Red Cherry Clay
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: An unwanted thing happen where I didn't have a choice.And falling for someone im suppose to hate. Luck isn't on my side... but maybe, just maybe, this will all turn better if I try to make it better. 1st, so don't judge. Rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT READ: I am rewriting some of these chapters. Not any beg or major changes. So if you get updates this is why. So don't freak or anything. Thanks. (:

I do not own Naruto or any people.

_Thinking._

**Inner Sakura.**

Talking normal.

I stood there, just staring at him. I looked over to Naruto, who ran at him with pure anger, but he was stopped by Kakashi. They whispered, but I knew what they were talking about. I looked at Chiyo, she looked right ahead. I looked ahead again; my green eyes met a wonderful blue. We stared at each other, just without thinking. I was going to say something, but his partner was talking with him. I think they where talking about the true meanings of art. I am not sure. But we kept each others gazes. Then he took off with Gaara in the air with a clay bird. I swear its a big, fat, flying, clay chicken. Naruto and Kakashi went after him, that left me an Chiyo to battle the man named Sasori.

"Damn, Deidara. Now grandma. Lets fight." Was the last thing of 'small talk' we did before battle.

After what seemed like forever, me and almost dead Chiyo where off to find Naruto.

'_Come on Naruto. Don't get hurt on me! I am coming. Save Gaara and kill that Deidara guy.' _I thought as we jumped from… wood thingy to wood thingy. (I forgot what they where called. But ya. I forgot what episode it was on. So SORRY!)

After awhile we ran up to Deidara eating some of his clay?

'_What the hell is he doing?' _I thought. I mean coming to a guy finding out he has no arms and he is eating clay. What else will you think?

"Art, is a BANG!" with that he blew up as we tried to run from it. Luckily Kakashi saved us from the blast. We seem to always escape death.

I tried to save Gaara, but it was no use. Later Chiyo saved him, while she gave up her own. We returned to the village after she was buried. It was a long, silent walk; we kept on our guard though. Even though it was a VERY faint feeling, we knew someone was watching us. Finally I had it with this stalker.

"NOW WHO THE HELL HAS BEEN FOLLOWING US THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME!" I yelled looking around and swinging my arms like a mad women.

"Thanks for beating me to the yelling part Sakura…" Naruto said as we all got into a fighting stance.

"Took you long enough, yeah." Someone said from the darkness of the forest. It was now nightfall at the sun just set. Talk about timing...

"You started to follow us from a while back. It was hard to keep track of you, it is very faint." Kakashi said

"Now what do you want! Show yourself!" Naruto yelled. He walked out of the shadows with one other ninja, or it is two… I'm not sure.

"Hi! My name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" well I guess, Tobi yelled.

"Hurry and get her. We don't have much time before Leader gets mad." The one guy said from behind the shadows.

"Like I said before, yeah. Art is a BANG!" Deidara yelled as Naruto and Kakashi where hit by bombs. They barely missed it as they were slightly burned. Then I felt someone be hide my neck as a kunai was put to my throat. "Move an she dies, yeah."

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Damn it let me go!" I yelled keeping still. I want to fight back. But i rather have my head on my body. Not rolling on the ground. That sign is never a good one.

"No can do! Leader orders us to bring you back!" Tobi yelled. With that all went black.

I woke up to a dim room with a small window. The sun was coming up as I looked around the room I was in.

"**So… we got kidnapped by the Akatuski, are now locked up in a room. We either got raped in our sleep, that's why we are so tired or they are ganna force info out of us." **My inner said

"_Lets jus stick with the kidnapping part, mkay inner?"_

"**Fine, ruin my fun of having a mind…"**

The door opened and in came Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and this orange haired guy with a metal face… then it hit me.

"Sasori! I killed you damn it! Why are you here?" I screamed pointing at him.

"Like I said or showed. I am a puppet. I do not die." He said with a blank face.

"But you gave me the info about Orochimaru! Only as a gift of defeating you!"

"Well that was for that body. As you can see, I am not dead." He said turning to the metal faced guy "Hurry before she screams."

I was about to say something when the metal faced lifted up his hand and I froze. "Now before you go on. I am Leader. Only Leader. You are the one who killed Sasori as I just seen. And we have an offer for you."

I said nothing just glaring at him. Who knew that lifting a hand can do so much.

"Join the Akatuski, or die." He lowered his hand.

"I would rather die than to join you bastards!" I yelled

"We knew you would say that. So that's why I was told to plant bombs into your village. With one hang sign, with you not joining, bye bye village, yeah." Deidara said with a smirk.

"_What? He has the village under bombs!"I thought_

"**No, he has it under lollipops n pretty unicorns with tons of flowers." Inner said**

"_Not helping you bitch…"_

"**Imma bitch your a bitch really."**

"So what do you say? Or would you rather have your village die?" Leader said

"I-I… I will join." I said looking down. Then mumbled "You sick fist shit morons... Only to help my village..."

"I will act like i didn't hear that...But good, now follow Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. They will get you settled in. Then I want you all to go to my office right after so I can tell you your group." Leader said disappearing.

I followed them down the hull way with the non-stop talking Tobi and loud-mouth Deidara yelling at him to shut up.

"Who is this bitch?" a silver haired man asked walking up to us.

"This is a new member." Sasori said with us walking past him. While he took the chance, he grabbed my ass.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I was punching him hard in the face sending him to the wall. Deidara was rolling on the ground laughing while Sasori tried not to even smile, he covered up the laugh with a cough. With Tobi running to him asking if he was ok. "Don't you dare grab my ass again! Or I will surely punch you harder next time!"

"Damn! I like you! Nice ass with a fucking good attitude!" he yelled "I am Hidan! Last room to the left if you wanna fuck sometime. Later!" he yelled walking off.

"Nice!" Deidara yelled.

"Come on before Leader comes out of his office." Sasori said walking down the hallway with us following.

_"Talk about stick-up-the-ASS!" _I thought as we walked

"So as Tobi was saying! Tobi thinks Sakura-can is really pretty! Does Deidara-sempi think Sakura is pretty?" Tobi asked.

"She's got looks I can tell you that, yeah." Deidara said walking ahead of me. But he just had to turn his head a little to wink at me. I looked down at the ground blushing.

"What bout Sasori-sempi! Does Sasori-sempi think Sakura-can is pretty?" Tobi asked

"Not really… but I guess." He said as we turned into a room. Rude...

"Okay, Konan?" Sasori asked while we walking in the room. She only looked up "She needs a uniform."

"Boys, leave. I need to measure her." She said pointing to the door. They walked out. "Hi, I'm Konan. Your new right?"

"Yes. I'm Sakura." I said with a smile.

"Now I'm not the only girl anymore. That makes me happy. Someone to talk to without it being awkward." She said with a smile. "Take off your top please and hold your arms out."

"I know what you mean by that. Not the best of things." I did as she said

"Ya." She measured me around my tummy n arms. All that fun stuff. /:

"So what is everyone like?" I asked

"There is Leader. He is VERY protective of all the girls in his life. So he will be protective of you, just like me. Then there is Deidara, he is like a son I never wanted. He is a kind, funny, caring man. He may seem rough an mean, but it's his tuff boy act." From other side of the door you heard Deidara whisper something. We giggled. "Then there is Sasori, he is also pulling the tuff guy act, he is kind at times and will crack a joke or two at times. Then Tobi, a loud mouth lil kid. He is sweet, funny, an nice. Loud as you can see. Then Itachi, he keeps to himself and is quite. You will see him around him at times. Then Kisame, he is funny an nice, he will always be in the kitchen or watching TV. Always with a bottle of sake. Becareful because he will bring you into a drinking contest. And he will find a way to win. Then Zetsu, you will never see him, but he never talks. If you do see him, he is either in the garden or sometime. Then Kakuzu, he is in love with money, and is rude, but nice when you hold up money in his face. But if you like shopping like me, it's good to have Leader around to protect you from spending his money. Then Hidan, from what I heard you met him?"

"A rude perv with a bad mouth and a cocky attitude!" I said as she was done measuring.

"He can be sweet at times. You jus have to... get on his good side. Ok, I am done, I will have your uniform in your room later tonight. I will see you at dinner and maybe after." Konan said as we said our good byes an I left with the boys down to Leaders office.

Something good might come out if i have her around.

In the meeting room, Leader found out what Hidan did. He let me off with a warning. I just have to go easy on Hidan... Trust me, that was easy.

Anyways,

I was now paired up with Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori. It was the largest group in the whole place. They showed me to my room, right next to Hidan but I shared a room with Deidara... Thats great… an we all went off to get ready for dinner.

But the whole time I only worried about everyone back home… Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Neji(Him an her are best friends.), Lee, Tenten, Hinata, n everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mkay! So I need to check my grammar… SO SORRY! Thats why i am rewriting it now.**

**IMPORTANT: I was re reading all of this. And i was thinking to myself "How can i put this up here! It sucks!"**

**SO I am doing it all over JUST for you guys!**

**If i put 'Mkay' on here. I mean 'Okay' its a bad writing habit i put myself in...**

**Ummm… Hey Dei! Read the disclaimer!**

**Deidara: LuckyLaTat does not own anything of Naruto…**

**If I did then Sasuke would b killed by Sakura while he was bangin Oro. (: Hhe. Jus'sayin.**

_Thinking._

**Inner Sakura.**

Normal.

Me wanting to say something.

Mkay, on with the story!

We are at dinner with all the Akatuski:

"_Ehhh… what the hell? This isn't the dinner plan I thought was ganna happen?' _I thought as everyone just sat down… and ate. No talkin, shouting, nothing.

"Okay, this is to quite! Who killed Tobi?" Konan asked.

"No one… he isn't here, yeah." Deidara said with a sigh.

"Anyone wanna go find him? I am sure he got lost again." Konan asked lookin at Itachi "Itachi? Wanna do me a favor?"

"Hn." He said getting up from his chair n walkin out of the room.

"I was just asking for the salt…" she said then looked at Kisame with a smile. They all passed it down, after bout 5 mins, you just heard Tobi scream.

"Is he ok?" I asked Sasori who sat next to me

"Ya don't worry. I'm sure Itachi just hurt him a lil. With that scream he should run in any min to hide under Konan's chair." He said like it was an everyday thing.

Like it was on cue, Tobi ran in, jumped over the table to hide under Konan's chair. I laughed along with Deidara, Konan, Kisame, cursing Hidan, and glaring Leader. Itachi walked in an took his seat next to me and in front of Konan. Tobi got up, saw me, then pointed at me. He had to make it all dramatic as well.

"Ummm..." was all I was able to say before I was on the ground with Tobi on top.

"TOBI LOVES SAKURA! TOBI THINKS SHE IS PRETTY IN NICE! JUST LIKE KONAN! TOBI LOVES YOU BOTH!" Tobi yelled, then Deidara grabbed Tobi n pulled him off of me then helped me up.

_"How the hell did he get into the Akatsuki?" _I asked Inner

**"I dont know but i like him!" **She said happily

"Tobi likes to do that." Konan said with a smile. I returned the smile and sat down. After we all ate, it was like the dinner I hoped it would be so far. Kisame laughin, Leader glaring at all the boys if they got to close to me or Konan. Tobi running around the table with Deidara chasing after him yelling to blow him up. Sasori and Itachi saying nothing. Konan stole some money from Kakuzu for the both of us and we took off for shopping with Tobi n Deidara. But in my dream of dinner with them, they would all be saying evil things and planning to take over the world. You know like in the movies where you meet up with the bad guys. Like that.

"Now look ladies, Leader made me come with you to watch you guys an make sure Tobi don't set a place on fire like last time, yeah. Also I am not going to carry any of your bags, un. That's another reason why you have Tobi here, yeah." Deidara said.

"You say 'yeah' and 'un' a lot Dei." I said lookin up at him.

"Dei, yeah?" he asked

"Nickname?"

"Okay Saku, yeah." He said with a smile.

"So Sakura, wanna hit that dress shop?" Konan asked pointing to a small shop.

"Lets go! I wanna make sure I have some stuff to wear!" I said as we ran into the store with Tobi jumping like a bunny and Deidara jus walkin slowly with shrugged shoulders.

After a while with 5 bags, each, we all set off to the base. Now that was jus the bags, we also have 3 pairs of shoes, 7 box type things, an a gift for each member. Poor Tobi. We got to the base to find everyone watching TV. I wasnt alowed to even leave any of there sights... So running away wasnt the best thing to do. I have to find another way to get away or something.

"Damn Tobi. Stop being so fucking nice!" Hidan yelled "Looks like my new fucker has been spoiled." he looked at me. Leader gave a glare.

"I am not your fucker you worthless shit. If I ever fuck you, I will NEVER drink or be that needy." I said with a glare "Tobi?"

"Y-yes Sakura-Chan?" he asked. Konan and me took the gifts away from him an told him to put all the bags in our rooms.

"We got gifts for you all!" Konan yelled. Mostly everyone ran like lil kids to get there gifts(I think you know who didn't… Itachi, Sasori, Leader, Kakuzu.)

STICK UP THE ASSES!

Anyways...

For Tobi, we got a teddy bear. Deidara, things for his clay. Leader, some new metal thingy's for his face. Sasori, glove type things for when he is working on his puppets. Hidan, things to sharpen his sword-type-thing. Itachi, glasses (Pretty sexy glasses that make him look SO sexy. He pulled off the new Harry Potter look.). Kakuzu, a safe thing for his money. They all took the gifts n ran to their room. (Konan helped pick out everything... I know NOTHING about them...)

Konan an Leader went up the stairs holding hands. I looked at them with my face showing happiness an sadness. I looked at the ground an started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"_I wonder when I will find someone to love me like Leader loves Konan. He is a sweet guy and protects her. Its funny to. Oh well, but I wonder what Naruto an everyone is doing…" _I thought as I entered my room. I locked the door before Deidara came back.

Sucker.

TO NARUTO:

"When the hell are we ganna go save Sakura! I told you the Akatuski took her! Why are we just sitting around doing nothing!" Naruto yelled while Ino, Shika, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, and Hinata where in the room.

"What happened to Sakura!" Yelled Neji as he ran in the room, hearing Narutos last comment.

"Sakura was kidnapped by Akatuski." Tsunade said like it was an everyday thing.

"Like Naruto said! Why are we jus sitting around!" Neji asked/yelled.

Hinata put a hand in his arm "I k-know you and S-sakura where b-best friends. B-but be calm, N-neji."

"We have to think of a plan and we don't even know where she is." Shika said. "But what is the mission?"

"Right… Ino, go get something of Sakura's. Then Naruto and Kakashi, lead everyone to the spot where you last saw Sakura. Kiba, you will track Sakura down. Find the base. Then Kakashi you should know what to do from there. Try not to get in a fight. Find Sakura and leave. I am sure they might have brained washed her or something, so use force if you have to. Don't leave without her! Am I clear?" she asked looking at Naruto, Neji, and Lee. "Now if any of you don't follow any orders, you will not go into the base at all. So listen!"

"Got it/Yes!" we all said. When it comes to Sakura. We dont joke around.

"Leave later tonight! Now go!" they all left to go packing. Later at midnight we all met at the gate and left.

TO SAKURA:

Three days later.

"Sakura!" Tobi banged on my door. I opened it slowly only to peek out. Deidara wasn't here with me. Yes!

"Huh?" I asked as I was still between the worlds of sleep and awake.

"Leader needs to see us! Hurry!" he yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me to Leader's office. He opened the door and we walked inside. More like he ran and i was dragged. Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, and Leader where already there.

"You to may go." Leader said as Itachi and Kisame walked out

"See ya later girl!" Kisame said as he high fived me and walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Sakura?" Konan asked

"Huh?" I asked walkin next to Deidara and the rest of them.

"You know that we do not fully trust you as one of us, right?" she asked

"Well ya… I was kind of forced to join to protect my village." I stated like it was nothing important

"Well for us to not even come close to destroy your village, lets make a deal?" Leader said.

"What's the deal?" I asked showing them I was listening to every single word.

**Review! Maybe some ideas? Do whatever. Imma try to finish this soon, but I wanna keep you all waiting. (: mkay? Mkay. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REWRITTEN!**

**Woohoo! This is my 3****rd**** Red Cherry Clay story! Yes I like to update fast, jus cuz I hate to keep people waiting. Ummm… Small recap so you can remember a lil. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. At the moment I do own some Ring Pops tho.**

"You know that we do not fully trust you as one of us, right?" Konan asked

"Well ya… I was kind of forced to join to protect my village." I stated like it was nothing important.

"Well for us to not even come close to destroy your village, lets make a deal?" Leader said.

"What's the deal?" I asked showing them I was listening to every single word.

"One of our members spotted ninja from your village coming this way. I am sure you know them, there is about… nine." Konan said

"Who?" I blurted out loud.

"We don't know, the ones we only know are, Kakashi an that Naruto boy."

"So what does this deal have to do with them?" I asked looking at Leader

"If you go out there to fight them, wearing your uniform, an show them no mercy, along with showing the up most respect for the Akatuski, then we will no longer destroy your village." Leader said

"Why do I have to fight them? Alone?" I asked

"No not alone. You will be with your team mates. Now your uniform is in your room, go get ready, if not, then we will kill you an everyone else along with your village." Leader said. I swear he smiled... bastard...

"Only to help my village." I said as I walked out of the room to go get my uniform.

"_After all the years of trying to help my village an be there for my friends… I wonder what they will think when they see me in the group… will they think I betrayed them? Will they keep trying to get me back? Or will they try to kill me in the battle field? But I only know that Naruto an Neji wont stop trying…"_ I thought as I met my team mates at the front door an we ran out. _"I mean... i am getting along with most of them now... but thats only because... they are good guys to talk to... well, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori are. Tobi is a little to hyper. And sometimes the others i just want to kill... But... i dont know... what will they think of me?" _We ran to the location that Leader told us bout, after about 15 mins. We stopped before a large clearing an waited for them to enter it. I let my charka slow leak forward showing them to stop there an not go around. Everyone else hid there's. After another 10 mins, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, an Kiba ran into the clearing. Sasori signaled me to go, I jumped into the clearing with all of them staring.

"_I am so sorry guys… forgive me." _I thought as I walked to the middle closer.

"Sakura! What are you doing wearing that!" Neji yelled walking slowly up to me with Naruto at his side. Kakashi let them go as he was in a lil shock.

"Well if it isn't clear, I am wearing the Akatuski uniform. Am I not?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"Why? They tried to kill me, you, and everyone here!" Naruto yelled.

"I am a member of the Akatuski now. I do not care that they tried to do that." I said. I smiled "It was all part of the plan anyways."

_"Dont believe me! See that i am laying! Look me in the eyes!" _I thought.

"Then what do you care about?" Naruto yelled/asked. That question took me back a lil, I didn't let them see it in my face, well maybe a lil. Kiba saw it an smirked.

"She still cares for us. Don't worry Naruto. I saw it on her face when you asked it." Kiba said

"Maybe I do care still? Even I don't know. But all I know is that I don't care, just want you to just go an never come back." My voice still harsh.

_"Lies! Damn it! This is for the village!"_

**"But what did the village ever do to us..." **Inner asked as that took me off guard.

"Sakura… just come back… please?" Neji an Naruto said walking even closer.

_"The Leaf is my home... They helped me with everything... they are my friends..." _I said to her.

**"They took you for granted with your healing... Only some like you as friends... Hell, the elders only like you because you get their work done. Ino and them hate you. The only ones that like you are Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Tsunade and Hinata." **She said

"That wouldn't be to good of an idea, yeah." Deidara said walking out of the forest.

_"Thats good enough for me..." _I said to her

**"Naruto is only worried about Sasuke! Lee only wants you because you are beautiful. Tsunade only trained you, your only a student to her. Kakashi thinks of you as his old teammate Rin. Hinata is there for Naruto. Neji... well, i dont know..."**

_"Just shut up..." _I said to her.

"You see, she is in the Akatuski now. She is how you say… loyal to Akatsuki." Sasori said walking out of the forest with Tobi.

**"I know that im with the Akatsuki on this fight... But either way, lets try it out. If not, then we can go on hating them." **She said

_"Fine... But this will hurt a lot..."_

"No! That isn't true! Sakura! Please tell us… this isn't true…" Neji said

"_Oh Neji… I am so sorry… I cannot cry, and will not. Just get the hint. Forgive me!" _I thought then said "Its not right to lie… but if you incest… it is not true."

"She is lying… I can see it." Ino said glaring at me. "I know her better than anyone else."

"Well, Ino, if you know me so well… what would I do next?" I asked

_"Ino had to ruin my sad mood..." _I thought to Inner

"You will come with us or break down crying." She said with a smirk. "Thats the weak Sakura..."

**"Ah HELL NO!" **Inner yelled pissed.

"Ino, it won't be that simple… if she is truly with them… then she will fight us." Shika said "So her next move is all up to her."

I started to walk to them… I walked straight to Neji. "Sakura!" Deidara yelled, I turned my head, giving them all a small wink/glare. I kept walking to Neji. I was right in front of him. Naruto at his side.

I gave Neji a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck I whispered in his hear for only him, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, n Tobi to hear "When you turn up awake… tell everyone, this is the real me."

"Sakura?" he asked as I hit the back of his neck. He fell to the ground then I did the same to Naruto in a quick movement.

"N-naruto! N-neji!" Hinata said looking at me in horror "W-what did y-you do?"

"You are lucky that I didn't do anything TO major. Now what was that Ino? You said something about knowing me so well? Looks like Shika knows me more, and we never talk unless it is on a mission or to the Hokage." I said stomping on the ground to make an earth quake that split the earth right between them. "Lets see the one who will break down crying!"

I stood there, watching them jumping away. I didn't like any of this one bit but another feeling came over me. I wanted to cry, saying I'm sorry, that this isn't me, they are making me, they have the village with only a few hand signs… but I didn't let a single tear fall down. The only thing was, this all felt right. Its like... the village life isnt for me. Like I was meant to do all this. I only watched as Hinata jumped out of the way to late then she got knocked out.

"Makes three, now only six more?" I said then running at Ino, "Sasori! Deidara! Tobi! Join in now!" I said as I threw a punch at Ino, she dodged.

"Sakura! Don't do this!" she yelled as Shika came in front of her to fight me.

"Make this between you and me, Sakura!" he yelled.

"Sure thing." I smiled an charged at him.

I didn't know what this feeling was… attacking my friends, hurting them, betraying them n the village I grew up in. All this, it was like; I was meant to do this. I didn't feel TOO bad, sure I felt like shit for doing this to the people I grew up with. But other than that, it didn't bother me. But as I was there, throwing punches at Shika with kicks and hearing the clinks as our kunai hit each other. One side of me wanted to break down crying. While the other was in complete peace, maybe while I was knocked out, they did something to my head. But, I never knew, that I would have to face this feeling. I... I... I... I took Inners advise. I enjoyed it.

"Sakura." He said under his breath

"Yes?"

"You aren't joking about this huh?" he asked looking deep into my eyes an watching my face carefully.

"No, I am not." I said with a smirk as he frowned as I pushed him back, I did a quick turn and kicked him in the tummy (I only use that word thank you very much. I like that word.) then I watched him fly in to a tree, breaking it. A huge cracking noise filled my ears. I knew that he had to of broken a few bones. Then I found that Neji, Naruto, Shika, Hinata, Lee, and Kiba where knocked out. I turned to Deidara and Ino screaming at each other about their hair or something. Then Sasori and Sai fighting, with Tobi and Kakashi. I then turned to Ino, as she stared at me with horror, anger, and fright; Deidara saw this, smirked, stepped back. I walked to her, each time she stiffened. I walked to her, standing a few steps away, she got into a defensive stand. I laughed a lil.

"What's so funny!" she said

"You never change Ino. You are always just to blind. You only pay attention on what's in front of you." I said

"By that you mean?" another one of me popped up right behind her with a kunai to her neck. She panicked a lil.

"Don't worry, Pig. I won't kill you or anyone else, just… not yet." I said knocking her out. I saw that Kakashi and Sai were back to back. I walked in front of them, "As you can see, this would be of no use. I would run now."

They looked around, seeing everyone but themselves down. "Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, I saw that he had a lil hope in his one visible eye.

"No. Nothing will change my mind." I said as I walked to Deidara, I looked back "Tell this to Tusnade and everyone else."

"As you wish…" Kakashi said with Sai nodding.

"Dont come after me anymore. You seen what choice i have made. It would be useless to try and take me back home. Sure, we did have fun. But the village life isnt for me. Bye." I said as I walked off with Deidara, Sasori, an Tobi. Leaving my last chance of my home behind. I still didnt cry.

"You did good." Sasori said being dragged ahead by Tobi who saw a Dango shop.

"You ok, un?" asked Deidara

"Not one bit." I said lookin at the ground. A little lie.

"That was some good acting. Take classes or something?" he slowed his walking, as so did I.

"No… I meant some of it… I don't know if I should tell you this…" I said looking up to him as he stopped.

"So, Sakura, the one who would do everything thing would her village, meant some of it?" He tried not to act shocked

"Ya, ummm… well. You see-" I began

**Rate n review? Do something? Buy me Ring Pops? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**REWRITTEN!**

**I do not own anything of Naruto. If I did, I would so have Sasuke as my slave and Deidara as mine. Yet we don't always get what we want.**

Normal talking.

_Thinking._

**Inner Sakura.**

Me just wanting to say something.

"That was some good acting. Take classes or something?" he slowed his walking, as so did I.

"No… I meant some of it… I don't know if I should tell you this…" I said looking up to him as he stopped.

"So, Sakura, the one who would do everything thing would her village, meant some of it?" He tried not to act shocked

"Ya, ummm… you see. Well, it was ummm… I don't know if it would be smart to say it." I said looking away.

**"Just say it." **Inner said

"I wont tell anyone. I promise. Oh, an I wont hold it against you, yeah." He said.

"Mkay, I trust you. But when I was fighting them… I felt like, it was something that I should be doing. It didn't bother me much at all. The only thing that did was that they where my friends from childhood, ya know?"

"Like you where always meant to do it, yeah?"

"Yeah! I always wanted to be free when I was young. Then I found Sasuke an Naruto, an then I hated always being weak. So I stopped the 'being free' feeling an went on to being stronger. I never wanted to be protected or to be on the sidelines. But when I was fighting, that all went away, like that was what I always was suppose to do." I said "I mean... Its stupid i know. I have to admit that i never really liked the village life. It was to much work. You never got to do what you wanted."

"Maybe this is a good thing for you, yeah." He started to walk slowly again.

"How so?" I followed.

"You get to be free. And have, I wouldn't say no worries, but Ummm…" he was looking for the right word to say

"But you have no cares or something?"

"Got it, yeah!" then we met up with Sasori an Tobi. They got us Dangos an we walked back to the base. Me an Deidara where talking the hole way back. Tobi an I always joked around when Deidara got to boring to talk to. Then Sasori every once in a while.

Turns out that Deidara is a really nice guy to talk to. He is sweet an funny. He is really an art type of guy; he thinks that art comes an goes. Like, fireworks an of course bombs. Then Tobi, he reminds me so much of Naruto. He is a child, yet is mature (At times.) he never gives up, even when Deidara blows him away. Then Sasori is funny at times to, he is sweet when he wants to be. Other than that, he isn't talking. But he likes art to! He thinks that is always lasts forever, that is never dies.

"So pick one Sakura! Is mine or Sasori's art better?" Deidara asked

"I think both art is good!" I said

"Why? And how?" Sasori asked.

"Well, you have paintings that are the most beautiful! Then you have fireworks! I think that both are good, an without the two artist like you, we wouldn't have much of that art. Only one kind. Then after awhile it would get boring." I said smartly

"I guess once you put it that way (Yeah)" they said

I laughed. We got back at the hideout not to long after. We were greeted by Kisame as he dragged me into a room with Itachi lying on the bed in pain. The medic inside me took over as I ran to him.

**What the hell are you doing? That is Itachi! The one who killed Sasuke's family! The one that ruined his life! **Inner Sakura said

_So what if he killed all of them? I gave up on Sasuke a long time ago. So what's the point in worrying about all that now?_ I answered back as my hands started to glow green as I put them over Itachi's wound. It was deep in the shoulder and he grunted in pain. I started to heal it, but his shirt/uniform was getting in the way. So I opened the uniform and tried to take off his under shirt. It didn't do anything but cause him more pain. So I ripped it off him, not in anyway that would hurt him, maybe a lil more pain.

"It's ok, Itachi!" I said as I found Kisame hovering over my shoulder "Kisame, can you please move away? That makes me uneasy."

"Sorry. Is he ganna be ok?" he asked as he leaned against the wall

"Yeah, what happened?"

"We where just going into town to get more food an all, when we got attacked. Some stupid ninjas from the Sand came. Itachi was ganged up on an before he killed everyone; one stabbed a sword into him. That sums it up." He said

"Mkay. Itachi, imma have to sit you up, ok? If it hurts too much, tell me." I said as I started to slowly sit him up, he didn't show any pain but he flinched once or twice. After Kisame went to go give a report to Leader. I started to wrap his wound as I noticed his body.

"**Damn! He has a good ass body!" **Inner Sakura said

"_Its… better then what we've seen at home…" _I thought trying not to let him see my blush. I looked up a lil to see him staring at me. "_Why is he staring?"_

"**Maybe he saw you blushing. Hint, hint, wink, wink. I mean you can't blame yourself! He is sexy! AND has no shirt. And you're a girl. So ummm… yeah you can blame yourself." **

"_Thanks a lot!" _I yelled back as I was just bout done wrapping his wounds.I finished and I stood up straight "Well don't push yourself. Come and see me in a few days so I can check up on it and maybe change the wraps. If it starts bleeding then come get me. Any pain?"

"No, thank you." He said still staring at me.

"You can go now if you want." I said blushing, he smirked "What?"

"Nothing." He stood up an turned towards me; he grabbed my chin in his hand.

"Itachi?" I asked blushing madly he leaned down and hovered over my lips for a moment, then our lips met. After a min, I returned the kiss. As soon as I did he stood up straight an started to walk out the door.

"That's a thank you gift." He said as I just stood there, I could tell my face must have been a deep red, an I couldn't move.

"**Hell ya! A kiss from a sexy man!" **Inner yelled jumping with joy.

"_Why the hell?" I asked_

"**He said it was a thank you gift!"**

"_Yeah… I guess…"_

"**Come on! You know you liked it!"**

"_Maybe a lil…" _I said looking down.

"What happened?" Deidara asked standing right in front of me, with his face close to mine.

"When did you get here?" I asked jumping back a lil _"A wall had to be right there! Now I can't move at all, he is blocking my way to the door and is close to my face… my face must be at least ten shades of red."_

"What's made you so jumpy, cutie?" he said as he put his hand right next to my head.

"Deidara? W-what are you d-doing?" I said trying to hide my shudder.

"Nothing, yeah. Just don't like what Itachi did." He smirked "Seems like you liked it, yeah."

"_Shit! He saw!" _

"**Look like he wanted to do it! Damn, we got all the sexy boys!"**

"W-what do you mean?" I asked

"Should I remind you?" he asked

"Depends on h-how you would."

"Maybe, like this, yeah." He started to lean in as well. Slower than Itachi, but we both closed our eyes n he hovered over my lips. I bit my bottom lip as I waited. Then I felt his lips. It was softer then Itachi's kiss. But I returned it right then, without noticing. He bit my bottom bit asking for an entrance, but instead, when I gasped, he explored my mouth. We battled for who dominance would be, but he so sadly won. We stood there, our lips moving perfectly along with each other with each second it got more passion involved, if it were possible. The only time we got some much needed air is when he pulled away, both of us gasping, but he got his breath quickly and stepped back so he was away from me. I got mine as soon as Sasori walked into the door looking at Deidara.

"Leader got the report and said that Sakura did a good job. I also sent Tobi to get extra stuff added to your room Deidara." Sasori said

"Why my room, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura is staying in your room for the time being still. Leader said no buts'. He didn't want her staying with anyone else." Sasori said as he walked out of the room and whispered "And there is no other way to get an extra room unless we move bases."

"Well I guess your still with me..." Deidara said as he whispered cuss words under his breath. After he was standing at the door looking at me, I came out of shock and followed him. We soon got to a room that Tobi was just exiting.

"Tobi put all the extra stuff on the floor! Tobi did a good job!" Tobi said as he hugged/tackled me.

"Yeah, Tobi is a good boy! Tobi, do you wanna get off of me?" I asked as he jumped off.

"Tobi has to go! Bye guys!" Tobi ran off, but turned the corner to fast and hit the fall falling. Deidara was on the ground in seconds and Tobi was saying sorry to the wall. I laughed asking Tobi if he was ok. He said he was fine and ran off again. After Deidara was done with his panic attack we entered his room.

"Welcome to my room again, yeah. It is a lil messy, but Tobi just left… so I have something to blame it on." He said as he kicked some clay over to the side walls "Next time, I will kill him as soon as he leaves my room… it wasn't this messy before, yeah!"

"Its ok. I am sure… that Tobi didn't mean it. I mean, he is just a kid-type-of-person…" I said as I jumped on the bed.

"_Why am I acting like nothing happened down there?" _I asked Inner.

**Maybe because you like him or something? I dunno! I am not you!"**

"_May that be the BIGGEST lie I have ever heard!" _I yelled at her "_No I do not like him! Sure he is easy to get along with, but he is an Akatuski!"_

"**That leaves you being what? Look at the shit you are wearing! You know that you have ALWAYS wondered about HIM everyday from the first time you saw him!"**

"_I guess. He is kinda cute… but he KILLED Gaara!"_

"**Is he dead at the moment? No! You always caught yourself thinking about this guy. Now that you have a chance to get to know him, you wanna push it all away?"**

"_Yes and no. I wanted to get to know him, but not like this… I mean i am letting loose... But still."_

"Any questions?" Deidara asked

"Huh?" I asked looking up

"Don't tell me, that I said all that, and you didn't hear one word, yeah?"

"Maybe…" I said looking down rubbing the back of my head

"This is the bathroom! This is the closet! This is the dresser! This is the desk! That is the bed! That is the door out of here! There is no window!"

"Don't yell! Geez…" I mumbled "And i have been staying here for three days. I think i know..."

"I said this whole speech thingy and you didn't listen or even know I was talking!"

"Hey! You didn't say "Yeah" at the end!"

"I don't when I get a lil mad… other then that I always say yeah, yeah…"

"Well this is going to be fun…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Love the major sarcasm in your voice." He sat next to me "I get the left side in the bed by the way."

"We are sharing the bed?"

"Do you want the floor?" he asked looking at me.

"No… But I always sleep on the left side!" I said glaring.

"To bad! My bed, my room, my rules, yeah." He smiled.

"No way!" I sat up. He didnt fight with the left side when i had to stay in his room the last couple of days.

"Way, yeah."

"**We have to get the left side!"**

"_Ideas?"_

"**Teenage boy. Alone in a room. Sitting on a bed with a girl he just kissed. I think that gets you an idea to get the left side."**

"_No we will not fuck!"_

"**I wasn't saying that! Just, flirting to get what we want."**

"_Fine…"_

Review! I need my freaking Ring Pops!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it took me so long to update. Family n school. Plus i got a new laptop cuz my other one broke. But i will update faster jus for you guys! Well here you go! Enjoy and review and so on. (:

"**Teenage boy. Alone in a room. Sitting on a bed with a girl he just kissed. I think that gets you an idea to get the left side." Inner Sakura said**

"_No we will not fuck!"I thought_

"**I wasn't saying that! Just, flirting to get what we want."**

"_Fine…" _I said to Inner before I went to Deidara

"But, Dei… let me please have the left side." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No, an like the nickname, Saku, yeah." He said

"Aw, why not? I mean, it will make me really happy."

"Well looks like you are going to be sad." He said, I went up to his ear.

"But do you wanna know what I will do when I am happy?" I said in a seductive voice

"I wanna find out. But what happens when your sad, yeah?" he said grabbing my waist.

"Lets just say, you wont get much joy from it." I giggled softly an pulled myself into him.

He then put his head down to my ear and whispered "But looks like I wont get joy. My left side of the bed."

"**Damn it!" **Inner yelled

"What are you gay? You don't want me to be happy?" I asked pulling away from him.

"From the way you act, I am sure you never got laid, yeah." He said.

"Sorry to tell you, but I lost my virginity, thank you very much. And what about you?" I poked him in the chest.

"Yes I have lost it,yeah." He smiled brightly.

"But it looks like you wont get anything from me." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

"I think I could live without you." He yelled after me.

"Not after what you did down stairs." I said as I shut the door. "I give him a week tops Inner."

"**I give you a week tops to."**

"_By that you mean?" I asked as I turned on the shower._

"**Nothing really. No I will not tell you."**

"_Bitch… and yes, as you say. I'm a bitch, you're a bitch really. Now go away. I wanna enjoy the little amount of sane I have." _She left me alone and I stripped and jumped in the shower. The warm water was refreshing. After about, five minutes I got out and, found no clean clothes… I opened the door a crack and stuck my head out to find Deidara lying down.

"Dei?" I asked as he lazily lifted his head. "Wanna get me a shirt an pants or something? I would love you forever."

"Why not just come out naked, yeah?" I glared at him "Fine, fine. Lemme look for something that might fit you." He walked to the closet looked for the smallest shirt he had, then found a pair of basketball shorts. "Didn't you just buy a shit load of stuff, yeah?"

"Konan didn't wash them yet." I said as he tossed them to me. I caught them and shut the door to get dressed. I walked out and jumped onto the bed along with him. "So what now?"

"Nothing…" he said with a heavy sigh.

"Geez… what a fun place to be…" I rolled over to face him "Why did you guys want me to join?"

"Didn't we already tell you, yeah?"

"If you did i forgot…" I said laughing a little.

"Well… we wanted you because you are strong and you're a medic, yeah. You're a good enough ninja to be here. Also you passed that one chick, un…"

"Oh… thats Lady T-"

"I really don't care what her name is, yeah…" he cut me off from finishing.

"That was real nice." I said sitting up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going, un?" he asked following me.

"Wasn't there a movie room?"

"Why?"

"I feel like watching a movie." I said with a smile.

"Sure why not. You know that I have to go with you, yeah. And then Kisame might join along with Hidan. And then Tobi, un…" he said as we walked to the kitchen.

"I don't mind." I said as I looked around "No one is in here…"

"Sakura! You guessed wrong." Kisame said walking out with food.

"Wanna watch a movie with us?" I asked looking for popcorn.

"That would be great!" he said pointing to the other cabinet "On the bottom."

"Thanks." Right then Konan walked in with a cursing Hidan.

"Hey! Its my bitch!" Hidan said walking up to me forgetting about Konan "What are you doing?"

"I am NOT your bitch… and getting food." I said grabbing the popcorn.

"Fine, fine. I know that you will come to me one of these days. Whats with the popcorn?"

"Ganna watch a movie you ass, yeah." Deidara said

"Some one is getting mad. What you mad that I'm all over your fucking girl?" Hidan said grabbing me from my waist. I was blushing madly. New shade of red? Maybe?

"**What a dick! But he be hot!" **Inner yelled

"_Wait? What is he doing? Why am i blushing? Deidara? Kisame? Konan? Help?" _I thought as Hidan started to kiss my neck

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as chills went down my spin

"Girly over there is getting mad that you're letting me do this." Hidan said as i looked at Deidara. He was mad, you can tell. I swear i started to see steam come from his ears. While Kisame started to get mad as well. Konan has a blank face on while also grabbing her phone. She put it in her back pocket as Leader entered. He gave Hidan the 'Do-one-more-thing-and-imma-cut-your-dick-off' look. Hidan laughed and let me go as i stood there mouthing 'Thank you' to Leader. Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh look the popcorn is done." I said as i got it out of the microwave and put it in a bowl along with grabbing some sodas.

"Well come on people! Lets watch a movie!" Kisame yelled

"What bout Itachi?" I asked stoping as i saw him reading a book.

"He doesn't like movies…" Kisame said "But you can ask him."

"Itachi?" I asked walking up to him and he looked up from his book "Wanna watch a movie with everyone else?"

"Do you have Dingos?" he asked

"I will make you some after. Promise. But we have popcorn and soda." I said with a smile as he got up.

"Sure. I like when you make food. Its good." he walked pasted Kisame. Kisame mouthed 'nice!' and gave me a high-five. We all picked the movie Paranormal Activity and watched it in silence. Konan and Leader cuddled and i sat in between Kisame and Diedara with Tobi sitting on the floor right by my feet.

**"Poor guy. He is so scared…"** Inner said

"_Ya i no… Aw! He is hiding under my feet!" _I thought.

"**Sakura! Do something! Don't be a cold heartless bitch."**

_"I am! I jus don't know what to do…" _I thought "_I guess i can say its ok…"_

I lightly poked Tobi as he somewhat jumped again and looked up at me. I whispered "Its ok Tobi. Its jus a movie." He hugged my feet and i smiled and watched the movie again after i patted his head. After the movie was over this plant like dude started to come up from the floor.

"What is it now?" Leader asked

"Te Leaf Ninja and some Sand are starting to get closer to the base. Also some of the Snake are on there way." He said

"Slow them down. We will move bases by tomorrow." Leader said as everyone moaned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Deidara.

"We have to move bases… Worst thing ever,yeah." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Tobi doesn't wanna move bases! But Tobi will help move Sakuras stuff cuz she is kind and pretty." He said hugging my leg after the plant man pushed him away and sank back into the floor.

"AW! Tobi! You are so cute! Yes you are a good boy! Very good boy!" I said as i hugged him with his returning the hug. I noticed that all the guys where staring at me and Konan giggles. "What? Tobi is like the cutest thing on Earth!"

"That is true." Konan said getting a look from Leader "He is like a little kid."

"Why don't you hug as like that?" Kisame asked

"Well… I dunno… Tobi is my favorite." I smiled as Tobi then again tackled me. "I wanna go dancing!"

"Where?" Konan asked

"Where is the nearest club?" I asked

"I know one! Good beer and losts of chicks. Nice music." Hidan said

"Leader?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine… Do whatever… Don't blow anything up. Konan and Sakura… I am leaving you in charge. Guys… Do anything to the girls… I will kill you slowly and painfully making everyone watch… But make it embarrassing…" With that said he walked out of the room.

"Konan?" I asked as she looked at me with a small smile. "Did you wash our clothes?"

"Its already in your room." She said with a questioning look.

"Time to get ready! Hidan?"

"Huh?" He asked

"How do the people dress there?" I asked

"Guys in jeans of any kind and shirts or like the tank top things. Girls, something to like short dresses or shorts or pants with tank tops or something like that." Hidan said.

"Mkay! Imma go get ready for the club! Deidara? I need help with hair!" I said as i grabbed him an ran up to our room as i heard everyone else talking bout picking up some girls and there drunkin contest.

About 30 mins later we all met up at the door and me and Konan screamed to tell Leader that we are leaving. We followed Hidan an entered the club hearing music blasting. My favorite song came on an i grabbed Konan and ran to the dance floor.

**Ohhh.**

**Its mister steal yo girl.**

**Its a mister steal yo girl.**

**Ay girl ay girl ay girl.**

**Leggo.**

We started to dance getting some guys to come all over us. I wouldn't blame em. Konan was wearing a black n blue skirt with a skin tight black shirt. It showed her all curves and it made her long blue hair (which was down) looked good.

I wore black booty shorts with a tight red shirt. Dei helped me make my hair somewhat curly and helped me with my make up. But we looked good.

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Ay what's in ya cup**

**Got a couple bottles**

**But a couple aint enough**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

I looked over to the guys. Hidan, Itachi, Sasori already got girls. But everyone else where drinking at a table we got. I spotted Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi staring at us for a while. But i let them be and started to dance with Konan and a few super hot guys.

**Throw ya hands up**

**Tell security we bouta tear this club up**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Pocket full of green**

**Girl you know i love the way you shaken it them jeans**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Throw yo hands up**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up(Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

Some guy got a little to friendly with Konan and another with me… Lets jus say that they ended up in the wall and me started to dance with other girls. I told Konan that i was going to go get one of the guys to dance with me. She smiled and danced with the other girls.

**You know what it is**

**Girl we back up in this thang (Thang)**

**Money stay in my pocket**

**Girl I'm like a walking bank (Bank)**

"Who wants to dance with me?" I asked as i took a drink from Kisames beer and Sasori got up "Sasori?"

"Better then the other girls here. Looks like you dance good." He said as we went to the dance floor.

He pulled me close as we started dancing like everyone else in the club.

**Tell me what you drank (Drank)**

**Tell me what you drank (Drank)**

**If i go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (Insane)**

**Callin all the girls (Girls)**

**Do you hear me**

**All around the world (World)**

**City to city (City)**

"Didn't know you where a good dancer Sasori!" I said as we still danced

"You can sure move your body good. I can tell you that." he said

"Why isn't Kisame, Deidara, an the rest of em dancing?" i asked looking over there

"Kisame doesn't dance. Moneyman(Think you know who) is pouting that we are spending money. Itachi, you can figure that out. Deidara, he would only dance with you an Konan an hates sluts. Hidan, already laid 3 girls. An so on." he said

**Cheers to the girls**

**Throw deuce to the guys**

**Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride.**

**Getin loose in the ride**

**Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side.**

"I already saw Itachi with some girls."

"They dragged him over to the dance floor." he said as we danced some more.

"Oh! Well i bet imam have to dance with all you guys today huh?" I smiled as he laughed.

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Ay what's in ya cup**

**Got a couple bottles**

**But a couple aint enough**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Throw ya hands up**

**Tell security we bout tear this club up**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Pocket full of green**

**Girl you know i love the way you shakin it them jeans**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Sasori asked

"Being a top ninja. Takin dance when i was younger. Training. An always goin to the club with one of my 'preppiest' girlfriends. I picked up some moves."

"O wow."

"What bout you?"

"Ninja… Gatta also keep up with the girls while they dance right?" he said as we laughed an kept dancing.

**Throw yo hands up**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

"Get ready Sasori. This is my part coming up." I said as i winked at him an started dancing a lil… faster? Dirtier? Dunno the word but he kept up.

**My visions blurd (Comere)**

**My words Slur (Comere)**

**It's jam packed (Yeah)**

**A million girls (Ay)**

**And i aint truing lead em**

**We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero**

**Callin all the girls (Girls)**

**Do you hear me (Girl)**

**All around the world (World)**

**City to city (Yeahhh)**

**Cheers to the girls**

**Throw deuce to the guys**

**Na i got a chicken and a goose in the ride.**

"So you where holding back this whole time?" he asked

"Still am." I said with a smile as he laughed.

**Getin loose in the ride**

**Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side**

"This is a long song…" Sasori said as he also saw some other guys getting tired from dancing with there girls.

"Why? Wanna stop dancing?" I asked as i started to stop but he pulled me a little closer.

"Im good." he said an smiled as i started dancing with him again.

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Ay whats in ya cup**

**Got a couple bottles**

**But a couple aint enough**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Throw ya hands up**

**Tell security we bouta tear this club up**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Pocket full of green**

**Girl you know i love the way you shaken it them jeans**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

_"_I think we should take you an Konan to clubs more often. I love the way you dance. Love the way Konan is haven fun. An you made our group talk." he said

"Thanks?" i said as he laughed

**Throw yo hands up**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

**Bottoms up (Up)**

"Another part of mine." I told him with a smile an he tried to hide a sigh as i laughed

**Can i get that Tron**

**Can i get that remmy**

**Can i get that coke**

**Can i get that henny**

**Can i get that margarita on the rock rock rock**

**Can i get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim**

**Trey**

**I was like 'Yo Trey. Do you think you can buy me a bottle of rosy?'**

**Okay lets get it now**

**I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends**

**I don't say 'hi' i say keys to the benz**

"Hate it how your stillin holding out on me." he said as he still kept up with my dancing.

**Keys to the benz? Key to the benz**

**Mufuckin right ya V to the 10.**

**If a bitch try to get cute imam stomp her**

**Throw alota money at her then yell fuck her**

**Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her**

**Then I'm go n get my louisville slugga**

**Excuse me, I'm sorry**

**I'm really such a lady**

**I rep young money**

**You know slim baby**

**An we be doin donuts while we wave in the 380**

**We give a lot of money to the babies out in Haiti**

**Yellin all around the world**

**Do you hear me**

**Do you like my body 'ana nick'**

**Rest in peace to Ana Nicole Smith**

"You like this song why?" Sasori asked

"Reasons. N good song to dance to." I smiled "Its almost over."

**Yes my dear your so explosive**

**Say hi to Mary Mary and Joesph**

**No bottoms up and double my dosage**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Ay what's in ya cup**

**Got a couple bottles**

**But a coupe aint enough**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Throw ya hands up**

**Tell security we bouta tear this club up**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

**Pocket full of green**

**Girl you know i love the way you shaken it them jeans**

**Bottoms up bottoms up (Up)**

"Yes the song is over!" i heard some guys say along with Sasori as all the girls laughed

"Lemme get a drink." i said as we walked over to the other boys

"Nice moves out there Sakura, yeah." Deidara said hanging me a beer.

"Thanks. Where is Konan?" I asked as i saw everyone there but her.

"Still dancing with the girls. What you going to go join em'? Kisame said

"In a min." I said as i sat down on Deidara lap because i didn't bother to have them move. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and i leaned back. "That was good dancing Sasori. Your one of the few guys that can keep up with me."

"Really? Who are the others?" He asked

"There is you, my friends Shika, my friend Gaara, and another friend Neji." I said, i heard Deidara mumble something but i paid no attention to it. "Imma go meet up with Konan an the girls. You guys can come if you want." I said with a smile as Sasori, Kiame, an MoneyMan said no. Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, and I went out to the dance floor.

"Sakura!" Konan yelled as she and i started to dance to 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha. Deidara started to dance with me along with Itachi. "Damn girl, you got all dem boys!"

"Speak for yourself girl! I see you dancing with Tobi and another dude at the moment." i said as we laughed. Hidan was already leading another girl to the back rooms.

**"Poor girl…" **Inner said as I found out that Itachi got bored and went back to the tables with the guys an i was dancing with Deidara alone. Instead of him not stayin with my dancing. I found out that i couldn't keep a good beat with him. **"Comeon! Don't let him be the lead!"**

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked Deidara as i no kept good rhythm with him during the song.

"Weddings… Clubs… Concerts… You know. Plus one of my old girlfriends somehow taught me." He said

"_Maybe the one he fucked…"_ I said to Inner but i kept a good smile on

"Why? Cant keep up?" He asked with smirk. Not the normal smart ass smirks. I mean a SEXY smirk! The one hat made him look totally bad ass and sexy.

"I am keeping up fine." I said as i changed my dancing style to see if he could keep up. Which he did. I looked to Konan and smiled "Come on shake that ass Konan!" I yelled as she was now dancing with three guys.

This is longer then the other ones i think. Well this is only part one for them being at the club. Part to… Not sure what is ganna happen. But should Hidan:

A) Should Hidan fuck Sakura.

B) Should Hidan makeout with MoneyMan

C) Get kicked out of the club an become a hobo.

D) Try something on Sakura and she punches him through a wall out of the club

YOUR PICK! (:


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry that I don't really update fast. I know I promised. But hey, I got school, and family. Plus I got my computer taken away. But now I am back! Miss me? (Nothing) FINE THEN! BE THAT WAY! Anyways… on with the story. Here is a part of the last one.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Inner Sakura"**

Me wanting to add something.

"Why? Cant keep up?" He asked with smirk. Not the normal smart ass smirks. I mean a SEXY smirk! The one that made him look totally bad ass and sexy.

"I am keeping up fine." I said as i changed my dancing style to see if he could keep up. Which he did. I looked to Konan and smiled "Come on shake that ass Konan!" I yelled as she was now dancing with three guys.

"Oh please Sakura! How many guys did you dance with tonight?" She said as I felt Deidara's stare

"I should be asking you that question!" I glared at her as I still danced with Deidara.

"Sakura!" I heard Hidan yell.

"What?" I asked as I still danced with Dei.

"Stop dancing with that girl. And some dance wits me." He said as he took down another shot.

"I am good. And this is Deidara you man whore."

"Reallys? I cants see em!" He said as he walked over to me.

**"What a drunk ass!" **Inner yelled.

"Some on babes." He said as he pulled me from Deidara and grabbed my ass. "Yous don't wants em."

"Better then you!" I said as I pushed him away from me and turned to Deidara. Once again he grabbed my arm.

_"He don't know when to give up!" _I said to Inner.

**"Kick his ass!" **Inner yelled throwing her fist in the air.

"Like I fucken said. Some with me. I will give you the best fuck you ever fucking had." He said as he pulled me towards the back. Something stopped him "Move you ass!"

"Hidan. Let her go." I heard Itachi?

"Come on dude. You don't wanna get punched through a wall." Kisame?

"She wants to fuck me. So imma gives her a fucking." Hidan yelled as Money Man grabbed him. Everyone followed… Well in our small group. We walked outside. Money Man threw him out the door.

"That was mean…" I whispered… "He is only drunk…"

"Stay out you ass!" Money Man said "See ya at home! Don't get in trouble by the fuzz!" We walked inside. I danced more with Deidara. After a long while, we went out to eat. Poor Money Man…

"Why my money!" I heard him yell.

"Is that Hidan?" I heard Konan ask as I followed to where her finger was pointing to.

"Hha! What a loser…" Kisame said "Looks like we got a hobo.

"What the fucks you be looking at you… Dude… I gatta tell you something…" Hidan said pointing to Kisame

"What?" Kisame said looking at us with some worry.

"You're fucken blue!" He yelled as I hit him on the head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Come on. Let me get you a little sober…" I said as my hands turned green.

"AHHH!" He screamed like a girl "I am a person of the fucking streets! The street is my home! The cold is my fucking warmth! The warmth is my fucking cold! Leave me the fuck alone you… You… You fucking large forehead!" With that he ran off.

"I am going to kill him…" I said as I turned to the others and we got some food.

Later walking down the street we saw Hidan once again with a gun pointing it at a hooker. We saw her PIMPS walking to him with bats and other things.

"Bitch! Give me a head in now!" We heard him yell. Deidara and Kisame laughed there asses off. Money Man and Itachi where shaking there heads. Konan was glaring at him. I was… confused. Head in?

"Bitch! A head in now you mutha fucka!" He pulled the trigger. The hooker screamed… Not a bullet came.

"Where the fuck did he get the water gun?" I asked as Deidara and Kisame laughed even harder. Itachi had a smirk on his face. Money Man walked up to him along with the PIMPS. He talked with them for a few. Got the bat. Went behind Hidan who was cussing up a storm… And BAM! Good night dude! Say hello to your one god!

"That could of killed him!" I yelled

"Oh wow. How much for the girls?" Asked one of the dudes as the hooker walked to them.

"Not for sale." Itachi said

"How high would you go?" Money Man asked

"M&M!" I yelled as he turned to me.

"Sorry…" He said as he walked back to us dragging Hidan.

"I mean come on. Thats one fine looking girl. One of my friends saw you at the club. You sure can move. You be mighty fine in the bed from what I hear." Another said.

"Not for sale." Kisame said walking in front of me while Konan was right next to me.

"Well, we need them. They will make a lot of money." He said again as they got their bats ready.

"No. You want a fight. You picked the wrong people to fight with." Deidara said as he and Itachi walked up to them.

"So four guys against seven. Out numbered." Another said

"Money Man. Watch the girls. Kisame take out three. Itachi take out two.I got the others." Deidara said as the other guy attacked. Not much of a where all out in two seconds flat. We walked away back to the base with Money Man holding a bleeding Hidan. They wouldn't let me heal him because that was the blood to his god... or something.

Sasori disappeared awhile ago... Where did he run off to? Oh well.

BACK TO THE BASE!

"Leader!" I yelled as he walked out of the kitchen

"What happened?" He asking pointing to Hidan

"He loves the street." I said with a smile "I wanna play a game!"

"What happened to hating us?" Itachi asked

"I forgot about that, yeah." Deidara said as everyone looked at me as I blushed

"Mkay! You caught me! I am planing a very painful and slow death to you all while you sleep. I will also be dancing on your graves and laugh my ass off on how stupid you all are. I will keep Konan and Tobi alive because i just love them. I will also sell all your things and steal Money Mans money." I said with a smile as everyone sweat dropped "What?"

"You are joking right?" Kisame asked

"Would you rather have me like this or become the sour ass like before? I am trying to make the best of this…" I said with a glare "Even someone like me can let loose."

"I like this you, yeah." Deidara said as everyone agreed "What game do you wanna play?"

"Lets play… What games do you have?"

"None. They cost money." M&M said.

"Truth or dare?" Konan asked

"I thought you where never going to play that with us." Leader said as everyone smirked.

"Well there is another girl. So I at least have some hope. Right?" She said as we all sat down on the floor "By the way… Where is Tobi?"

"TOBI!" I screamed as I remembered that he isn't with us anymore "Mr. Bunny! Where are you!"

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled as he somehow landed on me from the roof… Was he there the whole time?

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked

"I don't wanna get into details…" He said as he looked at the floor.

"Not that way! Like when you jumped on me." I said

"The roof!" He said jumping up and down

"Now i see why he is Mr. Bunny, yeah." Deidara said

We all sat in a circle. Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Leader, me, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, M&M, Hidan was left by the front door passed out.

"Who is going to go first?" I asked as I looked as Itachi.

"I guess I will…" He said as he looked at everyone… "Tobi. Truth or dare?"

"I pick truth!" He yelled

"What are you hiding underneath that mask?"

"My ugly face…" He said with a sad tone. I patter his back.

"Sakura!" Tobi yelled as he had a sudden mood change "Truth or dare!"

"I pick dare." I said with a smile, "_Tobi wont do anything to bad… Right?"_

**"You never know. I mean he is sweet but he is in the Akasuki." **Inner said

"I dare you to… Kiss…" He looked as every member.

_"THAT EVIL BASTERED!" _I screamed at Inner

**"I told you he is evil!"**

"Kiss Deidara!" He finally yelled as Deidara hit him on the head.

"You should hear the thoughts in my head…" I whispered as Kisame and Konan snickered. Itachi gave a smirk. M&M… you couldn't tell. He had a mask. Leader gave the worst glare to Deidara. Hidan was making out with the floor in his sleep. Tobi just… sat there…

"Lets get this over with." I said

"It has to be a makeup!" Tobi yelled once more as Deidara glared at him along with Leader.

"You mean make out... Come on kid!" Kisame yelled

"Be nice." Konan said to Leader as his look softened a little

"Like I said before." I whispered as i leaned into Deidara and the make out began! It wasn't like the first kiss we had. It was different. It had… something more into it. Passion? Lust? I don't know. But our lips moved with each other, I could tell that he was fighting not to go any further. I didn't want to take this any longer as I heard Kisame laugh behide us. So I pulled back an sat down back in my spot.

"Good job kid!" Kisame yelled as Itachi smirked

"I think they are so cute together!" Tobi yelled as Deidara somehow blew him through the roof.

"I thought I didn't add that much chakra into the bomb, yeah." He said as Tobi now came back down into earth.

"S-sakura-chan…" Tobi said as I healed him. "Your turn!" he yelled once more with happiness.

"Mkay!" I said as I set my sight on Money Man. "Kakuzu."

"Whats with the sudden name change?" He asked

"Not time for games. Truth or dare?" I asked as he sweat dropped. I could tell he was thinking this through well.

"Dare." He finally said.

"I dare you to… take me an Konan on a shopping spree. And you cant say no when we are going to buy something." I said as he started crying.

"Sorry but it is worth it." I said with a smile.

"Kisame. Pick." Money Man said

"Dare. I aint no chicken." He said with s toothy grin

"You're a fish…" I heard Sasori say as something went flying at his head. He came back.

"I dare you to pay me back all the money the girls spend on there shopping spree with your own money." M&M said as we could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Gots it! Anything that will make the girls happy." He said with a big smile.

**"What a kiss up." **Inner said

"_You have to love him though." _I thought back

**"Ya I know." **

"So? My turn right?" Kisame asked as we nodded. "Itachi?"

"Dare." He said as his smirk disappeared.

"Leave the room so we can find out your dare."

"Hn." He said as he left the room.

"Don't try to listen in or read lips!" I yelled

"Whats going to be his dare?" Konan asked

"I say we have him wake up Hidan an make out with him, yeah." Deidara said

"I say we have him dress up as a girl for a day." Sasori said

"I say we have him walk into town naked with makeup on." Leader said

"I say we have him dive into a shark tank covered in meat." Kisame said... of course.

"I say we have him give me all his money." Money Man said... of course again.

"I say we have him do a major make over given by Sakura, me, Deidara, and Hidan." Konan said

"I say we have him run around in shorts wearing a pink bra with make up on singing 'I'm so pretty' in town." I said with a smile

"I like Sakuras and Konans ideas!" Tobi yelled

"Same." Kisame said

"Kakuzu… No for your idea…" Everyone said

"Lets have Itachi pick." Konan said as she looked at me to call him in

"ITACHI! GET YOUR PONY TALED ASS IN HERE!" I yelled with a smile as he walked in giving me a glare

"Pick anyone except Kakuzu and Tobi for your dare." Leader said

"I pick…" He looked at everyone as me and Konan had a smile on our faces. "Kisame."

"Aw(Yeah)" Everyone except Kisame yelled

"I dare you to let Konan, Sakura, and Deidara give you a make over so you can go run through town singing 'I'm so pretty' wearing nothing but your boxers." Kisame said with a smile as everyone laughed at Itachi's face.

"you got to be fucken kidding me…" He said as me and Konan grabbed him and Deidara to our room.

UP IN SAKURA AND DEIDARA'S ROOM!

"Wear this bra Itachi." I said as we was striped down into his boxers.

"You guys don't love me…" He said as i put it on him. I noticed that he was freaking sexy, again! Nice abs and I started blushing. I turned away real fast an ran to get the makeup. I felt his gaze on me an I knew he smirked.

"Sakura! I already got the makeup!" Konan said as I was in the bathroom.

"I new that!" I called back an I looked in the mirror. Yep… I was blushing. But I walked over to Konan an I looked right at the make up. "What colors?"

"Deidara?" She asked

"Huh, yeah?" He asked as he looked up from the bed.

"Start his hair." She said as he groaned an got up.

"Lets say pink eye shadow and red lipstick. Eye liner an everything else."

"Gots it!" I said as I then thought of Kisame.

After five or ten mins Itachi never looked better.

"I hate my life." Itachi said as I had to drag him out of my room.

"Everyone met Hidans personal hooker! She has came here to give us all a show, yeah! Don't worry Kakuzu its free!" Deidara said as he shot his hands up "But she isn't going to give a show! She is going to run around town singing 'I'm So Pretty' by none other then Sakura, yeah!"

"Now with the help of Konan and Sakura on make up. And Deidara on hair." Konan said as she and Deidara put there

hands in the air showing them to look at the top of the stairs.

"I give you all, Itacha!" I said from the top of the stairs as I dragged Itachi out from the corner. Everyone started laughing.

"Did you have to do the intro?" Itachi asked as we all walked out of the base and to town.

"It came up, yeah." Deidara said as I shivered.

"_I should of grabbed a jacket…" _I looked over to Konan and Leader. He had his arm over her and his jacket. Aw! They are so cute! Also, good thing we all came back from the club. We didn't need to walk around with our cloaks.

"Daaang! She be looking good tonight!" Kisame yelled as

Itachi or Itacha got many Wolfcalls.

"I'm so pretty!" He said in a sing song voice. "When can I be done with this?"

"In a minute. Come on back. But keep on singing!" I yelled as we all went back to the base laughing our asses off. "Come on Itachi. Let me help you get that makeup off." I said as we walked back to my room. He sat down in a chair and once again stripped down to his boxers.

"I hate you all." He said as I started to take the makeup off

"You know you love us." I said with a smile.

"You know. We know nothing about you." He said

"Ya I guess." I said as I finished. "Why?"

"No reason." He said "Oh an pick truth next time." He stood an walked out of the room down stairs, he had pants and a shirt on.

"Itacha, your turn, yeah." Deidara said as everyone was trying to stop laughing as we sat back down. Same seats.

"Who didn't go?" Itachi asked.

"Me, Tobi, Money Man, you. I think." I said as I stared at the hole in the roof.

"Leader." Itachi said

"I don't want to do anything stupid. Truth." He said

"Whats with you and Konan?"

"Isn't is already known?" Leader said as everyone said a little comment. "But there is something bothering you Itachi. What is it?" Itachi gave a look. "Oh yes. I was wondering about that to."

"Whats going on?" Kisame asked

"We know nothing of Sakura here." Leader said as everyone looked at me. I still looked at the roof with my head in my own little world… until Deidara said

"Sakura… Hidan said something bout you fucking him? Is it true?"

"THAT BASTERED! HOW DARE HE SAY LIES!" I looked around everyone but Deidara gave me strange looks. "Sorry."

"Sakura!" Leader said

"Yes?"

"Tell us about yourself." He said as I thought back.

"Like what about?"

"Age. Abilities. Jutsus. Rank. Specialties. Birthday. An a little bit of a bio."

"I am now 21. I am a Chuunin. My birthday is March 28th. I am a medic. With superhuman strength. I have a temper… I was part of Team 7. Oh, I am highly resistant to Genjutsu. I am smart with excellent chakra control. Now a small past story… My dad left when I was lil. My mom never really cared about me. So I moved out at 15, I think. I trained under Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade. Thats about it." I said as I thought of more.

"Why don't we see you fight?" Konan said

"Thats a great idea. Who wants to fight her?" Leader asked.

"I don't want to die." Kisame said

"Does she have a bounty? And how much money? Can I kill her?" Money Man asked

"NO YOU CANNOT KILL ME!" I yelled at him.

"She already killed me." Sasori said

"How are you even alive?" I mumbled under my breath…

"Itachi?" Leader said

"Me an Deidara fight." Itachi said

"Sure why not, yeah." Deidara said

"When?" I asked as I jumped up in the air pumped.

"Now." Leader said as we all stood up an walked to the training grounds. Except Hidan who was still making out with the floor in his sleep… Talk about a horny bastered. It was covered in trees with a pond and a huge clearing.

"You two are going down mutha fuckas!" I yelled

"_Lets get them Inner." _I thought

"**Lets beat the boys!" **She yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't get to cocky, yeah." Deidara said

"Ready Sakura?" Itachi asked. I said nothing as we got into our fighting stances. I was the first to run to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the 7th(?). Yes I am going to try and update faster. But like I said. I have other things to do. But hope you like it. Ideas? Rate n reviews will be lovely! But I am not going to bore you by having you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto an never will.

"You two are going down mutha fuckas!" I yelled

"_Lets get them Inner." _I thought

"**Lets beat the boys!" **She yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't get to cocky, yeah." Deidara said

"Ready Sakura?" Itachi asked. I said nothing as we got into our fighting stances. I was the first to run to them.

"A charge will not do you good, yeah." Deidara said as he threw clay birds at me. I dodged them and found out that he jumped on his over large bird(More like clay chicken) and flew to the sky. Itachi disappeared.

"Not fare…" I said. I looked up, to the right. Left. Behind. "Only one place. Wow… Dejuv(Sp)." I punched the ground as it… well, destroyed it. Itachi was stunned and I threw a kunai at him. He dodged, of course but I controlled it with a wire and it went at Deidara. But I made sure they didn't noticed. I then threw needles at both of them. Itachi came up behind me and kicked me into a tree. "Ow…"

"This is a fight Sakura! Not a game." Itachi said as more of Deidaras bombs came at me. I then made my needles hit them and they blew. That gave me some cover to throw more at Deidara. They all missed him. I then had to get Itachi off my ass…

"Itachi! Why are you always up my ass!" I yelled at him as he came up behind me as i blocked his kick. He smirked as yet ANOTHER freaking bomb came out way. Once again Itachi got away. But to add to the fireworks. Itachis leg went boom! I had to stop myself from jumping with joy… But then poof, a log. "You know what… Fuck playing around!" I said as I got out my smoke grenade. Everything went with it. I got my head band and covered my eyes.

FLASHBACK!

"So whats todays lesson?" I asked as Team 7, Sai, Naruto, and me. Kakashi was late again but I didn't feel like yelling.

"We are going to learn to fight without our eyes." He said reading his book.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Cover your eyes with your headband." Kakashi said as we did.

"Whats the point of this?" Naruto asked

"Just shut up dickless." Sai said as i giggled.

"Look with your ears. Listen, feel. All this mumbo jumbo. I think Sai and Sakura will have it down in no time… Naruto, good luck." Kakashi said

"Now what?" I asked

"I am going to attack you. Block it or counter attack." He said as I heard someone on my right, Naruto, fly into a tree. Then I think Sai as well. I listened. Kakashi was coming at me from the left. I kicked there to find out I missed.

"Where are you?" I asked. Nothing. "Damn it answer." Nothing.

"Ugly. Listen." Sai said from my left. Then once again I hit him.

"You should as well." I said back as I heard someone come from behind me. I turned and stomped my heel into the ground .

"I think Sakura has it down." I heard him say as I took off my head band to find him sitting down with a bleeding leg.

"Sorry." I said as we laughed as I went to heal him. Naruto ran into a tree and Sai tripped. "Just another day."

"Yeah… I liked you better when it was easy to trick you and all." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Now, you're to smart. To grown up."

"What? Im the daughter you never had?"

"The daughter I never wanted." He said as we laughed.

FLASHBACK ENDED!

A tear went down my cheek. Thank god it was caught by the headband.

"Yeah… one you never wanted. But you ended up having… And she caused you pain." I whispered as I heard Itachi come up behind me. I turned an stomped my heel into the ground. I made a two clones. I hid myself into the ground. I sent one after Deidara. Another went to fight Itachi. The head band still over my eyes. I found myself tracing the mark made through the leaf sigh.

"**Knowing Kakashi. He already knows that you had to say that to protect everyone." **Inner said

"But, everyone wont… Knowing half of them. If i return, they will want me dead." I said to Inner as i heard something like a body fall. _"And they dont know that i kind of do what this all to happen."_

"Damn girl, yeah." Deidara said as I heard people fighting. Then two poofs. "Why don't you come on out and play?"

"I cant find her…" Itachi said. "Something with that smoke. It like… blocked my Sharingan."

"Really, yeah?"

"I cant see at all."

"The smoke is cleared, yeah. Shouldn't you be able to see?" Deidara asked

"Its a blinder. Something I made up in my free time." I said as I came out of hiding.

"Why did you cover your eyes, yeah?"

"I'll explain later." I said "But no use trying to recover Itachi. It lasts forever unless I heal it."

"Well then. You cant see either." Itachi said very matter-of-factly "What makes you so special?"

"I maybe blind with the darkness. But I still see the light." I said as I charged at him. I kicked him in the side and sent him flying into a tree. I heard a few ribs break along with his arm. I stood there listening. I heard someone walking towards me slowly. From the right. I disappeared and went to the spot I last heard the sound.

"The fuck, yeah!" Deidara said as I punched him in the face. Broken jaw.

"Give up boys?" I asked

"Not in your life time." I heard Itachi say behind me. I turned with a kick an he caught it. I spit a needle at him an I heard it hit. He loosened his grip and I pushed him back into another tree.

**"Come one girl! Kick some ass!" **Inner yelled.

_"I think I just did." _I thought back as I removed the head band and healed my eyes. I blinked a few times and I saw what happened. Itachi was sitting up with his eyes closed. Deidara was laying down.

"Give up?" I asked again.

"Oh shut up(Yeah)." They both said as I laughed

"Very good Sakura." Leader said as Kisame helped Itachi while Sasori helped Deidara. "Could you heal them now?"

"Gots it!" I said

"Thats my line…" I heard Kisame say

"You grow on me." I said as he laughed

"I think you will do fine in our group. Get rest. You, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara have a mission tomorrow." He said as he and Konan left. I followed the others to the infirmary.

"You sure can fight, yeah." Deidara said looking up at the roof like its the best thing he seen all day.

"You said you would explain why you covered your eyes." Itachi said.

"Yeah i wanna know to." Kisame said, i turned to find him an Sasori leaning against the wall.

"Well, when i was training with Team 7, Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi. He made us cover our eyes one day. He said 'Look with your ears'. I was the first one to get it down. But later I thought, why not make my own smoke grenade that causes blindness. The blindness can be healed though. So I made it, and when ever I use it or in a situation like that, I cover my eyes. Helps me think better an all." I said as I was done healing Itachi's eyes.

"What else do you have up your sleeve?" Kisame asked

"I have three types of mouth ember. Special exploding tags. About five types of the exploding pouches. Three smoke grenades. Different types of soldier pills. Two types of makibshi Throw it on the ground an the enemies will have a hard time getting to you. If they do, poor feet. Three types of needles. Shuriken. Like five files. Mirror. Radios. Wire. Scrolls. Breath mask. Few bombs. A giant axe. And so on." I said with a smile as they once again sweat dropped. "What?"

"Remind me to NEVER piss you off." Kisame said as everyone there agreed.

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked as i turned to him

"Huh?"

"How the hell to you fit all that on you, yeah?"

"I have my medic pouch. Oh yeah, an all my medic stuff. Well some of it. An hidden pockets and other places. Oh! An I have my gloves!" I said with a bright smile "But i put it all in a scroll so its all good."

"Heal us please…" Itachi said as I laughed an healed him again.

"So Kisame. What do you have up your sleeve?" I asked

"My sword. And water attacks. Few normal weapons here and there. A scroll. Thats it." He said

"Itachi?"

"Sharingan. Genjutsu an Ninjutsu. Fire attacks. Weapons. Thats it." He said.

"Sasori?" I asked once again.

"You already know." He said as I laughed a little.

"Deidara?" I asked as I was done healing Itachi "Don't do anything to bad. Take it easy."

"Clay. Scrolls. Weapons. Eye scope. Wires. Bombs. And thats it. Oh, and my bloodline." He said as I started healing him.

"Thats great… I think that I carry way to much stuff when I am around you guys…" I mumbled and noticed that Deidara wasn't as hurt as Itachi. I was don't healing him. "You are good to go."

"Got the pain away, yeah." He said as we all walked out of the room and to the living room.

"Thats good. But what now?" I asked as they took the couch and the chair. "Hello floor. Mind if I sit on you floor? Thanks floor!" I said as I sat down.

"What the fuck?" We heard Hidan yell

"My words exactly." Kisame said looking at me.

"Great. He is awake…" I mumbled

"Sakura! Get over here and get rid of my fucking head ace!" Hidan yelled walking in to the living room.

"Take a pill." I said glaring.

"Just do it bitch." He said as I stood up.

"Fine." I walked over to him.

"No fight?" He asked shocked.

"Nope." I said as I 'healed' his head.

"What the hell! You made it fucking worse!" He yelled once more.

"My bad. Like I said ass. Take a pill." I walked back over to my spot on the floor.

"Who has the remote? I don't want to watch this movie." Itachi said

"What movie is it?" I asked

"The Hannah Montana Movie…"

"So Tobi was the last one with the remote." I said with a groan.

"You can change it by hand, yeah." Deidara said as we all glared "Or not."

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." I said walking out of the room "I GET THE LEFT SIDE!"

"You bitch! Hell no!" Deidara yelled back as he flew out of the room.

NORMAL POV:

"They are going to fuck one day you know that right?" Kisame asked Itachi

"Hn." He replied as they heard a door slam. Then something noisy going on the the other twos room.

"Wanna check it out?" Sasori asked as they all went into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Kisame asked as they opened the door. Only to find:

SAKURAS POV:

"He took the freaking crayon!" I yelled as I tried to get it back from him.

"I need this color! Wait your turn, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"You guys are fighting over a crayon?" Kisame asked. He of course, anime sweat dropped "And made all that nose?"

"Yeah why? You guys where up anyways." I said looking at them from Deidaras headlock.

"We thought you guys where doing something else…" Sasori mumbled "Thats the only reason why we are up here."

"Like what, yeah." Deidara asked as I flipped him on his tummy and sat on him. He still wouldn't give me the crayon.

"Nothing." Itachi said walking to his room.

"Well… We are going to bed. No more nose." Sasori said

"Tell him to give me the color!" I yelled

"Tell her to wait, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he was now sitting on top of me.

"Share or I will take that color away from you!" Kisame said as we stopped fighting.

"Yes sir(Yeah)" we said

"Good. Now night." He closed the door and went to his room.

"What did you think they where doing?" I asked

"Playing twister or Uno, yeah." He said as we went back to coloring.

"I think so."

Thats it for this part. Review! I will update the next part soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter! Chapter 8! I am jus ganna say that this is going to be a long story type thing. Thanks for the reviews! But here is the story. I don't want to bore you with this. I do not own Naruto.

"What did you think they where doing?" I asked

"Playing twister or Uno, yeah." He said as we went back to coloring.

"I think so." I said as we colored our pictures.

SAKURA SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM ALONE.

The next day was the same old day. But I was tired, pissed, and had a head ace. Reasons: Hidan was making everyone suffer with his freaking hangover. I punched him into the wall about ten times. I was tired because I once again had no coffee because someone broke the coffee maker and MoneyMan wont buy a new one. And pissed because I never got the freaking crayon last night from Deidara. But today is game day, I made sure everyone will play. I was just waiting for everyone to finish killing Tobi because he ran off with the remote and left it on the kid channel. So I was watching this one weird movie… BOOM! I smiled and stood up. Walked outside and found Konan and Leader making out far in a corner. Itachi holding Tobi's legs. MoneyMan holding his armes. Kisame sitting on him. Deidara was making bombs. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Pinkie!" MoneyMan an Kisame said

"Wanna help, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at Tobi.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi said "Help me."

_"How can I not help him! He is so cute!"_ I thought

**"Save Mr. Bunny!" **Inner yelled

"MoneyMan." I said looking at him

"Huh?"

"Thanks for buying the new coffee maker. I made coffee for everyone. Just like you like it." I said with a smile. Itachi went running inside. Kisame took Itachi's spot. MoneyMan ran inside an pushed Itachi to the side. "Kisame, you didn't feed your shark." I took his spot as he ran off.

"Wow. How you going to get rid of me, yeah?" Deidara asked as I got Tobi

"I'm not. Run Tobi Run!" I said as we ran off.

"At least get us the remote, yeah!" Deidara yelled

"Oh yeah… Tobi, where is the remote?" I asked as we stopped.

"I don't know. I never had it." He said as he walked inside.

"I think its in the couch." I mumbled as Deidara was standing right next to me.

"Should we get the love birds, yeah?" He pointed his thump to them.

"Let them have some time." I said as I dragged him in. "Some one pick a game!" I yelled as I still dragged Deidara in to the living room. Found no open seats. Deidara took the last seat. "Hello floor."

"Sit on someones lap." Kisame said as I sat on the floor.

"But I just sat down…" I said with a sad tone.

"Just get up before I make you sit on Hidans lap." He said I stood up and jumped on Deidara. He was the closet one. Then I laid down onto Itachis lap.

"Whats so bad about my fucking lap?" PottyFace, Hidan, asked

"I might get raped… And get some kind of sickness and die." I said with a smile.

"You bitch…" He mumbled with some more colorful words

"What game?" I asked

"Twister." Kisame said handing us each a card. "Ninja style."

"Explain." I said sitting back up and leaning against Deidara

"Use whatever ninja skill to get the other person to fall. Sakura, you cant just punch or kick someone off the thing." He looked at me then at Hidan "Or anything that could kill em."

"Ruin the (Fucking) fun!" Me an Hidan yelled.

"So Sakura, Sasori, Itachi, and I will be the spiner. You guys go first." Kisame said as we set up the game place.

"Let the games begin!" I yelled.

"Sakura. Right hand on yellow." Kisame said.

Now I not going to say everyones moves. But Sasori knowing that I'm ticklish, he got one of his chakra strings to tickle me. I then kind of zapped Itachi with my chakra. Itachi just tripped Sasori. So then it was me and Itachi. Half of me is on Itachi at the moment. Itachi used his Sharingan to knock out Hidan... he wasnt even playing. So me and Itachi. I kind of made his arms go numb. So I won.

Then it was Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and MoneyMan. I don't want to get in the details on how Tobi was knocked out… Poor kid. So I ended up having to hold him the hole time while they played. I didn't mind. But Kisame took all of Money Mans charka and so he is out, and maybe dead. But Deidara made a clay spider and had it run around Kisame. He jumped a mile when he saw it.

Then me and Deidara. Not a pretty game. I saw the crayon fall out of his pocket and he saw his bag of skittles fall out of mine. Turned into a fight. Here is how it goes.

"Sakura, left leg red." Kisame said. I had to flip my over to get on the red.

"Deidara. Right leg blue." He moved. Drop.

"What dropped?" I asked.

"Uh… Nothing, yeah." He said quickly.

"Mkay." I moved the space Kisame said. Then drop.

"What dropped, yeah?" He asked as he looked over. "Is that my skittles, yeah?"

"It that my crayon?" I yelled back. We glared at each other. I grabbed his skittles as he did my crayon. "Give it back and I wont kill you."

"Same, yeah." He said

"We toss them on three." I said. "One."

"Two, yeah."

"Three." I yelled as no one tossed them. We glared once more. I then jumped on him "I want my crayon!"

"Give me my skittles, yeah!" He yelled as he sat on me. I didnt give them up.

"Give me the Skittles and the crayon! Now!" Kisame yelled holding out his hand. We looked down at the floor. "Now." We gave them up. "Deidara get off her." He did and we stood up. "Here." Kisame said as he handed me the crayon and Deidara his skittles. We smiled and then glared at each other.

"What now?"

"He is going to steel it again!" I yelled running into our room.

"At least I got my skittles, yeah!" Deidara yelled back at me when i slammed the door.

NARUTOS POV:

"We have to do something! Its been a month!" I yelled at Granny.

"Naruto! I know! Shut up! Neji and Shika are thinking of a plan right now." She said drinking her sake.

"They could be doing something evil to her!"

"Like what?" She looked up worried.

"Like… Tickleing her! Or having her be their sex toy! Or worse… "I paused "Making her... do things!"

"Thats evil! Sakura is so ticklish!" she said rolling her eyes "Wait… But I thought that she wanted to join them. Wasn't that he words?" She looked at Kakashi.

"Her words once again. 'Dont come after me anymore. You seen what choice i have made. It would be useless to try and take me back home. Sure, we did have fun. But the village life isnt for me. Bye.'" Kakashi said from the other side of the room.

"I will never listen to that! I don't care if those where her words! I lost one person I am not going to lose another!" I yelled giving the wall a black eye.

"Naruto! This is hard for all of us. The least we can do is still fight for her." Neji said walking in with Shika "We have our plan."

"How many people?" Granny asked.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, me, Sai, and Kiba." Shika said.

"Call for them at once." Tsunade said looking at Shizune.

Five minutes later everyone one was there. "Listen to the plan everyone." Shika said as everyone listened.

DEIDARA POV:

"So whats with you and Sakura?" Asked Kisame

"What do you mean?" I asked after I threw my Skittles bag away.

"You two seem to be hitting it off."

"So have you fucked the bitch yet?" Hidan asked

"We are just friends and no, yeah." I said sitting back down.

"Sure." Itachi said

"What? She is like my sister, yeah." I said looking up at the roof.

_"Well... at least i think." _I thought to myself

"Even Tobi sees it!" Tobi yelled

"Yeah. So when are you going to make a move?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not, yeah." I said

"I knew that you are fucking gay!" Hidan yelled

"I am not, yeah."

"Then fucking prove it!"

"I fucking have you ass, yeah." I said glaring.

"Why wont you?" Tobi asked

"For all I know even if I did try to make a move, she might not like me, yeah." I said with a yawn. I looked at the clock. It was 10. "We only know each other for about a month, so whats the point, yeah."

"So you would if she liked you?" Kisame asked

"Where are you going with this fishface, yeah?" I glared.

"No where. Hey I am going to go to bed. See you guys tomorrow." He said as he walked to his room.

ITACHIS POV:

_"Damn boy… Sakura is going to be mine. Nothing will stop it." _I thought as I stood to leave. Then I stopped midstep.

"Whats wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked

"My brothers charka…" I mumbled "Get Sakura and keep her inside." I walked out of the base to the clearing outside of it. I didn't see Leader or Konan anywhere. But I soon found Sasuke.

"Itachi." He said in his cold voice

"Hn?" I asked keeping my voice blank.

"So this is the base?" He asked looking at it. "Nothing special. It will be easy to destroy."

"Hn…" I said

"Ready to fight?"

"You don't have enough hate. Come to me when you do." I said as I turned to walk into the base. But was stopped when Sasuke came infront of me.

"Don't walk away." He said as he tried to cut me with his sword. I jumped out of the way in time.

"This isn't the smartest place to fight me. The other members will come out if they feel something is wrong." I said as I could feel Kisame start to walk out. Then Sakura's charka following him along with Deidaras and Tobis.

"Is that… Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Hn." I said as they walked out. She was being carried by Kisame on his back and they where laughing. He put her down. She still didn't notice them. Her smile faded as she laid her eyes on him. All happiness gone as soon as she saw him stand there.

SAKURAS POV:

I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes wide and my smile and laugh gone. "Sasuke…" I whispered

"Sakura…" He said back. "What are you doing here?"

"I am in the group…" I replied as I felt Deidaras hand on my arm.

"Really? Why?" He asked

"I wanted to join…" I said as I tired to keep my voice from cracking.

"Why?"

"Well, as you said a million times. I was weak. I hated being on the sidelines. And once my trainings with Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade where done. I thought that I could get stronger. So i joined Akatsuki. And I love it here." I said with a smile.

"Lies." He said turning to me "Don't follow the path I took…"

"Now you say that. Once it is to late. You know Sasuke? I am not taking your path. I am taking mine." I said as I looked at Itachi "Shouldn't you about kill him by now?"

"Hn." He said as he attacked Sasuke. I leaned back on Deidara for support.

"Its ok girl." Kisame said

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled running to me. I stood all the way up and walked towards him. I pumped my foot full with chakra and hit the ground he jumped back into the air. I then spit needles at him. The blocked them but I did a hand sign. Some blew up an he flew back towards Itachi.

"You are still weak. Not enough hate. Come back to fight me when you do." He said as we all walked inside.

"Sakura, yeah." Deidara said, but i kept walking to our room. All i wanted was a nice hot shower and to go to bed. I didn't want to others to worry to much about me… So a nice good sleep will make it better. I hope.

DEIDARAS POV:

"Go after her dude." Kisame said.

"She wants alone time, yeah." I said walking to the kitchen after she was out of sight.

"How do you know?"

"You can just tell. She isn't in the mood where she wants someone around, yeah."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"Try growing up with three sisters and a mom with emotional problems, yeah. You learn." I said as he sighed an walked away to his room. It was only me and Itachi now.

"Tell the truth." He said as I turned around

"What, yeah?"

"Do you like her?"

"Sakura, yeah?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Why does it matter to you, yeah?"

"Just answer."

"Look I already did, yeah. Now you answer mine." I said as I started to walk past him. He blocked my path.

"That answer was a lie."

"You're a man of few words, you know that, yeah." I said as I side stepped. He did as well.

"Answer." He said once more

"I already did. Now you tell me how it concerns you." I said, getting angry.

"…" was all he said as I walked past him.

_"Whats his problem, yeah?" _I thought thinking of many reasons on whats wrong with every Uchiha.

NEJIS POV:

_"I need to train. I cant believe I let Sakura get to me that easy… What happened to me? I should have fought and forced her to come back home…" _I thought as I walked to the main gate to find everyone there

"Naruto. Kakashi. You guys are on time…" I said

"I want Sakura home." Naruto said as we all nodded. We started to run into the forrest heading to the last place we saw Sakura. We ran until it was almost midnight. We stopped an made camp for the night.

"Neji?" Naruto asked sitting next to me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at the fire. Everyone was asleep.

"Do you think… She is alright?"

"All we can do is hope. She is a strong girl. I am sure she is."

"I just… have a bad feeling."

"How?" I asked as I turned to face him

"That its going to be like Sasuke." He said

"How?"

"We get there. I try to talk her in to come back. She says no. We fight. An everyone will get hurt." He looked down at the ground. I could tell by his voice that he is going to cry.

"It wont happen. Sakura is our friend. She wouldn't hurt you or us." I said patting his back

"Ya, I was told the same thing for Sasuke."

"Well, Sakura is different." We heard someone say. Naruto and I turned

"You!" Naruto yelled. Everyone came out of their tent by then,

"Hello, Naruto." He said.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said

SAKURAS POV:

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked as he came out of the shower and I was laying down on the bed looking at the roof.

"Sup?" I asked looking up

"Want the left, yeah." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked sitting all the way up

_"Did he just say what I think he said?" _I asked Inner

**"I think he did."** Inner said as we where both shocked.

"Want the left side of the bed, yeah?" He asked looking down.

"Sure!" I said happly. "Wait… Why?"

"No reason, yeah." He said walking to the closet. I then noticed he was only wearing a towel. I blushed, big time.

_"Oh wow!" _I screamed at Inner

**"Damn he be hot!" **She yelled as she did a wolf call. He turned an I quickly looked away. I heard him laugh a little and then the bathroom door shut. I looked up once again to find him gone.

_"I have been here for how long! And I didn't notice that?"_

**"AND HE SLEEPS WITH NO SHIRT!"**

_"YOU DIDNT NOTICE EATHER!"_

**"I HATE YOU!"**

_"So you hate yourself?"_

**"You talk to yourself."**

_"You do to…"_

**"AH!" **Then she went into her little emo corner and disappeared. Then I felt something in the bed shift and I looked up to find Deidara sitting there staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, yeah." He looked away blushing. I then looked down to see what would make him blush. I wore my shorts and my shirt. Nothing special.

"Why did you blush?" I asked

"No reason, yeah." He laid down and closed his eyes. I decided that I would tease him. I then leaned on his tummy and traced his abs. "What are you doing, yeah?"

"I am bored." I said "And I'm not tired…"

"Its almost… that one time." He mumbled the last part.

"Its almost 11." I said

"You should sleep, yeah."

"I don't want to. I wanna do something." I whispered as I traced up his tummy and onto his arms. I noticed that when I touched his sides he jumped a little "Ticklish?" He said nothing. I did it again. He jumped. I laughed. "Answer." He said nothing. I did it one more time. He sat up and I rolled on to his lap.

"Yes I am on my sides, yeah." He mumbled as he poked my side. I jumped. "So are you, yeah."

"Don't. I am ticklish." I whispered as I poked his side.

"Don't poke me and I wont poke you, yeah." He said as I poked him again. He grabbed my wrist an I looked up at his face. I sat up. "Deal?"

"Deal." I said as we leaned in. He hovered over my lips to make sure that I wouldn't pull away. And as our lips where just about to touch.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled as he ran in the room with Kisame behind him. I jumped back onto my side and Deidara fell off the bed. He stood up and glared at Kisame and Tobi.

"Sorry! Tobi! Give me the remote!" Kisame yelled chasing him around the room. Tobi then jumped on my bed and hid behind me.

"Tobi… Don't you have a tv in your room?" I asked

"Oh yeah…" Tobi said as he threw the remote at Kisame and took off.

"I hate that kid…" Kisame mumbled and looked at Deidara. "Oh!" He said as he walked out an closed the door.

_"Way to ruin the moment…" _I said to Inner as she stood there nodding. I turned to Deidara as I saw him laying down again with his eyes closed.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. He jumped each time and he once again sat up. He looked at me. I poked his head. He poked me on my side.

Me- Poke.

Him- Poke.

Me- Poke.

Him- Poke.

Me- Poke. He grabbed my wrist.

"Stop, yeah." He said as I looked into his eyes.

"Only if you do something for me." I said

"Whats that, yeah?"

"Finish before we got interrupted." I said as he smile and finished the kiss.

There you have it. Yes the finally kissed. I am so proud of myself. (:

But anyways. Review and I need ideas. Thanks for reading!

P.s. they are a couple now. Jus'saying.


	9. Chapter 9

Blah… This is a pain to write because I am starting to lose ideas… So ideads would be helpful!

I do not own Naruto.

LAST NIGHT:

"Stop, yeah." He said as I looked into his eyes.

"Only if you do something for me." I said

"Whats that, yeah?"

"Finish before we got interrupted." I said as he smile and finished the kiss.

WITH SAKURA IN THE KITCHEN, MORNING:

I yawned for like the millionth time that morning. And along with cooking food for the boys… And being starving… Its just great! Konan and Leader went off on a mission with Mr. Green(Zetsu). I have been talking with him lately. Not much, but he let me into his garden not to long ago and we talked there. He may be scary, but he is a cool person.

I was done cooking the eggs for, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, and MoneyMan. Maybe some for Kisame and Itachi and Tobi. But I also made dango for Itachi. Some fish for Kisame. And pancakes for Tobi. I walked out to the door of the kitchen, another yawn. No one was up, but me.

"GET ALL OF YOUR SLEEPY ASSES DOWN HERE AND COME EAT! I MADE YOUR FAVORITES SO YOU BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN 5! IF NOT THEN I WILL COME WITH THE BUCKET OF ICE WATER!" I walked back into the kitchen and set the table. First Tobi and Sasori came in first. Then Itachi and MoneyMan. Kisame along with Deidara.

"Hey babe." He said as he gave me a short kiss as I heard Kisame smirk.

"Eat." I said with a smile. I got the bowl of ice cold water an started to walk out of the room.

"Where you going pinky?" Asked Kisame with a mouth full.

"Hidan." I then again yawned and walked out of the kitchen.

DEIDARAS POV:

"So you made the move. Nice kid." Kisame said with a mouth full as soon as Sakura walked out.

"I guess, yeah." I ate as I watch Tobi jump up and down in his seat looking at his pancakes "Whats so exciting about pancakes, yeah?" I asked him. He looked up and showed me his plate. Of course Sakura HAD to make TOBIS pancakes into a freaking dino and a face… I wonder what she does with her time… I looked at Itachi, he was eating his dingo that had faces. Kisames fish where cut up and everything for him.

"Get your ass out of bed!" We heard Sakura lightly yell.

"Your girl can cook." Kisame said with a smile "Right?"

"It the best! Tobi loves Sakura-chans cooking!" Tobi yelled

"Best dangos ever… She even made faces… I don't get the point of that though." Itachi said.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN!" We all heard Hidan yell. We heard a bang. We laughed as we saw Sakura run into the kitchen with Hidan soon coming in after her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You didn't wake up when I called!" Sakura yelled from behind Kisame "I warned you!"

"You bitch…" He mumbled. We all laughed.

HIDANS POV:

_"You are damn right bitch!" I yelled as I won another game of fucking poker._

_"Hidan?" Asked my blonde hoe sitting on my lap._

_"Yeah bitch?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck_

_"I want to do something more fun."_

_"Lets fucking go then." I said as I grabbed my winnings and walked to our room. We didn't even get inside the fucking door before she was all over me. We soon ended on the bed. I didn't really do anything, but all I had to do was grab her nice tits. Work a little fucking Hidan magic and she was moaning my name like that._

_"Hidan?" She asked… but not in her voice before. It was different… But i know that voice. "Hidan?"_

_"What?" I asked_

_"I got something for you." She said. Who's voice it that? I thought and thought._

_"What?" I smirked_

_"Wait one second. You are going to love this." She said. As soon as she said that, it hit me. Sakura!_

"Get your ass out of bed!" She yelled. After a second I was soaking wet and fucking cold.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN!" I yelled shooting up from my bed. I jumped up and landing on the floor. That pink bitch was out of the door. I shot after her. I ran her into the kitchen as everyone was laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled as I saw her poke her head from behind Kisame

"You didn't wake up when I called! I warned you!"

"You bitch…" I mumbled as everyone laughed again.

SAKURAS POV:

I waited till Hidan sat down then I went to go sit next to Deidara and Kisame. I didn't look but I knew that Hidan was glaring at me. I sighed and yawned once more.

"You still sleepy?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"Very… I don't know why…" I said eating another bite. I looked up at him and he had that look. Then looked at Deidara who was in a convo with Sasori. "Nothing like that! Why would you think that!" I yelled as everyone turned to us.

"It was there. I am sorry." He said with him laughing

"Thats sick!" I said as I had to join in with the laughing "Its nothing you guys. Go back to talking." I said rolling my eyes. Everyone did.

"So we going to train today?" He asked as he got done with his fish.

"Want to?"

"I got nothing else to do."

"Sure! You have another sword?" I asked as I then got a face full of eggs.

"Wasn't me pinky!" Kisame said as I glared at him. I looked at everyones plate. MoneyMan was done eating a while ago. Itachi had dango. Tobi has pancakes. Deidara knows better. Sasori, it didn't come from his direction. Kisame had fish…

"HIDAN!" I yelled as he bursted out laughing. I then smirked an got some of my eggs on my spoon. I flicked it as him and it hit! He got more an threw it at me. I ducked as it hit Deidara in the back of the head. He truned and no one said anything.

"What the hell, yeah?" He asked eyeing me.

"Wasn't me! I swear!" I yelled as I looked at MoneyMan who had a cocked eyebrow. Deidara got some eggs and threw them at MoneyMan. It hit both Hidan and him. They then blamed Tobi and Sasori. Sasori and Tobi hit Kisame and Itachi. Then it went into an all out war. After there was no food on the table, more on ourselves, we stopped

"Note to self… Never throw food across the table to prove a point." I said as everyone laughed. "Who wants to help clean?" I asked as the only ones left where Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. "Thanks for the help guys! I really didn't need it or anything!"

"Lets just have my puppets clean…" Sasori said as he got his puppets out.

"Thanks so much Sasori!" I said as I hugged him. Five minutes later of Sasori, Sasoris puppets, Tobi, Deidara, and me cleaning. Everything was done. I started to walk out of the kitchen then called back to Deidara "I get the shower first!" I knew he wanted to take a shower but I ran.

"Fuck no, yeah!" I heard him call back as I was almost to the room. I ran in and got my stuff as he walked in. I smiled as I was standing in the bathroom door way.

"No far, yeah." He said with a sigh and jumped on the bed. I laughed an closed the bathroom door.

After the shower I walked out with another yawn.

"Why are you still tired, yeah?" he asked walking up to me.

"I don't know…" I said as I pushed him towards the bathroom. "Get in there Mr. Egg."

"Fine fine fine, yeah." he said as he shut the door.

_"Today is a day of cleaning and training." _I said with a sigh and a yawn _"Why the hell am I so tired? Am I getting sick or something?" _Then I turned into medic mode. I went to lay down on the bed and ran my hand over my body. I couldn't get anything that was wrong but maybe it was because I didn't get much sleep. So I let it slide as I stared at the roof. _"What is with the Akatsiki and looking up at the roof?"_

"Looks like you got into the habit, yeah." Deidara said making me jump

"What?"

"Looking at the roof, yeah."

"Everyone does that why?"

"Dunno, yeah. Maybe because we get so bored, we find that the most interesting thing, yeah." He said as I jumped out of the bed.

"I don't wanna get stuck doing that forever. Can you call everyone into the living room. I got an important thing to say." I said walking out of the room with once again, another yawn.

Five minutes later everyone was in the living room staring at me with bored looks. I smiled my cutest smile ever.

"Guys?" I asked in my sweet voice

"What(Yeah)?" They asked

"You all love me right?" I asked as they paused

"I guess(Yeah)." They said

"Well I have something VERY important for all of us to do today."

"What is it pinky?" Kisame asked

"We need to clean the base." I said as Hidan started to get up and leave. I walked over to him with my duct tape, sat him back down and taped him there. I then became serious. "Look guys. I am not joking. This place is a mess and thats not even the color of the wall!" I pointed to the wall "And DONT make me get started about everything else." I glared at each of them "I will put on music and all that. But we each need to clean our rooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, movie room, weapon room, and so on. Got it?" They all nodded. I looked at Hidan "If I see any of you not doing anything. I will strip you naked and duct tape you to a poll upside down." I said with a smile and then went to get the cleaning things. I came back and no one moved. "Get cleaning!" I said as I blasted the music. Everyone sighed and moaned and got to cleaning. I got Hidan out of his chair and helped with the kitchen first.

In the kitchen I danced around with Kisame as we mopped the floors. I got on the table and started to dance as well. But i had to get off because I needed to clean it. After I left Kisame to finish cleaning it. I found Itachi in the movie room. I found out that he hates being poked. So I chased him around poking him. Then he tackled me by tickling me till I couldn't breath. I helped clean him. I went into the living room to find Sasori using his puppets. I started to jump on the couch with him dancing. I helped him clean then went into the dining room. MoneyMan was cleaning and we danced on top of the table. I walked down the hull to find Hidan cleaning the walls. He chased me up and down the hulls trying to kill me for making him clean. I then found Tobi cleaning the weapons room. I helped him(And healed him) with cleaning the weapons. We acted as Hidan(We found his weapon) and screamed 'THIS IS FOR JASHIN! I AM A CRAZY PERSON THAT ONLY WANTS MY GOD TO BE HAPPY!'. Then I found Deidara cleaning our room. After a few make out sessions we where almost done.

It took us… HOURS! This place is so freaking huge! After I sent everyone to rest I started to cook dinner. I made everyone one meal this time… The Famous Haruno Steak! It took me awhile but i got it all done. I made steak with baked phatatos, green beans, corn, and mushrooms. Its all good, trust me. I walked out of the kitchen door to find everyone in the living room. I walked in front of them and turned off the tv. They gave me death glares.

"I made food." I said as they where gone in an instent. I laughed and walked into the kitchen to find them all sitting at the table. I gave them all their food and we ate.

"You didn't yawn much after we started cleaning." Kisame said as I yawned "Nevermind."

"I think i just need some sleep and I will be fine." I said with a smile as i saw he was about to at his steak whole.

"Im a shark… Let me be." He said with a smile as it was in his mouth. I laughed as I turned to Itachi, he was sitting in front of me.

"I got a surprise for you." I told him with a smile.

"What is it?" He asked

"You have to see." Then I said to everyone "You guys stay after dinner. I gots something for all of you." They agreed and we talked and ate again. After we where done, I got all there plates and grabbed Tobi. We walked to the oven and I opened it.

"Why are they in there?" He asked

"I kept them in there so no one would find them." I said with a smile "Now help me get it over to the table."

We walked over to the table and set the cake infront of Itachi.

"Whats this?" He asked looking at me.

"Ready Tobi?" I asked looking at him. He nodded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!" We yelled giving him a hug. He smiled

"How did you know?" He asked as he blew out the candles.

"A little bird told me." I said as I began to cut the cake. After a minute or two, I kind of… smashed cake into Itachis face… I couldn't help myself. He then grabbed me and held my arms down.

"Get her Kisame." He said as I was soon covered in cake. I got out of Itachis grab and attacked Kisame with cake. Then hid behind Deidara. I guess you know what happened next.

"Good thing none got on the floor." I said as the room was still clean. Then only messy things where us in cake.

"Got that right." Kisame said as I put all the plates away. "Lets train let tomorrow."

"Got it! Night everyone!" I yelled as everyone walked to there rooms. Me and Deidara fought for the shower. But I won. After we where both clean we jumped into bed.

"You had to work us hard today, yeah." He said into my hair

"Yeah."

"Why? You where tired, yeah." He said as I looked up at him. I smiled an kissed him. The simple kiss turned into a make out. Then the make out started to turn into something… more… adulty like… But before anything happened

"What are you doing?" Kisame yelled/asked slamming our door open and Deidara once again fell on the floor. Kisame laughed and walked out, not before yelling "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Deidara got up and shut the door, locking it this time. He lied back down pulling me close to him.

"We will never have any fun with him around, yeah." Deidara said as we both laughed.

"Maybe later. Later when we find somewhere… more… away from everyone else." I said as I heard him agree as we let sleep take over us.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the 10th(?) one! I do not own Naruto. But here is the story. R&R.

LAST NIGHT:

"What are you doing?" Kisame yelled/asked slamming our door open and Deidara once again fell on the floor. Kisame laughed and walked out, not before yelling "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Deidara got up and shut the door, locking it this time. He lied back down pulling me close to him.

"We will never have any fun with him around, yeah." Deidara said as we both laughed.

"Maybe later. Later when we find somewhere… more… away from everyone else." I said as I heard him agree as we let sleep take over us.

MORING:

I woke up later then everyone else. It was 12… I jumped out of bed changed into my black shorts and v-neck purple shirt with a black under shirt. I walked down the stairs to find no one here. I checked the kitchen and the movie room, everywhere really. So i had the place to myself… I walked to my room once more! I opened the window and saw all the guys outside. Looked like… a fight? Nah. They wouldn't be fighting. BOOM! Deidara… what/who did you blow up this time… I sighed and walked to the back door. I opened it an walked to Kisame.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Hit.

"What they hell?" He looked down at me an smiled "Oh hey."

"I was poking you…" I said with a glare.

"I didn't feel it. Sorry." He said as he turned back to the others

"Whats going on?" I asked as I jumped on his back

"Deidara and Hidan. Should I say more?"

"What did Hidan do this time?"

"Really wanna find out?"

"That bad?"

"Very."

"I am good." I said after I thought for a minute. "So who is winning?"

"So far no one really. Hidan is a close rage. Deidara is a long rage… So they been throwing things at each other. No one getting anywhere really."

"I would cover your ears." He did "COME ON BABY! KICK THAT JASHIN LOVERS ASS! COME ON DEIDARA!" I screamed. I heard him laugh.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Hidan yelled after jumping away from Deidaras moving bombs.

"I am bored now…" I said

"What you wanna do?" Kisame asked

"I wanna dance!" I said

"We are not going to a club. I had a bad hangover and I don't want to deal with Hidan again." Itachi said.

"Lets just dance around here!" I said as I jumped off of Kisames back and started to walk to Hidan. Deidara stopped his bombs.

"Why the fuck did you stop you ass?" Hidan yelled as I poked his shoulder. "What the fuck do you want bitch?" BANG. He went flying in to a tree or to.

"Bye Hidan! Love you to!" I said as he was knocked out after going threw a few trees. "Leave him here and lock all the doors and windows!" I yelled as everyone ran inside.

After about five minutes we heard Hidan yelling and banging on the door.

"Lets have a freaking party!" I yelled as I turned up the music. Kisame got the sake. Sasori got the games. And I heated up some fast food.

"I love this song!" I yelled as I found the best radio station ever. I blasted it. "My heart beat stumbles and my back bone crumbles. I feel, is it real, as the lynch mob doubles. They want blood and they'll kill for it, drain me and they'll kneel for it. Burn me at the stake, met the devil, made the deal for it!" I sang Hollywood Undead- Sell Your Soul. I do not own that song. ): i own the cd though!

"Guilotine dreams, yeah they're guillotine gleams. The blood of their enemies, watching while they sentence me. Sentencing ceased, sentence diseased. And watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease!" Kisame and Deidara finished as we all started dancing to it. Itachi and Sasori laughed as me, Deidara, and Kisame where jumping on the couch. We all almost fell like ten times.

"Come on guys!" I said as I jumped down and walked to them. I grabbed Sasori and Itachi, I couldn't find MoneyMan, but we all where on the floor dancing.

"Dude! Thats where my Hollywood Undead CD went." Deidara said as another song of theirs came on.

"I don't know how you would lose this." Kisame said as I was picked up by him.

"Ah! Why are you picking me up?" I said as I was held over his head.

"Dunno." He said as he was laughing. He stopped dancing and I think I heard him and Deidara talking.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I was once again put down.

"Nothing, yeah." He said as we all danced again.

**"Something doesn't feel right…" **Inner said as I stopped dancing.

_"Now that you mention it…" _I said looking around _"Ninja mode!"_

**"Don't you dare start singing that stupid song…" **Inner yelled **"But get Hidan inside now!"**

I ran to the back door. Opened it. Dragged Hidan in here. And locked it. I turned down the music and everyone stopped to look at me.

"Whats wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked as everyone looked at me.

"Something isn't right…" I whispered. Then I felt it. Chakra! "Don't they give up!" I yelled as I ran to my room. Everyone followed.

"What?" Sasori asked

"Leaf." Was all I said as everyone ran to get ready for another fight. Deidara closed the door and locked it. "Whats wrong babe?" I asked as I soon felt his arms around my waist.

"The Leaf, yeah." He whispered "You still want to go back to your village, yeah?"

"I do…" I turned around in his arms to face him. "But only because I had friends. And for me to go back. I would have to take all of you. But I cant do that now can i?"

_"I finally found out what i truely what. The life of a village for the friends..." _I began thinking

"What do you mean, yeah?" He asked

"I am only going to go back unless you guys are allowed. So it looks like you're stuck with me." I said as I kissed him.

_"And the life of an Akatsuki member." _I finished

"I think I can live with that, yeah." He he said as he let me go and we went to get ready. I had on my red sleeveless top with the Haruno sign on the back. My black shorts with my medic skirt over them. I put on my knee high boots. I put on my akatsuki cloak. I turned to find Deidara already done. "Ready, yeah?"

"I guess… I just don't feel like fighting them today." I said with a sigh an a yawn.

"Still tired, yeah?" He asked as we walked to the front door to meet everyone else. We walked out side and headed to a clearing. Of course we all joked around and Kisame gave me a piggy back ride. We walked into a clearing. He let me down as we where soon met by Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Sai, and Kiba. Then a second later… Sasuke. Me and Itachi froze. We started wide eyed. I felt Deidaras hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura… Itachi." He said.

"Sasuke." We said.

_"This isn't going to be good…" _I thought.

Sorry that is was short. I just had to stop there.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next one! Wow i am doing good so far… I hope… But anyways! I got my Ring Pops! But I ate them… SO I need more. Sakura has now been with the group for now almost a year. Close to Sakuras birthday. Yeah i no… BIG time skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal talking."

"MAJOR SCREAMING"

_"Thinking."_

**"Inner"**

Me wanting to add stuff.

"Sakura… Itachi." He said.

"Sasuke." We said.

_"This isn't going to be good…" _I thought. I looked away to the ground. I smirked as I remembered the last time Team 7 saw each other… Thats when Sai 'betrayed' us.

"Whats so funny?" Shika asked as I looked back up

"Just remembering the last time Team 7 saw each other." I said as I looked at Kakashi "Hey, 'dad'." I said with a wink

"Daughter." He said with a nod. Everyone looked at us weird.

"Smarties." I said looking at Shika.

"Bubble gum." He said with a smirk.

"Puppy." I said looking at Kiba.

"Kitten." He said back with a small laugh.

"Silver." I said with a small smile looking at Neji. He said nothing. "Foxy Ramen." I said to Naruto. I turned to Sasuke. "Electric Starfish."

"Now where did you get that one?" He asked

"Last time with me, Sai, Naruto, an Woody. When you did something with your sword to knock back Naruto and Sai. You looked like a star fish!" I said with a bright smile

"Sakura… I don't think this is the right time to be happy…" Neji said. My smile faded.

"Oh please. Let me just ask this one question." I said "Why did you all come back when I said not to?"

"I lost that teme. I don't want to lost you." Naruto said. I sighed and looked at Deidara. Then my eyes went to Kisame. Then Itachi. Then the others. I then looked back the the others. I started walking up to them. I went halfway and stopped.

"But here is the thing… I said that the next time we see each other. It was to be in battle." I said spitting out needles at them. The battle was on.

Itachi was fighting Sasuke.

Deidara was helping me with Naruto and Neji.

Hidan was fighting Shika.

Moneyman was fighting Kiba.

Kakashi was no where...

Sasuke was losing. It was like a tie with Shika and Hidan. Kiba was out cold. Naruto and Neji… They wouldn't give up.

"Sakura. Let me ask you this." Neji said after blocking my kick. I said nothing but he still went on "Why did you join?"

"I wanted to get stronger." Was all I said as I heard Deidara tell me to jump. I did and I was on his bird. I looked around and I couldn't find any Akatsuki. My eyes wider a little as I knew what was going to happen next. Deidara brought me close and I buried my face in his chest. Later I heard an explosion and I still didn't look. I felt us land and I turned away to find my boys. I smiled and got off the bird with Deidara. I sighed at looked at Itachi.

"They all got away…" Was all he said. I smiled a small smile. Then Deidara grabbed my hand as we all started walking. I turned at pushed Deidara out of the way blocking Sasukes sword with my kunai. I pushed him back. I threw needles at him, which missed. An he came running back at Itachi. I threw my blinding smoke grenade. But not before looking at everyone that said 'Get-out-of-here-or-run-into-trees'. They left and it was only me and Sasuke. I covered my eyes with my headband.

"What the hell?" I heard Sasuke ask

"Better not make to much noise." I said into his ear and disappeared.

"What did you do?" He asked as I kicked him into a tree.

_"Im fine fighting Sasuke. But I still cant fight Naruto or anyone else… maybe Ino…" _I said to Inner as i attacked Sasuke. I then heard Naruto and Neji come up. I threw another blinder. They started to yell. I attacked them to.

**"I don't think they remember this training." **Inner said

_"Thats because they never used it." _I said as I heard Kakashi come join the fight. I didn't blind him, yet. I knocked out Sasuke and Naruto. Neji seemed like he trained like this before. But sooner then later I knocked him out. Me and Kakashi faced each other… I think.

"So you remember that training…" He said

"Yes…"

"You improved." he said as he attacked. He only got a small kick in but i pushed him back.

"Why?" I heard him ask from behind me.

"I think you already know." I said as I kicked. I hit nothing. I listened.

"So I was right after all…" He said from in front of me. I missed.

"Where are you going with this?"

"But now something else is holding you back." He said from behind once again "What is it?"

"They are my boys. I love them." I said as I threw another blinder on the ground. This time I was sure I hit him. I heard him moved and I attacked. I got a few kicks in. As did he. But I knocked him back into a tree. I took off my headband after I heard Deidara call my name. I healed my eyes.

**"Heal them…" **Inner said. I tossed Kakashi a small bag. **"Whats that?"**

_"It will help with the eyes." _I said as I turned to see my boys. I smile as we all walked back to the base.

"You ok, yeah?" Deidara asked grabbing my hand.

"Never better." I said with a smile

"Remind me to never piss you off…" Kisame said. Everyone agreed as I laughed

"I couldn't hurt you guys. You guys are my boys." I said with a smile.

"But you fucking hurt me!" Hidan yelled

"Its called tuff love." I said with a smile. Everyone laughed

"I gatta fucking love you to." Hidan said with a smile as i hugged him

"But not that fucking much!" He yelled throwing me off.

"Aw! I knew that you loved me!" I said as Kisame and Deidara had to pry me to let him go. "When is Leader, Konan, and Mr. Green going to be back?"

"Now." I heard Konan say as we entered the base. I tackled her. Then I tried for Leader. I missed. Then I also tired to Mr. Green… He sank in the floor… ):

"So mean." I said as I went to sit on Deidaras lap as everyone sat down.

"We have to move bases." Leader said. Everyone groaned.

"What?" I asked looking around "It cant be that bad?"

"We have three days." Leader said as everyone went to get up.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Me and Hidan where sitting on the couches listening to the radio. Everyone else was at the other base getting the rooms ready. They wouldn't let me go because I would have smashed a few heads in. Along with Hidan. So we where kept back with Mr. Green. He was out moving his plants. So we wont see him for awhile.

"Dude…" I said

"What?" He said

"I am bored…" I said and pointed at the roof "That is one good looking roof."

"I fu-freaking know right." He said. I am making Hidan watch his mouth. Last time I told him I would put soap in it every time he would cuss. Lets say he has one of the cleanest mouths alive.

"Yeah. So what you want to do?" I asked

"I don't freaking know."

"Wow… This is one great party."

"Really? No freaking way!" He yelled. I threw a pillow at him. He threw one back…

"Oh its on!" I said as I grabbed a pillow and attacked him

"You freaking crazy!" He yelled as he was hit by a pillow.

"Yep!" I said as I missed a hit.

"Thats it!" He said as he started to attack back. "Its war!"

About five mintues later Kisame and Deidara walked in.

"What are you guys doing, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Bad time to walk in on you huh?" Kisame said trying to hold in a laugh. Lets see why. I was sitting on top of Hidan with a pillow holding him down and my face close but not really close, if you get what im saying, to his. And he has no shirt on.

"Oh shut up." Hidan said "We got freaking bored and this… b started a pillow fight. I just had to freaking lose."

"As long as it was nothing else, yeah." Deidara said after I walked up to him after tackling Kisame.

"Don't worry." I said with a laugh after a short kiss.

"Come on love birds. We have a long walk." Kisame said after we all left

"What about Mr. Green?" I asked pointing to the green house.

"I will be there later." he said after he sank into the ground to avoid my pout.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

"Kisame…" I whined.

"Huh?" He asked as we still walked

"Can i get a piggy back ride?" I asked as he shook his head as i whined again

"Its only been a few freaking hours. Calm the heck down." Hidan said

"When we get to the base you all owe me something." I said

"What do i (freaking) owe you (yeah)?" They asked

"Kisame, me and Deidara alone time with everyone else!" I said as Deidara smirked and Kisame frowned. "Deidara a new pet fish." He laughed a little. "Hidan a rematch in the poke fight." He shook his head.

"What about the others, yeah?" Deidara asked grabbing my hand.

"Konan and me need a girls night. Leader a new care bear. Tobi owes me cake. Mr. Green some flowers. Money Man a new outfit or two. Itachi owes me a Pillow Pet. And everyone a movie night!" I said

"Wow… Some punishment." Kisame said rolling his eyes.

"Not for me, yeah." Deidara said with a wink.

"You will so freaking lose in that poke fight." Hidan said with a laugh

"The only reason you won was because I saw Goldfish!" I looked at Kisame "Traitor…"

"Sorry. Hidan payed me 10."

"Traitor…" I said as we soon got to the base… Well if you say soon as in two days later. Then yeah! Soon!

AT THE NEW BASE! (They just entered at sun rise)

"THIS IS A WAKE UP CALL! WARNING! A VERY PISSED NINJA NAMED SAKURA HAS ENTERED! PISS HER OFF SHE WILL SEND YOU TO NEXT MONTH OR YEAR!" I yelled as I walked in. A minute or two later Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, and Money Man walked down with a very tired glare pointing my way. "That didn't mean wake up." I said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Welcome to the new base. Tobi will show you your rooms. I will be in bed until later today when everyone else is awake." Sasori said walking back up the stairs with Money Man and Itachi

"Come on…" Tobi said with a small yawn. We followed him to our rooms. Then me and Deidara jumped in bed and passed out before we even had the covers over us.

I was having a wonderful dream when I heard Tobis voice in it… I groaned and cuddled into Deidara more as he threw a pillow at Tobi. He still jumped on the bed and yelled. Deidara pulled the covers over our heads to soon have it be pulled off us. Tobi got me out of Deidaras sleepily death grip and pushed me on the cold… hard… floor.

Still half asleep "Hello floor…" I said with a smile as I heard another bump and then Tobi screaming and running out our bedroom door. I heard a slam and a lock click. I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Deidara?" I asked

"Huh, yeah?" He said pulling me onto the bed he got out blankets.

"Did you get me my magical unicorn and orange and purple monkey from the land of grass?" I asked as i felt him laugh a little.

"That was a dream babe, yeah." He whispered an laughed again as I whined a little. "Go back to sleep, yeah."

"If Tobi or someone comes in here… I will kill them." I said as we soon passed out once again.

Once again with another great dreamed to soon be ruined… I was on the cold… hard… floor… soaking wet… in cold… ice… water. Along with Deidara. A laughing Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame where rolling on the floor. Me and Deidara soon chased them around the base as they screamed for there lives. Deidara blew up Tobi, we wont be seeing him for a while, sky high! Hidan, he is in his emo corner crying as I stole and broke his sythe thing and beaten him. Kisame was the poor one… Hidan and Tobi got off easy. I beat him, stole his sake as Deidara blew him up and hog tied him to a chair, locked him in a closet, and put gay porn on.

Me and Deidara sat on the conch channel surfing with Sasori, Itachi, Money Man, Leader, and Konan staring at us like we where mad men.

"What?" I asked

"How can you two sit there and act like nothing happened?" Konan asked as we looked at eachother.

"They had it coming, yeah." Deidara said still channel surfing.

"They all once said to never piss me off. I am not a morning person. And Deidara was pissed. I don't like it when he is pissed. Also… it got me in a better mood." I said with a smile as i flipped my magazine while leaning on Deidara.

"You scare me…" Sasori said looking at me.

"I will take that as something sweet." I said as I looked at Deidara with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want, yeah?" He asked as I showed him a cute dress in the magazine.

"Wanna get that for me?" I asked as I then showed Konan

"That is so cute! I think it will be perfect for you!" She said

"Maybe for your birthday, yeah." Deidara said. I then sat right up. "What, yeah?"

"Holy mother of my Panda!" I said as everyone looked at me weird "Its almost my birthday!"

"Really? No way!" Sasori said along with Leader

"Yeah!" I yelled "I forgot!" I said

"She is turning 22." Konan said

"Dang…" Itachi said thinking about something that looked important.

"Whats the date?" I asked

"The 25st, yeah." Deidara said looking at the dress i picked out and thinking with his cute face on. I then hugged him as he smiled I then turned back to Konan.

"Its only 3 days away…" I said

"I already have the whole day planed." Konan said

"Mkay. Shoot." I said with a smile as Deidara walked out of the room with Sasori saying they have to go somewhere. Itachi and Leader soon came along. Tobi somehow popped up and joined them. Then somehow the only ones left where me and Konan.

"We start off having some eggs and all. Then we go out shopping. Then dress all sexy and go clubbing. After we go out to eat in a nice restraint and then come back and have cake. I know it doesn't sound so nice. But then I sneak off, get you and Deidara a nice hotel which no one but me knows about. Then you to have alone time." She said with a wink. She knows that me and Deidara have tired to do the dirty deed… But Kisame… He is like… anti-dirty deed for Sakura and Deidara.

"I love you!" I said as I hugged/tackled her. Soon after an hour the boys walked in with bags? But i couldn't tell as they ran up the stairs and into Konans room because she ran chasing after them. I rolled my eyes and looked at more magazines after finding a Batman movie.

Five mintues later everyone came down stairs and sat on the couch like nothing happened.

_"What a normal day for us." _I said to Inner with a smile on my face

**"This life could never get better." **She said as she smiled

That is the end of this chapter! Review! Love you guys for reading! :D


	12. Chapter 12

IMPORTANT: REWRITTEN

Here we are! Thanks to all the readers! 

Kittychic0895- Your rock. (: Thanks for reviewing! You now have Deidaras love. (:

xXLoveXxIsXxXDeadlyXx- It is very plotty. Deidara is hot! I agree all the way! Thanks for the review! You also have Deidaras love! (:

I do not own Naruto. D:

THAT ONE DAY:

Five mintues later everyone came down stairs and sat on the couch like nothing happened.

_"What a normal day for us." _I said to Inner with a smile on my face

**"This life could never get better." **She said as she smiled

SAKURAS BIRTHDAY: (Sakuras POV)

Try waking up to… nothing. Deidara was right next to me. But something seemed off. I got up slowly to find no Tobi or anyone trying to wake me up. I sadly disliked it a little. But I LOVED that i got to sleep in. I soon found myself under Deidara as he kissed me. I loved his day even more at the moment.

"Hey, yeah." He said with a smile after much needed air.

"Hola." I said as I got another kiss "Whats with all this extra love?"

"Well you are now 22 today, yeah." He said "Happy birthday Love, yeah."

"Now I wish that my birthday everyday if i get to sleep in without waking up in a pissed off mood. And getting all this from you." I smiled as he laughed lightly.

"If that was true… you would be an old lady, yeah."

"Dang…" I said as he got up as we got dressed. We walked out and to the kitchen to find everyone there.

"(Freaking) Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled. I was attacked by Tobi but I let him hug me as I hugged him back.

"Someone is in a good mood." Kisame said

"Well its a good thing not to wake up to having to chase you boys. But I kinda missed it." I mumbled the last part. But they all smirked.

"So you are now freaking 22…" Hidan said with a smile "You grow up so freaking fast!"

"I love you to Hidan." I smiled as we all ate our eggs. Last I was to open my gifts.

Sasori got me every Batman move made.

Kisame got me another fish.

Itachi got me not one… but TWO Pillow Pets.

Konan got me the best makeup. (Also the hotel for later.)

Leader got me a three Care Bears.

Tobi got me the Nightmare Before Christmas movie.

Money Man gave me 100. But he said my rent was due soon...

Hidan got me a dress (Konan picked it out… But he tired.)

Deidara got me the dress I wanted from the magazine.

Later after we went shopping. I don't want to say all the things we got… Shoes for the dress. Arm warmers. Shirts. Shorts. Pants. And more.

We then dropped off all the bags and went for a movie. After we went back and got ready for the club. I wore my new dress, love you Deidara, and Konan helped me with my makeup. Me and Konan looked… Hot!

My dress(It was black) was just below my butt, i wore my hair down and kind of heavy black makeup. I don't wanna say the whole thing. Konan wore a gray dress that was just above her knees. Hair down but curly. We walked down to find the guys in jeans shirts or tank tops. We walked out to the club, Leader stayed behind. As we got there, many guys came all over us and did the girls to the guys. We all chilled at a table and drank. We didn't get to drunk. Hidan only had a few drinks, but i swear he took some behind our backs. Me and Konan went to the dance floor. We didn't dance with many guys, we only stuck with the girls dancing. Me and her didnt want anyone putting there hands up our dresses. We ended up grinding for about three songs. Then the next two we danced with each other. Then our guys came with us. Me and Deidara danced the night away. Konan and Tobi, don't ask, it just… happened.

"So how you your birthday so far, yeah?" Deidara asked as we kept dancing.

"It is great!" I said as Hidan came up to us "Hey Hidan!"

"Can I dance with the freaking birthday girl? I am not that dang drunk this freaking time." He said as Deidara left to go back to the table.

"So why did you wanna dance with me?" I asked as he got into a steady dance. He kept up fine for being buzzed.

"I wanted to freaking dance. Is something wrong?" He asked

"No." I smiled "But you also wanted to talk. What on your mind?"

"Nothing really. But when you go to the hotel, don't worry i don't know where the freak its at. I am the only one who knows other then you, Konan, and Deidara. Don't get to knocked up." He said with a light laugh.

"Oh please. Says the guy that knocks up at leasts five or more girls a day."

"Thats at a dang club." He said as another song started

"Sure it is." I said as we laughed "Come on Konan! Shake that thing!" I said as she was now dancing with two guys. Tobi and someone else. Hidan left as I danced with Deidara again.

"Get pinky! Get away from that damn gay ass and dance with a real man!" Some dude said walking up to me.

"Im fine with my man." I said as we still danced.

"That wasn't a question." He said as he pulled me to him. Konan and Tobi stopped dancing as everyone from the table was now in our circle. But the dude had at least 13 guys there. So we could take em.

"You ass. Let me go!" I said as i pushed him back.

"Leave her alone, yeah." Deidara said as i went to his side

"Hell no gay ass!" The man said looking at me creepy. "Come on. I will show you some real fun for once." He grabbed me once again but Deidara got in his way. If looks could kill. that guy would die… But then the man was the first to throw a punch. Deidara ducked and swung up hitting him right in the jaw. The other guys soon attacked and there was a down right… fight? Some of the guys where tuff but they where easily taken down. We walked out of the club like nothing happened. We didn't want to get into trouble with the cops.

"Sorry about that." Konan said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked she just shook her head. Half way to the base we kind of ditched the others and hid.

"Here is the hotel. And here is the key. It is room 502. I will say that you guys already went to bed and slip a MAJOR sleeping pill into there food. So they wont wake up until… two days from now." She said with a smile and left "Have a good time you two."

We walked to the hotel, hand in hand and walked to our room. We loved the room. It had a hot tub, and a huge bed! We first just started making out on the couch.

"Happy birthday, yeah." Deidara said as his hand started up my leg.

Authors POV:

A moment later his lips where on hers. She nibbled his lower lip and ran her tongue which was immediately met by his. They both where smiling as Deidara started to take off her dress. Once the 'annoying fabric' was off she was left only in her bra and underwear. Deidara was in his boxers. And somehow came on the bed along the way. I think they floated there or something... She lightly bit his lower lip and he groaned and his arms only wrapped tightly around her. Their tongues battled for dominance, both being stubborn, it went on for a while. He started to kiss down her neck as his hand stroked up her stomach and grabbed her breast. She loved his hand-mouths, lets just say. Then slowly his hands slid down her side to get ride of her undergarment. She didn't want his fingers. She wanted him! She she made it clear when she bit his lib hard. But he HAD to be a tease! He traced his fingers up her thighs and touched her heated center. A soft mean escaped her lips as she knew what was going to come next. But she still bit his lip once more stating what she wants. Not with him being a teaser. His fingers slipped inside, she moaned once again with pleasure. The tongue of that hand flicked in and out over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She didn't help as she cried out as he smirked.

The tongue flicked in and out as his fingers found a very lovely rhythm. Moments later she was letting out soft moans and her breathing became slightly heavy. He removed his hand as she eyed him.

"Teasing bastered." She said as he smirked

"Just getting started you know that right, yeah?" He said as she smiled

"Now just give me you." She said as he smirked

"You know I like art." He said as he got out of his boxers, she wrapped his legs around him "Well as I always say. Art is a bang."

MORNING: Deidaras POV:

I woke up to find Sakura still asleep. I smiled as she started to wake up. My eyes met her green ones.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey, yeah." I said sitting up with a yawn. She yawned. "Tired, yeah?"

"Not at all! We where just up all night." She smiled

"I wonder why, yeah." I smirked as I kissed her.

"What time is it?" She asked once we broke apart.

"That one time, yeah." I smirked as we got out of bed

"Imma take a shower." She said walking into the bathroom with her robe on.

"Wanna save water, yeah?" I asked before she closed the door.

"Only if you like cold water." I sighed

"Ruin all the fun, yeah." I said as she laughed an took a shower. I laid on the bed, after putting on boxers, and looked at the oh so interesting roof.

_"Dude… what a night, yeah."_ I smirked thinking back_ "I am so glad that Konan did this… I gatta thank her, yeah. Also, Kisame is going to be pissed. I cant wait to see the look on his face, yeah. Unless he is still on the drug Konan gave him. Damn, its only going to last a few more hours... i think... We have to go back to the base… Ruin all my fun, yeah." _I thought as Sakura came out in only a towel.

"Now why take a shower, when you know coming out in that will only ruin it, yeah?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Well I forgot my outfit. And Then again, you only in boxers is a shame when you are about to take a shower." She pushed me in the bathroom when I sighed with defeat.

Sakuras POV:

I watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door. I got changed into my red tight shirt with my black skinny jeans. When I was done with that I walked into the bathroom to put on my eyeliner.

"Already came for more, yeah?" He asked as i new he was smirking.

"No. Unless you call me putting on eyeliner that. Then yeah." I said as i then put my pink hair into a messy bun.

"Fine, but its your loss, yeah." He said "Get me a towel." He said as he walked out. I threw the towel in his face and walked out with a smile.

After an hour we headed to the base. Hand in hand we walked.

"Lets follow the yellow brick road!" I said as i started skipping.

"I am good, yeah." Deidara said as he pulled me back.

"Sorry for trying to have fun party popper."

"I am not a party popper, yeah." He said as his hand mouth's tough licked my palm. I laughed as we stopped infront of the base doors. "I don't wanna go inside, yeah."

"We have to sooner or later." I said as we opened the door with our rings. We walked into the living room to find a very bored Konan and Hidan. "Hey guys!"

"You finally came back!" Konan said handing Deidara and Hidan pills. "Give that to the other members. It will take away the sleeping drug." They left, she turned to me. "So?"

"It was… the best!" I said as she hugged me "Thank you so much!"

"I know you guys wanted to do it for a while. Its almost been a year, i think. And yeah. You didn't come back prig(Sorry but that is how i say pregnant) right?" She asked with a rised eyebrow.

"I cant have kids." I said looking at the ground

"Why?"

"I was on a mission with my Anbu group in the Sound. We got caught and taken to Kabuto. He… experimented on me and my team. Only two out of the five came back. Me and my friend. And I was fine, jus not able to have kids."

"I hate that man!" Konan said "Now i got a true reason to kill that… that… that…" She stopped to find the right word to call him "Everyname under the sun!"

"Why you so mad now?" I raised an eye brow

"I wont be able to spoil them." She pretented to wipe a tear

"Its fine!" I said as Hidan walked in

"What the freak is going on?" He asked sitting on the couch. We shook our heads to say nothing. "So how was your dang night?"

"Really wanna know?" I asked

"No." He said channel surfing.

"Hey girl!" Kisame said walking in with Deidara. He was walking funny. So i think some of the drug was still in his system.

"Hey!" I said but i saw Hidan smirk

"So when you guys did the dirty deed, where were you?" Hidan asked as Kisame stopped dead in his tracks.

"YOU WHAT!" He yelled as I hid behind Konan

"Sorry Kisame. You didn't make the video you wanted to, yeah." Deidara said sitting on the couch pulling me on his lap. Kisame cried then ran at me feeling my tummy.

"Oh!" He said with a gasp "I felt it kick!" I pushed him back

"I cant have kids! And even if i could the thing wouldn't be kicking now!" I said as Konan threw a table at him.

"So that was what you where freaking talking bout when i walked into the damn room." Hidan said

"Why cant you?" Itachi asked walking in taking a seat next to me and Deidara.

"One man… Kabuto." Konan said as everyone nodded.

"Well he is going to die soon anyways." Kisame said sitting on the chair while he stole the remote from Hidan and kicked the now shattered table away and channel surfed.

AN HOUR LATER:

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled chasing Sasori with a pan around the base

"What did i do?"

"Your stupid puppets ruined my cooking!"

"Kill the puppets! Not me!"

"They are already dead! So why not go after a live man, Puppet boy!" I got him and attacked his head with a pan. After i walked into the kitchen with everyone staring and smiled.

"You scare me…" Kisame said

"Good." I smiled and went off cooking the food over again!

"What you making?"

"What Sasori hates." I said

"He wont eat it, yeah." Deidara said sitting down resting his head on the table to sleep along with Mr. Green. For once he had his plant thing, that goes around his head, not there. After a minute or to you saw drool… Who ever called them sexy, you where way off! But i love them.

"There is a thing called duct tape and rope. And force feed. He will love me so much more after that." I said with a smile as Kisame sweat droped, of course anime style.

TO SAKURA AND SASORI:

"Damn it women!" He yelled "I didn't mean to! Untie me now!"

"Nope!" I said with my sickly sweet smile on. "Open up!" I got out the food

"NEVER!" He closed his mouth. I sighed I got my tape.

"Thats the whole thing of force feed i guess."

"NO! GET THAT AWAY!" He screamed because his mouth is now taped open.

TO KISAME, DEIDARA, ITACHI, LEADER, HIDAN, AND TOBI: Kisame POV

"NO! GET THAT AWAY!" we all heard Sasori scream from all the way on the other side of the base

"I feel bad for him, yeah." Deidara said

"You got yourself one nice ass girl." I said with a wink

"Sure, yeah." He yawned.

"So how was the night?" I asked as he blushed a little. But it soon faded.

"Why do you wanna know, yeah?" He asked as everyone smirked

"Well we where all passed out because of Konan." Itachi said

"Did you get her back for that?" Tobi asked

That kid scares me. He has like... major personality changes or something... I forgot the word.

"No, she ran off to who knows where." Leader said with a glare. He always has that look... i think its like... stuck there.

"But answer the question." I said as he sighed

"Better then what I had in the past, yeah." He said as I smirked

"Well, looks like we will have fun when she leaves you." I said as a pillow hit my head

"Please, yeah." Deidara said looking at the tv.

"She will freaking go to me." Hidan said very matter of factly

"Why do you still watch your mouth when Sakura-chan isn't around?" Tobi asked

"She like… freaking knows!" Hidan said looking around

"And she will kill you." Konan said as she popped her head from behind the couch and disappeared again

"She is kinda weird, yeah." Deidara said

"LIKE YOU GUYS ARE ANY BETTER!" We heard her yell and another scream from Sasori.

"Meant for her to hear that, yeah." Deidara laughed a little.

_"Now its time to pick on the little brat." _I thought as I smirked. I saw Itachi shake his head

"So you love her?" I asked elbowing Deidara, he looked at me weird. "Do you love Sakura?"

"Answer the freaking question!" Hidan said. I know he isnt that smart. But he does pick on when i want to make fun of someone.

"Well… uh…" Deidara began


	13. Chapter 13

Here ya go!I am trying to finish this to start a new story. I am not ganna do two stories at a time. But anyways.

Kittychic0895- you will find out… later? Soon? Dunno. Read. (:

I do not own Naruto.

IN THE LIVING ROOM: Kisames POV:

"So you love her?" I asked elbowing Deidara, he looked at me weird. "Do you love Sakura?"

"Answer the freaking question!" Hidan said

"Well… uh…" Deidara began.

"Come on boy?" I asked "Do you?"

"Why you wanna know, yeah?" He asked

"We jus do." Itachi

"Come on, even Itachi wants to know. So this is a big thing!" I said

"Fine, I guess I do, yeah." He said as I hit him on the back "What was that for, yeah?"

"Its a yes or no question." Itachi said

"Oh, i jus hit him because i thought that was a good enough answer." I said

"Yes or no." Itachi said.

SAKURAS POV:

"So you love her?" I heard Kisame ask. I was just done feeding Sasori and was walking to the others. But I stopped "Do you love Sakura?"

_"What are they doing?" _I asked Inner

**"They are asking Deidara that!"** She said **"Hide your charka!"**

I did "Answer the freaking question!" Hidan yelled

"Well… uh…" Deidara began

_"Answer… Answer… Answer…" _I kept on thinking

"Come on boy!" Kisame began "Do you?"

"Why do you wanna know, yeah?" He said, a frown came on my face

"We jus do." Itachi said

**"If Itachi is in this, then this is major!" **Inner said as I agreed

"Come on even Itachi wants to know. So this is a big thing!" I said

"Fine, I guess I do, yeah." Deidara began. I smiled. I heard a smack. "What was that for, yeah?"

"Its a yes or no question." Itachi said

"Oh, I jus hit him because I thought that was a good enough answer." Kisame said

"Yes or no." Itachi said

"Fuck… Yes I do, yeah." Deidara said. I smiled wide

"Good enough." Itachi said

"So you freaking do." Hidan said "Aw, how freaking sweet."

"Deidara? Did you tell Sakura-chan yet?" Tobi said

"No, yeah." Deidara said

"Yes? No?" Kisame said

"No, yeah."

"Whats the answer?"

"No, uh." Deidara said

"When will you tell her?" Tobi once again yelled. I walked away not wanting to hear the answer. I want to be surprised. I walked into the kitchen to find Konan drinking tea.

"Hey, girl." She said

"Wanna do our girls night out tonight?" I asked "I got something to tell you." I smiled

"Sure. Lets go back and tell the guys." She said

"Imma go tell the guys!" I said walking back to the living room. They all stopped talking and looked at me "Uh… hey?"

"Hey pinky!" Kisame yelled "Deidara has something to tell you here!" Deidara gave a glare.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing, yeah." He said

"Well… may." I said already knowing what it was "But anyways. Me and Konan are going to do our girls night tonight."

"I thought it was in a week?" Leader asked

"Well, we are ganna do it tonight." I said "Why? Got plans for Konan?" I asked with a wink

"No." He said rolling his eyes.

"When you leaving, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Later tonight." Konan said walking in and sitting in Leaders lap. I went and sat on Deidaras. Everyone smirked but, Deidara, me and Konan. "What?" She asked

"Oh, nothing." Leader said. "Hey, Konan. We gatta go give the missions. Money Man, Mr. Green, Sasori. Come with us. Kisame, go get your shark. Hidan and Itachi, come along to. You have a mission next. Deidara, you do what you have to do." He looked at me and nodded.

"You guys suck, yeah." Deidara said as they all walked out.

"That was about?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Nothing, yeah." he said as he picked me up and walked us to our room.

"What are you doing?" I asked after he threw me on the bed and locked the door.

"Well, you and Konan might be gone for a while, yeah." He said as he trapped me under him.

"Well, well, well. First my birthday. Now me leaving for a few days. I wanna do this a lot." I said as he kissed me,

"Don't get use to this, yeah." He said.

"Why not?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck "I know you like this to."

"Yeah i do, but nothing is fair, yeah." He said trapping me in a kiss. He bit my lower lip asking for entrance. As soon as he did, we battled for domanice. "I gatta ask you something, yeah."

"What is it?"

"You love me right, yeah?"

"Now why would you ask that?"

_"Is he ganna say it?" _I asked Inner

**"I dunno! Shhh! He is ganna say something!" **

"Well… I l-" knock knock knock "What do you want, yeah!" He said looking at the door

"I need to talk to Sakura! We gatta go in like five if we wanna get there on time." Konan said as I glared at her and started to pack my stuff.

"Yo have really bad timing, yeah." Deidara said

"Sorry, but time is money. And Money Man… Leader almost had to beg to have him get us this trip." Konan said

"Its her late birthday gift from Money Man." I said "He told me, he just needs to act like its a last minute thing." I said as they agreed. "He loves me but his money comes first." I said with a laugh.

"Ya I know. Imma be down stairs. Be there in like a second." She walked out and Deidara closed the door.

"What where you going to say?" I asked looking at him after I got my bag. He walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, I was going to say that, I lo-" He said as Kisame broke the door down "Really, again, yeah?" Deidara said turning around

"Oh… I have the worst timing!" Kisame said "But I came to say good bye to pinky!" He said after giving me a hug "I have a mission with Itachi. We will met you down stairs." He walked out

"Looks like everyone hates you." I said as we walked out. "You where going to say?"

"One again, yeah." He looked up and grabbed my hand "I lo-"

"Sakura! You have to go!" Money Man said dragging us to the front door. "Me, Mr. Green, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame have a mission." He said as they all gave me hugs. "Have a good trip." With that they left. The only ones standing at the door where me, Deidara, Leader, and Hidan. With a missing Tobi… Haven't seen him around all day. Or for awhile really.

"Tell me what you were going to say." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms met my waist.

"I will tell you later, yeah." He said as he kissed me "Konan is going to drag you in five, yeah."

"Well see you later guys!" I said as I kissed him on more time. Then right on time, Konan pulled me from him as we left.

Leaders POV:

We watched them walk out the door as me and Hidan turned to Deidara right away.

"I couldn't, yeah." He said as he walked to the kitchen. We followed

"Why the hell not?" Hidan was happy that Sakura left because he can now cuss again.

"I was going to, Konan walked in, yeah." He got out some left over Dango, Itachi will kill him. "Then Kisame, then Money Man, yeah." He said as we all sighed

"Leader?" Hidan asked "Have you fucking told Konan?" He asked

"Yes… I have… But me and her been together for years." I stated

"How long, yeah?" Deidara asked handing me and Hidan some.

"Almost 25 years." I said Hidan and Deidara looked shocked.

"What the hell?" They both said

"Yes." I stated

"No fucking kids? Marriage?" Hidan asked

"No kids. Married, yes." I said

"When, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Before we started Akatsuki." I said as we all made our way to the living room and sat down. Hidan was channel surfing.

"Wow, yeah…" Deidara said

"Want to have kids with Sakura?" I asked as Deidara looked at the roof.

"Dunno, uh." He said

"Wanna tie the damn knot with her?" Hidan asked as he stopped to watch some horror show

"Maybe, I dunno if she wants to, yeah." He said "She cant have kids anyways, yeah."

"She said it was most unlikely." I said as the man started to walk after some girl

"The men walk after the people while they run and they still kill them, yeah." Deidara said "But it is most likely not going to happen, yeah." He said as the girl got killed

"You never know." I said as we all sighed as the killer was about to be gunned down.

"Well you already fucked." Hidan started "It might happen."

"I guess, yeah." I said as Hidan changed the channel once again "I mean, she might not even want one, yeah."

"The way she is, she will." I said

"You and Konan tried, yeah?" He asked

"Yes, but it didn't happen. We tired not to long ago, jus have to wait." I said as I grabbed my book and started to read

"It would be fucking weird if Sakura and Konan got fucking prig at the same damn time." Hidan said as we rolled our eyes "Now all I need to do is find a bitch."

"Like she would stay around long, yeah." Deidara said as a remote came flying at his head, he got it and channel surfed.

"Imma go to a damn bar." He said getting up "I will fucking call if I don't turn into a damn hobo like always."

"Bye (yeah)." We said as the door slammed

"Wanted to talk, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Out of everyone, I know that you can keep a secret." I began putting down my book and looked at him "Can I trust you with this, even from Sakura?"

"Yes, why what wrong, yeah?"

"The group… Its going to end soon. Everything that is going on, is failing."

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"The Akatsuki… its going to end." I said as his eyes went wide.

Konans POV:

We are walking to the far side of the Water Country. The more… better side. Lots of spas and nice hotels and good shopping centers. Most people call this the Girls Side. You don't find many guys here unless they are rich or work here and rich. Something like that.

"I love Money Man!" Sakura said as we entered our hotel. It was big, nice, richy looking, big… You had to have a lot of money to be here!

We walked up to the person sitting at the desk… freaking hot young man! He looked up and smiled.

"Hello ladies." He said with a small wink "How may I help you?"

"We have a room under…" Sakura said looking at me

"Under Kakuzu maybe?" I said as he looked

"No, sorry. Another name?"

"Money Man?" Sakura asked as he looked again

"Why yes, thats it. You have the pent house on the top floor with two beds, hot tub, massage, and more." He said

"Wow… Money Man went all out. He is my favorite brother at the moment…" Sakura said looking at me "Like they said, only turn 22 once."

"Well, happy birthday." The man said "My name is Haru(One born in the spring.)"

"Konan." I said shaking his hand

"Sakura." She said as she shook his hand.

"Love the names." He said with a wink "I will have someone take you to your room." He said as he called someone up "This is Rya(Dragon)."

"Hello. May I take your bags?" He asked as we handed them to him. "Follow me please." We said bye to Haru and went to our room. After we got there we where left alone.

"The men here… are hot!" I said as me and Sakura jumped on our beds "This is so much better then the base."

" I may never leave." Sakura said "Hot tub?"

"Agree." We got into our hot tub after I ordered drinks. "We are going to have a major hangover!"

"So? Its a girls night… or more like half a week." She said as we sat in the hot tub

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Deidara is going to say he loves me soon."

"When?"

"I dunno. He was going to before we left, but some one had to interrupted every single time! He was almost going to say it… three times?"

"I am so sorry!" I said

"Not your fault." She took another drink "This is so good! It has like a mango-strawberry flavor."

"I love it!" I said "But I have something to ask you."

"Tell."

"I have been sick for a few days… And me and Nagato(Leader or Pain) have been trying. Can you check?" I asked slowly.

"Stand up." I did. Her hands glowed green and she put it to my tummy. "When did you try last?"

"Three… four… mouths ago." I said as she smiled

"You are now three mouths prig. So far it is healthy and fine." She smiled

"I am so happy!" I said sitting down and finishing my drink "Last drink for the night. Rest is wine."

"Has to be red." She said with a smile.

"Good thing thats my favorite." I said as I ordered it.

"But i have to tell you something else." She said i hung up the phone.

"Shoot."

"I over heard the guys talking… And I heard Hidan ask Deidara if he wants to have kids…"

"And?"

"He does…" She looked away.

"But you cant…" I said sadly.

"There MIGHT be away…" She looked at me "I have to go see my old teacher in the Leaf…"

"Really?" I began thinking…

"Yes… But other then that I could try it myself but it might not work…"

"Try it yourself. If not then I will think of a way to get you to see your teacher…" I said as the wine was brought. "Thanks."

"I will right now." She said

"How?" I asked pouring us a drink

"Heal the things, input charka here and there." She said doing a hand sign. After a minute or two "Hope this works."

"Pry to Nagato." I said as I got a funny look "Nagato is Leader. And you know that Leader is a God."

"Oh." She said "Lets get this party started!"

DEIDARAS POV:

"Leader, yeah!" I yelled as he just walked into the kitchen "Hidan, yeah. We gatta go get him. So far he got kicked out of five clubs and is past the hobo stage, yeah."

"What now?" Leader asked as we grabbed our coats.

"Well the people said that is now a magical animal or something, yeah."

"Does he think he can fly again?"

"I think that is next, yeah." I said as we ran

"Where was he last?" Leader asked as we where almost to town

"The Dragon Club, yeah." I said as we ran past all the hookers who tried to sell us them. "So he should be trying to get back in, yeah."

"Got it." I said as we arrived, we walked up to a guard. Good thing we got our Akatsuki jackets on, many people got out of our way. "Looking for our friend. I think last time he was a magical animal or something."

"Yeah, after he told us he would give us to Jashin or something. Walked that way." One guy said

"Why? Member of the Akatsuki or something?"

"I don't think you wanna know, yeah." I said as we started to walk away

"Please, pansy." The first one said. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around

"What was that, yeah?" I said walking up to him

"You heard me. I aint afraid of you, pansy. Get into the Akatsuki by being butt buddies with some?" He said with a smirk

"Remember that pink hair girl that came not so long ago, yeah?"

"The fucking hot one? Her and the blue hair one. I'd tap that." The other one said

"Try being butt buddies with them, yeah. Or try for the other side you ass." I said as I sent him through the wall "Its real nice, pansy, yeah." Me and Leader walked away, but before we got a few girls over us "Also, if you call me a pansy, when I get this many girls just walking by, what are you, yeah?" We walked away.

"Thats why I never go out to clubs with you guys." Leader said

"You should. Sakura and Konan always get the boys, yeah." I said looking for my lighter "Have a light, yeah?"

"Here. And I am going next time." He said as I lit "Let me have some."

"Here, yeah." I gave him one. He lit it up. "Now where is our magical animal, yeah?" We looked around.

"YOU FUCKING ASS!" We heard him yell "I CAN TO FUCKING FLY!"

"Ah… The flying stage." I said as we saw him "Hidan!"

"Leader!" He yelled walking up to us "Cant I fly?"

"No…" He said

"Hidan, Sakura and Konan have been calling your name all night, yeah." I began "Me and Leader aren't good enough for them, yeah."

"They sent us out here to get you." He finished

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan ran the wrong way

"Wrong way, yeah!" I yelled as he ran past us again

"I fucking knew that!" He said as we followed

"I just had Sakura clean the floor…" Leader said as we walked back

"Its Hidan, yeah." I said as we started to run "I will drag him up to his room, yeah."

"Good." He said as we got back to the base "I will go get the pan…"

"Ladies!" Hidan was running all over naked

"Check the kitchen, yeah." I said as he stopped "You guys got the table, yeah." He ran.

BANG!

"Deidara… Help me to his room." Leader said as I walked into the kitchen and fell on the floor laughing.

Hidan was laying on the floor, naked, and drooling. With a big bump on his head from where Leader hit him.

"Come on." Leader said as we then threw him in his room. We walked to our rooms to get some sleep.

_"Have fun Sakura." _I thought as I fell asleep.

SAKURAS POV:

"Come on baby!" I yelled as me and Konan went to another club. Konan was dancing with two guys. Me, I was dancing with two as well. "Konan! Pass it!" I said as i was handed the bowl.

"Sakura. That shit is strong." Konan said as I got some

"Oh shit… You're right…" I said as everything went purple.

"Hey girl." One guy said as we where walking out of the club tripping

"Which one?" I asked as I almost tripped

"Both." another said walking up to us

"Hola." Konan said "Babe… is it me… or is there like a pink tiger over there?" She pointed to it

"Thats the Pink Tiger. A strip club." The man said

"Oh…" I said "Why is it pink?"

"I think you two would love it there. They have two openings."

"We are only here for a day or two." Konan said as we started to walk away.

"Day following." I said as Konan looked back

"Never should of had that shit." She said

"We gets to the hotel, we fine. Good thing I didn't get that good of a hit." We laughed an walked to the hotel. I wasn't sober… But I was sober enough to know the way back. We got to the hotel and went to our room.

"That was a mixed." Konan said as we jumped on our beds.

"I will heal us up tomorrow." I said as we cashed out.

Will Sakura get the baby? Dunno… But what will happen to the group? Also Review please! (:


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the story. I am trying to write this watching Beauty And The Beast and Batman (Movie night). So if its kinda messed up, Sorry!

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx- Yes, they are very. But hey, its just them girls! N thanks! (:

Kittychic0895- Everything has to end… at times. I am sad to. N thanks. (:

I do not own Naruto.

LAST NIGHT: With the girls.

"We gets to the hotel, we fine. Good thing I didn't get that good of a hit." We laughed an walked to the hotel. I wasn't sober… But I was sober enough to know the way back. We got to the hotel and went to our room.

"That was a mixed." Konan said as we jumped on our beds.

"I will heal us up tomorrow." I said as we cashed out.

AT THE BASE: Next day, Deidaras POV:

"Itachi? Have any ideas?" Leader asked

"None… Deidara?" Itachi asked looking at me

"I saw that we could go into hiding for awhile or something, yeah." I said looking at the ceiling.

_"From the day Leader told me that Akatsuki was coming to an end, me, him, and Itachi have been in the meeting room none stop, yeah." _I thought looking at Leader

"Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu might not make it back from the mission." He said as we agreed. "Itachi what did you get from your small mission?"

"We didn't get much. Just that the Leaf is soon going to attack once more. They might find out where Sasori and them are. But they also have people from the Sand helping in. Thats all we got before we where found out and chased." Itachi said

"The bad thing is that this is Sakuras friends, yeah." I said "She might or might not help. You cant blame her, yeah."

"She attacked them before." Leader said

"I know that, yeah." I began "But she wasn't going to kill them, yeah. If she does help us with it, she WILL have to KILL her friends, and it will tear her apart."

"And she might turn on us." Itachi said

"True… we only need the nine tailed for our plan to be complete. But that brat is the hardest to get. And we are almost out of time. If we don't get him soon, the statue will explode and all the tailed beasts will be broken free…" Leader said

"We might as well all die, yeah." I said as they nodded.

"If Sasori and them don't come back by next week or check in, then… we failed." Leader said

"What will happen next, yeah?" I asked

"I don't know." Leader said looking at Itachi

"The Akatsuki will be no more." He said

WITH SASORI: His POV

"Sasori?" Money Man asked as I looked up "What now?"

"We are close to the check point now." I said "All we have to do is stay out of trouble and we will be fine."

"If not then lets hope we live." Mr. Green said.

"Well lets get moving. They found our trail. Come on!" I said as we took off

WITH SAKURA AND KONAN: Next day. Sakuras POV

"Sakura.…" Konan said as we woke up

"Huh?" I asked sitting up but ended up laying back dow because of my major headache.

"Hang over…" She said as we did a small laugh

"Lemme treat me first. Then I will get you." I said as i put my glowing green hand to my head. After a second it went away. I then went to Konan and did the same.

"Why didn't you do this with Hidan?"

"Let him suffer."

"But its bad for us to…" She said as we sat on her bed

"Makes his situation ten times worse."

"True." She said as we laughed "I wonder how the boys are doing."

"Maybe almost burnt the kitchen down. Starving. Sick of take out. Something like that." I said as we laughed

"Cant live with out us." She said as we started to get ready for the day "Lets get some food."

"Agree. When do we leave again?" I asked as we walked out of the hotel.

"Tomorrow. The guys only gave us three days…" She said as we sighed.

"Better then nothing." I said as we walked into the food place.

KISAMES POV:

"Itachi! Deidara! Why are you guys always in there now?" I asked as they walked out of the meeting room

"No reason…" Itachi said as Deidara went into the kitchen as he went up to his room.

_"Imma get some answers…" _I thought as I followed Deidara.

"Come on boy. Tell me." I said

"Cant just yet, yeah." He said getting a soda

"Why not?"

"We have to wait till everyone comes back, yeah."

"So you guys are in there 24/7."

"Its…. important. Leader don't want me to say anything, yeah." He said walking into the living room

"So no matter how much I try, I wont get nothing out of you?" I asked as we sat down

"Not yet, later when Leader says, yeah."

"Not even if the thing envoles Sakura?" I asked as he glared at me

"Not even that." He said as he sighed "Look, I gatta go in there in a few, can I relax, yeah?"

"Sure. We were watching Girls Gone Wild…" I said as he laughed

"Hidan, yeah?"

"Gots it." I winked as Hidan walked in and tossed a pillow at Deidara.

LATER THAT DAY: Sakuras POV

"If you don't stop following us, I will send you through that wall!" I yelled at a man who has been following us from the last club we where at.

"Sure you can Pinky." He said as more guys popped up.

"What you going to do?" Another asked

"We should ask you the same thing." Konan said putting her hands on her hips

"Just have some fun." Another said

"I see no ring. So you must be single." Another said as they surrounded us

"We be taken." I said as they laughed

"Lucky guys. To bad they are not here." One of them said as some came at us.

"I keep my promise." I smiled as I punched one through a wall, people looked out from the hole "Who is next?"

"You are ninjas!" They said

"No?" Konan said "I wouldn't have thought! Never seen ninjas before?"

"Or do you guys fight the ones without training?" I finished

"Oh shut up!" One said as he ordered more guys to get us. Me and Konan fought them all. They were so easy to beat. We looked at the man that must be the boss. "Well…" Was all he said as he ran away

"Lets go back to the hotel." Konan said as we walked back. When we were there we sat on our beds facing each other.

"This was a fun past few days." I said with a smile

"Yeah!" She said "Did your little healing thing work?" I asked as she rubbed her tummy.

"Dunno… Gatta check in a few months." I said "All we can do is hope and pry to Leader." I said as we laughed

"That is true." She said "But i think he is the God of Pain or something. It always slips my mind."

"Well, Leader is a God." I said throwing my hands up for dramatic effect.

"Love the effects." She said as we laughed

"Hot tub?" I asked as we jumped in there with hot tub in our swimsuits. We got our wine and did a toast

"To the Girls of the Akatsuki!" Konan said

"To the Girls!" I said as we toasted.

"And hope that Sakura has her and Deidaras baby!"

"And Konan and Leaders baby will be healthy so i can spoil it!" I said as she laughed. Then we drank and talked the night away.

SASORIS POV:

"We are almost there!" I yelled

"Where do we go now?" Yelled Money Man

"Just up ahead!" I yelled

"Hold it." A leaf ninja said

"Shit!" I yelled as I sent my puppets to attack

"Sasori! Mr. Green! Go!" Money Man yelled

"We cant! Once the door is closed there is no reopening it until later!" I yelled as we attacked the Leaf Ninja. We started to run off again.

"Shit! More are behind us!" Mr. Green said as I sent more puppets after them.

"We cant fight this… Not on how weak we are." Money Man said

"Almost there!" I yelled back as the other Base came into sight

"Sasori!" Money Man yelled as he stopped

"No!" I yelled as Sakuras old team surrounded him

"Tell Sakura and Konan that she can go on a shopping spree! The money is hers!" He yelled as he was attacked "Also good luck on her having a baby!"

"No!" I yelled as we kept running "Don't you dare die now!" I yelled back to Mr. Green

"I have to…" He said as he pushed me forward so I wouldn't get knocked into by Sand Ninja.

"No!" I yelled once again

"Tell Sakura that she owns the green house. And to check there once more. There is a surprise." He said as he began fighting "GO! Finish the mission!" He yelled as I ran to the base. I did a few hand signs as the door opened. As soon as i jumped in the door slammed. I laid on the floor gasping for breath. I closed my eyes tight and grabbed my side, it was a deep wound. Then I let darkness take over me.

Thats the end! Review, rate! Do something! Ummm… Hope you like it, blah blah blah. Well, I will update soon! (:


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the 15th! Wow i am writing a lot! But its almost over! Then imma be writing another. But here is this one.

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx- Deliciously platy? Ummm… Mkay? Hha. N ya i am sad to… But wait until the end.

Kittychic0895- They where my favorites… But wait till the end.

I do not own Naruto! ): 

LAST NIGHT WITH SAKURA AND KONAN:

"To the Girls of the Akatsuki!" Konan said

"To the Girls!" I said as we toasted.

"And hope that Sakura has her and Deidaras baby!"

"And Konan and Leaders baby will be healthy so i can spoil it!" I said as she laughed. Then we drank and talked the night away.

SASORI AND MR. GREEN AND MONEY MAN:

I did a few hand signs as the door opened. As soon as i jumped in the door slammed. I laid on the floor gasping for breath. I closed my eyes tight and grabbed my side, it was a deep wound. Then I let darkness take over me.

AT THE BASE: Sakuras POV

"We are back!" We yelled as we entered the base around 12.

"In the kitchen!" Kisame yelled

"Be there in a second!" Konan said as we walked up stairs and put or bags in the room. We walked down and into the kitchen… Deidara and Tobi where sleep. Itachi was reading a book along with Leader. Kisame was in a pink apron and was cooking something…

"Pink?" I asked as i pointed at him

"Nothing else." He sighed "Also it was white… but someone had to put it with the reds…" He looked at Tobi.

"You guys cant live without us." Konan said as she then talked with Leader

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Kisame said as he then hit Tobi in the head with a pan.

"Whats with people hitting people with pans here?" I asked as Kisame raised an eyebrow

"You do it to…" He stated as I thought of Sasori

"Well… I had a reason." I smiled as I then poked Deidara in the side "Wake up sleepy head." I whispered in his ear as he mumbled…

"No…" He said

"Wake up or i will get the ice water." I said as he wined "Deidara… its Sakura… Open your eyes so I can freaking say hi." He got up and rubbed his eyes

"Fine… Fine… Fine, yeah." He said

"Hola Sleeping Beauty!" Kisame said as he once again hit Tobi.

"What was that for?" Tobi yelled rubbing his head

"When did you get back, yeah?" He asked after a kiss

"Like an hour ago." I replied

"No way, yeah!" He said waking up

"Just walked in." Kisame `said

"Where is Hidan?" I asked looking around

"We went out into town to get some food. We need some more." Kisame said

"Is that a good idea?" Itachi asked to Leader

"Meeting room. Deidara and Itachi." Leader said standing up "Konan you stay here." They all walked out

"They have been in there nonstop" Kisame said

"It must be important… I cant even go in there…" Konan said as we all sat down "How many times a day?"

"Like… all day." Kisame said as Hidan walked in the door with a bunch of bags.

"How much did you pay for all that?" I asked

"Not much… like 100 or so." Hidan said

"Money Man is going to be pissed at you!" I said as we put up all the food

IN THE MEETING ROOM: Deidaras POV

"So what now?" Itachi asked Leader

"Did Sasori or anyone get back?" He asked

"From what I can see so far, only one person is inside, yeah." I said "But they are on the ground… I think its only Sasori, yeah."

"So all we have to do is hope that he lives… This wasn't the best mission ever…" Leader said

"So Mr. Green and Money Man are dead?" Itachi asked

"Yes… They are…" Leader said "Go get Konan for me. We need to tell the others."

"How… We all know that Sakura and Hidan wont take it well." Itachi said

"I have to send you guys away. Me and Konan will think of a plan." Leader said "But we need to get Sakura out of here."

"Why her, yeah?" I asked

"So might go back to them." Itachi said

"We just need to be on the safe side." Leader said "No you two go. I will call you all back here in a minute or two." We got up and walked out.

"You sure this is a good idea, yeah?" i asked Itachi before we walking into the kitchen

"Better then nothing." He said

"Man of few words, yeah." I said as we walked in.

_"Its been a year… and now we have to do this…" _I thought as I saw Sakura.

"Deidara?" She asked walking up to me "You ok?"

"I am fine, yeah." I said looking at Konan "Leader wants to see you, yeah." I said as she walked out

"Not a word." Itachi said looking at me.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, yeah." I said "Lets go watch a movie, yeah." I looked at Kisame "Wanna get the popcorn?"

"Sure, why not." He said

"Itachi, yeah?" He nodded "Hidan, yeah?"

"Sure, why the freak not?" He said as we all walked into the movie room.

_"This isn't going to be good… Not at all…" _I thought as they put in a Batman movie _"Sakura and Batman… she is crazy bout him."_

"Whats wrong?" She whispered

"Nothing, yeah." I said back "Watch the movie, yeah." She sighed and watched it.

During the whole time I was waiting for Leader to come in and tell everyone the news. After is was done, Konan walked in.

"Everyone… In the meeting room." She said as we all walked to the room.

Everyone stood in a line waiting. Me and Itachi stood next to Leader along with Konan.

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked

"Something happened…" Konan said looking at me.

"Do not go insane or do anything crazy, yeah." I said

"Just freaking tell us." Hidan said getting impatient

"Well the Akatsuki is-" Leader began

WITH SASORI:

I started to wake up. I noticed that my wound was wrapped and i was laying down.

"You are up." a girl said "Don't be scared!"

"You are?" I asked glaring

"I am one of Konans paper clones." She said with a smile "You got your mission… almost complete. But you still can finish it."

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around

"Not here…" She looked down "But follow me! Hurry." She said as she helped me up. We walked to another room "You have the thing?"

"The scroll?" I asked pulling it out of the scroll

"May I have it please?" I gave it to her "Your mission is done. Go and rest." She said

"What about the others? What do i do now?"

"Stay and rest. Leaf and Sand are all around the area. Trying to break in. So rest. You will have a fight soon." She said as i walked out of the room.

OUTSIDE: Gaaras POV

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as we all sat around the fire

"What did they mean when they said the thing about Sakura?" I asked as everyone looked at me

"Well it somewhat shows that she is now… friends with them. More like family." Neji said

"But didn't one say something about her and anthers baby?" Ino asked "She cant even have kids!"

"Ino!" Hinata said "Y-you know t-that Sakura d-doesnt want to say a-anything about her n-not having kids."

"She isn't my friend anymore!" Ino said "She is a traitor!"

"Oh shut up." I said as everyone looked at me shocked "You have no second hesitation on welcoming Sasuke with open arms." She looked down "So don't you dare go around say stuff like that with Sakura."

"We were all close to her…" Naruto said "Me, Gaara, Neji, Shika , Temari, Hinata, and Kiba!"

"We just hated each other." Ino said

"Well you are a bitch." Temari said sipping some tea "But the main thing is that it will be hard to get her back."

"For one we are only out to get that scroll back." Gaara said "Now that they have it means that something is up."

"From what we know so far, the Akatsuki is having trouble keeping itself running. So in a matter of time, its going to end." Shika said

"But it they wont go down without a fight." Neji said

"So now all we have to do is wait." Sasuke said

"If we could at least get ONE member. Then we will be fine." I said

"Two." Naruto answered

"Who?" I asked

"Sakura and her little boyfriend." Sasuke said "Knowing her she would do anything to save him. Now that they are trying for a kid."

"She is a little whore!" Ino snapped "Only been in there for a year and now look!" Temari threw something at her head.

"Shut up Ino! Don't act like you never came home with a guy for a bar in a night!" Temari said glaring

"All we have to do is wait. They should know by now that we have killed two people." Neji said

"But I have a plan." Shika said "So listen good."

KABUTO: His POV.

"Hello." I said as I walked in a room

"Master…" One man said

"We are going to see our favorite person soon." I said with a smile

"Which one?" Another man asked

"Sakura." I said as everyone smiled "And she is going to be here with you once again." Everyone laughed.

"This time she is going to have another." I stated

"What do you mean?"

"She is going to have a baby." I said as everyone laughed

This is the end of this one. Rate. Review! Please. Thanks! (:


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the story.

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

IN THE MEETING ROOM: Deidaras POV

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked

"Something happened…" Konan said looking at me.

"Do not go insane or do anything crazy, yeah." I said

"Just freaking tell us." Hidan said getting impatient

"Well the Akatsuki is-" Leader began

WITH SASORI: Last time

"The scroll?" I asked pulling out the scroll

"May I have it please?" I gave it to her "Your mission is done. Go and rest." She said

"What about the others? What do i do now?"

"Stay and rest. Leaf and Sand are all around the area. Trying to break in. So rest. You will have a fight soon." She said as I walked out of the room.

OUTSIDE: Gaaras POV. Last time.

"If we could at least get ONE member. Then we will be fine." I said

"Two." Naruto answered

"Who?" I asked

"Sakura and her little boyfriend." Sasuke said "Knowing her she would do anything to save him. Now that they are trying for a kid."

"She is a little whore!" Ino snapped "Only been in there for a year and now look!" Temari threw something at her head.

"Shut up Ino! Don't act like you never came home with a guy for a bar in a night!" Temari said glaring.

"All we have to do is wait. They should know by now that we have killed two people." Neji said

"But I have a plan." Shika said "So listen good."

KABUTO: Last time.

"We are going to see our favorite person soon." I said with a smile

"Which one?" Another man asked

"Sakura." I said as everyone smiled "And she is going to be here with you once again." Everyone laughed.

"This time she is going to have another." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"She is going to have a baby." I said as everyone laughed.

THE BASE: Sakuras POV.

"You have to be kidding me!" I said as he was done.

"When did this freaking start happening?" Hidan asked

"Also another thing…" Leader said looking down. By that time Deidara was standing at my side as I leaned against him Itachi was standing in the same place. Konan went to sit in a chair. And Leader was leaning against the table. He looked at all of us. "Mr. Green… Money Man…" He started

"They are dead." Konan said walking up to him.

"You have to be kidding me…" I said as I dropped to my knees.

"Thats a damn lie!" Hidan snapped

"Sasori?" I asked as i let tears fall

"M aybe… We don't know yet." Leader said

"So there is a chance?" I asked

"Yes." Konan said

"Where is he?" I asked

"We cant go see him. If we do then his mission might fail." Leader said

I cried into my hands. Hidan was walking around punching the wall and cussing the day away. Kisame was saying comforting words while Deidara held me while I was still on the ground.

**"Thats not right!" **Inner yelled **"Why cant we! I rather have him fail a mission then have him die!"**

_"And Money Man with Mr. Green… Why would they die! They cant leave me!" _ I thought back _"Wait?"_

**"What is it?"**

"Who did this?" I asked as Leader looked at Konan "Who would kill my boys?"

"Well…" Konan said looking at Deidara

"If you know then tell me!" I yelled

"It was the Leaf and Sand, yeah." Deidara said

"Damn them…" I whispered "They don't give up…"

"Unless they know that Sasoris mission could mean the end of the group." Konan said

"We also had them go into the Leaf and steal a scroll." Leader said

"What scroll?" I asked looking up

"It was one with forbidden. It was kept hidden into the mountains with the faces." Leader said

"I could have told you how to get in and out like that…" I said

"Itachi gave us information for it." Leader said

"Sorry to tell you this, but they changed the whole settings. Most of them… Nothing is really the same as it was last time." I said but I stood up "I want to at least see Sasori!"

"No can do." Leader said "He is locked in another base getting ready for battle."

"Thats going to kill him for sure!" I yelled "The Leaf and Sand or no one to mess with!"

"Sakura, there is nothing we can do, yeah." Deidara said. I glared at him

"I don't give a flying fuck!" I said "If Sasori goes into battle with them then he will die for sure!"

"I agree with Sakura." Hidan said walking next to me "Damn, I never liked the dude, but I wanna kill the asses who killed Money Man!"

"Hidan… Sakura…" Konan said

"Sorry Konan." I said and once again looked at Leader. "I want to go down there! I want to fuck up all the ninjas over there! Sasori is MY boy and I LOVE him like everyone else here. You damn know I would do the same for any of you!" He sighed "So damn it, let us go!"

"He is at the base near the Leaf. You leave today. It will be a day or two until you get there. You should know where it is, Hidan." Leader said as we smiled

"Who is going with, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Sakura, Hidan, Deidara and anyone who wants to go." Leader said

"Konan." I said, she said nothing "You stay here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said with a smile and walked out to get ready.

I heard Leader ask "That means?"

She said "Nothing…"

Me, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi met at the door.

"So everyone is freaking going?" Hidan asked

"Hidan, you can cuss… Just watch the f word." I said as we headed out

"Yeah!" He jumped with joy "Its been so damn long!"

"I knew it would make you happy." I smiled "Now lets go kick some Leaf and Sand ass!"

**"You have to let me help with this fight!" **Inner yelled popping her knuckles **"Did you ever finish the new jutsu?" **

_"It needs a lot of chakra and some time. But I should have it down." _ I thought to Inner as she smiled evilly "_I am only going to use it when i have nothing left. Other then that I might have to borrow some of your chakra."_

**"Got it!"** She said as she started to build up some extra chakra.

"Lets go!" I said as I started to run faster

"Holy hell! When did she get this fast?" Hidan asked as everyone ran as fast as the should

"Its when you put chakra into your feet." Itachi said as he ran past them

"Sakura!" Hidan yelled as I looked back "Can I kill em?"

"Leave me my friends." I said

"They are?" Kisame asked

"You will know when we get there." I smiled as everyone nodded Deidara ran beside me

"What turned you into such a bitch, yeah?" He asked as I laughed

"When some one hurts or kills one of my boys, or Konan, someone will die." I said with a smile "Also everyone listen up!" I said as I slowed down so everyone could listen "Don't say ONE word about this."

"What?" Kisame asked

"You have to promise!" I said as everyone promised

"Imma be a god mother." I said as everyone looked confused "Konan and Leader are ganja be parents!"

"Oh damn… You ganna spoil the little shit." Hidan said

"Got it!" I said

"Now only if you and Deidara can have one." Kisame mumbled

"What was that?" I asked

"Nothing!" He said quickly

"Sure…" I smiled as we all looked forward.

The trip was long and boring. But we made in a day.

"Lets rest here." Itachi said as we all stopped "They are just up ahead. They wont notice us though. So we are safe. We will start the attack tomorrow. We will get into place before the sun is out. Sakura, you make the first move. When Sakura breaks the ground we attack. Kill anyone. Just leave Sakuras friends to her." He finished as we all nodded and got in our sleeping bags.

MORNING: Or before the sun is out…

"Lets get ready." I said as we all went our own ways. Hidan, Deidara, and I went the the left. Itachi and Kisame went to the right. Many traps where sent… But it was easy to spot them and avoid them. I spotted my friends sitting around a camp fire.

"See that damn cliff type thing." Hidan whispered. I nodded, right by my friends "Thats the opening to the damn base. It has a hard ass seal that can only be fucking opened by the inside or another ring."

"Got it. So right now, we lead everyone away from the opening and wait until Sasori comes out?" I asked

"Thats right, yeah." Deidara said "Itachi and Kisame are ready. They also know the plan, yeah."

"Got it." I said as I walked out into the opening. They didn't notice me. So I sat down next to Gaara and Temari.

"Can you hand me some tea?" I asked as Temari handed me some

"Here you go." She said

"Thanks." I took a sip "So whats going on?"

"We are trying to open the damned base door but it wont open." Naruto said as he finally looked at me "Sakura!" I jumped back as everyone now noticed

"Took you long enough." I smiled

"Where is your cloak?" Gaara asked

"Shit… I forgot it." I frowned… Then I remembered that no one had theirs.

"So you are still joined?" Shika asked

"Gots it!" I smiled

"Were are the others?" Gaara asked looking around

"Somewhere…" Was my reply.

"So how is the sex going for you forehead?" Ino asked

"Well Pig, if you want to know I can tell you." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"No not really." She said with a glare

"Then why ask?"

"You are trying to have a fucking kid with one of the members?" Naurto and Neji yelled

"You know that how?" I raised and eye brow

"One of the members we killed said something." Temari said "They have final words."

"That would be?" I asked looking around

"Tell Sakura and Konan that she can go on a shopping spree. The money is hers." Kiba said

"Money Man…" I whispered looking at the ground

"Another said. Tell Sakura that she owns the green house. And to check there once more. There is a surprise." Shika said

"Mr. Green…" I whispered and now looked up.

"What are you going to do now, forehead?" Ino asked. I glared my 'Shut-up-or-die' glare "Please, like you would hurt us!"

"You killed my two boys!" I said as I punched the ground sending them to jump away "Fucking attack now!" I yelled running at Ino. Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame jumped out attacking other ninja "Don't you give up?" I asked punching Ino into a tree. She was out cold. I turned to Kiba

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have to answer to you any more!" I yelled attacking Kiba. Everyone else stood back watching…

KIBAS POV:

"What the hell?" I yelled as Sakura kicked. "Calm down!"

"Hell no!" She said as she grabbed my collor and lifted me in the air. I was fighting for her to let go, but she wouldn't "You all damn knew that the next time we fight, I would not hold back!"

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?"

"You had a home in the Leaf!" I said as I stopped fighting "You left it all only to get stronger?"

"Not at first…" She said "I was forced into it. They had the village under bombs." Everyone gasped

"Sakura!" The blue man yelled

"But after that year in the Akatsuki, its so much better then the Leaf! The people in the group are now my family. My boys!" She said bringing my to eye level and glaring. "And you killed two of them. Maybe three."

"We only wanted you back…" I said

"Well… I didn't want to go back." She said then she punched the air out of me as I went flying in the air. She appeared next to me and kicked me to the ground. I landed hard. Next to Ino. I looked at Sakura facing everyone.

_"Sorry…" _I thought as everything turned dark.

SHIKAS POV:

"Kiba! Ino!" I yelled as I watched Hinata go and fight Sakura.

_"This isn't good!" _I thought as I looked at everyone _"She is taking us one by one…"_

"Naruto! Neji! Gaara! Temair!" I yelled as they all came next to me.

"Whats the plan?" Neji asked

"She is attacking us one at a time. She had no trouble with Kiba and Hinata. They were one of her best friends." I said "But if we all attack at once, then we might get her to calm down." I said

"Me and Naruto will attack her into the air." Neji said "Then Temari, you knock her onto the ground with your wind. Try to keep her down as long as possible. Then Shika, you get her with our shadow. Gaara use your sand to hold her."

"Its the only thing we have now…" Naruto said looking around "Where the hell is Sasuke?"

"Itachi is here." Temari said "We better hurry with the plan!"

"Neji. Naruto. Go!" I said as they ran out to meet Sakura.

SAKURAS POV:

**"Here is some more!" **Inner yelled as I was given more of her chakra

_"Neji and Naruto? Attacking?" _ I thought as they came at me from both sides.

"Well this is unfair…" I said as I jumped back a little to doudge Narutos kick. I ducked to avoid Nejis punch.

"Oh shut up!" Neji yelled as he tried to kick me. I jumped in the air. I saw them… smirking and jump into the trees.

"What the hell?" I asked as I then was knocked to the ground. It was like a strong wind sound blowing in my ears. I was face down and I couldn't move our breath. Then it… stopped… I tried to stand… But couldn't.

"You have to remember this Sakura." Shika said as I still couldn't move. I then was forced to stand up and I looked at him.

"You and your damn shadows!" I yelled as I tried to move. I could tell he was having trouble.

**"SHIT!" **Inner yelled

_"What?"_

**"Gaara and his sand!" **She said as I was then… like it was rehearsed… covered in sand!

"Got you Sakura." Gaara said as everyone then was infront of me. I tried to get out. But sighed in defeat.

"Sakura, yeah!" I heard Deidara yell

"Keep fighting!" I yelled back

"You better fucking live!"I heard Hidan yell as I smiled then i let it fade as I looked at everyone.

"Yeah! You got me! Whoohoo!" I said with some joy "You got me! Now let me go…"

"Its not that easy." Neji said

"Sure it is!" I said looking at Gaara "Just have him let go of his sand and them im out!"

"Just shut up Sakura!" Temari yelled.

"Gots it." I said as I looked at all of them. No one talked… Then, you no who, the one and only loud Naruto broke the silence

"Sakura!" He yelled "By orders of the Leaf, you are to come back to the village!"

"Naruto!" I yelled back "By orders of Sakura! You all are to let me go!"

"No time for jokes Sakura." Neji said "You have to come back…"

"Well… I was going to visit Lady Tsunade anyways." I said "So sure! Why not!"

"You cant go back." Gaara said

"That wasn't my plan…" I said again as Itachi and Kisame came between me and the others "Hey guys! You made it!"

"Sup girly?" Kisame said "Looks like you got your self in a mess."

"Really?" I asked "Not really. I can break out any time."

"So stop fucking around and get out here!" Hidan said as he walked up to us covered in blood.

"Ruin all the fun!" I said as I then walked up to them.

"How the hell?" Everyone asked as I was no longer in Gaaras sand.

"Gaara… Me and you practiced this along time ago." I said pointing to him

"Oh yeah…" He said as his sand was now in his gourd

"Hey Deidara!" I said as he walked up. He nodded.

"Sakura…" Temari asked as I looked up. "How about a deal?" She asked

"Shoot girl." I said with a smile

"You and your… boys… come with us to see Tsunade. We wont hurt any of you." She said as she then punched Naruto to keep him quiet.

"I will have Itachi deal with this." I said as i poked him in the side. He hid his jump.

"While we are there, we could form a treaty with the Leaf and Sand." Itachi said "I will call Leader to have him do that."

"When did you guys want a treaty?" Naruto asked

"Well… Didn't Leader bring it up?" I asked as they nodded "Akatsuki is coming to an… end… The thing Sasori did was to help with something that I don't know about."

"It was to make sure all of the tailed beasts we got didn't break out into the world, yeah." Deidara said as everyone gasped "So with you all trying to stop them, if you did, you all would die, yeah."

"So we just saved the fucking world?" Hidan asked as Itachi nodded

"Hell yeah!" Me and him both said jumping in the air.

"Akatsuki… your not that bad." Gaara said "So what about your friend in there?"

"You have to promise NOT to go inside of the base?" I said as the all promised. I ran to the opening, "Can I open it?" I asked Itachi.

"One more minute." He said. I got ready.

"Its going to close fast." Kisame said. I did a hand sign.

"10 seconds." Itachi said.

"Go! Now!" Hidan yelled as I opened the base door and jumped in as is slammed shut. I rolled on the ground and found myself staring at someone in a black holding a weapon to my neck.

"Im in the Akatsuki. I am Sakura." I said as the weapon was taken from my neck. The dude pulled it off from his head. "Sasori!" I yelled as I got up and hugged him. We both landed on the floor

"Hey." He said "Can you get off me?"

"No." I said about to cry. "I hate you so much."

"Why?"

"I thought you where dead!" I said as he got us to stand up. I still wouldn't let go.

"Well I am not." He said as he finally pulled me off him "You got in how?"

"Itachi." I said looking at the door "Can we go out? Its dark in here…"

"Stay here. I gatta check something first…" He walked out of sight.

NARUTOS POV:

"That was so easy!" I yelled as everyone agreed, but the Akatsuki "I mean! We should have tried a treaty along time ago!"

"Its not that simple loud mouth, yeah." The blonde haired Akatsuki said

"What do you mean?" I asked as everyone sighed

"And I thought I was dumb, yeah." She said as i threw a log at his head. He ducked

"Naruto. He means that before, when the Akatuski had power, they wouldn't do a treaty. Now that the group is coming to an end. They need the treaty." Neji said as i scratched my head.

"So like… Red and blue make purple?" I asked as everyone hit their heads.

"No. When Akatsuki had power, they didn't need a treaty. Now that they are going to end, they need the treaty." Gaara said

"I think I got it…" I said as the cave doors once opened again. Sakura and this… red head walked out. The blonde dude that looked like Ino walked to them first.

"Are you all ready?" Neji asked as everyone stood up.

"Time to go see the Leaf!" Sakura said "Without killing or destroying it."

"Lets just get this over with, yeah." the blonde said

"Whats your names again?" I asked

"Kisame." Said the shark boy.

"Itachi." Said… Itachi

"Sasori." Said the red head

"Fucking Hidan." Said the potty mouth.

"Deidara." She the Ino twin.

"Sakura!" She said jumping on Kisames back

"I didn't say it was time for a piggy back ride…" He said with a sigh

"Please!" She begged.

"Fine…" He gave in as we walked

"Are we missing something?" I asked as I looked around.

"Ino… Kiba… Hinata… Sai…" Sakura said

"Gaara?" Temari asked. Soon they where all here on Gaaras floating sand.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked jumping off Kisames back.

"Huh?" Gaara asked as she walked up to him.

"When did you get taller?" She asked sizing how small she is to him.

"The last time we saw each other was almost two years ago." He said

"Sakura! I am taller to!" I said standing next to her

"Not fair!" She said as we both where about a head taller then her,

SAKURAS POV:

"Sakura, yeah?" I heard Deidara asked as I walked up to him and Kisame

"Yeah?" I asked

"You sure this is a good idea?" Kisame asked

"If anything bad happens. I give you permission to destroy." I smiled at them. I then grabbed Deidara hand "Here that guys?"

"We promised Sakura." Temari said looking back "Sakura!" She said as me and my boys stopped

"Temari…" I said

"Why didn't you tell me of this?" She said pointing to me and Deidaras hands "We need freaking bonding time!" She said as we all started to walk again.

"Promise!" I said with a smile "Wanna know whats weird?" I asked as everyone stopped to look at me "We where all fighting… Now… look at us." I finished as everyone thought about it.

"(Damn" Weird (Yeah)." Everyone said

"Atleast I don't have to worry about the best people in my life fighting." I said

**"You know this is all going to go wrong…" **Inner said

_"I know… Imma have fun while it lasts." _I said as we all headed back to the Leaf.

Don't worry. They don't all live happily ever after. And this is not the end. Let the good times lasts. Its all ganna get fucked up soon! Im not really the one for nice things. Drama and all starts next chapter. Promise!


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the 17th. Wow I made this many! Its crazy. Hhe. I love it. But anyways. This one might have drama or something… I dunno… But i have my Panda Pillow Pet with me so I am comfy! :D

You are NEVER to old for Pillow Pets.

I do not own Naruto. I only own one Panda Pillow Pet. My dad got it for me tho… But on to the story!

SAKURAS POV:

"At least I don't have to worry about the best people in my life fighting." I said

**"You know this is all going to go wrong…" **Inner said

_"I know… Imma have fun while it lasts." _I said as we all headed back to the Leaf.

It was a long walk to the Leaf. On the way there… we had some… problems…

Naruto wouldn't leave me and Deidara alone… Kiba woke up and tired to get into my pants… Him and Deidara got in a fight. Also Naruto tried to EAT Kisame! He tried to EAT him! Me and Gaara took off when everyone was fighting to drink some of his famous sake… It almost didn't end well. But it was only a kiss… or a make out… I AM SO SORRY DEIDARA! Then we had to go back… I hate Temari (I mean come on! Its sake! And also, me and Gaara hit it off in the past!) What else happened… Ino woke up, her and Deidara got in a fight on who hair is better. I knocked her out when she started to get into his pants. I hooked Naruto and Hinata up! Also I found out about Shika and Temari. She is also prig if you haven't figured it out, prig is a way i say pregnant. Anyways… Umm… What else… Hidan and Shika are on good terms. Kisame and Itachi stayed to themselves. Other then that is was an ok walk. We finally made it back.

"Come on everyone. Lets go see Lady Tsunade." Neji said. He walked ahead.

_Is he ok?" _I asked Inner

**"How should I know?" **She yelled **"I am not him! I am YOU! Ask maybe?"**

_"Moody much?" _I asked as she nodded. I walked faster to stand next to Neji… He didn't even look my way.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he said nothing. "Neji?" I asked again. I waved my hand in his face… nothing "Earth to Neji? Silver? Long ponytail?" Nothing. I grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. I looked at the others "Go on ahead. I gotta talk with Mr. Grumpy. Kisame, I leave you in charge! Itachi you are next in line if he gets eaten by Naruto. Hinata and Sasori, I leave it to you to make sure Naruto doesn't. Deidara and Hidan… Be good." I said as they all nodded. They walked on ahead. I turned to Neji.

"Sakura…" He said looking at me

"What is wrong with you?" I asked as we walked to park. Close to the Hokage Tower, but not to close.

"What happened?" Was all he said looking at the clouds. Shika would be so proud.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you join?" He asked "I mean at first you where forced… But now you act like you wanted to be in it… Now you are trying to have a baby with one…"

"They are like family Neji… I hated them at first… but then, it was hard to be cold to them. They are so much like all of you guys."

"Explain." He had one eye brow up and his cute confused face on.

"You are so cute when you do that." I said as he smiled "But Hidan is like Ino. I hate her, yet love her so much. We have all the fun moments. Then we just want to kill each other. I don't really know any other similarities at the moment. But put you guys in a room and then you would love each other!"

"Sakura…" He shook his head "You love both the Leaf and Akatsuki?"

"Yes I do." I said looking at him weirdly "Why?"

"Something is going to happen…" He said "I cant say this… But… I think you should know."

"What is it?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"You didn't hear this from me…" He began as we faced each other.

A few minutes later I was off running to the Hokage Tower. I got a few weird looks as I was cussing to the wind. Neji was right behind me.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I jumped on to the roof of the first building to the tower. I was climbing up the wall and broke into the window. Everyone from a few minutes ago where all talking. The boys looked at me weird as the Leaf and Sand glared.

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked as I turned to Lady Tsunade.

"You know you Leaf and Sand are so fucking low!" I yelled as they all go into fighting stances. Neji walked in cooly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tsunade said. I heard Shika and Neji whisper something. I turned to Itachi, hoping he heard. He nodded and turned on his Sharingan. He motioned for everyone else to get ready to fight. Kisame grabbed his sword, which looked like a normal thing for him. Deidara put his hands into his clay pockets, which looked like normal pockets. Hidan put his scythe in front of him to look like he just wanted it off his back.

"You damn right know what i am talking about!" I said slamming my fist into her desk, breaking it in two.

"What do you mean?" She asked with her sweet smile

"Itachi!" I said turning around walking to stand next to them.

"As Neji and Shikamaru just said. 'Does Sakura know of the plan?' Simple answer as a nod. Then again 'The treaty is fake one or how we will get info out of them one?'. Answer to that 'both'." Itachi finished as Tsunade

"Damn it, I thought I could trust you all!" I yelled as me and my boys all backed to the window that i kinda broke.

"Sakura… you are a missing ninja." Tsunade said standing up and tried to walk up to me but she stopped "But this treaty… it wont do any good. The Akatsuki has caused many crimes."

"So we would of had no choice… We would have been killed right away?" I yelled/ asked glaring

"You would have lived. You where forced. The council and I have already talked about it. You will live." She once again said.

"So you are saying I have to pick?" I asked "Leaf or Akatsuki?"

"Yes." She said as I looked at my boys and my friends. My hands went into fists as I walked infront of Tsunade and looked her in the eye

"What is with you?" I asked

"Sakura! You are like my daughter! And to have someone I care about go into the hands of evil is uncalled for! And to find out that she is trying to have a kid with one is… is…" She stopped trying to think of a word.

"Damn this all!" I yelled and poked her in the middle of her chest "You of all people! You should know me by now! I mean come on! There is no way in hell I would do any of this!"

"Then why are you?" Naruto asked from behind

"I wont give up without a fight!" I yelled to all of them "I love you all damn it! There is no way in hell I will pick!"

"So what are you saying. pinkie?" Kisame asked

I took a step back and pulled chakra into my fist. "This is a time where the Leaf need to pull their head out of there ass." I whispered and I punched the floor causing the building to break. Everyone jumped out in time as I lead Akatsuki and everyone to an old training ground. We all stopped there.

"You know how much damage you cause?" Tsunade yelled pointing to a stop where the tower use to be.

"Unless the Leaf and Akatsuki make a treaty that STAYS and ISNT a trap!" I yelled "Imma end up having to tear down the whole Leaf!"

"Sakura…" Gaara said "It isn't that easy to make a treaty like that."

"So when the Sand and Sound attacked Leaf. It was NO trouble at ALL to make a treaty!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air

"She has a point." Kakashi said standing next to me "I am on Sakuras side with this one."

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile then it turned to a glare as i looked at the others. I motioned for Itachi to keep a close eye on Kakashi no matter what. It could still be a trap.

"I am too." Neji said walking next to us.

"Oh my god!" Naruto yelled "Why?"

"Why what Naruto?" Neji snapped standing next to me. I motioned for Kisame to keep and eye on Neji. I then motioned for everyone to get ready to. Unless something happened.

"Sakura…" Lets talk about this." Temari said looking at everyone "And i did not mean that when we would invite them into the village, we would attack them or anything! I was speaking true about all the treaty and shit!"

"Side." Tsunade said "Pick a side."

"Don't pick a damn side!" I yelled "This isn't about any of this!"

"Then what is it about!" Naruto yelled

"This is about how you guys cant trust me anymore!" I yelled back as he was taken back by the question

"I do trust you!" Naruto yelled

"No you don't!" I yelled back "If you did then why the hell are we in this position right now!"

"I trust her…" Neji began "Thats why I told her what is going on."

"I trust her. Thats why I am standing by my daughter at the moment." Kakashi said

"They trust me Naruto!" I then pointed at him "You don't! And it looks like you never did… You all are just like Sasuke… my mother… my father!" I looked at Kakashi "My REAL father!"

"How!" Tsunade said "We helped you! We CARED about you!"

"You cared… Just like my mother. But you didn't care enough to think twice about me. You see one thing and take it."

"I'm with Sakura." Temari said walking next to us. "Gaara don't." She said before his hand grabbed her arm. He pulled back.

"So what are you saying?" Tsunade asked, her voice softer

"Between Leaf and Akatsuki, I pick Akatsuki." I said as I felt everyone behind me smile… Even Itachi. I turned and looked at Itachi. It was a full, rare smile. I walked to them. "Come if you want to. If you follow just to fight or something… I will kill you, myself." I said darkly as we all walked to the wall forrest. I felt no one but the Akatsuki members follow. Then Kakashi… Then Neji… Then Temari… I smiled. We walked till we where at the wall that surrounds the Leaf.

"So we get out how?" Temari asked

"Itachi?" I asked turning to him, he looked at me "Isn't there an unused ANBU escape root around here?"

"Over here." He said as we all walked to the entrance. We stopped there

"We have to check you." Kisame said looking at the three.

"Go ahead." Kakashi said

"I will fucking checking Kakashi here." Hidan said walking over to him.

"I got Neji." Itachi said walking over to him.

"Sakura!" Temari said running over to me "I will only allow you to check me." I laughed and did. "Temari is good." I said as everyone then passed.

"Deidara." Itachi said while we where walking in the tunnel under the wall.

"What, yeah?" He asked

"Start making a large bird so we can all fly on it." He said

"Got it, yeah." He said putting his hand in his pocket

"So Sakura?" Temari asked walking next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To the Akatsuki base." Sasori answered

"I never would have thought of the day as we all became missing ninja." Neji said

"I agree." Kakashi said "But with that, we need to help Sakura."

"Thanks." I said

"Do they have wine or something?" Temari asked

"I think so. Why?" We walked out of the tunnel and we only waited for Deidara to make his flying clay bird

"I need a drink." She said as we laughed

"I agree." I smiled then thought of Konan "You are going to love Konan!"

"That is?" She cocked her head to the side

"Another female member of the Akatsuki. She is a wonderful friend." I smiled as we then hopped on the bird. It was kind of tight but we fit. "Wait?" I said as everyone looked at me "Didn't Tobi come along?"

"I don't (fucking) know, yeah." My boys said as we sat on the bird.

Deidara was at the front driving the bird. Then I was leaning on his back facing Temari. Neji and Kakashi where at my sides. Itachi and Kisame where at the back. Sasori was sitting next to Deidara in the front. At first no one was talking. The boys where watching the grounds to see if anyone was following. Temari helped us pick up speed by making the winds faster. But after about ten minutes of no talking, Temari broke the silence.

"Dude… Sakura?" She asked putting her hand to her tummy.

"Something wrong?" I asked in concern

"Feel it!" She said as I put my hand there. I felt a something like a bump hit my hand. I smiled "The little shit kicks hard already."

"You are… 4 months?" I asked

"I think… I cant go to a Dr. I never told Gaara." She looked down.

"The baby is in good shape." She smiled "Nothing wrong. But only one thing…"

"What is it?" She asked with fear

"Its another damn kid imma have to spoil." I said with a laugh as I leaned against Deidara again.

"So Sakura…" Kakashi asked eyeing Deidara

"Kakashi… I know that you are my father figure. But Deidara is a good man. No need in cutting his dick off." I said as I felt Deidara tense.

"I know…" He still eyed Deidara.

"Dad." He looked at me "Deidara is a good man. He knows better."

"If I hurt her, im a dead man, yeah." He said as Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame agreed.

"Ok then." He went to reading his book.

"Its been a long time." I said looked at Neji and Temari "Whats new?"

"You already know about me and Shika." Temari said "Other then that… All I do it paper work and other things."

"Neji?" I asked

"Stuck in that stupid office all day. Getting bugged by Naruto. Ino tried to get with me…" He said

"Was it scary?" Me and Temari asked leaning in a little

"You have no idea." He said with a frown "I went into hiding."

"He really did. I have to drag him out from under my hotel bed." She said "Why did you hide under there anyways?"

"Ino hates you, she thinks I hate you to. So thats the last place she would look." Neji stated "What bout you?" He asked me

"Umm… In the Akatsuki… Got a new boyfriend who is a dumb ass." Deidara mumbled a comment "I might be able to have a kid soon. Perfected my cooking!"

"Can you make some food when we get to the base?" Kakashi asked

"I will make your favorite." I said as I knew he was smiling under his mask.

_"This is so much better then anything!" _I yelled at Inner

**"I know right!" **She said **"The baby thing worked?"**

_"I think so. But my boys are dumb asses. They wouldn't know." _

**"See the look at Itachis face." **I looked up at him and he was smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"HOLY SHIT TALKING MUSHROOMS!" I yelled looking around

"What is it, yeah?" Deidara asked

"WE FORGOT HIDAN!" I yelled as everyone noticed. Deidara brought the bird to the ground. We waited for about ten minutes. Then Hidan walks out of the forrest into our small clearing gasping for breath.

"YOU FORGOT ME YOU ASSES!" He yelled walking up to us "WHAT THE HELL! I WAS FUCKING CALLING YOUR NAME FOR EVER!" He went on naming everything under the sun. I kind of… put duck tape over his mouth as we all hopped back on the bird. This time forgetting no one…

But it was a nice ride to the base.

**"All hell is going to break loose you know." **Inner said as I laid down on Nejis lap and closed my eyes. Temari was sleep with her head on my lap already.

_"So? I want to at least get some sleep…" _I thought back as she went off mumbling about that not being the point. But I fell asleep dreaming about Konan and Temaris babies… Imma spoil the hell out of those kids.

Wait until next time! :D Sorry if its kinda dumb or something… I am so tired at the moment...


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next one! :D Its ganna end soon. Jus'sayin. I wish I could keep writing but i would run out of ideas. But here is where the reading starts! Review and rate!

I do not own Naruto.

**"All hell is going to break loose you know." **Inner said as I laid down on Nejis lap and closed my eyes. Temari was sleep with her head on my lap already.

_"So? I want to at least get some sleep…" _I thought back as she went off mumbling about that not being the point. But I fell asleep dreaming about Konan and Temaris babies… Imma spoil the hell out of those kids.

I woke up to feeling the bird land, i think. But I opened my eyes to see its night time.

"Look, someone is awake." I heard Neji say as I sat up. Temari was still sleeping on my lap

"We there yet?" I asked in my yawn voice.

"What they hell did you say?" Hidan asked

"We just got here." Neji said then looked at the others "Gotta know her yawn voice sometime in life."

I poked Temari. She didn't move. Poke. Nothing. Poke. Nothing. "Temari! Wake up!" I kinda… yelled. She bolted up and looked around. She then set her glare on me. By that time… I was hiding behind Kisame.

"Sakura… you know better then to wake me up." She said getting off the bird, with the help of Neji.

"I know… But we are here and I tried poking you…" I said as she was walking up to me. I ran and hid behind Deidara.

"Can we jus go into the damn base so I can go get a few drinks and pass out?" Temari asked

"Maybe if we get everyone drunk enough, we will have alone time, yeah." Deidara whispered in my ear.

"Maybe." I said back then laughed at Kakashis glare. We walked inside to find everything in the base… destroyed.

"Konan!" I yelled "Leader?" Nothing.

"There are two people in the meeting room." Kisame said getting his sword out.

"Itachi, you go check it out." I said. "Kisame go around and double check. Me Hidan, Sasori and Deidara will stay right here with the others."

"Stay safe pinkie." Kisame said as they left.

"Lets get them into the living room, yeah." Deidara said "Hidan, go check it out first."

He nodded and went over there. After a minute or two he came back and said it was clear. We headed into the living room and then I got Temari a small chair to sit in. We got them into the corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Hidan asked

"Could be that Leader and Konan go into another major fight, yeah." Deidara said

"When they fight they get this bad?" I asked

"Yeah. Now that she is fucking pregnant its going to be damn worse." Hidan mumbled

"Dude… and Konan and Leader are calm…" I said looking at Deidara "If they get this bad…"

"I am never going to get in a fight with you, yeah." Deidara said as Hidan mumbled something about blood baths.

"So what do you think happened?" I asked

"Dunno, yeah." Deidara said then Kisame and Itachi walked in.

"Leader and Konan." Itachi said "We are moving bases in two days." Itachi said "Leader wants to see you guys." We all walked to Leaders office. Konan was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Leader was leaning against the now broken table.

"They are?" He asked

"Leaf and Sand." I said he walked up to me

"You know better then to bring them here!" He yelled

"Its safe." I simply said

"Everyone but Sakura leave." He said "Now!"

Deidara stayed a moment but soon everyone left. It was only me, Leader, and Konan in the room.

"Explain." He said standing in front of me.

"We went to go get Sasori. We got him safe. Then Temari, the one Sand ninja said we should make a treaty. And promised nothing bad would happen. We got to the Leaf. Then… something went wrong. The Leaf and Sand lied. Everyone but me, in the Akatsuki would be killed." I began "Then they gave me a choice. Death with the Akatsuki or live with the Leaf. I chose Akatsuki. I lead everyone to a training ground. There we got some Leaf and Sand on our side. And they are going to help us."

"Help us?" He asked "Help us with what?"

"They will help us when the Akatsuki ends!" I yelled back

"The Akatsuki doesn't need any help." He said

"Why not?"

"I end it now." He said walking to the table "You guys are no longer in the Akatsuki."

"So everything you worked for?" I began "Money Man and Mr. Green would have died for nothing!"

"What would you want me to do Sakura?" He asked "Nothing we try will help!"

"So you're just going to give up?"

"Thats all we can go…" Konan said walking up to us "We tried everything already."

"Nothing works?" I asked

"Nothing. All of it will go down hill. The treaty with the Leaf is just like a treaty with all the other hidden villages."

"How about… we are still Akatsuki." I said "No matter what happens. They groups goal may have came to an end. But we still do what we do best."

"Fine." Leader said as I couldn't help but grin. I wrapped my arms around his neck… he hugged me back "You are a pain… you know that?" He asked as I let go.

"Thats why you guys love me." I smiled and grabbed there hands "Now lets go get drunk."

"I cant." Konan said

"Wine is fine." I smiled as I opened the door to find everyone there waiting "Kisame. Go get the drinks. Wine. Sake. Anything!" He smiled and left with Sasori and Hidan to go get the drinks. We all walked to the kitchen… the only room in the house, other then the bedrooms, that isn't messed up.

I had to make food for everyone, with the help of Temari. After that was done, the girls drank there wine while the guys went for the sake. Lets say, they guys had like 100 drinking contests and… Kisame and Kakashi are tied at the moment. Tobi is no where to be seen.

"Sakura, yeah." Deidara said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist

"What?" i asked

"Tired, yeah." He said with a smirk.

"Go have fun Sakura." Temari said

"We will make sure Kisame and everyone stays down here." Konan said

"Just to make sure." I said "Kisame! I bet you that you cant drink 100 bottles of sake!"

"Its on pinkie!" He said as I heard another bottle be opened.

"Same with you Kakashi!" I yelled as another bottle opened.

"Now go to bed." Temari said as we walked out of the room.

"You are drunk." I said as Deidara needed some help up the stairs.

"Its the stairs, yeah!" he said as I opened our bed room door "They are out to get me, yeah."

"Sure they are." I said as I locked to the door. He jumped on the bed

"Whatever, yeah." He said looking at the roof. I sighed.

**"I thought he wanted to have fun?" **Inner thought

_"I did to…" _I thought back _"Maybe he needs a little reminder." _She smiled. I took off my skirt and boots. I walked over the the bed and then laid on Deidara.

"I think you are right, yeah." He said

"About?" I asked

"Me being drunk, yeah." He started "Well a little bit, yeah."

"Well, it still wouldn't stop you from having fun?" I asked as i kissed him

"Not at all, yeah." He said.

MORNING:

I woke up to having Deidaras arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to face him, he started to wake up.

"I know you're awake now." I said as he smiled and opened his eyes.

"You are right on that one, yeah." He said as I sat up. "I have a headache, yeah." I put my hand over his as it glowed green. "Thanks, yeah." He said sitting up.

"So last night… in the base. Without Kisame bugging us once." I started "I think we should get him drunk more often."

"I agree, yeah." He said getting out of bed and got dressed in pants and a shirt. I did the same. "If you keep on wearing your knee high boots, the more hard it is to not bring you to bed, yeah." He said as we walked out of the bed room.

"Why?"

"You are so hot in them, yeah." He said as we entered the kitchen and broke down laughing.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked to no one really.

Kisame and Kakashi where laying on the ground with sake bottles piled up next to them. Temari, Leader, Neji, and Konan must have gotten rooms. Hidan was laying on the table naked. Sasori was hanging from the roof with his chakra strings. I know that is doesn't sound funny… but its a had to be there moment.

"Imma go make food." I said as i started to make eggs and my morning Dangos. Maybe a pancake or two. By the time I was done, Temari, Neji, Leader, and Konan are down stairs. Leader and Deidara put everyone in there rooms. We all sat at the table, after we cleaned it because Hidans naked ass was on it sleeping. But we all sat and ate. And talked.

"So how was your guys night?" I asked Temari

"It was… very eventful." She said "I mean, I never would have thought that the Akatsuki would be so fun."

"Thats true." Neji said "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you clear my headache?" He asked as I did "Thanks."

"Thats a reason why I am here." I said with a laugh "But I do not clear Kisames, Hidans, and Sasoris head of there hang overs."

"Why?" Temari asked

"I want them to suffer." I smiled

"But its worse because Hidan is a loud mouth, yeah." Deidara said

"But by him doing that, he makes it worse." I said smiling "So he puts himself in his own hell."

"True…" Konan said as her and Leader started talking again. Looks like they where talking about plans or something because Deidara was dragged into the convosation.

"So what do you guys do all day?" Temari asked

"Me and Konan might go shopping or something. Train. Watch movies. Drink. Play games. Go to the club. Out to eat. Something like that." I said

"I wanna go watch a movie or something." Temari said as we all stood up. Deidara, Konan, and Leader stopped talking and looked at us.

"You guys keep talking." I said "We are going to be in the movie room… You didn't destroy it right?"

"A few chairs are messed up so you might have to share a seat or sit on the floor." Konan said as they went back to talking.

"Follow me guys." I said as we walked through the now destroyed house. "I put so much effort into keeping this place clean…"

"I hate that." Temari said "Try living with two boys…"

"Boys aren't that messy…" Neji said "Most of my family are girls. They can be messy."

"True that. But I bet Hinata isn't a mess maker."

"She isn't. Its her sister." Neji said shaking his head

"Hanabi?" I asked

"Yeah." Neji said as we entered the movie room

"She hates me." I said as we picked a movie "He birthday is a day before mine, and Hinata and you, only get ready for my birthday, so she hates it."

"I don't like her at all." Temari said "I am sorry Neji, she maybe cute, but half the time the cute ones are the evil ones! And she has her fathers eye on her passing the next heir or something."

"Yeah, i guess she passed Hinata already. Something like that." Neji said as we all sat down.

After the movie was over we walked to to find that everyone was up. And had a hang over…

"Sakura!" Hidan yelled as we sat down in the kitchen "Heal my damn head!"

"Why should I?" I yelled at him

"Because you fucking love me and you fucking can!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Until you know how to not yell and say please, then I will!" I screamed at him as he went silent.

"Please?" I heard him ask. Everyone stopped and stared.

"What did you say?" I asked in shock

"Im not going to say it again." He said grabbing his head. I smiled and healed him

"Was it that hard?" I asked

"You have no fucking idea…" He said then whispered in my ear "Thanks."

"You are so cute." I said as i patted his head then sat next to Deidara and Kisame. Temari sat infront of me with Neji and Kakashi at her right, Konan at her left. Leader stood up, we all looked at him.

"Deidara, Itachi, you are to help me explain all this." He said as the stood up as well. "The Akatsuki is sadly coming to an end."

"No other Hidden Village or any village would help us with a treaty of any kind, yeah." Deidara said

"With that we are all going to go into hiding for awhile." Itachi said

"That is until after the battle." Leader said "The Leaf and Sand are coming to attack us. They know that we are at our weakest, so the plan to take us down now."

"As we are fighting, we are going to put our clones into the fight so we can escape one by one, yeah." Deidara said "When no one is left, I will have my clone do a killer bomb that will explode and take everything with it, yeah."

"With that the Leaf and Sand will think we are dead." Itachi said "But here is the thing."

"I am the Leader of the Rain. So far we have the Hidden Rock and Hidden Mist on our sides for this war." Leader pointed out "We are also trying to get the Cloud and Sound."

"But the Water fall is already on sides with the Leaf, yeah." Deidara said "And the Sound will always come out on our side against the Leaf. The Cloud, not so sure, yeah."

"So its an all out war?" I asked as the nodded "Cant we do anything to stop this?"

"Its our homes!" Temari said

"I am not going to allowed the Sound!" Neji said as everyone looked at him "Sakura, you should know about it…"

"I cant have the Sound…" I said "The Sound are under orders to bring me to Kabuto anytime they see me."

"That man has something for you…" Kakashi said as everyones faces went hard

"He is a dead man!" Konan yelled

"He only likes me best out of everyone because I know the games he plays. And he hates it because half the time I win." I said "He knows I can kill him. But the last time, Im lucky to be alive!"

"What happened that day?" Kisame asked

"What they do to any other person!" I yelled "Experiment on you, then heal you to do I again! You're awake the whole time!"

"Just like the Snake." Itachi said "Sakura, so leave the Sound out?"

"I can get the Cloud to join in." Temari said "I know someone on the inside."

"Thats good then." Leader said as we all looked at him.

"When will the damn war start?" Hidan asked

"Soon, yeah." Deidara started "We are not to sure, but the last time we left the Leaf, we… shook things up, yeah."

"So they would want to move soon." I said "Temari and Konan cant fight!"

"Why not?" They asked

"You have babys!" Then it hit me "Konan… How many months are you?"

"I lost count…" She said "I think I should be… 6 months…"

"Let me check… You look to big to be 6 months."

"But last time you said I was 3 months…" She said

"Temari you are almost 9 months… How did Gaara not notice?"

"He is busy and I wore baggy, big shirts…" She said looking down "Oh my god! I am fat! How did he not notcie!"

"Konan… you aren't 6 months…" I said looking up to her

"How many?" Leader asked

"Same as Temari…" I said

"What about you?" Konan asked poking my tummy.

"I am not prig." I said crossing my arms

"You sure Pinkie?" Kisame asked "I see a little baby bum in that tight top."

"There is no way in hell!" I said looking at my tummy

**"Oh shit!" **Inner yelled

_"Took the words right out of my mouth! I did get a little fatter!"_

"It could be that I gotten lazier…" I mumbled. "I mean… staring at the roof is a sigh of being a fat lazy ass…"

"There is an easy way to check." Hidan said "Fuck her and see if something is hella off."

"No!" I said then thought back to last night.

_"It did seem off… I mean I was drunk but still." _I looked at Deidara and pointed my finger at him

"What did i do, yeah?" He asked

"Because of you I am going to turn into a fatty! I mean I wont be able to see my toes!" I screamed as they all shook there heads "But there is no way that it was possible…" I said thinking back…

"So how many months are you?" Itachi asked

"Well… When was my birthday?" I asked

"It was… 3 months ago?" Itachi said not sure.

"Time fucking fly!" Hidan yelled "You been with us for a year!"

"Wow… More then a year I think…" Neji said

"Sakura…" Kakashi said

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Cut that boys dick off for making you a women?" He asked as everyone in the Akatuski turned to me

"I thought you said you already had sex!" Kisame said

"I did… I just.. Didn't tell Kakashi…" I said slowly as they then understood.

"By who!" Temari, Neji, and Kakashi asked

"First by Gaara. Then Kiba. Then Gaara again. Then Neji. Then Gaara once more. Now Deidara." I said thinking back "Wow I am a whore."

"You fucked my brother!" Temari yelled… not really a question…

"Neji!" Kakashi yelled "I thought I could trust you!" he started to cry and saying something about me and being a women.

"_I made out with both your brothers…_" I thought to Inner

"Did you guys do it when you had the on and off relationship?" She asked

"Yes…" I said rubbing the back of my head

"And you guys did it overtime you and Gaara took off from partys and all?" She asked glaring. I nodded. Then she… hugged me "Omg! I am so glad my brother did it with you and not some other whore like Ino!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Ino tried to get in his pants!" She said letting go.

"Sakura?" Neji asked I looked at him "Didn't you do it with Sasuke to?"

"No?" I asked "Where did you get that from?"

"He told us." Temari said "That man whore!"

"Sakura! You are having a baby!" Konan said as they jumped up and down. I was still shocked.

"Nice job, kid!" Kisame said hitting Deidara on the back. He was smiling.

"Deidara?" I asked as he turned to me "Hope you know… You are changing when it shits."

"Hell no, un!" He yelled we turned to Kisame with our sweet smiles.

"Kisame!" We both said

"Oh no! I am putting my foot down on this one!" He then stomped his foot. I got down on my knees and did my famous Puppyeye no jutsu! "Aw kid don't do that to me…" Still doing it "Fin-No!" He said looking away "Thats final Sakura! You have to do it!" Still doing it "I will only help, If you need it." With that he turned his back to me.

"You didn't have to turn your back to me!" I said standing up. I walked back to my seat as we all sat down again. Kakashi stopped crying and Temari is sitting between them. Neji looks a little pale… I think Kakashi just tired to kill him or something… O well.

"Back to the task at hand." Leader said we heard a ding.

"My Dangos are done!" I said running to get them. Itachi got up and followed. "Here you go Itachi!" I said as we came back with him having like a whole plate. I gave one to everyone… Itachi like three or so.

"Back to the task at hand…" Leader looked around "Tobi is?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile." We all said

"Mr. Bunny!" i yelled hoping he would hop in with his bunny suit on… He is so cute in it. Or him tackling me from jumping down on the roof… But nothing. "MR. BUNNY!"

"Tobi, if you don't get in here i am going to blow up your dolls, yeah!" Deidara yelled as

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled coming from the roof. After a minute he was sitting next to Kakashi.

"Ok. We are all here." Leader said "What where we talking bout?"

"Something about a war." Neji said

"Oh right. Well… I think we covered it all." He said looking at the clock then looked at me "Can you make dinner?"

"What do you guys want?" i asked

"Dangos…" Itachi said

"Fish!" Kisame said

"Meat!" Hidan

"Pancakes!" Tobi

"I want wings." Temari and Konan

"Don't care, yeah." Deidara/

"Ummm… Wings sound so good right now…" i said "But I will also make some Dangos. I will make pancakes tomorrow and fish for Kisame…" They nodded as I went to cooking. Temari helped with the cooking. But I just had to make some cookies for Neji and Kakashi. Also, me, Temari, and Konan wanted to eat the cookie mix.

DINNER:

"Damn it Tobi!" Hidan yelled "You got fucking BBQ all over!"

"The thing is hot!" Tobi yelled running across the table

"Tobi!" I yelled "Come here!" He came I gave him some water.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He then sat back down.

"So as I was saying." Temari said as we all listened "Ino then grabbed Nejis hand and dragged him to the dance floor."

"She wants to get all the guys I got!" I yelled then turned to Deidara "If she comes near you, blow off her ass."

"She does!" Temari said as Konan nodded "So, Neji started to dance with her. Then TenTen came along! The two got out in a fight! TenTen kicked Inos ass. But Ino STILL had the guts to try and kiss Neji!"

"That was the scariest night of my life." He said as we all laughed

"That bitch had is coming!" Hidan said

"She did!" Temari said happily because people finally agree "But when she did that, TenTen and HINATA came up her and ribbed her a new one."

"I wish I was there." I said "But the funniest thing with Ino, is when she tried for Gaara at the rave on MY birthday."

"You guys where going out to!" Temari said.

"I wanna hear that story!" Kisame yelled after his 5th plate of wings… Good thing I got a lot at the store and made them all.

"So it was my… 19th birthday?" I asked "Me and everyone went to this rave. A couple of hits on the bowl and a few hard drinks, done like that. I was sitting down with Gaara when Hinata and Temari pulled me away to dance. We we left. Gaara was talking to Naruto, the only two clean ones, when Ino and her slutty ass walk over to him." I said thinking back. "Then she had the balls to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around him. Him and Naruto try to talk her to get off. But the time I was walking back. She tired to kiss him. But she couldn't." I smiled I looked at Temari

"Sakura grabs Inos pony tale and pulls her off onto the floor." She said looking back at me

"I drag her happy ass all the way out of the rave, kick her ass, and walk back inside and give Gaara a lesson bout who he is with." I said with a smile.

"That Ino sounds like a real bitch!" Kisame said "Hook her up with Hidan!"

"Hell no!" Hidan yelled "Im the one who does the fucking! Not the bitch!"

"Bless the day where Hidan turns into a nice man." Konan said as everyone agreed.

"Kakashi?" I asked turning to him he looked at me "You been quite."

"Tobi and Kakashi been talking!" Tobi said "Kakashi is a very nice daddy Sakura-chan!" I smiled

"Thats good to know. Keep talking." I turned to Neji "So your love life?"

"Me and TenTen." He said

"You two are so cute!" I said "But I thought she and Lee where hitting it off."

"They broke up. Lee was still in the closet." Neji said

"I knew he had it coming." I said along with Temari "Remember? The guy in green with the bowl cut and big eye brows?" I asked Kisame "Or did you only meet his older self?"

"Forgot." He said

Deidaras POV:

"So Deidara?" Sakuras friend Temari asked. I stopped talking to Sasori and turned to her "Tell me about your self."

"Like what, yeah?" I asked

"Why do you say 'yeah' a lot?" She asked putting her head on her hand looking bored.

"I dunno, I grew up with it i guess, yeah."

"Why did you end up in Akatsuki? If you don't mind me asking." Kakashi was leaning in along with Neji

"Well… I guess I left because I couldn't handle living the way I did, yeah." I began "My mom was emotional and a single mother with me and three(?) sisters. The small town I was at was scared of me because I was the only one out of the four siblings to get my bloodline, yeah. They tried to kill me. That made matters with my mom worse, yeah. So I left to get away and to work as a terrorist for anit-nationalists, yeah." I mumbled the last part "Then I was tricked in the Akatsuki, yeah."

"Oh wow…" Temari said "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

"Lets just say… I don't even remember what she looks like, yeah." I said

"Didn't you have a picture of your family?" Sasori asked

"It got lost somewhere, yeah." I said "All I know is that she would stay in the same house with my sisters, yeah."

"Some fucked up life story." Hidan said as we all got done eating. No one moved because the place was a mess…

"Shouldn't we get packing?" Konan asked "I mean, we leave tomorrow…"

"All we have to pack is our stuff." Leader said "We should be fine."

"Watch it be another hell hole." Sakura mumbled as everyone ate their cookies. Itachi gave her a look "The Dangos are done. You know where they are." With that he got them and ate with a smile. "Deidara?"

"Yeah?" I turned to her. She started to say something then shook her head.

"Nevermind… I forgot." She said, I didn't believe it. But I would ask her about it later. Then everyone went to bed. The only ones still sitting around where, me, Kisame, Kakashi, and Leader.

"So you are going to be a father!" Kisame said handing everyone a drink of sake. "Hows it feel?"

"I dunno, yeah." I said "I guess we have to wait until the baby is out, yeah."

"Deidara?" Kakashi asked "I know that Im not really Sakura father, but she is the daughter I never wanted. So if you hurt her… I will kill you."

"Don't worry, yeah." I said with a smile "She will beat you to it though." He nodded

"Deidara?" Leader asked

"Yeah?" I turned to him

"Did you tell her?" He asked as Kisame turned to me

"You still didn't tell her!" Kisame yelled

"No, not yet, yeah." I started then turned to Kakashi "They want me to tell Sakura I love her, yeah."

"You been together how long?" He asked

"A year, yeah?" I asked myself.

"She is having your baby and you still didn't tell her the three words." Kakashi shook his head.

"I never got the chance, yeah." I said glaring at Leader and Kisame.

"Oh yeah…" Kisame said "Tell her soon."

"I will, yeah." I said drinking the last of my drink and stood up "Imma hit the hay." I said walking out.

_"Will they ever leave me alone about the 'I love you' thing? Its getting annoying… I don't even know when imma tell her…" _I thought as I walked in the room to find her reading a book. She looked up with a smile then started reading again. I jumped in the shower and then laid down next to her and stared.

"What?" She asked putting her book down.

"The reading glasses, yeah." I said

"What about them?" She asked taking them off and looking at them

"You look cute in them, yeah." I said as she smiled and kissed me "So we are having a baby, yeah." She nodded and turned off the light. She laid down facing me.

"Why? Not ready to be a dad?" She asked with a smirk.

"I think i will die, yeah." I said as we laughed a little. "We take turns with the changing, yeah."

"Deal." She said as I pulled her close.

"Sakura, yeah?" I asked, she looked at me. "I… I love you, yeah." She grinned the stupidest and cutest grin alive.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah." I said as she kissed me

"I love you to." She said

Sakuras POV:

We are laying in bed facing each other. "Why? Not ready to be a dad?" I smirked.

"I think i will die, yeah." He said as we laughed "We take turns with the changing, yeah."

**"Damn!" **Inner yelled

_"We have to do it some time…" _I thought back

"Deal." He said as he pulled me close. I smiled at started to close my eyes.

"Sakura, yeah?" She asked as I opened them again and looked at him "I…" He began "I love you, yeah." I grinned… I knew he was going to have a laugh with it to.

_"He said it!" _I yelled at Inner as she was jumping for joy

"Really?" Was all I could say at the moment.

"Yeah." He said as I couldn't help but kiss him. Once I pulled away "I love you too."

We shared a long, heartfelt kiss and closed our eyes to go to sleep.

**"He finally got the balls to say it!" **Inner yelled

_"He ALWAYS had the balls. I mean. He is with us!" _I thought back

**"True. Now night!" **She said as i fell into another dreamful night.

I was going to have him wait until they had the baby… But i jus put it in there. (: Review! Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the 19th! :D

Thanks for reviewing Kittychic0895. Never-Land-4always. xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx.

N don't worry… Ino will get her ass kicked some times. Its Sakura we are talking bout! (:

Sorry to all the people who like Ino. 

I do not own Naruto.

LAST NIGHT:

**"He finally got the balls to say it!" **Inner yelled

_"He ALWAYS had the balls. I mean. He is with us!" _I thought back

**"True. Now night!" **She said as i fell into another dreamful night.

MORNING:

"SAKURA AND DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled running in our room and jumping on our bed.

"Tobi, yeah!" Deidara yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Did Kisame set something on fire again?" I asked putting the pillow over my head

"Sakura!" Kisame yelled running in to the room with his pink apron "The chicken!"

"Turn off the oven and close the door. It will run out of air and blow out…" I mumbled

"NO!" He yelled

"Then what is it?" I asked sitting up

"It came alive!" Tobi yelled

"Was it dead before?" I asked walking to the kitchen slowly…

"Headless and everything!" Kisame said grabbing my arm and dragging me. I walked in to only fall on the floor laughing.

"Sakura!" Neji yelled holding a kitchen knife "Get this chicken away from me!"

Him and the chicken, which was headless and no feathers, where fighting. Hidan was battling another chicken. He had the chair and the chicken had a pan.

"Sakura! Get off your ass and help us!" Hidan yelled smashing the chair at the chicken and running to hide behind me. I stood up and looked around.

"Sasori!" I yelled "Leave them alone!" I said as he walked in frowning… The chickens fell to the ground.

"I get bored." He said simply then ran as Hidan came at him with knives.

"Why where you even making chickens in the morning?" I asked as glaring at him.

"Its only like… 5 in the morning…" Neji said walking up to me. "Well… i got hungry and started to look for something to eat."

"Then I came down and found the chickens." Kisame said

"Then Hidan came down and we started to make it." Neji said

"After awhile… they came alive." Tobi yelled

"When did you even get down here?" Neji asked

"Tobi is everywhere!" Tobi yelled as he then ran out of the room like a mad man.

"Well… If everything is done here… I am going back to bed…" I walked out of the kitchen "Hidan! Stop chasing Sasori!"

"Ruin all the damn fun!" Hidan yelled from somewhere in the base

"I love you Sakura!" Sasori yelled as well then he screamed "Put that down!"

"Hidan!" I screamed once more "Don't make me steal all of your hair gel and have Deidara blow it up again!"

"You don't love me!" He yelled

"Its tuff love!" I said walking up the stairs "Now imma go back to bed…" I mumbled with a yawn.

"Sakura?" Neji yelled while i was just up the stairs

"Huh?" I asked turning around

"Can we still make the chicken?" Kisame asked

"I don't care…" I said as they ran back into the kitchen. I smiled and walked to the room. As I did, Deidara was still asleep. "Lucky bastared…"

"All you have to do is hop back in bed, yeah." He said as i jumped in bed "What happened, yeah?"

"Sasori… Dead chickens attacking Neji and Hidan… Hidan and a knife… Kisame and his eating…" I mumbled into his chest

"They are all a pain, yeah." He said

"But they are my boys…" I whispered as we then fell back asleep.

AGAIN IN THE MORNING:

"Saaaaakuuuuuraaaaa!" Kisame wined as Tobi jumped on the bed

"Go away!" I yelled grabbing the lamp on the side table and threw it at them. CRASH!

"I like it better when Deidara yells at us!" Kisame said as a pillow then hit his head with a mumbling Deidara.

"Kisame?" I asked still laying down "What time is it?"

"It is now… 6:30." Kisame said as I sat up and glared

"CAN I AT LEAST SLEEP IN WHEN ITS NOT DARK?" I yelled glaring my i-will-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully-if-you-dont-leave-now look.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled running out of the room.

"Sakura… you scare me…" Kisame said sweat dropping. "Come on Deidara! Calm your girlfriend!"

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara mumbled

"What?" I asked still glaring at Kisame

"Just don't kill him, yeah." Deidara said as i smirked evilly. I chased Kisame out of the room. After rope, duct tape, screaming, and none stop shows or Elmo, Barney, Dora, and more. I had my fun. I walked back into the room with the biggest smile on my face "What did you do to him, yeah?"

"Nothing really. Lets just say that he will be dreaming of puppets, purple dinos, and talking backpacks for a while." I said laying down.

"He said never to piss you off, yeah." He kissed me "How bout, I blow the next person sky high, yeah?"

"As long as I sleep." We drifted off to sleep once more

NOT LATER THEN… AT THE TIME OF 7:30:

"Damn it Sakura!" Hidan yelled walking into my room with Sasori "Wake the fuck up!"

"Three…" I mumbled

"Two, yeah." Deidara said sitting up

"One." I said with a smile

"Art is a BANG, yeah!" Deidara yelled while doing a hand sign.

"HOLY HELL!" Sasori and Hidan yelled as the blasted through the roof. He laid back down.

"Next one to walk in that door an wake us up… Imma tear this whole place down…" I yawned

"We are moving bases today, yeah." Deidara said while we fell asleep once more

AT 8 AM:

Everyone in the house, but Itachi, Neji, Kakashi, Sasori, and Leader "WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!" They grabbed my feet and a second later i was saying help to the floor… Along with Deidara. I stood up slowly and gave everyone my glare… They all sweat dropped. Deidara was now at my side. But i just then smiled.

"Hello everyone!" I said in a sing song voice "Sorry that i slept in!" I walked past them "Did you already eat?"

"We wanted your eggs…" Kisame said scared as they all followed me to the kitchen, Deidara smirked

"Just eggs?" I asked "Not fish or pancakes or morning dangos?"

"Yes please!" They all said sitting down. Deidara walked up to me and whispered in my ear

"Don't kill them, yeah." He said with a smirk

"I wont kill them." I smirked back "They will hate my cooking after this." I whispered as i started cooking

"You are so evil, yeah." He said shaking his head "Thats why I love you, yeah." he said sitting down with the others and went into a convo with Neji and Sasori.

After i was done cooking, i walked over to them all with my sweet smile on my face. I placed their favorites in front of them.

"There you go!" I said sitting down drinking my own, personal tea (The ONLY good kind at the table, along with Deidaras) "I hope you enjoy it!"

"Are you ok Sakura?" Temari asked "One minute you where glaring, and the next your all… happy…"

"Sorry if I scared you!" I said cheerfully "But now i am in a better mood!"

"Hormonal…" Itachi said them mumbled something about women and mood swings and death for all men.

They all eat there food slowly… But i guess it tasted good them ate it fast.

_"Aw! I hope the like the long after taste!" _I said to Inner

**"And I thought you where turning into a house mother of some kind!" **She said with a smirk on her face

_"House Mother From Hell." _I stated as everyone, but me and Deidara, turned green.

"Pay back is a bitch." I said smiling my sickly sweet smile "And you said to never piss me off."

They all ran to the bathrooms.

"You are a bitch, yeah." Deidara said drinking his coffee.

"You love me for it right?" I said with a smirk

"Sadly, but if you weren't, then who would i love, yeah?" He asked to no one really

"True. And I love some bomb obsessed freak who says 'yeah' a lot."

"Hey, ladies love the 'yeah', yeah." He said looking at the door "How long will they taste that, yeah?"

"For another day or so. Thats all they will taste when they eat. They should be done puking by now and be brushing there teeth madly or something if im right." I smiled

"You know that they are going to gang up on you right, yeah?"

"They will only get it worse." I smiled as he smirked "I mean, you are messing with Sakura here! My nickname in the Leaf isn't Dark Cherry for nothing." I winked

"Cherry, yeah…" He mumbled

"What you say?" I asked at Temari walked in with a glare

"Nothing, yeah." He smiled at Temari "You ok, you looked like you been sick, yeah."

"So your telling my I look like shit?" She asked sting down next to him

"Yeah." He said then mumbled "Try to say something nice to a women and they become a bitch, yeah."

"Oh shut up!" She said then looked at me

"Did you enjoy my cooking?" I asked kindly then everyone else walked in

"I knew it was a fucking trap when you started to act like a damn house mother!" Hidan yelled as they all took a seat

"Oh what so ever got that in your mind?" I asked "But its not just house mother… Its House Mother From Hell."

"You suck…" Kisame said glaring

"Elmo, Dora, and Barney aren't enough?" I asked him with a wink. He sweat dropped

"Don't wake her up unless she wants to be awake, yeah." Deidara said standing up

"Where you going?" I asked

"I have something to do, yeah." He said before we walked out the door "Be back in a few, yeah." He walked out

"Sakura…" Neji said

"Huh?" I asked

"You are so mean…" Everyone agreed

Wake me up five or so times a night, imma be a bitch." I stated as everyone then went into talking.

DEIDARAS POV:

_"This is the time to make it." _I thought as I sat down at my small desk with all my notes and clay on it "Time to get to work."

I was making a small statue for each of the members. Leader wanted me to make one so we all have it to remember each other by when we all go our own ways.

So far it was was of the members all around two small hands in the middle their backs facing the hands. The hands was so we can put our rings on them if we ever take them off.

_"Damn Leader and him making me do this…" _I thought as I messed up, but fixed it, I mean it was only Hidans face _"Is Temari, Neji, and Kakashi in the group?" _I sat there thinking _"Might as well ask…" _I got up and walked down to the kitchen. I walked in to find Temari and Hidan fighting. Sakura was trying to break it up. I only shook my head and walked to Leader

"What is it Deidara?" He asked looking at me

"Are Temari, Kakashi, and Neji in the group, yeah?" I asked "I gotta know for that stupid thing you have me doing, yeah."

"It was Konans idea… And I don't know…" He said standing up "Everyone!" They all looked at him, Temari and Hidan stopped fighting "Neji. Kakashi. Temari. Come here." They walked up to him and stood in a line in front of him. "Akatsuki members."

"Yes." We all said standing in a line behind him.

"You three." He pointed at them "Do you want to become part of the Akatsuki group?"

"Leader? May I speak?" Sakura asked, he nodded "Why are you asking?"

"They groups goal may come to and end. But that doesn't mean to group itself should give up. Someone told me that… Just in different words." He said turning to the three "Well?"

"What will happen to us?" Temari asked

"Nothing." Leader said "You will get a ring an cloak."

"I meant about our homes in Leaf and Sand." Temari said

"You don't have to run forever like we did." Leader said "You can be an unknown member or say it to the world like the rest of us."

"I accept." Kakashi said as Leader nodded.

"Same." Neji said.

"Hell…" Temari said "Why not? I mean, they already called us missing ninja. Might as well have a group that will protect me. Yes." She said

"Sakura." Leader said "New additions to the Akatsuki 'family'."

She could only smile. Konan gave them their rings and cloaks.

I nodded to Leader and went back to my room. I once again sat at my desk making the statues for everyone.

"Whats that?" Sakura asked opening the door and walking over to me

"Something Leader and Konan are making me do, yeah." I said finishing two of the stupid things

"They wont blow up right?"

"No, they wont, yeah." I said as i started to close my notes and put them aside

"Can I see them?" She asked

"See what, yeah?" I asked

"Some of your notes and drawings?"

"Sure, just not the red one, that one has a surprise, yeah." I said as she handed me the red one "I better keep it safe. Knowing you, you'll look through it, yeah." I put it in a secret spot where she wouldn't find and started to work on the things again

"So all this stuff is mostly about your bombs?"

"Most of it, yeah. The others are distractions for Tobi or something like that."

"You didn't say 'yeah' at the end of that sentence!"

"I don't say it after every sentence, yeah." I started to work on another one.

"Make sure you still have Money Man and Mr. Green in there." She said sadly

"I already did, along with your friends, yeah." I said "How many members on in here?"

"There are…" She thought for a minute or two "12?"

"I am only making 12, yeah."

"You work fast though. You're ganna get done with all this today."

"I am just making the shapes, not the details, yeah." I said as I then got done with the 7th outline.

"And that will take the longest?"

"Depends on how good I wanna make it. If its my best, then maybe a half a day each, yeah."

"If its your crappiest?"

"They would already be done, yeah." I said as i was done with the 9th "But Leader wants me to make them really good and un breakable, yeah."

"But everything breaks…" She stated

"At its point when something over powers it, yeah." I was done with all of them and turned to look at her "Lemme see the black one, yeah."

"Here you go." She handed it to me. I flipped through the pages

"Look at this page, yeah." I handed it back to her

"All i see is charts…"

"Thats how much power it will take for the different types of clays I use, yeah."

"To break it?" She asked as she then understood.

"Yeah." I nodded "I am using the most strongest clay I have, yeah."

"So it will take a lot of power to break it." She looked at the chart "Thats like… ten me's at full power!"

"Yeah i know, yeah." I smiled feeling proud.

"Love birds!" Kisame and Temari said walking in the room "No kissing or anything…"

"Thats not all we do when we are alone, yeah." Deidara said glaring

"What are you doing then?" Temari asked hopping on the bed with Kisame sitting on the floor next to the wall.

"Deidara is working." Sakura said handing me back all my notes. Then Konan and everyone walked into the room.

"Good to know that my room is the greatest spot to be, yeah." I mumbled with a sigh

"Its ok Deidara!" Sasori "I mean, we get bored. And Sakura is like the life of the party."

"How so?" She raised and eye brow

"Before no one would talk to each other." Kisame said as they all nodded "We would never see Leader or Konan, or Mr. Green."

"We would only talk to our own groups." Sasori said lighting a cig.

"Dude, that could blow something up in this room." Temari said "I mean, we are in the bombers room." They all looked at me. I smirked and sent my clay spiders to attack Temari.

"Deidara!" Sakura said "Don't do that to her now! She will have her baby any day now!" Sakura said as the spiders went back over to me.

"Where can I blow them up at, yeah?" I asked Leader

"Outside…" He said the spiders went all the way out side

"Art is a bang, yeah." I mumbled along with a hand sigh. BOMB!

"That was sure to cause some attention…" Kisame said

"Like a mansion in the middle of no where wont cause attention, yeah." I said as everyone agreed

"We need to leave soon." Leader said "We will take the under ground root for a while until we are almost there. We will then walk or fly the rest of the way."

"So we should pack now." Konan said

"Got it." Everyone said as they went packing. Temari, Neji, and Kakashi stayed sitting on the bed

"Deidara?" Sakura asked as i was done putting all the statues in a bag "Can you pack some of the stuff in the bathroom?"

"Yeah." I said walking into it "Maybe not, yeah."

"Why whats wrong?"

"Well, mostly everything is gone or something, yeah." I said grabbing the tooth brushes, hair brushes, stuff like that "We will buy new stuff when we get to the new base, yeah."

"Got it." She said as i walked into the room "What else do you want packed other then your regular outfits?"

"My cloak and notes, yeah." I said grabbing the red notebook and putting it with the others.

"Dang…" Temari said "This is all you do?" She asked

"This is just the main stuff." Sakura said "We take all of our clothes there first, then we have some people take the tvs, couches, and all the other stuff. Later."

"But we are going to have to buy all new things, yeah." I said as they nodded "Good thing you where left with the money Sakura, yeah."

"Yeah i know…" She mumbled "But imma still have them beg for it like always."

"Did you also have to go to the garden or something?" Temari asked

"He would have put it in the new base." Sakura said "I went there last night, everything was the same."

"Well, looks like you are going to have to wait." Temari said

"We still have to get all the plants and stuff from the garden, yeah." I said as Sakura nodded

"I will get Sasori to help." She said standing up "Can I leave you will the packing?

"Who done it the last few times, yeah?" She mumbled and walked out of the room.

"So Deidara?" Neji asked

"Speaking, yeah." I said as I was packing Sakuras stuff now.

"How did you and Sakura get together?" Temari asked

"Umm…" I started thinking back "I don't really remember, yeah."

"Come on!" She said "You have to remember something!"

"I guess we started when we kissed, yeah." I said smiling at the memory. "They guys where bugging me to make a move, so I guess i just did, yeah." I was done with the packing

"Wow…" Neji said "Better then me and TenTen."

"Or me and Shika." Temari said

"Or me and that one women…" Kakashi said

"You mean A-" Neji started

"DONT SAY HER NAME!" Kakashi said "She scares me…"

"Did you already marry her?" Temari asked

"Yes…" He looked at the ground.

"You're an odd old man, yeah." I said

"So?" He asked

"Never mind, yeah." I said sitting down in my chair and looking around.

CRASH!

"That was?" Neji asked

"Hidan, Sakura, Kisame, or Tobi, yeah." I said as we heard a scream "Tobi and someone attacking him, yeah."

"And you just sit here?" Kakashi asked

"You get use to it, yeah." I yawned as I got a spider ready. Tobi ran in, i did a hand sign and bye Tobi "Art is a bang, yeah."

"Poor Tobi." Temari said

"Another thing, Tobi gets all the girls by acting the way he does, yeah." I said as he came back to earth

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled running out the door "Deidara blew me up again!"

"Imma die, yeah…" I said

"Deidara!" Sakura yelled "Be nice to Tobi!"

"I'll try, yeah!" I yelled back

"You guys are so weird…" Temari said

"This is a calm day for us, yeah." I said "The morning, it was calm as well, yeah."

"I am worried about what a… bad day is for you guys." Neji said as they all sweat dropped.

"Its… scary, yeah." I said thinking back to the days before all this "But you get use to it, yeah."

"I guess…" They said with a sigh

"Oh, when we get to the base, Sakura might take you all to a shopping spree, yeah." I said

"I need stuff for this little shit anyways." Temari said patting her tummy

"If you left your stuff in the Leaf, then we could have someone go get it, yeah." I said as she smiled

"That would be great!" She said

"Where is the new base?" Kakashi asked

"The one near the Leaf." Leader said walking in and leaning against the wall "That one is unbreakable and it will help when the babies are coming."

"Please!" Temari said "I may be having my baby soon, but i can still kick ass!"

"Oh shut up." Sakura said walking in and sat on my lap "You cant even walk with out waddling!"

"You're ganja end up like us soon." Konan said walking in and sat on the bed.

"Look what you did to me!" Sakura said glaring at me

"Don't act like you hate me, yeah." I said with a smile that she loves.

"Just wait until the moody bitch comes out." She smiled back

"Oh help us all…" Leader said "Is everyone ready to leave?"

"Yes." We all said

"Everyone met at the front door in five minutes!" Leader said walking out along with Konan

"Lets go down stairs…" She mumbled as we all walked to the door. So far it was only me, Sakura, Temari, Neji, Kakashi, Leader, Konan, and Sasori at the door.

"Itachi! Kisame! Hidan! Tobi!" Sakura yelled "Get down here!"

"Im right here women…" Itachi said walking down the stairs along with Kisame and Hidan.

"Mr. Bunny!" She yelled

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled tackling her to the ground from the roof.

"Lets go." Leader said as we all walked out. We walked for about an hour or so above ground.

UNDER GROUND: It is dark and no one can see.

"Leader…" Sakura mumbled

"Huh?" He said

"Can we like something on fire?" She asked "I mean, i keep tripping."

"I agree." Temari and Konan said

"You girls are like holding hands…" Kisame said

"So?" they all asked

"Here, you girls take ahold of one boys hand and then it will help you not trip a little." Leader said.

"Be nice to us!" Temari said "We have child's…"

"Well yours doesn't belong to anyone in this group…" Leader said, then we heard a smack

"SO?" Temari asked

"Temari, i got this." Sakura said "At the moment, Temaris baby is mine!"

"Hell ya!" She said

"So Sakura grew a fucking dick?" Hidan asked from… somewhere.

"Mine is bigger then yours!" Sakura said as we all laughed

"Yeah right!"

"Wanna bet?" She asked

"Sure!" Hidan said

"Deidara!" Sakura asked

"Yeah?" asked looking around but i dunno where she at

"Lemme borrow your dick! I bet its bigger then Hidans!" She said as everyone laughed but me and Hidan.

"You are not, borrowing my dick to have it size up with his, yeah." I said "Now come on, i wanna get out of this hole, yeah."

"We will continue this later Hidan…" Sakura mumbled as someone grabbed my hand

"Who's hand do I have?" Temari asked

"Mine, yeah." I said

"Temari, get yo own man." Sakura said as another hand grabbed mine

"Now who is holding my other hand, yeah?" I asked boredly

"Tobi!" Tobi yelled as i pulled my hand away from his "TOBI IS SCARED! HE CANT SEE!"

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled

"You guys are mean to Tobi…" Tobi said

"Who the fuck is hugging me?" Hidan asked

"Sorry, I thought you where Tobi." Sakura said as we all kept on walking. "Who am I hugging now?"

"Get off of me…" Leader said

"Not until you return the hug!" Sakura said

"Sakura!" Konan yelled "Get back to your man!"

"I don't know where he is!" Sakura yelled

"Im still holding his hand!" Temari said "And someone else…"

"That would be me…" someone said

"Who?" She asked

"Neji." He said

"Imma let go of Deidaras hand now." She said as she did. BANG

"Who fell, yeah?" I asked

"I hate this place!" Sakura yelled "Stupid rocks and gravity!" BANG

"Now who fell, yeah?"

"I didn't fall!" Temari yelled "I thought we turned… Neji! Stop making me run into walls!"

"Its not my fault you waddle!" Neji said

"Thats it!" She yelled as we all heard fighting

"Stop fighting!" Leader said as they stopped "Deidara? Are we almost to a door or something?"

"I see one up ahead, yeah." I said

"You can see how?" The girls asked

"I got my scope and it has night vision, yeah." I said "Thats why Im walking in front…"

"I thought you where behind us!" Kisame said

"I guess not, yeah." I mumbled "Want me to run ahead and open the door so we can have some light, yeah?"

"Please!" Everyone said

"Got it, yeah." I ran ahead and went to the door. It tired to open it… locked or something heavy was on it. "It wont open, yeah!"

"Lemme help…" Kisame said "Where are you?"

"Keep walking, yeah." He walked "Now stop, you are right in front of me, the door is right there, yeah."

"Push!" He said as we pushed "Its stuck… Deidara, blow it up!"

"I rather have Sakura punch it open, yeah." I said as i grabbed Sakura and told her where to punch.

Lets just say, the the wall around the Leaf village is, was on top of the opening… And the spot where Sakura punched… the wall fell down. So we ended up running for our lives to the base near the Leaf. But we all lived and came out alive!

"I am never… running… that… fast…. again." Temari managed out

"Agree…" Konan said

"I don't want to get fat…" Sakura said "Lemme check to see if that did anything to the baby." She said as she checked Temaris "Your baby is coming soon… Maybe in the next day or two. So be carful." She went to Konan "You wont have yours until another week or so."

_"Blame is all on me about her becoming a fat ass… someone just kill me now!" _I begged in my mind _"She is going to kill us all with her mood swings… Good thing she will be to fat to chase us all when we run."_

SAKURAS POV:

"I want Shika and Gaara to be here when the baby comes." Temari said "But I want you to be the Dr."

"I will try to get them down here." I said with a smile "Oh Sasori!"

"What?" He asked

"You have to help me get two guys." I smiled

"Who?"

"Shika and Gaara."

"Gaara, the one with the sand?" He asked raising an eye brow

"Not him." I said shaking my head "Knowing them, they will be outside trying to get in."

OUTSIDE:

Gaara and Shika sneezed.

"Some one is talking about you two." Ino said

"Who would talk about us?" They asked

TSUNADE:

"Thats going to cost a lot of money to fix!" I wined

"Sorry…" Shizune said

"Get me my sake!" I yelled as she ran off. "Damn Sakura and her power…" I mumbled

BACK AT THE BASE: Sakuras POV

"So where are we going?" Sasori asked as we walked to the front of the base

"Be ready to run out, get the two, and run in." I said with a smile

"Can I just hold off all the others while you talk to the two?" He asked as I sighed

"Sure. Go ahead." I said as we did hand signs to open the door and we ran out, as soon as we did, the door slammed. "Aw shit…" I said as Leaf and Sand ninja where all sitting around camp fires staring at us

"Should we get some more people out here?" Sasori asked boredly.

"What, don't think you can handle them?" I smirked as he sighed

"You are such a pain." He said taking out a scroll and he got out his puppets "You find the dudes and met me back here. Hurry." He said as i ran as he started fighting. It didn't take me long to find the others. They where all fighting about plans and stupid things.

"Sup?" I asked as they all turned to me and nodded. Then went back to fighting about the same things "Wow… Nice to know you guys don't see me as a treat…" I mumbled as I walked to Shika and pulled him from the others. Then they noticed me and got ready to attack "Be calm! I am sent here by Temari."

"Is she ok?" Shika and Gaara asked

"I need you two. ONLY you two." I said as they walked up to me slowly. "First let me talk to Shika." He walked up to me

"What is is Bubble Gum?" He asked as I laughed a little

"Nice to know we can still joke around Smarties. But Temari is going to have her baby soon."

"When?" He asked

"Don't know yet. Maybe in a day or two. She wants you and Gaara to be there. But she wants me to be her Dr."

"Cant we just take her to Konoha?" He asked

"Im not allowed in there remember?" I asked as he nodded "But at the base, we have everything we need for the baby. But you have to come inside the base with us."

"We will be said as missing ninjas." He mumbled as he called Gaara over "Don't kill me…"

"What did you do?" He asked

"Promise not to kill me?" Shika asked him

"Promise." Gaara said. Shika hid behind me

"Temari is going to have my baby sometime this week or less…" Shika said as nothing came.

"I know…" Gaara said

"You're not mad?" We asked

"I known for a long time. I just didn't want to say anything." Gaara shrugged "I mean i wanted you guys to tell me."

"Here is the thing. She wants me to be the Dr. and you two to be there." I said "But if you guys go with us then you will counted as missing ninjas." I looked over at Sasori "You have to make up your mind fast. Sasori cant fight forever."

"You have to act like you forced us in." Shika said

"Deal." I said with a smile "This wont hurt but eat this fast." I handed him a pill. He ate it. Then he started to fall. I got my kunai and grabbed him and held it to his neck "If you don't want him dead, Gaara come with me!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled and started to walk up to us

"Him, Neji, Kakashi, and Temari with her baby die!" I yelled as he stopped

"You bitch!" Ino yelled. I spit my needle at her and it stabbed her in the shoulder

"Got another thing to say Pig?" I asked "Gaara come on! Unless you want your sister and her new born to die!"

"Don't hurt her…" Was all Gaara said as we started to walk back to Sasori. He signaled everyone to stop fighting as they did.

"If anyone makes a move, I will have the Leaf blown to dust!" I yelled

"S-sakura stop this!" Hinata yelled as she was standing with the others "W-we know you wont b-blow up the v-village!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Sasori asked holding up a trigger then he whispered to me "There is only one bomb left in the Leaf, it is at a place where no harm will be done, only a little of it. That will be our bluff." I nodded

"Sasori, grab Gaara." He did "Gaara if you want everyone to live then i wouldn't do anything." He nodded "Sorry guys, but looks like you don't know me at all anymore."

"Sakura…" Naruto said taking a step forward "Why are you doing this?"

"Reasons." I said keeping my voice strong "If you want them to live, then don't try to break into the base. Be smart with this on Foxy." I winked as Ino stepped forward.

"Listen Forehead!" She started "Why the hell are you doing this! Is it to do some type of pay back for the little pain we all caused you!"

"Yes Ino, you got it right!" I rolled my eyes "Its all about the pain! I mean, every day there i couldn't stop crying! It was SO hard to live with it."

"You bitch!" She yelled as i spit out another needle into her leg, arm, and tummy.

"Next one is at the neck." I said "So zip it. Sasori open the door. Anyone try to come in, all it takes is a push of a button."

Naruto started to run to us.

"Naruto stop!" Gaara yelled as Sasori pushed the button.

BANG! CRASH! SCREAM!

Naruto stopped and looked to the village.

"Thats only the first bomb." Sasori said as he opened the door. We ran in as it slammed shut. "That was… fun…"

He let Gaara go "Good thing I had that trigger."

"As long as no one got hurt." Neji said walking up to us with a waddling Temari.

"Gaara!" She yelled running to her brother trapping him in a hug

"Lemme wake up Smarties." I said as i injected him with some blue looking stuff.

"Wow i am tired…" He said as i helped him up.

"Shika!" Temari yelled trapping him in a hug "I got my two boys!"

"What about Kankurou?" Gaara asked as she let them go. "And i didn't get my hug Sakura."

"Here you go." I said hugging him. Then I hugged Shika.

"He is… ok." Temari said "I like you more." She said then but her finger to her mouth "Don't tell him."

"But you told him that you where going to have a baby first." Gaara said

"When did you know?" She asked looking to the ground

"When you started to wear baggy shirts and got a belly." He said simply then put his arm around me "So where is this so called boy friend of yours?"

"Is is fine Gaara." Neji said "Also, he is the father of Sakuras soon-to-be-child."

"I was going to tell them!" I yelled as the two glared at me "I am prig and Deidara is the father."

"I gotta met him." The two said as I sighed

"But Neji, Kakashi, AND Neji already said he was ok!" I wined

"Sakura…" They both said.

"You are my sister." Shika said "So, i gotta be a brother."

"Fine!" I gave up then turned around and yelled "DEIDARA! GET YO ASS DOWN HERE! THE BOYS WANNA MET YOU!"

"Do I have to, yeah?" I heard him ask from the kitchen.

"Did it sound like you had to?"

"Maybe, yeah!"

"Just get yo ass in there!" Hidan yelled then he heard a crash and a small scream. Deidara walked out rubbing his head.

"Always knew you screamed like a girl Hidan, yeah." Deidara mumbled walking up to me then looked at Gaara and Shika. "You are, yeah?"

"I am Shikamaru." He said

"I am Gaara." He said

"Deidara, yeah." He said. The two boys glared, he whispered to me "Is it going to be nice, like Temaris or kinda hard like Nejis or kinda scary like Kakashis or should i just run, yeah?"

"If you run they will find you." I whispered said as he sighed. They only glared. Deidara stood there uneasy. "Give him a break!" I yelled as the two looked at me.

"Lets go talk over in the corner." Gaara said as they dragged in over there. Deidara mouthed 'Help me, yeah.'

"Good luck babe." I said as we walked to the kitchen.

"Where is Deidara?" Kisame asked

"Two new guys who are very close." I said as they all knew what was going to happen next. We all sat down and talked. After five minutes. Deidara walked in looking very bored and scared. Gaara and Shika walked in looking very proud.

"I am scared to meet the other people, yeah." He said sitting next to me "Please don't let me met them, yeah."

"I cant promise that." I said

"You hate me, yeah." He said putting his head on the table

"What did you guys do?" I asked as Deidara now stopped shaking.

"Thats…" Gaara started

"Something you don't need to know." Shika ended it.

"You guys are so mean…" Temari said "Did he pass?"

"He is good." They both said as Kisame hit Deidara on the back. He jumped in the air and ran out of the room scared.

"I don't think he will ever recover though." I said with a sigh.

"All i was going to say is 'good job, kid'." Kisame said.

"He will live. Maybe have a few nightmares, but he will." Gaara said as we all laughed and went on talking.

Thats it! (: Wait till the next one. Review! Umm… Yeah… I got Dr. Pepper! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Here is this little part of de story! :D

I do not own Naruto.

If i did… I would be rich and have a huge party. Yes you could come.

"Normal talking"

**"Inner"**

_"Thinking."_

"Mr. Greens black side talking."

LAST NIGHT:

"I don't think he will ever recover though." I said with a sigh.

"All i was going to say is 'good job, kid'." Kisame said.

"He will live. Maybe have a few nightmares, but he will." Gaara said as we all laughed and went on talking.

THE NEXT DAY AROUND LUNCH!

"OH MY GOD!" Temari screamed from her room "SAKURA!"

"What is it?" I yelled running into her room as fast as I could

"Does peeing my pants mean the baby is coming?" She asked calmly

"Mean you held it in to long or that your water broke." I said turning around then stopped "Oh my god! Your water broke!"

"No shit!" She yelled as I walked her to my little dr. room.

"Smarties!" I yelled "Panda!" Nothing… "SHIKAMARU AND GAARA GET YO ASS IN HERE NOW! TEMARI IS GOING TO HAVE THER FREAKING BABY!" They ran in panting.

"Are you ok babe?" Shika asked walking to the side of Temari

"Yes, im just going to have your baby in a lot of pain. Its nothing new." She said glaring

"So you're fine?" Gaara asked as Temari snapped at them.

"I need my Nurse!" I yelled waiting for Kisame and Tobi. "Hurry up or imma be treating you soon!" They came down in a flash. We walked into the room.

"Hurry Sakura!" She yelled

"Wow… You're already ready to have the baby… But your water just broke… like five minutes ago." I said

"Just hurry up damn it!" She yelled

"Kisame get me towels and blankets! Tobi, towels and water!" I said as they did "Kisame, Imma hand you the baby so you can clean it a little, drop it, i will kill you myself."

"I wont." He said with a smile

"What does Tobi do?" Tobi asked

"Keep putting the wet towels on her head and try to keep her dry." I said as he did.

"What do we do?" Gaara asked

"Hold her hand." I said then turned to Temari "Push!"

"I fucking hate you Shika for doing this to me!" She yelled.

After a few minutes of me yelling push, Temari yelling oh-so-nice things to Shika, screams from Temari, Gaara just standing there like a moron, Tobi going crazy, me and Temari yelling at each other, and Kisame standing there. She had a baby boy.

OUTSIDE:

"I am scared to fine out what they are doing in there…" Naruto said as everyone agreed.

"I fucking hate you!" They heard Temari scream

"Oh shut the hell up you bitch!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh my god just shut the fuck up!" We heard someone else scream (Kisame)

"You shut up!" The girls screamed

"N-naruto… Im s-scared." Hinata said as i hugged her.

"We all are…" I said as everyone agreed.

INSIDE: Sakuras POV

"This was all troublesome." Shika said as i healed his now hurt hand. I went over to Gaara as his hand was the same.

"Sakura, the thing is cleaned." Kisame said while holding him upside down by his feet "What do i do with it now?"

"Don't hold it like that!" I said as i rushed over to him and got the baby "Hold him like this."

Can we come in now?" We heard Neji ask from outside the door

"Come in guys!" I said as every single person was now inside the large room.

"All that screaming for a fucking baby!" Hidan asked "I never knew it caused so much damn pain when the fucking bird drops the little shit off!"

"I agree, yeah." Deidara said

"We where looking everywhere for that fucking bird while you where screaming your ass off!" Hidan said.

"After being in the same room where the baby is born… it doesn't come up any bird." Kisame said as the two looked at him like a moron.

"You (fucking) nonbeliever (yeah)!" They both screamed.

"Let be little kids while it lasts, Kisame." I said. "When i have mine, Konan is going to be my Dr. Imma break Deidaras hand, and all the people in here, are going to be there." I mumbled

"Aw, im the Dr." Konan said with a bright smile

"But i like my hand, yeah." Deidara mumbled

"Oh, and im going to break either Kisames or Gaaras hand." I said

"Im the nurse!" Kisame said "You're going to have Gaara!"

"Im sorry hand…" Gaara said "And i thought it was bad with Temari… Sakura is going to shatter you…"

"I'll fix it right up." I said looking over the baby. "Kisame, you did a good job."

"Can i see my damn son?" Temari asked

"I have to see if he is alright." I said looking at him. So far it looked like Shika… Lets hope he has his moms eyes! "Here you go." I handed them the baby after i wrapped him up.

"So that is it?" Gaara asked "He looks so…"

"Weird…" All the guys said. Then it hit me.

"Deidara!" They turned to look at me "You had three sisters and you never seen one of them get born?"

"There is one older and the other two and younger, yeah." He said thinking back "My mom always kicked me out of the room and told me to 'look for the bird, don't mind the screaming, it shows the bird where we are.', yeah."

"I wanna met your mom." We all said "And your family."

"I haven't seen them in years, yeah." He started "I don't think they would remember me, yeah."

"Tell us more about your mom." Kisame said as we all sat around the room. I was now holding the baby.

"She is blonde with brown eyes, yeah?" He asked him self "I don't remember, yeah. She was very, hyper and kind. When the other kids came to throw rocks or something at me, she came with a broom and hit them all sending them flying, yeah." He stopped "Thats it."

"Well story time is over." I said handing Temari the baby once more "Lets get the new family room." We started to walk out.

"But Sakura." Temari said as i turned "You where the 'father' of the baby in the tunnel. And i mean, shouldn't the god mother see her god son?"

"Yeah." I said walking back over to them.

"Father?" Gaara and Shika asked

"Long story." We both said

"Neji!" Temari called out as he came in a few minutes later "Meet your god son!"

"Hey kid." He said walking next to me "So we are its god parents?"

"Got it right!" I winked as we all turned to the baby.

The babies name is now Bob.

Hha im just joking. But his name is Asuma Sakumo Sand Nara. Yes they named him after people. But lets just say… I wont let him go! He is the cutest thing alive! He looks like his father but he has reddish brownish hair and Temaris eyes. Gaara is happy with the little bit of red hair. But Temari says he acts a little like Kankurou, so we are worried. A little. Hha. But i love little Asuma so much!

A WEEK LATER:

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked sitting next to me in the kitchen

"Huh?" I asked feeding little Asuma.

"Is this what the baby will be like, yeah?"

"No, i want the baby to have your color hair with my eyes." I said with a wink.

"Im just worried, yeah?" He said as he laughed when little Asuma burped.

"About?"

"If it going to be like me and you… hell is going to rise, yeah." He said as we laughed

"Im scared to." I said "Imma bring the baby back to the parents. They wanted me to feed him while they take a nap."

"Imma be in the room, yeah." He said as we walked up the stairs "See ya later, yeah." He said as he kissed me and walked in the room. I walked down to Temaris and Shikas and opened the door. Still asleep. I closed it.

"Lets go visit Uncle Gaara!" I said as we walked to his room. I opened the door, he is sleeping to. I closed it. "Now God Father Neji!" I said as we walked to his room. I opened it. "Hello!"

"Hey Sakura." He said turning to me "Look at him. He is… still chubby."

"He is just a baby." I said "Little Asuma wants God Father Neji to hold him."

"Give him here." Neji said as he grabbed the baby "So are you ready for yours?"

"I don't think im ever going to see mine." I said with a smile "But no."

"Why not?" He asked

"There is you, Temari, Shika, Gaara, Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, and many more who want to see mine." I said patting my tummy "I am getting fat…" I frowned

"You are only…" He stopped "Four months?"

"Almost five." I said with a sigh. "I cant see my toes." I scared crying anime tears as Neji laughed. Then Little Asuma pulled his hair.

LEADERS POV:

We are all in the meeting room. The only one missing are, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Temari, Shika, and Sakura.

"What are you saying, yeah?" Deidara asked looking at me with shock

"Deidara, we all love Sakura." Itachi began "But this war is not good for her and her friends. Along with her baby!"

"You know she is going to kill us all if we do this to her, yeah!"

"I agree with Deidara!" Kisame said "We shouldn't do this! It will only hurt her!"

"Would you rather have her killed?" I yelled at them as they looked at the table.

"I don't think we are going the right way with this…" Konan said "What if she tries to come back?"

"Its up to here." I said as i closed my eyes tight

"So what they hell are you really fucking saying?" Hidan asked "We just fucking open the door say 'here they all are, don't fucking kill them or nothing, we only fucking forced them to be in a group. Oh also we fucking brain washed them along with us fucking lying!' This is bull shit!"

"Its the right choice, yeah." Deidara said as they all turned to him shocked "I don't want her or any of them dead, yeah."

"So we are just going to give her up?" Kisame yelled/asked to him

"Im not going to just give her up, yeah!" Deidara snapped "Damn it i don't even want to fucking do this!"

"What will this do to her?" Kisame asked

"It will give her a fucking choice!" Deidara yelled "And damn it it will give our damn kid a chance not to grow up running all time life!"

"The kid isn't even born yet!" Sasori yelled as they all stood up now

"What about when Sakura is to fucking big to even fight! When she is going to have the damn child while we are moving bases or something!" Deidara said slamming his fist on the table and breaking some of it "There back at her village, the damn baby and her will be a little safer!"

"I fucking agree with Deidara…" Hidan said as they all looked at him shocked "Hell i love that fucking pink bitch, she is my damn sister… I don't want her to get hurt."

"I still think we are taking it the wrong way…" Konan said "Maybe we should ask her!"

"She is say she would want to stay here, yeah." Deidara said still looking at the table

"So what do we do?" I asked them

"I say we take them all tonight." Itachi said "That way it wouldn't effect them later if the battles start."

"What if they get fucking killed?" Sasori asked "She is a missing ninja! The Leaf is stupid! They would try and kill them all!"

"They all love Sakura to much." Itachi began "She didn't do anything. They greeted Sasuke back and he went to people much worse."

"I think Deidara should chose what we do." I said as Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Konan all started to fight

"Just shut the fuck up!" Deidara snapped at they all did and looked at him.

"I know this is hard for you." Kisame began "But this is Sakura! You said you loved her! She is having your child! You know how hurt she will get if we do this!"

"She always wanted to go back to the Leaf, yeah." He said "But she wouldn't go unless we where allowed in."

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked as we where all confused

"She wanted to go back to her village, she always had that on her mind, yeah." He said looking at everyone one of us "But she told me she would only go back unless we ALL where allowed in. And she would never get that chance, yeah."

"So they only way is to have her go without us…" Itachi said "To force her."

"Right now i am thinking of the baby and her, yeah." He said "And this is the only way she would be really safe."

"So its settled." I said as everyone looked at the ground "Don't let this effect any plans. She will be safe and well cared for."

_"I am sorry Sakura…" _I thought as everyone but Deidara left the room.

"When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow night. When there is no moon, yeah." He said looking up at me "We drug them all up and sneak out to the Leaf. We will drop them all off at the hokages tower, yeah."

"Agreed." I said as we heard Konan scream "Konan!" We both ran to her to find out, she is having the baby…

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

"This is fucking hell!" Konan screamed. The only people in the room where, me, Konan(of course), Sakura, Kisame, and Tobi. Deidara and Hidan are looking to the bird with the baby. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Can you let go of my hand?" I screamed back she i felt a few bones crack

"She is going through a lot worse!" Sakura said "Now be a man! Konan, show him that you can fucking handle this! Now push!"

"God damn it i hate this!" She yelled.

OUTSIDE:

They all heard a scream.

"What they hell?" They all heard

"I am scared." Ino said as they all agreed

BACK AT THE BASE: Leaders POV

"Finally…" I said as the baby girl was born.

"Let me heal your hand." Sakura said as she healed it "All better."

"I cleaned her!" Kisame asked as it was Tobi who was holding the baby right side up, but by the hands.

"Not like that Tobi!" She said as she grabbed the baby "Like this." They got it now.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the baby. I then gave it to Konan "What do you want to name it?"

"Rose." She said as the baby hair color was red like a rose. Orange and blue… You get that color how!

"I like it." I said with a smile

"I will leave you guys alone." Sakura said as she pushed everyone out of the room.

DEIDARA POV:

It was not dark out and Sakura wouldn't let Little Asuma and Rose go.

"Sakura, yeah." I wined "Can you give the babies back to their owners and get ready for bed, yeah?"

"She has only watched them for five minutes." Temari said walking in with Konan "Im sure it wasn't that bad."

"You… have… no… idea, yeah." I said as the room was now a mess. "They where just born and already mess makers, yeah."

_"Im scared for my child, yeah." _I then thought _"If i ever see my child…"_

"They are gone now." Sakura said then sniffed me "You smell a lot like cherry and clay."

"Why, hate the smell, yeah?" I asked with a smirk

"That smirk is so sexy." She said then leaned to my ear "If i wasn't prig i would already have you." She purred.

"Stop being a tease, yeah." I growled "But maybe, i mean it wouldn't hurt our baby, yeah."

"It wont." She said leading me to the bed. I trapped her under me and kissed her. I pulled away as she wined

"But…" I started and leaned down to her ear "I have work to do, yeah." I said as i then walked back to my desk and started working. A pillow hit my head.

"You are so mean!" She said "Imma go to bed. Don't stay up to late."

"I wont, yeah." I said as she soon turned off the side lamp. The only thing on was my small lamp at my desk.

_"I am so sorry Sakura… please forgive me." _I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek. I finished a small clay statue and put it in her bag. _"Hope you like it. I leave it to you to remember me by." _I then jumped into bed and pulled her close.

"I love you, yeah." I whispered.

"Love you to." She whispered back as we all soon fell asleep.

MORNING: Sakuras POV:

"Sakura!" Kisame yelled from the side of my bed "It is now 9! We let you sleep in!"

"If its not 9 i will kill you all." I mumbled as i woke up to find that Deidara isn't in bed "Where did he go?"

"Leader called him and Itachi in the meeting room." Kisame said as we walked into the kitchen and we heard a cracking sound "Looks like Deidara is pissed off."

"No shit!" Hidan said from sitting at the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he looked behind me and shook his head.

"Nothing." He mumbled as i looked at Kisame who gave me a confused look.

"You all get eggs." I said as everyone sat down at the table. Something was off today. The only ones talking where Temari, Kakashi, Shika, Gaara, and Neji.

**"Something is up…"** Inner said

_"Agree." _I thought back walking to the table and gave everyone eggs.

"What is with you all?" I asked at the boys only shook there heads.

"It was a long night." Kisame said "Kinda got drunk…"

"Is it safe to eat at the table?" I asked

"Would i be sitting here eating?" Kisame asked as he finished his helping of eggs and got another.

"Good point." I mumbled as they all went into talking.

_"I don't like this." _I said to Inner as she agreed

**"But im sure its nothing. I mean they all got drunk."**

_"But Hidan isn't yelling…"_

**"Still a little drunk."**

_"I guess…" _I thought as i finished my eggs and started to walk out

"Where are you going Sakura?" Temari asked

"Going to the garden." I said "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" She said standing up

"Konan?" I asked she she shook her head for 'no'. We all walked out.

"Is it me or is something up?" Temari asked

"Something is up." I said as we walked past the meeting room and heard yelling and something breaking. "And it might have to do with the thing they are talking about."

"Maybe." She said as we walking in to the garden. "This is beautiful!"

"I know!" I said as i looked at the center "So this is what Mr. Green wanted me to see…" I said as we all walked to the middle, where the biggest cherry tree is.

"I never seen one this big…" Temari said

"You live in the sand. They don't have them there." I said as she agreed and but Little Asuma on the ground next to the tree.

"Whats this?" I asked picking up a small black box with red colored cherry blossoms carved in it. "So this is what he was working on…"

FLASHBACK:

"What are you doing now Mr. Green?" I asked walking up to him. He turned to me.

"Mr. Green?" He asked "I like it!"

"I knew you would!" I said with a smile and tried to look at the thing on the table "Whats that?"

"It something you cant see yet." He said hiding it "If you look at it now, i would have to eat you! I would never eat Sakura! I would! Thats just mean…" I laughed at them

"Looks like im not the only one who talks to myself." I said as they looked confused. I then explained the whole Inner thing.

"Would you eat her now?" He asked his other half "Maybe… She is crazy! I am not going to talk to you any more… Like you could!" nothing "Hello?" Nothing "Other me? Nothing "Answer… Please…" Nothing. "SAKURA! HE WONT ANSWER! PLEASE TELL HIM TO ANSWER! I NEED TO HEAR HIS VOICE!"

I laughed "Please talk to him. He misses you." Nothing.

"I was joking when i said i was going to eat Sakura! I would never eat her!" He yelled "Ok, i forgive you."

"You guys are talking again!" I yelled "Now lemme see the thingy!"

"You cant until its done!" he said

"Fine…" I gave up as we then started to talk.

FLASHBACK END:

I opened the box to find a small necklace and a baby rattle. I looked at the necklace, it was a small cherry blossom that was trapped in tree sap. The string was made of one of Mr. Greens vines. So it would never break. the baby rattle was made of wood and it had a nice green pattern in it.

"Wow… thats nice." Temari said looking at it "Who made it?"

"Mr. Green… You guys killed him i think. He was half white and half black. Green hair with like a plant type thing around his head."

"I didn't kill him." Temari said "I told them to keep them alive for questioning…"

"Its fine." I smiled "He is with the forrest now." I said with a small laugh "But this is so nice."

"I know." She said as we sat under the tree and talked and played with Little Asuma.

LATER THAT NIGHT: Sakura POV

We all sat down for dinner. It was a normal one. But the only thing weird was when me, Kakashi, Temari, Gaara, Neji, and Shika walked to all get something from our room, yeah at the same time… Weird. But that was it.

Well, if you count that Hidan and Tobi got into a fight with another chicken, where do they get so many? But it was normal.

We all went to bed. I was extra tired tonight.

I laid down in bed as Deidara was walking around the room… packing. "Are we going somewhere?" I asked

"Yeah." Was all he said as he put my bags near the door. "I will pack my stuff tomorrow, i just wanted to get ahead, yeah." He laid next to me in bed.

"Well, thats good." I said with a yawn and kissed him. He didn't break apart for a while time. But he finally pulled away.

"Sleep, yeah." He said as i closed my eyes and started to drift "I love you." He said with sadness in his voice.

"I love you too." I said trying to keep my eyes open "Why are you sad?" I asked as he kissed me once again. I soon started to drift again.

"Im so sorry, yeah." He said as i let darkness take over me.

Thats it! Wait till the next one! :D


	21. Chapter 21

I am on the 21 chapter… I am so proud! I didn't think i would write this much… :D But here is the story. I put the last two up fast!

I do not own Naruto.

If i did, Sasuke would have his ass beaten by Sakura and Ino would be beaten as well.

I woke up on some type of carpet and with the feeling of being watched. I sat up grabbing my head.

"So someone is awake…" I heard Naruto say.

"Yeah i guess." I said looked around. I was in Tsunades office with Kakashi, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Shika, and Little Asuma all sleeping on the floor. Then it hit me. I jumped up only to have my head pound "Why am i here?"

"We know that you took Gaara and Shika for Temari having her baby. The bomb was meant for no harm and over heard what Sasori said about it." Tsunade said as she helped me up

"But i was sleep with Deidara in the base and…" I said then remembered him saying he is sorry. "That bastered!" I yelled as tears went down my face. Just then Kakashi woke up.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around "Looks like we are going to die…"

"None of you are." Naruto said with a bright smile and trapped me in a hug "I am so glad you are home Sakura-chan!"

"I am so confused…" I mumbled as he let me go and they looked at me with confused looks. "Why would they do this?"

"I met with… Deidara." Tsunade said as i looked at her with worry "He said that to help you and make sure you are safe."

"Did he say anything else?" I asked

"Don't to anything to stupid. This is for you and the baby. And then he and the others left. I swear, the boy was about to cry." She shook her head.

"And this about a baby?" I heard someone asked as i turned to him.

"Well if you're wanting to know, look at my tummy." I said as they all did

"Damn!" Naruto said "You're fat! Ow!" I hit him aside the head "That was for?"

"Calling a prig women fat!" I yelled as everyone shook there head.

"Stop with the damn screaming!" Temari yelled walking up and looking around "Don't kill me! I just had my baby! Blame it all on Hidan!" She said as she grabbed my baby and Shika woke up.

"Why on Hidan?" We all asked.

"Well, i don't like him, so might as well let him die." She mumbled as i laughed a little.

**"We are going to kill them all when we see them, huh?" **Inner asked

_"You have no idea." _I thought to her

"She is going to run." Sasuke said as everyone turned to him. Now everyone was up. "Go back to the girly boy."

"His name is Deidara!" I snapped at him "And he is my Baby Daddy! So Sasuke shut your mouth you chicken ass!" Naruto was on the ground laughing.

_"Deidara…" _I thought looking at him.

"Sakura… you wont run…" Tsunade said "Stay. Deidara and them said to make sure that you stay here. Thats what they wanted."

"I don't understand!" I screamed at her "Why would they just drop me off here! I mean, you guys where going to kill them all!"

"They wanted you and your baby to be safe!" Tsunade said about to snap

"Im going to fucking hurt them all!" I yelled as tears fell. I felt someone hand on my arm. I turned and cried into their chest. I then knew it was Gaara when he said its alright and more.

"Sakura, just stay." Naruto said begging "Just for awhile… There is a war about to start and you could get hurt."

I still cried.

"Let the baby cry." Sasuke mumbled.

"Shut your mouth!" Gaara snapped. Everyone was shocked.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked as i then stopped crying and turned to him "And what will you do?" He smirked as i glared at him. I walked up to him as i stood right infront of him. He was a head taller…

"Listen Chicken Ass!" I said poking him in the chest as he smirked, i knew my voice was horse and it cracked a few times "I am not a damn baby anymore!"

"Then why the hell are you crying?" He asked

"Sasuke stop." Neji said

"Let Sakura do her thing." Tsunade said "Don't kill him Sakura."

"What can she do?" He asked smirking at me then whispered "You are still weak."

"Thats it!" I said as i filled my fist with chakra and punched him right in the jaw. Turned out to be a long… or tooth picks. I then did a side kick with my leg full of chakra and i hit him. He went through a wall. I walked to the wall and glared and him "Still weak huh? Go back to your damn whore Karin or whatever her name is and do something you're good at!"

"That would be?" He asked standing up

"Fuck with a girl and leave you player!" I said turning and standing next to Gaara. Sasuke walked in and stood where he was before rubbing his side.

"Now that is over…" Tsunade said "Sakura, your home is still the same. Hope you don't mind if Gaara stays there."

"Its fine." I smiled.

"So then you can all leave." She said as we all bowed and walked out of the tower. As soon as we where outside…

"Sakura!" Everyone yelled running to hug me.

"Watch out!" I said as they then notcied my tummy.

"I thought you couldn't have kids!" Ino yelled

"Well, it happened." I said with a sad smile.

"Lets go get something to eat." Naruto said grabbing Hinatas hand "Just me, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Shika, their baby, Sai, and everyone else…"

"But the ramen stand doesn't have that many seats…" I said counting everyone.

"I say we all go to a nice place, get a seat way in the back, and have everyone come." Naruto said "I'll get ramen there."

"You sure?" Gaara asked standing next to me.

"Lets go!" Temari said as we all walked to the place. Down the way i got many glares and comments about me being back… worse thing happened… I saw my mom on the way.

"Cant believe she turned out that way." I heard her say as he friends agreed.

"Don't listen to her." Gaara said as Naruto agreed. I stopped and turned and walked over to her.

"Hello mother." I said then nodded to all her friends.

"What do you want?" She asked as her friends looked at me like a was some bug.

"I just wanted to tell you this." I began

"Hurry and say it." She said "I have things to do."

"You are the worse mother anyone can ever have! I met dad once and he is a really nice guy! No wonder he left your sorry ass!" I said with a smile "So you and your whore friends and go one with your lives while i live mine. Oh, and see my tummy?" She looked down and her eyes went wide "This is your grandchild! The baby will never see your sorry ass! I will be a better mother as well. And while i am having a better life with you not in it. I hope you have a good day. And when your left leg meets your right, make sure they say hi you whore!" I said with a bright smile.

"You…" She started

"Where your going to say you whore? Bitch?" I started as she went silent "It doesn't hurt anymore. But good bye everyone" I said with a final nod and walked to my friends as they all where shocked. "Keep your mouths open and your going to eat a bug…" I mumbled as i grabbed Gaara hand and started walking. They all followed as everyone was still in shock "Lets hurry! I am freaking hungry!" We got to the place and was seated in the back away from the crowd of people.

"I never knew you hand it in you Sakura!" Naruto said "Good job!"

"I agree." Ino said

"T-that was… n-nice of you." Hinata said as they all said something to me and my talk with my mother.

AT THE HOUSE:

"Neji?" I asked as he started to walk away "Wanna stay with me and Gaara?"

"Thats a smart idea." Gaara said

"Sure." Neji said walking back into the house. "Im sure i have some clothes left here from all the other times."

"Same." Gaara said as we all laughed and walked inside the house. It was left the same and everything.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It is 10." Neji said

"Well, this lady is going to bed." I said walking up the stairs "You guys know where the extra rooms are. Now where is my room…" I mumbled

"The very last one." Gaara said

"Its been so long." I said along with a thanks and walked to my room. I took a shower and changed. Then i jumped onto my bed.

_"Its so lonely…" _I said to Inner.

**"Its different…" **She said back **"Im sure all the guys are sad without us. And Deidara is thinking the same thing…" **I then got up and walked down stairs to get my bag.

"I thought you where going to sleep." Neji said as him and Gaara where watching tv.

"I wanted to get my bag." I said as i sat on the floor and unpacked everything.

"You had a lot of things." Gaara said

"Thats at one base." I mumbled "Everytime we moved bases, me and Konan went shopping." I was done unpacking the clothes.

"What else do you have in there?" Neji asked. I unpacked the back box from Mr. Green. Then the things from all the other members. I stopped when i got out one of the last things. It was a small box. I put it aside and took out the statue Deidara made for everyone.

"Whats that?" Gaara asked

"I have the same thing." Neji said "What is it?"

"Its a memory thing Deidara made for all the members." I looked at my right hand where my ring was I took it off and placed my ring on the right finger "We put our rings on it. And the people are all the members."

"What else is in there?" Gaara asked.

"My cloak." I said taking it out and setting the statue on top of it "I have to put that somewhere special." I said as i looked in there one last time. I took out my head band. "Along with this."

"Mine doesn't have a mark…" Neji said as i looked at his "We could get you a new one."

"No." I said as i tied it around my neck "Imma still wear this one."

"If you wish…" Gaara said "What about that small wrapped box?"

"I dunno know." I said as i unwrapped it "It smells like cherry and clay." I remembered the last night with Deidara. I opened it and gasped.

"What is it?" The two asked. I lifted it up and tears went down my face. They asked the same thing again.

"Its me and Deidara with a small baby. I cant see the face of the baby though." I said wiping my tears away.

"Its red and smells like cherries." Neji said "But its clay."

"Its red cherry clay." I said allowed with a smile.

"Deidara is…" Gaara ended thinking of a word

"Good thinker when it comes to gifts." Neji said as i took out a note.

_Sakura,_

_Now before you come running to kick the shit out of us, don't. While everyone was sleeping and you looked after Little Asuma with Neji, we all had a meeting. It was about… well… the place you are now. I hope its home. Me, Leader, Itachi, and Hidan all agreed to send you back. After awhile we got the others to agree as well. But I wanted you to be safe along with the baby. I didn't want you two to be living your lifes as a missing ninja. And along with you two living in an unsafe place while this war is going on. But i WILL be there when you have the baby. If you cant see me or the others, i will see it. Don't worry. And i hope the baby wont be hell like the two of us. With blonde hair and your eyes. Oh, like the statue? It was another thing i was working on. The red notebook. All about that gift. The whole thing is filled with ideas! You have no idea! But keep watching the roof and look out from the window. You might find some things here and there. And don't come running to find us. When this war ends, i will come get you and take you to go see my mother and sisters. So be safe… don't kill any body unless you have to. And i will make sure Rose is spoiled. The little thing is going to be a hard ass like its father… But anyways. Don't kill no one. Stay in the Leaf. Watch the window and the oh-so-interesting roof for something every now and end._

_Everyone says they love you, even Itachi, Sasori, Leader, and Hidan! Crazy right? But i love you. Keep that in mind. And don't give up on me just yet. Imma kick the other guys ass! But Gaara has my back on this! Ummm… what else.. I love you, yeah! And miss you already._

_If that one lady says i was crying when i left… its true… But i even say Itachi, Leader, and Hidan leak a tear or two._

_Once again. Love you. And enjoy the gift!_

_Deidara, yeah._

_Remember, you love the 'yeah'!_

"I do have his back." Gaara said as i looked up from the letter and smiled at him.

"He sure can write." Neji said

"Yeah i know. Its long!" I said as i put some of the things in my bag and kicked all the clothes to the side "Put everything you need cleaned in that pile. Imma get it tomorrow. Night!" I said as i walked to my room and laid down in bed. Not after i put my cloak and the statue with the ring on my dresser. And the other statue and note next to it with a glass thing over it.

That night… i cried myself to sleep...

This is the end of this one. The next one will be up soon! Oh and the next one is ganna be… trouble. But Review! Sorry if this was shorter then the others...


	22. Chapter 22

Here is this one! :D

Im sorry but i wanna get this all done before school starts back up again. So i have… awhile. Not sure.

But review!

I do not own Naruto.

LAST NIGHT:

That night… i cried myself to sleep…

MORNING THE NEXT DAY: Deidaras POV:

Im walking down stairs to only find it in flames… But i stood at the door as Kisame and Hidan put it out.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Kisame said

"What time is it, yeah?" I asked looking at the mess.

"Its about 10 or so." Kisame said "I think we are going to die without Sakura…"

"I fucking agree." Hidan said

"Oh please you wanted to send her over there." Kisame mumbled

"We all did after a while, yeah." I said walking over to the fridge and took out some dango "Is Itachi going to eat this?"

"No." Itachi said walking in "Save me some though."

"I'll just bring the whole thing over to you, yeah." I said walking over to him and set the plate next to us.

"So how are you taking this kid?" Kisame asked sitting next to me.

"I'm still alive, yeah." I said with a yawn

"Well thats fucking good… i guess." Hidan said sitting in front of me. "This is going to be hell…"

"Its going to be worse when we get Sakura back, yeah." I said as they all looked confused "Once the war is settled down, i don't care what anyone says, imma go get her. And she is going to kick the shit out of me, yeah."

"Not to mention all of us." Itachi said while reading his book.

"What with you and reading, yeah?" I asked

"I like to read." Itachi said

"And i still don't get many words out of you, yeah." I said with a sigh and went onto eating.

"You think she is safe?" Kisame asked

"Im sure she is, yeah." I said "I heard yelling and a loud crash, yeah."

"I heard Chicken Ass. So she was talking to my brother." Itachi said

"So she is fine." Kisame said "Still a bitch though."

"Im going to be scared shitless when we see Sakura again!" Hidan said as Konan and Rose walked in

"Hey guys." Konan said sitting next to Hidan.

"Well look at Rose!" Kisame said as Konan handed him her "She looks just like her mom! But the eyes of her dad!"

"Where did the red hair come from, yeah?" I asked

"I have no idea…" Konan said "Kisame, can you watch her for a while, i have to go into a meeting for awhile."

"Sure!" Kisame said as she thanked him and walked out of the room. He started to make Rose dance on the table.

"Look at the father figure over here, yeah." I said as Hidan laughed

"So what if i know my ways around kids!" Kisame said then smirked "Im sure Mr. Barbie over here knows how to act with kids well! I mean you did grow up with two younger sisters!"

"Im not the best. My older sister, Saki, took care of them. I only made sure they didn't run off a cliff or something, yeah." He handed me the baby "I don't want her!"

"You're going to have to learn!" Kisame said

"I mean your the one who knocked up Sakura!" Hidan said

"Itachi, yeah?" I turned to him begging for help.

"They're right." He said

"You're so much help, yeah." I said as i sat Rose on my lap "But shouldn't the baby be with the mom until… like later, yeah."

"He is right, Rose was only born… yesterday?" Hidan asked

"But as long as the mom comes back in like less then a day." Kisame said

"Oh well, yeah." I said as Rose yawned

"Now what do i do, yeah?" I asked

"Make it burp!" Hidan said clueless

"She is tired." Itachi said "Put her in her bed."

"Im not going up to Konans room, yeah." I said

"Just hold her like Sakura did and have her sleep like that." Kisame said as i did it.

"I am so not looking forward to this, yeah." I said as the baby fell asleep.

"But you're going to be the fucking number one father of the year." Hidan said as he and Kisame laughed

"At least i could get Sakura, yeah." I mumbled as Hidan shut his mouth,

"But im sure you will be a fine dad." Kisame said with a toothy smile

"I am so keeping you around when the baby is born, yeah." I said

"I already agreed with Sakura." He said

"Same." Itachi said

"Same." Hidan said

"You mean?" I asked

"Well here is the thing…" Kisame began

THE LEAF: Sakuras POV

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked as we sat on the couch

"Lets just rest today." Gaara said as we watched this horror show

"But…" I started "Thats so… boring!"

"Then what do you wanna do then?" Neji asked

"I…" I started thinking "Don't know…"

"Well think about it then let us know." Gaara said

_"No shopping…" _I thought

**"Why not?" **Inner asked

_"Many people hate me now." _I said with a sigh

"Give up thinking?" Gaara asked

"No…" I said

**"Cant train. Cant do many things."**

_"Why not?" _

**"Stand up and tell me if you can see your toes." **Inner said as i stood up and looked down.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked

"Damn Deidara for making me into a fat ass!" I said sitting back down "I cant even see my damn toes…" i said sitting on the conch.

"You are now five months." Neji said

"But… im a fat ass!" I said

"How did you go four months not knowing you where pregnant?" Gaara asked

"Well, i was gaining some pounds and so. But i didn't know until i was… three months? I forgot all this hha. N i don't wanna go back and reread it all. So if its off, sorry. And Kisame pointed it out when i was wearing a kinda tight top." I said thinking back.

"Thats when Kakashi almost killed me…" Neji said

"Why?" Gaara asked

"We where talking about the people i kinda… did the dirty deed with…" I started out "And i think i was fighting with… someone and when i turned back to face them, Neji was pale and Kakashi had that look in his eye."

"When you turned away, Kakashi came at me and tried to kill him. Temari broke it up and sat between us." Neji said "It was scary."

"I better watch out then…" Gaara said

"You should." We both agreed.

_"I wanna do something!"_

**"We cant without getting glares, comments, or that will do much with the baby." **Inner said

"I cant do nothing." I wined "I hate being prig…"

"Well looks like a day of movies." Gaara said

"Im going to make food!" I said running to the kitchen. "I want peanut butter… and cookies… and apples… and fruit… and more…"

"You are a fat ass!" Gaara yelled from the living room

"You try being prig!" I yelled back cutting up apples and grabbed peanut butter and fruit "Imma make cookies!"

"Ok." Neji said as some one screamed from the tv.

While i was eating the food and making cookies, i got tired. But i made them and after awhile i started eating them.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" I said from the living room. Gaara and Neji didn't move much today.

"Hey Saku!" Naruto said walking in and sat on the extra chair

"Cookie?" I asked pointing to them on the table

"Regular cookies right? Not the kind we always make when we wanna get high?" He asked

"Would i be acting the way i am if i ate like half of them already?" I asked as he ate some.

"Yummy!" He said

"You're the only one who would eat them other then me at the moment." I said glaring at Neji and Gaara.

"Sorry. But you know we don't really like sweets." Gaara said

"So mean!" I said as i started channel surfing. "Nothing is on…"

"If you start to complain about you hate being pregnant don't say a word." Neji said with a sigh

"No one is talking!" I said "So might as well annoy you all to death." I smiled as the phone rang. No one got up. "Don't worry about me! I got it." I walked to the phone and answered "Hello. This is Sakura."

"Hey Sakura!" Temari said on the other line

"Hey girl!" I said

"Hola Sakura!" I heard Tenten yell in the back

"Hey!" I said back

"We where wondering if we could all get together and have a girls night. Not like going to a club or anything. Just a simple sleep over." Temari said

"That would be great!" I said then looked over to the boys "I just need a way to kick the guys out."

"Who is over there?" Tenten asked

"Neji and Gaara are staying here. While Naruto is visiting. He might stay to. Half the time he does." I said as the guys where now looking at me.

"Well, have the guys over to!" Temari said "I mean the girls could get down stairs while the guys have upstairs or something."

"I want to stay near my room." I said "So you invite Ino while i call up Hinata!"

"Deal!" They said "Bye! We will be there around 8 or so!"

"See ya!" I said as they hung up. I then dialed Hinatas number

"H-hello?" She asked as she answered "This is Hinata speaking."

"Hey Hin! Its Sakura!"

"Oh, hey Sakura." She said

"Listen, the girls are going to come over for a simple sleep over. And you have to come!" I said

"When?"

"Temari and Tenny will be here around 8 or so." I said

"I will have to be there around 7. Is that ok?" She asked

"Its fine!" I said looking at the clock. I have one hour until she gets here.

"See ya then." She said we hung up.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked

"Well Foxy, the girls are coming over. We get the upstairs! So invite the guys. You have the down stairs." I said

"You sure you don't want to have the space near the kitchen?" Gaara asked i glared at him

"I know my cravings are weird but come on!" I said as she laughed a little.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled pointing at Gaara "You laughed!"

"He always laughs." I said

"Never around us." Neji said

"Its not that big of a deal." Gaara said "I am human."

"True…" They said

"Im going to call Kiba and Sasuke," Naruto said "You don't mind him here, right?"

"I don't care." i said "And get Sai to!"

"As you wish." Naruto said as he started to call them up. "They can make it."

"So can Shika." Neji said

"Hinata will be here at 7. So i am going to start making food." I said walking to the kitchen

"You made like 50 cookies." Neji said

"So? I am now making…" I started "Something…"

"No cake." Gaara said

"Meanie!" I yelled as i started making salsa.

So it is now 9 and every one is here. So we girls are upstairs in my room. I am laying on the bed looking at the roof.

"So that that game is done." Ino said "What do we do now?"

"Don't have the prig lady do much work." I said as they all laughed.

"Whats this?" Tenny asked pointing to the red statue.

"Thats something Deidara made for me." I said with a smile "It smells like cherries."

"Can i?" She asked

"Go ahead." I said as she took it and smelt it.

"Cherries and clay." She said as she passed it around. "Its so pretty to!"

"Its you and him holding something." Temari said

"A baby?" Hinata asked as she put it back.

"Ya. We don't know what the baby will look like so he hid the face." I said "Its red cherry clay."

"I think Deidara is sweet." Hinata said "I would like to meet him."

"He has me, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, and Shikas ok." Temari said "Did he recover from the night mares?"

"Yes he did." I said we laughed "Gaara and Shika." I said to Ino and Hinata as they now under stood.

"I think he needs a hair cut." Ino said

"Thats mean." I said as i looked back at the roof. Then the window. "Whats this?" I asked walking to the window and grabbing a small box.

"Open it!" Ino said as i went back to the bed.

I opened it. It was only a small note with a small necklace.

"Read it to us." Hinata said

_Sakura,_

_We all miss you a lot. Kisame and Hidan almost burnt down the kitchen. And Sasori is attacking them with more food. Its crazy! Kisame and Tobi, him mostly, have been down with you not here. Tobi is saying something about… bananas? Not sure. But Kisame is sad because he wont eat your food for a while. Itachi, him and your dangos. Hidan, he is so annoying… I kinda… blew him up a few times._

_But anyways. Konan has Kisame watch Rose at times, then he hands me the baby. He says its to 'prepare' for our on coming baby. He lies. He only hands me the thing to drink his ass off! But Rose is like Leader. Doesn't really do much but, shit, sleep, and eat. Maybe pull hair once or twice. The thing, and Tobi, broke my scope! So i sent Tobi out to get me a new one. Other then that its nothing really._

_Hope you like the necklace! I get bored in my free time and all._

_Oh the other night, Itachi stood up in dinner and said 'Guys… I am gay.' then sat back down like nothing happened. Everyone sat away from him then, But Hidan ruined it by laughing his ass off and paying Itachi money. So it was a dare._

_Keep watch with the window or roof. Either one is fine. And tell Gaara thanks for watching your back while im not there. I'll come get you when the war is done. _

_Deidara, yeah._

"I think Deidara is a sweet heart." Temari said as we all agreed.

"So when the war is over, you're just going to leave?" Ino asked

"Im going to try to get the Akatsuki and Leaf on the same sides." I said

"You know it wont happen." Ino said

"Never know Ino." I said with a sigh "Hinata, can you put this with the others?" I asked as she did.

"So anyways, what do you want to do now?" Ino asked

"I cant do much." I said "I get so tired. I almost got wiped out making cookies."

"Oh wow. I never got like that with Asuma." Temari said

"Konan didn't get like that with Rose." I said

"You are big for being five months." Temari said

"I'm sure i just ate to much." I said "I will go down to Lady Tsunade tomorrow."

"Can i come?" Hinata asked

"Sure!" I said

"Lets go and hang with the boys!" Ino said as we all walked down stairs.

"Get hungry or something?" Gaara asked

"Very funny!" I said as i sat on his lap and laid down on Neji, Shikas, and Narutos lap. "Im tired. Hope you don't mind if i chill here."

"We don't." They said as the girls all sat down on the floor in front of me.

"How is Asuma?" Temari asked Shika

"Im sure that the baby is fine… My mother is probably spoiling the shit out of her right now." Shika said taking out a cig "Can i light one?"

"Go ahead." I said as he did "So what are you guys doing?"

"We are channel surfing." Sai said "Nothing good is on."

"We got bored to." Ino said "Sakura being a fat ass, we cant do much." I threw a pillow at her head "What was that for?"

"Sorry for being prig!" I yelled as Temari laughed

"You use that for everything." She said

"You did to." Shika said

"Use it while is lasts." She said "Then you have to use, i have to watch the kid or something."

"Thanks for the tip!" I said "But imma have Kisame or someone watch it."

"Imma kid nap the thing!" Naruto said "I mean, come on, Sakura is having a kid!"

"Im sure its going to be so cute!" Hinata said

"Little Asuma is a cutie!" I said

"I know right!" Temari said

"We just have to have it not act like Kankurou, and then he is fine." Gaara said

"Kankurou is really cool." I said as they all gave me weird looks "He is!"

"You two get along great." Kiba said poking my tummy

"The only person i don't get along with is Sasuke and Sai." I said as Sai smiled "That smile makes me want to kill you."

"You love me though." Sai said as i nodded

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked looking around

"Here." He said sitting in the chair near my feet

"Sorry, i cant see you." I said "Im freaking fat!"

"Just shut up about that." Neji said as Gaara and Kiba where now poking my belly.

"I don't think i should be this big at five months." I said "But i'll live."

"You sure you are five months?" Sasuke asked

"Me and the others kind of guessed." I said "When was my birthday?"

"It was about… 6 almost 7 months ago." Sai said as i shot up

"Dude!" Im 7 months! How the hell did i not know for like…" I stopped thinking.

"We came there 5 months after your birthday." Neji said.

"How did i not know for 5 months!" I yelled to myself

"You're stupid." Sai said as i threw a pillow at him.

"So in two months im going to have this little shit?" I said

"I guess." Ino said patting my tummy "Im sure you will live."

"Im going to get food." I said walking to the kitchen craving something unknown.

"Fat ass." Gaara and Neji said

"Why hello Sakuras shoe." Gaara said as they rubbed their heads.

"Next comment about me being fat, i take out the knives!" I yelled coming back in with some cookies and muffins. "Im craving ok!"

"You where eating weird at the base." Neji said

"True." I said

"And you where acting off." Temari said

"And you're starting to waddle!" Naruto said as everyone laughed. "Sorry!"

"Next time i wont miss." I said spinning a needle in my hand.

"Where the hell do you put those?" Ino asked "You like spit 10 at me the other time!"

"Its a special needle that me and Kakashi made." I said "I don't want to explain the whole thing."

"Think i cant understand?" Ino asked

"Yes." I said as she pouted.

"Its nothing you would really care about either." I said as i heard someone up stairs

"Did someone go up?" Sasuke asked as he turned on his sharingan.

"I see about three people i don't know up there." Neji said as everyone but me got ready to fight.

"Once again." I said "Damn Deidara."

"I'll stay with Sakura." Gaara said as Shika, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Tenny, and Hinata went around the house, some went up stairs.

Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, and me where down stairs.

CRASH! BANG! BOING!

"Da hell?" I asked as some sound ninja came down.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked

"Simple." A mans voice said. My eyes widened in shock then they glared at the stair well

"You fucking ass!" I yelled "What they hell do you want?"

"My, my, my." Kabuto said as he came into view "Looks like you changed the last time i saw you."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"To come get my favorite Cherry Blossom again." He said with a smile

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking at me.

"Like hell you will!" I yelled standing up "I wont become your guinea pig again!"

"You experimented on her before?" Sasuke yelled at him in shock

"Thats right." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses "Thats when you heard the girl scream and a little bit of familiar chakra."

"When Oro wasn't doing the experiments for the first time!" Sasuke yelled glaring at him. If looks could kill… You wouldn't find anything of Kabutos.

"Correct." He said and smiled "Look at you! You have a baby!"

"And you don't do anything to this child!" Naruto yelled

"To hell with you!" Temari yelled "I wont let you get Sakura again!"

"Im sorry to hear that. What would you do if something happened to Little Asuma?" He asked

"You wouldn't!" Temari yelled

"Sound Ninja are around the house right now." Kabuto said

"Temari!" I yelled as she looked at me "Go and get Little Asuma! The boys have it here!"

"I wont leave you!" She said

"Do you want me to kick your ass out of this house?" I said as she looked at the ground. "One way or another, you will go and get Little Asuma!"

"If you get hurt…" Temari began "I will make sure you're healed up so i can kick your ass all over again!"

"We have the rings." I said as she nodded and left.

"Oh, right! You where in the Akatsuki!" Kabuto said "Your friends at the base would love to hear all your stories."

"The people are sick in the head like you!" I yelled as a sound ninja attacked us. He was killed by Gaaras sand. Next thing i knew, i was grabbed by Gaara and held close to him.

"Very protective." Kabuto said "Too bad the child isn't yours like you wish it to be." I looked up at Gaara shocked "And you." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"What?" I asked myself.

"They wanted you for themselves." Kabuto said

"Thats a lie!" Gaara said "She is my sister! I would do anything to protect her."

"She may have gotten hotter and has a nice attitude, but she made her choice in love." Sasuke said as i blushed.

"Hand her over and no one gets hurt." Kabuto said with a smile

"Never!" They boys shouted.

"Looks like this is going to happen the hard way…" He said with a sigh as the sound ninja attacked. Gaaras sand killed the ones going at us. Naruto and Sasuke where fighting, and winning. "Don't ever think i would go down in a fight that easy." He said pulling out a trigger of some sort. "It wont blow up the village. Don't worry. Remember this, Sakura?"

"Don't you dare pull that trigger!" I yelled as he smirked

"Why? Cause it could kill the baby and you?" He asked

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke yelled as all the sound ninja where dead

"Come with my Sakura." Kabuto said holding the trigger.

"When was the last time he used that?" Sasuke asked me

"Like… almost two years ago!" I said

"It shouldn't work now." Sasuke said

"This is on a very low shock." Kabuto said while he pulled the trigger.

I screamed falling to the ground. Sure it was on the lowest shock it could go, but it hurt! It felt like pins and needles all around me. With something like a sword being stabbed in me, slowly. It all stopped.

"Sakura!" They boys yelled as my body went numb.

"Damn… You…" I said between breaths. I stood up though.

"Next one will be sure to kill the baby." He said

"Don't!" I yelled as i closed my eyes. I soon was by Kabutos side. The boys where stunned.

"Good girl." Kabuto said as i soon met darkness.

GAARAS POV:

"Sakura!" I yelled as she fell into Kabutos arms. He smirked and waved good bye. He soon was gone. "Damn it!"

"Not again!" Naruto yelled falling to his knees.

"If i would have known that she was in the base two years ago…" Sasuke said looking at the ground.

"Asuma is safe!" Temari said running back in and looked around "Where is Sakura?"

"Call the damn Akatsuki!" I yelled as she looked at me with shock "Sakura was taken by that damned man!"

DEIDARAS POV:

"This is so boring…" Kisame said as we all sat around the kitchen

"Tell me about it, yeah." I said as i was looking through a book "Itachi, this isn't fun at all, yeah."

"You wanted to try it." He said "And it would help if you read it."

"This is boring, yeah." I said as i flipped back to the first page

"Deidara is fucking reading!" Hidan yelled "That means we are so fucking bored and fucking losers!"

"Shut up, yeah." I said as we where now in the meeting room we all looked around "The hell, yeah?"

"Someone is calling us through the rings." Leader said "This is where we met if we wanted to have a meeting, but couldn't."

"I remember this place." Kisame said as we all sat down

"Who called the meeting?" Itachi asked

"It might be Sakura, be ready to get yelled at, yeah." I said as Temari came into view

"Wow!" She said "This is so cool!"

"You called us here because?" Leader asked

"Deidara!" She yelled running to me

"Huh, yeah?" I asked

"Sakura!" was all she said

"What happened?" I asked forgetting my yeah at the end,

"Kabuto!" She said as everyone then turned angry "He got her!"

"How?" I asked

_"Damn it Gaara!" _I thought

"Kabuto had this trigger thing! He was going to use it to kill her and the baby! So she went with him to save the baby!" She said crying "Go save her!"

"We need to meet." Leader said

"At Sakuras house!" Temari said

"We cant go in there." Konan said

"Damn it!" I said "I don't care! I will be there in a few!" I then cut off of the signal and was back in the kitchen. Everyones bodies where all limp but where in the same position as they where before we got into that place. I ran to my room and put on my cloak and got my clay. I grabbed mostly all of it. I ran out of the base, it was closed when i left, and all the way to Sakuras house. I met Temari in the living room with mostly everyone there.

"Deidara!" Temari yelled running to me and hugging me "Good thing you made it!" She let go and we walking into the middle of the room.

"What happened?" I asked Gaara

"She went off with him on her own. He was going to kill the baby if she didn't." He said

"Do you have any idea where they went?" I asked looking at everyone. This kid with the hair style of a ducks ass walked up to me.

"I might know." He said "Its not to far away from here."

"Lets go!" I said

"We have to wait till Tsunade!" This one girl with blond hair like mine says… Ino?

"Fuck what she says!" I yelled

"We all want to go!" This girl with long purple type hair says "W-we just have to w-wait."

"Tell me where she is and i will go." I said turning to the kid "I don't have to wait till i get fucking permission."

"I'll go with." He said "And im Sasuke."

"Deidara." I said while we shook hands.

"Sasuke!" The blonde hair girl yelled "You cant go! You just got back! You have to wait to!"

"I don't fucking care." Sasuke said and handed Gaara a paper "This is where to go. And Ino, i am still a missing ninja. I do what i please."

"Deidara!" Temari said walking up to me "Give this to her. She will need it." She handed me a small bag.

"Thanks." I said as we started to walk out

"Leaving without us kid?" I turned to find Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, and Sasori.

"We better hurry!" Sasuke yelled

"I'll bring her back Temari, yeah." I said as she nodded and we took off. "So how do you know where they might be, yeah?" I asked after i was running next to Sasuke

"I was with Oro until i killed him." He said "I know where all the bases are. And Kabuto is a lazy ass so he wouldn't go to far. So we are heading to the base in the Leaf."

"Got it." I said "So what the plan, yeah?"

"I don't care." He said with a smirk "I thought you had one."

"Deidaras plan is blowing something up and hope it works." Kisame said as i laughed.

"Mine is to go in with a bang, blow Kabutos sorry ass up, and take Sakura, yeah." I said "But Sakura might not let me kill him, yeah."

"You mean?" Itachi said as he earned a glare from Sasuke "Until we get Sakura."

"Deal." Sasuke said

"Sakura is stubborn, yeah." I said as they all agreed "So she would want to kill Kabuto herself for putting her and the baby in this mess, yeah. Then she is going to come back and kill all of us."

"But Kabuto will weaken Sakura." Sasuke said

"So the fucking man will get away." Hidan said then smirked "Until Sakura kills the fucker."

"I will have front row seats for that, yeah." I said as everyone nodded "But Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He said

_"Just like Itachi…" _I thought

"When we get there Sakura is going to be weaker then normal, yeah. So we save her and get out fast. I am going to hand her over to you so she will go back to the village without trying to stick with us, yeah."

"I wanna fucking see pinkie thought!" Hidan yelled "I missed the bitch!"

"I do to!" Kisame said.

"Hn." Itachi agreed

"We can see for for a few minutes, if we take to long she will kill us, yeah." I said

"So you only have time until we all get out." Sasuke said

"Deal (yeah)" we all said

"The base is right here." Sasuke said as we stopped in front of a cave.

I got out my clay spiders and smiled "Pay back is a bitch, yeah." I said

NARUTOS POV:

"Lets go!" I yelled as me, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and Hinata all ran out of the gate. The others had to stay behind because they where either hurt, or had a family.

"Its just up ahead!" Gaara said

"Hurry!" I yelled

"Naruto?" Hinata asked "We shouldn't rush. W-we need to s-save up on c-chakra so we can fight."

"She has a point." Kiba said

"We are all worried…" Neji said

"So slow down a little." Gaara said trying to keep his anger under control.

_Im going to get you back Sakura. And i am going to kill Kabuto…" _I thought as we all leaped through the trees.

Thats the end of this one! Hope you enjoyed it! Review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Here is this one! I am not going to write what Kabuto does to Sakura. And i am not going to write what Sakura does with the Akatsuki. Oh, and she doesnt pick who she wanted to be with more. Thats later. And ummm...

I do not own Naruto!

DEIDARAS POV: Last Time

"The base is right here." Sasuke said as we stopped in front of a cave.

I got out my clay spiders and smiled "Pay back is a bitch, yeah." I said

NARUTOS POV: Last Time

"So slow down a little." Gaara said trying to keep his anger under control.

_Im going to get you back Sakura. And i am going to kill Kabuto…" _I thought as we all leaped through the trees.

SAKURAS POV:

I woke up to total darkness…

_"What happened?" _I asked Inner

**"Kabuto." **Was all she said as i remembered what happened. I found myself chained to a wall **"Thats why it feels like we are laying down…" **

_"I don't need your smart mouth at the moment!" _I said trying to look around. The door on the other side of the room opened. Kabuto stepped in and turned on a small light. I growled.

"I don't think its good for you to act tuff at the moment." He said with a smirk and walked up to me.

"Fuck off!" I growled.

"Still the same i can see. But you have changed." He said putting his hand on my tummy,

"Don't you dare!" I yelled

This is when Deidara and them started to leave the Leaf. So they are not there yet.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt it." He smirked "Yet."

"You ass!" i yelled. He put a collar around my neck that had a chain.

"Lets go see your friends." He said as he unhooked the chains around my arms and legs, i fell to the ground. "They missed you." He said as he started dragging me.

"No!" I yelled as he dragged me down the hull and threw me into a room.

"Cherry!" The other 'people' yelled.

"Stay away!" I said as i punched a few to the other side of the wall.

"We only missed you!" They all said at the same time.

"I didn't!" I yelled as another light turned on to show me an operating table with tools and more. Kabuto was standing next to it.

"Grab her collar and bring her to me." He said as i was once again dragged.

**"Let me out!" **Inner kept on yelling as i was put on the table and tied down

_"You could hurt the baby!" _I thought as Kabuto grabbed some tools.

**"LET ME THE HELL OUT!" **She yelled as she tried to break free.

"Let out your Inner power." Kabuto said "I would like to test her to."

_"See! He wants you out!" _She stopped _"I need you to keep me alive and protect the baby!"_

**"Fine!" **She said as she did.

"Aw. She didn't come out." The other people said disappointed

"So guys, why don't we see what Sakuras baby looks like?" Kabuto asked as they all nodded.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't be a party popper." Kabuto said as he got his tools.

I couldn't help but scream.

KISAMES POV:

As Deidara sent his spiders in we heard the worst scream ever.

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled as he ran in

"Damn kid!" I yelled as everyone chased after him.

"You don't know where to go!" Sasuke said as he stopped

"Then lead the way damn it!" He yelled

"I don't know what room he is in though!" Sasuke said as we heard another one of Sakuras scream. "He has at least three or five rooms he could experiment on her!"

"Listen damn it!" Deidara snapped "Lead us to one!"

"Follow me!" Sasuke said

"Deidara!" I yelled "Leave a small trail so the others can find us!"

"They would bring a tracker." Itachi said "So there is no need."

_"Poor kid." _I thought as I saw Deidaras face. Nothing but anger and worry.

"Help!" We heard Sakura scream

"This place sure can echo!" I said

"Thats why i don't know what room she is in!" Sasuke said

"He chakra is leaking through all over." Itachi said "So i cant locate her."

"Thats Kabuto for you!" Sasuke said as we heard another scream and a bang.

"Deidara?" I asked

"Im saving my bombs for Kabuto." He said

_"Sakura! Be ok! We are coming for you!"_

SAKURAS POV:

"Damn." Kabuto said "I cant seem to get to the baby."

"Good." I said trying to heal the wounds.

"Don't do that now." He said "I will heal you up." He did.

"Check her insides!" One of the people said

"Test to see if she can live if we add a mark!" Another said

"Make her like us!" Yet another said. Now they where all screaming ideas.

"Try for the baby one more time." Another said as they all agreed with him.

"But i couldn't get it." Kabuto said

_"Keep up the work Inner…" _I thought as i knew i would get no reply.

"Fine, i will." He said as he started for the baby once more

"Stop it!" I yelled as i spit in his face.

"That wasn't nice!" He said choking me. He let go.

"Fucker…" I said as i gasped for air

"Lets try to see who the baby looks like." He said with a smile.

NARUTOS POV:

"We are here!" Gaara said as we ran into the base

"Kiba! Got anyone?" I asked as he sniffed the air

"Follow me!" He yelled "I only have the Akatsuki and Sasukes. Other then that, i got nothing!"

"Well lets hurry! Neji yelled as i stopped dead in my tracks when i heard a scream.

"SAKURA!" I yelled trying to keep in the tears

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled I looked at him "Come on!" I started to run

"Hinata? Neji?" I asked "Find anything yet?"

"The everything here is made of chakra!" Neji said

"I-i cant get a-anything." Hinata said

"Keep looking!" I said as we follow Kiba

_"Damn you Kabuto!" _I thought/yelled _"Damn you to hell!"_

DEIDARAS POV:

_"Sakura!"_ I kept thinking _"Don't die!"_

"Of course Kabuto would keep her deep into the base!" Sasuke said

"How long?" Kisame asked

"At this rate… about ten or so minutes." He said sadly

"Did your clay get anything?" Itachi asked me as i shook my head

"Fuck it all!" Hidan yelled as we heard another scream.

"Sakura…" I whispered as i heard someone scream Sakuras name

"Looks like Naruto and them made it." Sasuke said

"Deidara, send back a bird so they can lead the way." Kisame said as i did

_"Come on!" _I thought as more of my spiders fail to find Sakura then one found a room full of people?

"I got something!" I said "Its a room full of people… I think." I said "I see Kabuto… and…" I stopped

"And?" Kisame asked. I said nothing

"What the hell did you see?" Hidan asked

"Blood…" I said slowly "And…" I couldn't get this part out.

"Tell us…" Itachi said

"Hurry!" Sasuke said

"Sakura…" I began trying to get the words out "On a table… with her… belly cut open… and her… awake."

"Damn it all!" Hidan yelled as we all ran faster. Another scream.

"He is…" I said confused "Healing her now?"

"He is going to start another experiment." Sasuke said "They keep the person awake while all they do is experiment and heal and do it again until they get bored."

"Damn it!" Kisame said

"My other bird just reached the other group." I said.

"Thats good." Kisame said. Another scream.

"Damn it!" I yelled as i watched what was happening to Sakura from the spider.

"What does the hull and room look like?" Sasuke asked

"The room is the very last one. The only real door in the hull way. Then there are cages." I said "The room has a lot of people that look… Odd. Cant really think of a word. And well… all this stuff for experiments."

"That could be anyone…" Sasuke said

"I am having my spiders lead a trail to us." I said making more spiders. "Follow them."

SAKURAS POV:

"Good job Cherry." Kabuto said with a smile "You're still awake!" I said nothing "Saying nothing isn't fun."

"Fuck you!"I yelled

"Or that…" He frowned "This is getting boring… But i found out one thing about your baby!"

"What?" I asked

"You have twins!" He smiled "The more you have the more i can work with!" He said taking me off the table and dragging me by the collar thing.

"Bye Sakura!" The people yelled "See you next time." He dragged me into the same room. On the way i say a small white spider crawling next to me… It was made of clay. I smiled a small sad smile. But it soon faded as i heard a door open. I was then chained up to the wall again and Kabuto wanted to stick around.

"Why the hell are you still here?" I yelled at him… Not really a question.

"I wanted to have some small talk. Talking to those people can get boring at times." He sighed "And you're always fun to talk to!"

"Go jump in a hole." I said

"But you are being rude." He said pushing up his glasses "Are you happy that your twins are fine?"

"Better then me." I mumbled

"Your damn demon or whatever is inside you didn't even let me have a peak at what they look like…" He frowned

"Good." I said. We walked up to me and put his hands on the side of my head.

**"He tired this last time…" **Inner growled

_"He wouldn't dare!"_

"So how are you and your new lover?" He asked

"No one you need to know!"

"I would love a name so i would know it when i experiment with him." He smirked as i gasped.

"You will never get him!" I yelled as he leaned in

"Like I wouldn't get you?" He asked just inches away from my face "You're my favorite person, you know that?"

"You're the one i hate the most." I growled as he leaned away. His hand touched my face.

"You think you're safe from me most of the time." He said with a smile "But don't forget. One touch can be your last." He pulled his hand away and looked at the door.

"Going to leave?" I asked

"Your annoying friends are here." He said as the door was kicked to the other side of the wall. Deidara ran in and attacked Kabuto.

"Deidara!" I yelled.

"Hey pinkie!" Kisame said as he, Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan started to go after Kabuto. Sasuke and Deidara where at my sides as they untied me.

"Don't kill him!" I yelled "Save the last hit for me!"

"We would if we can grab him!" Kisame said as Deidara helped me on my feet.

Sakura!" Naruto and Gaara yelled as they ran into the room

"It was nice to see you again Cherry." Kabuto said smiling "But i have to cut this visit short. See you next time!" With that he was gone.

"Lets get out of here." I said "The place might blow up!" BANG!

"I didn't do it this time, yeah!" Deidara said as we ran out of the room.

"Damn!" Sasuke yelled "That was the only way out!"

"Not for long!" I said and walked to the end of the hull

"You don't have enough chakra to break that wall!" Naruto said

"Watch me." I said and made my hand into a fist.

_"Inner!"_

**"Got it!" **She started giving me some chakra

"Where did she get all that chakra?" Sasori asked

"SHANNARO!" I yelled as i hit the wall. It smashed into tiny rocks.

"Holy hell…" Sasuke said as i smirked. I then got a little bit of Kabutos chakra.

**"Its going to be a trap…" **Inner said as i smirked

_"Whats the fun of going if nothing would happen?" _I thought to her

"I know that smirk…" Naruto said

"Don't you dare…" Sasuke said as i winked at them all and ran after Kabuto.

"Sakura!" They all yelled.

I soon came into a clearing. Kabuto was standing in the middle.

"Nice of you to join me." He said

"I didn't come here to fight." I said smiling at him

"Then you came why?" He asked as he glared at the people behind me

"Sakura-" Deidara began but i threw a kunai behind me. Right in front of them all.

"Pass that line and i will hurt you." I said as i then turned to Kabuto

"Like i said." I began "I didn't come here to fight."

"Go on." He said

"I just thought you should know…" I began "I will kill you. Next time we met, it will be after my twins are born. And when they are ok to be looked after by other people."

"We will fight?" He asked as i nodded

"You come find me. And then that day." I said glaring "It will be the end for one of us."

"I am looking forward to it." He said smiling "See you until then Blossom." He left

"Sakura…" Deidara said

"You can pass the line down." I said as i felt arms wrap around me "Hey."

"You're the stupidest person i ever met, yeah." Deidara said as i laughed

"I know." I said with a smile as i turned around and hugged him. But i let go and i hugged Kisame. Itachi, and Sasori. I looked at Hidan.

"Fine…" He said with a sigh as i hugged him. "Now you can let go." He said as i did.

"Wait…" Gaara said as i turned to look at him "What about twins?"

"I have twins." I said with a smile

"Not more that im going to have to look after, yeah." Deidara said "Watch it, hell is going to break loose, yeah."

"Not like it will now." I said with a smile as they all sweat dropped I cleared my throat "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori asked scared

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE LEAF! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" I began screaming at them "DID YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF OR SOMETHING! WHATS THE MEANING OF IT? FOR MY PROTECTION? I THINK I AM OLD ENOUGH AND STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THAT! JUST BECAUSE I AM HAVING TWO FREAKING KIDS DOES'NT MEAN SHIT!

SASUKES POV:

"I would have never in my life this Sakura could scare the Akatsuki…" Kiba said

"S-sasuke?" Hinata asked I looked at her "A-are you ok?"

"Yeah you look off or something." Naruto said. I started to laugh a little.

"He's gone mad!" Neji said

"I never in my life, seen Itachi so scared!" I said as i laughed "Look at all of them!" Everyone did and we all ended up rolling on the ground laughing. Gaara, Neji, and Hinata where only trying to hide there laughs

"This is a priceless moment!" Kiba said as we all laughed

"You guys are so fucking dead!" We heard Sakura yell "Just wait until i get you all back to the base! You think that i was scary before! Dude that was nothing!"

"Sakura is holding back anger?" I asked as i stopped my spa attack with Naruto and Kiba.

"Sadly…" Naruto said "She isn't even mad."

"Not one bit." Gaara said

"She is in a happy mood at the moment." Neji said

"And i thought she was scary before…" Kiba said

"N-naruto…" Hinata said hiding behind him

"I think i might have some fear for Sakura…" I whispered as everyone agreed

"After all the things she just been through, she still has a voice…" Gaara said

"Where did she get that extra chakra?" I asked

"Dunno." They all said.

"Sakura!" We heard the Akatsuki yelled after the hit them a few times.

"Not one word!" She yelled as they all sank to the ground scared.

"Sakura!" I called out to her. She turned and looked at me "You done?"

"One more minute." She said and turned to them with an evil look in her eye.

"Don't look Hinata!" Naruto and Neji said covering her eyes. We soon heard screams from each Akatsuki member.

Kiba and Gaara where hiding behind Gaaras sand. While Neji and Naruto where covering Hinatas eyes. Only us three say what Sakura did to them. She soon walked to me and stood by me side.

"Done." She said with a smile then turned again "I will be staying in the Leaf for a while. I cant even stand to be near you right now. But thanks for saving me!"

"Bye Sakura!" They yelled but Deidara walked up to her in pain

"Bye!" Sakura said as he gave him a hug and kiss.

"I am scared, yeah." Deidara whipered to her "But i still love you, yeah."

"I love you to." She kissed him one more time "I better see you when the twins are born if not… you all will get something much worse then this." She said as Deidara and them disappeared

_"Sakura…" _I thought _"If only you knew how much you scare me…"_

"Lets go back home!" She said as she grabbed me and Gaaras and and walked back to the Leaf "I want food."

We all smiled knowing that Sakura is fine… But i could tell she is in pain.

"We are going to visit Tsunade when we get back" I said as she nodded.

Thats it for this one! Yes i know i kinda jump around a lot with Sakura and her babies. But i wont go into detail on what she did with the Akatsuki. It even scares me… and im the writer! But review!

AND I NEED NAMES FOR THE BABIES! ONE WILL BE A BOY AND THE OTHER WILL BE A GIRL! SO GIVE ME NAMES!

Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the story! :D

I am sadly going to have to end it soon...

BUT! I am uploading fast... i know... But thats what i get when i write some parts ahead and other stuff. Yes i have a life. Oh and i just want to get this done so i can go on another story.

I do not own Naruto.

SASUKES POV: Last Time

"Lets go back home!" She said as she grabbed me and Gaaras and and walked back to the Leaf "I want food."

We all smiled knowing that Sakura is fine… But i could tell she is in pain.

"We are going to visit Tsunade when we get back" I said as she nodded.

We where now back in the Leaf. They guys begged to come with us to see Tsunade. But me and Sakura ditched them. We walked to her office to find her doing paper work.

"Sakura!" she said happy to see her

"She needs to be checked over." I said as Sakura sat down on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"The baby is fine." Tsunade said

"Babies." Sakura corrected her "Kabuto… found out i have twins…"

"Now that you mention it… Yeah, i found two babies… but… how did they not get hurt?" She asked shocked "Your belly has the most damage! And its all around them!"

"I had…" Sakura began "my umm… you know, protect them."

"I see." Tsunade said while she went to healing Sakuras neck "Where you dragged our something?"

"Dragged and chocked." She said

"She also shattered a wall with her bare fist." I said "Should you worry about that?"

She checked her hands.

"Only a few cuts. Nothing to worry about." Tsunade said "Be care." she said as Sakura nodded "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Was all i said

"You and Itachi…" Sakura mumbled

"I order you to take Sakura to get some food and take her home safely." She said "The food is on me."

"Thank you." Sakura said walking over to me. Once we walked out of the building she stopped "I thought i broke this building!"

"They fixed it up." I said "Just like with the wall."

"I didn't know that the wall was on top of it!" She said as i laughed "You know, you don't have to take me out for dinner."

"I don't mind." I said as we started walking "Wanna go hit the ramen shop or something?"

"Then ice cream?" She asked

"Why not." I said "If they are still open."

"If not then lets go to my place so i can cook." She said

"We'll head to my place." I said "I don't want to be bugged by Naruto or them."

"True." She said as we saw that no one was at the shops. I mean it is night time. But the ramen shop was just about to close. "Hey." She said as the old man turned around.

"Sakura!" He said "I thought you where gone."

"Well, here i am." She smiled "Can i get some to go?"

"How many?" He asked heating some up

"Five bowls." She said

"Naruto?" He asked

"Well, i an eating for three. And Sasuke has to eat to." She said as he looked at her belly.

"Congrats!" He said as he handed us the bowls "Who is the father?"

"Its Deidara." She said

"I don't think i heard of him. Bring him by some time so i can meet him!" He said "And i don't care if he is in the Akatsuki. I want to met him and have him taste my food."

"I will." She said "Tsunade is buying."

"I will put it on her tab." He said "Night you two."

"Night." She said as we started walking to the park of cherry trees. She lead me deep into the trees and we stopped at a small lake.

"This is nice." I said as we sat down and eat.

"So?" She asked "Its been…four years?" She asked herself

"I think almost five." I said as i looked at the lake "Listen…" I began "About what happened when you woke up in the tower… Me calling you weak and everything."

"You don't have to say it." She said "Im the one who should be sorry.

"I deserved it." I said with a sigh

SAKURAS POV:

"Listen…" He began "About what happened when you woke up in the tower… me calling you weak and everything."

"You don't have to say it." I said before he can go on "Im the one who should be sorry."

"I deserved it." He said

"I didn't need to call you Chicken Ass." I said looking at the ground "And the other things in my head…"

"I don't want to hear those." He said "But, you're not weak anymore. When you turned that log into tooth picks, and kicked me in the side. That started to impress me. Then when you lasted through two times of Kabuto and keep two babies alive, that impressed me even more. Then when you broke down that wall and acted like nothing happened."

"That means a lot." I said with a smile

_"He changed a lot."_

**"Agree." **Inner said

"Done eating?" He asked

"I am saving the last three bowls for later and for Naruto." I said as we stood up

"Lets see if we can get some ice cream if not. I have some at my house."

"Thanks again Sasuke!" I said as we walked out of the cherry tree forrest and towards his house. No ice cream shops or anything where open. So we ended up having some at his house.

"I love this kind!" I said as he handed me a cone

"Really?" He asked shocked

"Its always been my favorite." I said as he nodded

"Same." He said as i smiled.

"You changed a lot." I said

"You have to." He said "What about me changed?"

"Well…" That answer took me off guard "You're not as mean. And you talk more. You're still the same Sasuke, just… changed." I said as that came out better in my head "If you get what I mean."

"I do." He said

**"I like this Sasuke better!" **Inner yelled

"What about me?" I asked

"You're not annoying at all. You're strong. Smart. And… ummm… "He looked at the ground "Prettier." I blushed

"You're still handsome Sasuke." I said as we both smiled

"I was never this nice." He said "Got it?"

"I wont tell a soul." I said as we both laughed "And you lightened up a lot."

"Good thing?" He asked as we both finished our ice cream

"Good thing." I said "Now can i get a hug?"

"Sure." He said as we hugged.

"Looks like the great all mighty Sasuke is nice!" I said as we pulled apart "I mean, he gave the annoying fan girl a hug! And didn't pull away!"

"I never did this." He said as we laughed again

"You're still bad ass in my book." I said with a wink. He started walking me to my house

"I am sure they are worried about you." He said as my house came into view

"I am to." I said "I never knew you lived so close."

"Neither did i." He said

"Thats good." I smiled "All my friends live close by."

"Thats good." He said "Did you ever… talk to your mother?"

"I have." I said with a bright smile "I called her a whore, bitch, ass, and more."

"Thats good." He said as we stopped out side my front door

"Come over for dinner tomorrow." i said with a smile, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shika, and Little Asuma are going to come."

"Thats would be great." He said

"Oh, and the next time it Team night." I said "Thats when all of Team 7 and Team Kakashi come over for dinner and movies. Naruto and Sai crash at my place for the night. You can to."

"Sure. What time tomorrow?"

"Around 7." I said

"See ya then." He waved and walked off. I walked inside the house as all the lights where off. I walked into the living room to have the lights flicked on and found Naruto, Gaara, and Neji sitting on the couch and chairs waiting for me.

"Where are you been Sakura Haruno?" Naruto asked. I jumped a mile.

"Oh my goodness!" I said "Don't scare me like that! I'll go into laber next time!"

"Answer." Gaara asked

"Naruto. I got you ramen!" I said as he got it from me then sat back down

"Answer." Neji said

"Well, me and Sasuke where at Tsunades. Then we got some ramen. We ate them. Then went to his house to have-" I was cut off

"Sakura!" Naruto said "But you and Deidara! I mean you're having his child! You shouldn't have done that type of thing!"

"So having-" I started

"Thats just wrong…" Neji said

"It was just-" I started again

"We don't want to hear it…" Gaara said

"Damn it!" I yelled "It was freaking ice cream!"

"I knew that…" they said

"Geez…" I said "Get some rest. Naruto and Neji, you can crash here tonight." I started to walk upstairs "Dinner is tomorrow. Some people are coming over."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

_"Damn…" _I thought while looking at the clock _"Its 4 in the morning… I got home around 2… why cant i sleep?"_

**"We never got sleep after our 'visits' with Kabuto." **Inner said

_"I did." _I thought back _"I woke up with night mares for three weeks. I had to have someone sleep with me… It was either Gaara or Neji…"_

**"But where not even scared…" **Inner said

_"I don't feel good though…"_

**"It wasn't like this with Kabuto…"**

_"I didn't have twins inside me."_

**"Good point."**

_"I hope some tea would put me to sleep." _I thought as i got up _"And going to the rest room."_

I started walking down stairs. As soon as i got to the kitchen.

"Damn it…" I said as i slid down the wall "No wonder why i feel like shit."

**"You peed your pants…" **Inner said while laughing her ass off

_"No you ass! I… we… what ever! The baby is coming. My water broke…"_

**"But… you are only… 7 months!"**

_"Now 8." _

**"Get some one down here! I mean i don't think that going into laber is meant to hurt you this much."**

_"I still haven't healed from Kabuto." _I thought looking around.

"Gaara!" I yelled "Neji! Naruto!"

Nothing…

"Damn it…" I said "WAKE THE HECK UP!"

Soon Gaara walked down stairs and almost had a spa attack.

"What happened?" He asked helping me to the couch.

"My water broke!" I said in pain "And i didn't heal all the way yet from Kabuto. So it hurts like a bitch."

"Lets go to the hospital." He said as Neji and Naruto woke up. They almost had a spa attack to. But soon enough, we made it to the hospital.

People who where there:

Me(of course), Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Temari, Shika(Left baby Asuma with his mom), Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi, and Sai.

"So who do you want inside the room?" Tsunade asked

"Gaara. Neji." I said

"Everyone stay out here." Tsunade said

"Oh!" I said "And Hinata and Temari!"

We all entered the room and i was soon in more pain.

"This is going to be a long birth…" Tsunade said

"When Deidara and the others get here. Bring in him, Kisame, Hidan and Konan in here." I said as the nodded.

"Sasuke just got here." Temari said. I nodded.

"Damn!" I said "I hate Kabuto even more now."

"You're not even ready to have the babies yet." Tsunade said "Want a drug?"

"No." I said "I will be fine without it."

"I will come back and check in five minutes." Tsunade said walking out of the room.

"Will my hand live after this?" Gaara asked me. I laughed

"It will." I said "I promise."

"Damn girl! You look like shit!" Hidan said as he walked in with Deidara, Kisame, and Konan.

"You made it!" I said

"I told you i would make it, yeah." Deidara said sitting next to me "It wouldn't be a good time to ask if you are ok, yeah?"

"No." I said "Hinata!" She came over to me "This is Deidara."

"N-nice to finally m-meet you." She said sticking her hand out

"Nice to meet you to, yeah." He said as they shook hands.

"Damn this sucks." I said closing my eyes.

"I am sure you will be fine girl!" Kisame said

"You can last." Konan said "You are strong."

"Don't be a fucking baby!" Hidan said as Tsunade walked in

"Nice of you to make it." She said "Don't worry. I wont kill you or no one else will."

"Good." They all said

"Sakura." She said as i looked up at her "You are now ready to have the baby."

"Bout time!" I said as i grabbed Deidara and Gaaras hand. Everyone sat to the side. Konan was helping Tsunade and Hidan was watching for the bird. Kinda hard when you have no windows. So he had to watch me.

"Sakura." Konan said "This is pay back." She smiled

"Oh shit." I said

"So…" She paused "Push damn it!"

"So mean!" I said back to her.

Five minutes later…

"Damn it Deidara!" I yelled "I fucking hate you for this!"

"So this is how a fucking kid is born!" Hidan yelled "They lied to me!"

"Damn it push!" Konan and Tsunade yelled

"That sucker doesn't want to come out…" Temari and Hinata said

"Come on girl!" Kisame yelled

"My hand…" Gaara and Deidara said

"Poor guys…" Neji said

Another five mintues…

"You know have a baby girl!" Konan said as she handed Kisame the baby so he can clean it off "Now push again damn it!"

"Deidara!" I yelled at him again "Look what you did to me you ass!"

"Poor guys…" Neji said once more.

"I am scared to birth a child." Hinata said

"Good." Neji said

"Its not that bad." Temari said

"This girl is so cute!" Kisame said

"Sakura… Why me…" Gaara said

"At least you're not getting yelled at, yeah." Deidara whined

"They fucking lied…" Hidan said sadly.

"Come on you baby!" Tsunade yelled

Another five mintues…

"You have a boy!" Tsunade said as she cleaned off the baby.

"You still look like shit!" Hidan said as they all walked over to me.

"I am never having another child…" I said as i sat up "Kabuto is going to die."

"Agree" they all said.

"You're a dad!" Kisame said handing Deidara the baby girl while i got the baby boy.

"They are so cute!" Hinata said "Want me to bring everyone in?"

"Sure." I said then leaned over to see my baby girl "This one looks like you."

"Aw, damn…" He said "Another me, yeah." We laughed

"What color hair?" I asked. Both blonde.

"Oh wow." Ino said walking next to me "Can i hold one?"

"The boy or girl?" I asked

"The… girl!" Deidara handed her the girl

"I am now a grandma!" Tsunade said crying.

"I am a grandpa." Kakashi said

"Can i hold the boy?" Naruto asked as i handed him… him. "Name this on Naruto!"

"No…" Deidara said as everyone laughed

"You pick the god mother or father?"

"I got the god father, yeah." He said with a smile

"Hinata!" I said as she looked at me "I hope you like your god daughter."

"No fair!" Ino said

"Ino…" I looked at her.

"I know…" She said then handed Kiba my baby boy.

"The god father is?" All the guys asked Deidara

"That one dude, yeah." He said looking at me "Pick Sasori, Kisame, or Gaara, yeah."

"Thats a hard one." I said looking at the three

"Pick one of the others." Sasori said "I don't want to be stuck with the miny you."

"Fine then." I said Kisame pointed at Gaara "Gaara."

"Huh?" He asked looking up from the baby girl

"You're the god father, yeah." Deidara said

"Great." He said

"Good job, Sakura." Sasuke said

"Thanks!" I smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug, he returned it. Once we pulled apart

"What are you going to name it?" He asked as everyone looked at me.

"Aw shit…" I mumbled "I need names."

"Naruto for the boy!" Naruto yelled

"Itachi?" I asked him as he looked up

"I always liked the name Tomo twin for a twin ."He said as everyone agreed with it.

"So this one it Tomo Aka Kurei Means Red Clay." Hinata said

"Where did you get the last one?" Everyone asked.

"No where." She winked at me.

"Oh." I said with a smile.

"Now the girl." Kiba said

"Hisa Long-lasting?" Ino asked

"Suki Beloved." Neji said

I like both." I said...

"Name the little thing Suki…" Hidan said looking at the girl.

"So Suki Aka Kurei." I said with a smile "Hidan?" I asked him as he looked up

"Huh?" He asked

"I knew you had a soft spot." I said

"Im not that heartless!" He said

"Now give the new family room." Tsunade said as everyone started to walk out.

Even the god parents left. I held Tomo and Deidara held Suki.

"Wow, i never thought i would be a dad, yeah." He said with a smile

"I thought the same thing… with being a mom." I said

"How bad do you think we will screw up, yeah?"

"I think we will do a good job." I said "Now all we have to do is end this on coming war." I said

"And move to a small island in the middle of no where with the gang, yeah?"

"Thats for all of them." I said with a small laugh "I wanna go up in the mountains by a lake or something."

"After we visit my mom, yeah." He said

"Really?" I asked

"I guess, i wanna show her, her grandchildren, yeah." He said as he kissed me "When do you get out of this place, yeah?"

"When are you going to leave?" I asked

"I think i should let Leader explain all that, yeah." Leader came in after we called him.

"So want me to explain?" He asked sitting on a chair next to my bed and took Tomo. "Well, with your child birth, this could help us with a treaty with the Leaf." He began "The other Hidden Villages… they canceled all the treaties. But they are still going into war with the Leaf."

"So the Cloud is with the Leaf now?" I asked as he nodded.

"Me and Tsunade are retalking about the treaty." Leader said as he handed Tomo back to me "You leave later today." With that he left

"So this war is going to start no matter what." I said with a sigh.

"We better visit my mom soon, yeah." He said "My town liked to close it down so no one got in our out during battles or wars, yeah."

"Oh." I said as i called in Hinata. "When can i leave?"

"W-when you feel r-ready to." She said grabbing Tomo "N-now?"

"Why not?" I said walking to the bath room and got dressed. I walked out as me, Deidara holding Suki, and Hinata holding Tomo. We walked to our house. But we stopped by the ramen shop.

"Hey Sakura!" The old man yelled

"Meet my babies. Suki and Tomo." I said as he looked at them "This is Deidara, the father."

"Nice to meet you son!" He said packing up some ramen and gave it to me "On the house! And i must say that they are the cutest things ever!"

"Thanks so much!" I said as we waved good bye. We walked to the house and put the kids on my bed so they can sleep.

"So w-what are you g-guys going to do n-now?" Hinata asked

"Visit Deidaras mom and sister." I said with a smile

"T-thats nice." She said as Naruto walked in with Gaara

"Where are they cuties?" Naruto asked as they started crying.

"In my room." I said as him and Gaara went to grab them

"W-when are you l-leaving?" She asked

"In a few days, yeah." Deidara said "Before anyway can start."

"G-good idea." She said

:D I like this chapter! it doesn't end here though! Next time they will visit Deidaras mom. And also… Sakuras mom comes in. Its going to be a blast!

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Here is this story. Once again i am trying to get this done before school. :D

I do not own Naruto.

It has been a week after Suki and Tomo have been born. All this stuff about a treaty is… crazy… But everyone is staying at my house now! Me, Deidara, Suki, and Tomo in one room. Sasori and Tobi. Leader, Konan, and Rose. Itachi and Kisame. Neji and Gaara. Hidan gets the attic.

Suki has blonde hair with my eyes. She looks more like me but she is starting to act like Deidara… Suki LOVES Sasuke though. Sasuke calls Suki his favorite girl. When ever he is over, she only wants to be with him.

Tomo has blonde hair with my eyes. He looks more like Deidara but acts like me… He LOVES Ino. She spoils him rotten.

So this is bad… They both LOVE Kisame, Gaara, Nejis hair, and Hinata. Rose and Little Asuma always come over for play dates.

But me and my family are leaving to go visit Deidaras mom and sisters soon.

Everyone was out, the only ones in the house where, me, Naruto, Suki, Tomo, Deidara, and Sasuke. The boys where playing with the babies while i was making lunch.

DEIDARAS POV:

RING.

RING.

RING.

"Some one get the door!" Sakura called from the kitchen.

"I got it, yeah." I said walking to the front door. I opened it to find a short women with purple hair and blue eyes standing at the door. "Can i help you, yeah?"

"Is Sakura here?" She asked getting to the point.

"Who are you, yeah?" I asked

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said glaring at me.

"I'm Deidara. Now your name, yeah."

"My name is Leiko arrogant Haruno." She said "Now is Sakura here?"

"Who is at the door?" Sakura asked

"Does that answer your question, yeah?" I asked as i answered Sakura "Its Leiko Haruno. She wants to see you yeah!"

"What the hell does she want?" Sakura asked

"To talk." She said

"To talk, yeah." I said to Sakura.

"Bring her into the living room. Make sure she doesn't hurt the kids!" Sakura said as i let Leiko in and showed her to the living room.

"Hello." She said to Naruto and Sasuke. They glared and grabbed the two kids. Sakura walked in "Sakura."

"Mother." Sakura said grabbing Suki from Sasuke

"These my grandchildren?" Leiko asked eyeing them.

"Yes, now what do you want?" Sakura asked getting to the point. I walked over to Sasuke and asked whats wrong.

"Thats Sakura's mother if you couldn't tell. Her mother is a bitch. She never cared about Sakura. And when ever she visits… that means something is bad." Sasuke said

"What do you think is wrong, yeah?" I asked

"Its rude to talk when other people are talking!" Leiko said

"Oh shut up mom!" Sakura said "Now get to the point."

"Who is the father?" She asked looked at the babies then me and Naruto.

"Why should is matter to you?" Sakura asked glaring

"I should know." Leiko said

"Its Deidara." Sakura said "Now leave."

"You should have gotten someone better." Leiko said

"Whats that mean, yeah?" I asked

"Your not even from here!" She began "And i don't think you have any money to your name!"

"So what if i don't, yeah." I said as she glared at me "My family was fine without money."

"Oh please!" Leiko said "You should have gone with someone like Gaara or Sasuke. They are good men."

"Oh shut your mouth mother." Sakura said and handed me Suki "Like i said before, i am going to live my life without you in it. So turn your ass around and leave!"

"I raised you better." Leiko said standing her ground

"You didn't raise me at all!" Sakura snapped

"Leiko." Naruto said "Leave."

"You will never be apart of my kids lives." Sakura said as she grabbed Leiko and pushed her out the door "And if you havent noticed, i am living fine on my own! I have a good job, a family, nice man i love, friends, and people that love me. All because of my doing and the help from other people. And the only place i see you in, thats the people that held me down."

"Just like your father." Leiko said as she started to walk away

"At least dad had class and wasn't a total ass!" Sakura said as she shut the door.

"That was…" I began "Akward, yeah."

"She is some one you shouldn't worry about." Sakura said

"What did your father look like?" Naruto asked

"My father had white hair with green eyes." Sakura said

"Says a lot." Sasuke said putting Suki back down and began to make her dance.

"Oh please don't, yeah." I said as they looked at me "Sasori does that to both of them with his chakra strings, yeah."

"Sasori is always making things puppets." Sakura said "Im so glad i don't have a chicken…"

Well…" I began "Sasori went out to go buy some today while everyone went to the market, yeah."

"Oh god…" Sakura said. Then we heard screaming coming from town.

"Sasori makes dead chickens come alive and has them attack Hidan and Kisame, yeah." I said as Neji walked in.

"Hey guys." Neji said "Did you hear the screaming?"

"Kisame and Hidan maybe." Sakura said "Sasori got more chickens."

"Explains it." Neji said sitting down withus and then Tomo started to pull his hair "Why do they only like my hair!"

"Better then mine, yeah." I said as they all laughed when Suki pulled my hair

"So when are you guys leaving?" Neji asked as he lifted Tomo in the air

"Tomorrow." Sakura said walking in and handing us each sandwiches. "I leave Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara in charge. Naruto, don't eat Kisame."

"Sorry…" He mumbled something about fish and ramen.

"I am going to go back." She said walking upstairs.

"So why are you going to visit your mom?" Sasuke asked as he was hanging Suki upside down and swinging her

"Sakura wanted to visit her and i guess i just wanted to make sure she is ok, yeah." I said as i was rattling Sukis rattle. And i heard Rose that crying "I got her." I said running to get Rose. I walked down stairs with her as the three kids started to play.

"Were is Little Asuma?" Neji asked

"Sleeping." Sasuke said after throwing Suki in the air a few times making her laugh.

"Why does she love you, yeah?" I asked Sasuke

"She is my favorite girl in the world." Sasuke said as Suki laughed "Sh! Don't tell your mom, but you are much prettier."

"I heard that!" We heard Sakura yell and laughed.

"Sorry Sakura." Sasuke said "But Suki is mine."

"As long as she is safe and all, i don't care." Sakura said "Deidara. Come get Little Asuma. I heard him start to wake up when i walked up stairs."

"Got it, yeah." I said as i walked up and got little Asuma.

"So whats it like being a father?" Naruto asked

"Its… tiring…" I said "But its fun so far, yeah."

"Why? Sasuke asked Naruto

"I might ask Hinata to marry me." Naruto said

"Aw!" Sakura said walking down stairs

"Fine with me." Neji said "Hurt her… i will kill you."

"Same here, yeah." I said

During the time i been here, Hinata and i became friends.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked

"It is almost 9." Sasuke said as the Akatsuki members came walking in with Temari, Hinata, and Ino.

"Bout time!" Sakura said

"Aw!" Temari said "Look at all the boys play with the babies!"

"You just wish your son liked you as much as he likes Deidara over there." Neji said.

So Shika and Temari had Little Asuma. But Little Asuma loves me the most out of everyone.

Konan and Leader had Rose. But Rose is in love with Hinata and Naruto.

Me and Sakura had Suki. But Suki loves Sasuke.

Me and Sakura also had Tomo. But Tomo loves Nejis hair and Ino.

"Oh shut up." Temari said as she grabbed Little Asuma from me "Time to go home baby boy! Thanks for watching him guys."

We said good bye as she left.

"Let me see my little man!" Ino said as she grabbed Tomo "Aw you are to cute! You are my favorite guy in the whole world! How can Forehead have such a cute kid like you?"

"How can he love a pig like you! Sakura asked as we all laughed. Ino gave Neji Tomo back.

"C-can i see R-rose?" Hinata asked Naruto who he gave her… her. "Hey girl! You are so cute! Your momma is a lucky one! And make sure you don't break your daddies heart!"

"She better not…" Leader mumbled

"Thanks for watching her guys." Konan said as she grabbed Rose from Hinata when she was done with her.

"It was fun." Naruto said standing up "Well me and Hinata have a date. See you guys tomorrow!"

"I am going to bed…" Kisame said

"Chickens?" I asked Sasori

"No…" Hidan said

"He used fish." Itachi said

"Look!" Sasuke said pointing to Itachi "Its the ice cube! Suki, go make him smile!"

"You are so mean…" Itachi said as he grabbed Suki from Sasuke

"Well… i have to go." Sasuke said after giving me a hug "See you tomorrow."

"How was the trip to the market?" Sakura asked as everyone sat and channel surfed. I was playing with Suki and Tomo on the floor with Hidan, Neji, and Gaara.

"Its was fine!" Tobi yelled "Tobi got Sakura-chan cookies!"

"Thanks Tobi!" Sakura said grabbing the cookie,

"So are you guys ready to leave tomorrow?" Kisame asked handing me some money.

"Yes and thanks." I said with a smile

"You will come back right?" Sasori asked

"No… We wont." I began "We are going off to the land of unicorns and fireworks for the kids."

"Oh my raccoon…" Gaara said I got that from ProfesserFudge. Hha i love that now.

"As much as i would love to go there for the fireworks, yeah." Deidara began grabbing a now sleepy Suki "I would end up killing all the unicorns."

"Thats just mean." I said

"Hell i would to." Hidan said

"And Gaara?" I asked him, he looked up at me from playing with Tomo "How long are you staying here?"

"Not much longer. I have to go back to my village to get ready for the on coming war." He said as he handed me Tomo "So maybe in like a few days."

"That sucks." I said "Neji, you don't mind staying here until we get back right?"

"I don't mind." He said "Isn't Sasuke and Naruto staying here anyways?"

"I don't think Sasuke is but Naruto yeah." I said "You can move into my room while we are gone."

"Thanks." Neji said

"Guys listen." I said as they all looked at me "I leave Gaara, Neji, Itachi, and Sasuke in charge."

"No fair!" They all said

"Think of why she picked them, yeah." Deidara said as they did. Then they all agreed.

"We should go to bed." I said as Tomo and Suki got tired "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Night you to!" Tobi said

"If one of them start crying again, i will hurt someone!" Hidan yelled as a shoe then hit his head. We walked to our room and put Suki and Tomo in there small beds next to us.

"How is being a father for a week?" I asked him.

"Shut up and sleep, yeah." He mumbled

"You are so mean you know that right?" I asked him as he smirked

"I love you, yeah."

"I love you to." I said with a sigh

_"He always says that when he doesn't want to get into trouble." _I said to Inner

**"He picked that up from Sasori." **Inner said

_"Good point… I have to get him for that later."_

**"You know he will just scream 'I love you Sakura!' and you will go and tackle him in a hug because he used his cute face."**

_"AW! That face is so cute!"_

**"Thats why its evil!"**

_"You think everything is evil."_

**"So? Should i name our hit list?"**

_"Go ahead…"_

**"Kabuto. Mom. Dad, for running away. Kakashi, for stealing our cookie. Gaara, for showing off on how to make a sand castle. Naruto, for stealing all our ramen. The ice cream guy, for giving us the wrong ice cream. Deidara, for making us fat. Sasori, for inventing the cute face. Itachi, for stealing all the dangos. Kisame, for kicking our ass in sword fighting."**

_"I get it!"_

**"Well. Good night!"**

_"Night…" _I thought as i fell into a dreamless sleep.

MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:

"Sakura, yeah." Deidara said as Tomo started crying "Your turn…"

"Fuck you…" I said getting up and walking to Tomo. I picked him up "Don't cry baby."

"Is he wide awake, yeah?" Deidara asked from bed

"A little." I yawned and began to sing Its a really old song. Its called The Bird Song. Not sure who made it tho.

"Hi says the blackbird, sitting on a chair,

Once i courted a lady fair;

She proved fickle and turned her back,

And ever since then I'm dressed in black.

Hi says the blue-jay as she flew,

If i was a young man I'd have two;

If one proved fickle and chanced for to go,

I'd have a new string to my bow.

Hi says the leather winged bat,

I will tell you a reason that,

The reason that I fly in the night

Is because i lost my heart's delight.

Hi says the little mourning dove,

I'll tell you how to gain her love;

Court her night and court her day,

Never give her time to say 'O nay.'

Hi says the woodpecker sitting on a fence,

Once i courted a handsome wench;

She proved fickle and from me fled,

And ever since then my heads been red."

"Is he asleep, yeah?" Deidara asked as i put Tomo back in bed.

"Yes." I said as i laid down in bed and he pulled me close.

"You always surprise me when you sing like that, yeah." He said

"Good or bad?"

"Good, yeah." He said

"Thats a good thing." I said as we both went back to sleep.

MORNING:

"I am so happy that Tomo only woke up once last night." I said "Suki almost did."

"Me to…" Hidan said "Were you singing last night?"

"Yeah." I said

"Thats a good voice you have there." Kisame said "I was wondering if it was always you."

"Thanks." I said with a smile "We better get going guys. They might be already be at the gate."

"Lets go then." Itachi said as we all started walking to the gate.

"This is going to be a long ride, yeah…" Deidara wined

"Be a man!" Kisame said

"I don't want the kids to be crying the whole time." I said "Good thing we are taking someone with us."

"Who are we taking, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Well it is either going to be Hinata, Ino, or Kiba." I said

"I thought it was Sasuke or Hinata." Leader said

"It would be one of you guys but you don't want to walk." I said as they rolled there eyes.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as we neared the gate

"Hey guys!" I said as i hugged everyone "Who is going with us?"

"Its me or Hinata." Sasuke said as he grabbed Suki

"This is a tufty…" I said "Suki loves Sasuke and Tomo loves Hinata…"

"I-i don't mind g-going." Hinata said as she grabbed Tomo.

"What do you think Deidara?" I asked

"Im sure Sasuke would want to stay here so he can help with the war, yeah. " he began "But i am sure Hinata wants to stay here with Naruto, yeah." He winked as she blushed

"I vote Hinata to go!" Neji said as he knew what the last comment ment.

"He has a point." Sasuke said

"T-this is great." Hinata said

"I am sorry Suki." Sasuke said to her "I wont be able to see you for a long time." She started to wine "But I wont forget you. You are my favorite girl." She laughed

"I swear… its creepy how she acts when Sasuke says that…" I said

"Bye Suki." Sasuke said as he handed me her.

"Don't cry Sasuke." I began "I am sure that you will see each other again."

"I know." He said.

"Bye guys!" They all said as we started walking off.

"Don't kill Deidara Sakura!" Sasori said "He can get annoying on trips!"

"Oh shut up, yeah!" He yelled as he hit Sasori in the head with a rock,

"You are so nice…: Hinata said

"Its weird." I began "You never stutter around me and Deidara. Why everyone else?"

"Im shy when im with family and friends. And you to i trust all the way." she said as Deidara trapped her in a hug

"Aw, little Hinata isn't shy around us, yeah." He said as she blushed

"This is going to be one hell of a walk." I said

"Its going to be at least three days, yeah." He said as we went on walking.

Naruto people:

HAPPY (FUCKING) NEW YEAR (YEAH)!

We are going into 2011! So make a wish and hope it comes true! Unless its like… never mind.

Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the 26th one. I am going to end it soon! Jus'saying! So don't be sad! After this i will either make a Akatsuki and Sakura or Neji and Sakura or Gaara and Sakura. I am not sure yet. But i will keep you posted. But here is the sotry.

I do not own Naruto. :(

LAST TIME:

"Aw, little Hinata isn't shy around us, yeah." He said as she blushed

"This is going to be one hell of a walk." I said

"Its going to be at least three days, yeah." He said as we went on walking.

SECOND DAY ON THE WALK:

"Oh no…" Hinata said

"What?" I asked as we stopped

"Tomo went." Hinata said handing Deidara Tomo.

"I don't wanna change him, yeah!"

"You're a guy!" Me and Hinata yelled "You can handle the extra stuff he has down there!"

"But i don't know what to do, yeah!" He said "I forgot what Temari said, yeah."

"Try and remember!" We yelled as he gave up to fight.

FIVE MINUTES:

"I got it, yeah!" He said walking to us with a changed Tomo "The little shit almost peed in my face, yeah."

"Thats why i always like to change Suki." I said with a smile

"You get the next one, yeah." He said as he handed Tomo to Hinata.

"Got it!" I said

LATER THAT DAY:

"DEIDARA!" Hinata yelled

"I changed Suki last time, yeah." He said

"No, we cant find Tomo!" I said as we looked everywhere "He like took off!"

"I wonder where he is, yeah." He said walking over to us with Tomo in his hands

"We don't know!" Hinata yelled

"Help us look!" I said

"He is long gone by now, yeah." Deidara said as we now looked at who he is holding "Come on, yeah."

"I feel like a moron." I said

"Agree…" Hinata said as we went on walking.

ALMOST NIGHT TIME:

"I think we should rest here, yeah." Deidara said as we came up to a small clearing.

"I will help set up the tents with Hinata." I said "Deidara, go get fire wood."

"Got it. Here you go, yeah." Deidara said as he handed Suki to Hinata and went to get wood.

"Your two kids are so much work." Hinata said

"I agree!" I said as we put the kids down while we got the tents. We got done when Deidara came back with the wood "Watch your damn kids!" I yelled

"Let me start the fire, yeah." He said as he got started it.

"Im so tired…" Hinata said with a yawn

"I didn't think it would be this tiring taking the kids." I said "Thanks so much for coming with us."

"You don't have to thank me." She said with a smile "If not then Neji would have bugged me about Deidaras last comment." She glared at him

"It was there, yeah." He said as Tomo pulled his hair "Why always me and Neji Tomo, yeah?"

"He likes to keep you boys in line." I winked at him

"Give me my boy!" Hinata said as she got Tomo "Like Sasuke and Suki, you're my favorite boy in the world! Don't tell Naruto and Neji."

"Between you, Sasuke, and Ino, they get so spoiled." I said

"Ino wasn't there to say goodbye." Hinata said

"No wonder why no one was crying, yeah." Deidara said as he was now holding a sleeping Suki

"I am so glad i could just get out of the village." Hinata said

"We only have one more day of walking, yeah." Deidara said "But with the babies… maybe another day, yeah."

"We wouldn't have to blame them if Deidara didn't take hours trying to change your dippers!" Hinata said to Tomo

"If we leave early in the morning then we should get there around noon." I said

"Yeah, so lets get some sleep, yeah." Deidara said "Wanna take Tomo tonight or want us to have him?"

"I'll take him." Hinata said as we all went to our tents.

"Damn Suki…" I wined "Why did you have to wake up." She only laughed and smiled

"Come get your son…" Hinata said

"You wanted him, yeah." Deidara said as she wined.

MORNING:

"I cant wait till the kids can walk on there own." I said

"Agree, yeah." Deidara said as Suki was being a pain to carry.

"When will we get there?" Hinata asked

"In like a few hours or so, yeah" He said. Me and Hinata wined "And this is why some travelers travel alone, yeah."

"What was it like when you traveled?" Hinata asked

"It was lonely, hard, boring, exciting, all that, yeah." He said with a smile "I mean, you never knew what was going to happen next, yeah."

"Thats something good for you and Sakura. I would die." Hinata said

"I didn't get to be alone. I had to share a room with this dick." I pointed to Deidara "I ended up hating them all, now look where i am."

"Thank you for talking about my dick, yeah." Deidara winked

"Should me and the kids leave you guys alone?" Hinata asked

"No." I said as Deidara wined. Hinata just laughed

"Party popper, yeah!" Deidara said

"I am SO not going to deal with that dick again after the pain i just had until later. When i mean later, i mean when the kids are like three or something." I said when Deidara frowned when Suki woke up

"Mommy is being mean, yeah." He said as Suki laughed

"Don't you dare take his side Suki!" I said "Daddy is the one that put Mommy in pain."

"Don't blame it on him." Hinata said

"I like Hinata even more, yeah." He said

"Blame it on all men!" She said as we laughed.

"Trade me kids, yeah." Deidara said as he got Tomo and I got Suki "Come on Tomo, we guys need to stick together, yeah."

"You couldn't live without us." I said

"You couldn't live without us, yeah." He said

"Without you two, Suki and Tomo wouldn't be here." Hinata said

"Until Mommy becomes nice, you and me are on our sides, yeah." He said to Tomo as he pulled his hair "Unless you do that."

"Aw, leaving your son to the girls because he pulls hair. Thats so nice." I started

"Why doesn't he pull your hair Hinata, yeah?" He asked

"He likes girls." She stated

"That has nothing to do with hair, yeah."

"Im jus'saying. Like…" She trailed off

"Whats the matter?" I asked

"Isn't that the town we are going to?" She asked while she pointed at it.

"The one on fire, yeah. Thats it." Deidara said while we kept walking. Then it hit him and handed me Tomo "Stay here, yeah!"

"You cant go alone!" Me and Hinata yelled

"You go with him, i got the kids." She said

"What if something happens?" I asked

"If something happens then i will kick the persons ass!" Hinata said grabbing Tomo

"Here is help!" I said summoning my white wolf, Hogosha "Protect Hinata and the kids!"

"Got it." Hogosha said as i ran to the village

"Help!" People where yelling from all over. I first ran to some kids who where trapped in a small carriage.

"Get out of here!" I yelled

"Where is my mommy?" The little girl asked

"I will find her and save her." I said as i pointed to the way out "Now wait outside of the village and stay safe!"

"Thank you!" They yelled as i ran to save some other people

"Get out of here!" One man yelled

"Why?" I asked

"The men who started the fire will kill you!" Another said as i pulled them all out of the building

"Who are they?" I asked

"Don't know." Another said then pointed to the roof "Theres one!"

"Get out of here!" I said as i sent kunai at him and hit him in the arm "There are others outside of the village gates. Go!"

"Thank you so much!" They yelled running to the gate

"Deidara!" I yelled as i couldn't find anyone else "Damn it where are you and the other people?"

"Hey!" A girl yelled running up to me "There are more people over here!"

"Who saved you?" I asked as we started running to the other people

"My brother. He is trying to save my mom right now." She said as she pointed to where to people in the burning building where

"I'll get them!" I said running to them

DEIDARAS POV:

"Damn it!" I yelled as more of the roof came down "Why the hell did my mom have to make the house bigger!"

"Deidara!" My sister Mika said from my side "The room is just up here!"

"Got it!" I yelled running inside the room "Mom!"

"Deidara?" She asked from under some wood "You came back…"

"And here to help you, yeah." I said pulling her out from under the wood "Mika, get over here, yeah!"

"Here." She said "We cant get out that way!"

"Thats why im making a new way, yeah" I said as i sent my clay spiders to the side of the wall "Get behind me, yeah. Art is a bang!"

"So you finally got your fathers bloodline to work." My mom said weakly

"Shut up and rest, yeah." I said as i grabbed her and Mika and jumped out of the house and ran to the gate of the village and to Hinata

"Deidara!" She yelled with Tomo and Suki… with a wolf?

"Where is Sakura, yeah?" I asked putting my the two down and looked around

"She went back into the village!" Hinata said as i started running back

"I told her to stay there, yeah." I mumbled as i started looking around the village.

CRASH!

I turned around to see a building knocked over and people running from it.

"Found her, yeah." I said running to the spot

"Damn!" I heard someone yell "You're strong!"

"Thanks!" I heard Sakura say

"Why are you here, yeah?" I said as i ran up to them "I told you to stay put, yeah!"

"If i listened then people would have died!" Sakura yelled

"I got her bro!" Amaya said standing by Sakuras side

"He's your brother!" Sakura asked

"Cant you tell (yeah)?" We asked at the same time

"Where is Aiko, yeah?" I asked as we started running back to Hinata and the others

"Some where, she ran off before the fire started." Amaya said turning to look at Sakura "Im Amaya by the way."

"Sakura." She said with a smile. We then got to Hinata and the others

"Can you heal her, yeah?" I asked pointing to my mom

"I'll try." She said as she started

"Now who is this young lady?" Mom asked weakly

"I'm Sakura." She said with a smile "Deidaras girl."

"How did you get someone like that?" Mika asked pointing to Sakura "I mean she is so out of your league."

"Should i take my kids and go, yeah?" I asked glaring at her

"You have kids?" My two sisters asked shocked

"Thats why we have two kids over there with blonde hair, yeah." I said pointing to Hinata. They ran over to them and took the kids.

"Aw!" They yelled

"Thats all i can do for now." Sakura said as the… wolf sat down behind my mom as she laid on it.

"Explain the wolf, yeah." I said

"This is Hogosha." She began petting the head "She is my summoning. The great leader wolf."

"Where is Aiko?" Mom asked looking around.

_"Shit! I didn't see her anywhere!" _I thought

"She ran off before the fire." Amaya said holding Suki

SAKURAS POV:

"I hope she is ok." The women said, "I am Tori, Deidaras mom by the way." She had long blond hair and green eyes. she was very pretty and looked around… 20 or 25.

"Nice to meet you." Me and Hinata said

"I am Hinata." She said

"I am Amaya, Deidaras youngest sister!" She stood proud. She had brown hair and blue eyes like Deidaras. She seems very hyper like and talkative.

"I am Mika, younger then Deidara, older then Amaya." She said with a yawn. She had short dirty blonde hair with green eyes. She seemed… lazy.

"And i am Aiko." Said a girl that walked up to us with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "The oldest."

"Sakura." I said

"Hinata." She said

"This is Suki and Tomo, yeah." Deidara said pointing to the twins.

"You should have named them Tsumo and Horoku." Tori said grabbing Suki "But they are so cute."

"They have there mothers eyes!" Amaya said looking at me then Deidara "How did you get my brother?"

"I mean he is a player! But you could have gotten better!" Mika said. I could only laugh with Hinata as Deidara glared

"Thats a nice welcome home thing, yeah." He mumbled turning to Aiko "You're bleeding!"

"Where?" She asked looking at her arm "This is nothing…"

_"Didn't i… hit someone with a kunai in the arm?" _I asked Inner

**"Ask Deidara if its from a kunai blade."**

Is it from a kunai?" I asked as he looked at it

"Looks like it, yeah." He said "Why?"

_"So she is one of the people that started the fire!"_

**"What are we going to do?"**

"No reason." I said as me and her glared at each other. She knew i knew.

**"Watch your back."**

_"If she tries anything, i will break her neck."_

"Already hate…" Amaya mumbled

"Aiko always gives a bad impression." Mika said

"Oh shut up you two." Aiko snapped then looked at me once more

"If you have something to say." I began "Say it."

"Watch it." She said

"Just say it." I said back

"You should take this as a treat in every way." She said "Watch your back."

"I will be so kind and accept your offer in this game." I said with my smile and walked to Deidara

"That was about, yeah?" He asked as he looked up at me from sitting next to his mom and the kids

"Nothing." I mumbled "So what are we going to do about everyone homes?"

"The place is burnt to the ground…" Aiko said "We wont be able to get back our houses for a while."

"The house had all of mamas medicine!" Mika said

"What are you sick with?" I asked looking at her

"I never knew." Tori said "They never told me."

"Cant you check her, yeah?" Deidara asked me

"Can you?" Amaya asked "I mean you are a medic!"

"I cant check for sickness." I began "I have to do that at the hospital."

"There isn't on around for miles…" Mika said looking at the ground

"Why don't you come to the Leaf?" Hinata asked

"We can get you a place and they have good Dr's! I can treat you myself at home if you want." I smiled

"That would be great." Tori said "But i don't want to be a bother."

"Its better then staying here and getting sicker." I said as i helped her up "You are going to have to ride on Hogosha or one of Deidaras clay birds. You're not good enough to walk just yet."

"I will make a clay bird, yeah." Deidara said as he put his hand into his clay pocket.

"Thanks for everything Hogosha." I said with a smile

"My pleaser Lady Sakura." She said with a bow of a head "If you need me, just summon and i will be here to help."

"I will." I said as she poofed away "I miss her already."

"Come on drama queen, yeah." Deidara said as he got his mom on the clay bird already "We need to get back."

"What about all the people at the village?" I asked

"We need to atlas help them." Mika said

"True." Amaya said

"They can go to the next town and get help there." Aiko said

_"I don't like her one bit…"_

**"I agree. We have to keep an eye on her."**

_"She is not allowed in the house without someone watching her…"_

"I will only take about an hour or so." I said as i started walking to the people.

"Calm down Deidara." Amaya said as her and Mika ran to help me.

Here is this one! Yes it was short but, i didn't put much thought into this.

I will be updating late because I am back in school. Yes, fun… Jus kidding. But i will update as soon as i can.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the story! There is a major time skip. And ummm... ya. I know this is kind of boring but i am tired. Oh i am back in school. Thats not why i am updating fast. So ya.

I do not own Naruto.

_"She is not allowed in the house without someone watching her…"_

"I will only take about an hour or so." I said as i started walking to the people.

"Calm down Deidara." Amaya said as her and Mika ran to help me.

BACK AT THE VILLAGE: About four months later. Sakuras POV.

The kids are now at four almost five months. Boy are they a pain. Aiko, Deidaras older sister, hates me and tried to kill me. Then we found out she was working under Oro and this guy named Voldemort… With Oro being dead, he is now working alone. So Aiko ran off with him with other people. The Leaf and the Akatsuki are now in good terms, along with the sand. Mika, my age, hooked up with Sasuke. And Amaya got with Tobi. The others wanted to stay single. I have been ordered to stay in the village, because with the kids being old enough to look after themselves, without me there, i can finally go after Kabuto. But i will allow him to come bring the fight to me.

Like it was told, war has broken out all over the hidden villages. So far, the Leaf, Sand, Akatsuki, Cloud, and a new village, the Village Hidden in the Shadows, we are winning. The Sound, Rock, Mist, and others are not giving up. I almost ran out of the village when i wasn't allowed to fight, with Deidara, when i heard Neji and Naruto got her by Kabuto. He is now with the Sound. And he sent a lovely message to me. Wanna read it? Well, here.

_My Cherry Blossom,_

_I wonder how your twins are doing. I hope they are great. It is now been a while! The kids should be able to live without you! I hope we can go on with our fight soon! But here is the thing. If you lose, then the war will only go on with the Sound, and your kids and Baby Daddy will be mine. If i lose, the Sound will get out of the fight and it will be easier for you to win. As i said before, i hope we get to meet soon!_

_Kabuto_

I cant wait to tear is guts out and feed them to Hogosha… But sadly, she said 'I will NOT and repeat NOT EVER eat a man like Kabuto.' And so on with a lot of ramble… But i think i heard her say something about monkey rabies and Ino. I didn't want to listen and i ran away.

Right now it is snowing and everyone wanted to come to my house and chill. Rose, Tomo and Suki are with Tsunade and Tori while Little Asuma is with Shikas mom. We are all sitting around the fire in my living room.

"This is so nice." I said "The kids are gone… I hope they are giving Tsunade hell."

"Thats not nice…" Hinata mumbled.

Here is the sitting… placements…

Over to the right of the wall in the chair is Sasuke and Mika. Then on the three bean bags are Sai then Neji and TenTen then Gaara. Then on the couch is Deidara, me, Hinata, Naruto Temari and Shika (Its a big couch…). Then the three bean bags are Ino, Kiba, and Itachi. Konan and Leader are on the other chair. Amaya and Tobi are laying near our feet sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Sasori is somehow up in the air, he is comfy. Kisame is on the floor next to me and Deidaras feet with Tobi(He likes to stay near me because Naruto wants to eat him at times). And Hidan is laying on the coffee table(He has clothes on!).

Choji, Shino, Lee, and Kankuro are out in the battles… I hope they are ok.

"It is so nice to rest." Shika said

"Anyone want coffee or something?" I asked standing up

"Yes." Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shika, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Leader, Konan, and Mika said.

"Water." Kisame said

"I want hot coco!" Tobi and Amaya yelled

"Got it." I said as i walked into the kitchen.

"I am sure you need help." Gaara said as i jumped when i heard him.

"True." I mumbled as i started making the coffee. Then the Hot Coco "Keep and eye on the coffee maker… It likes to spit the water back out."

"Got it." He said as i walked into the room and gave Kisame his water. I walked back in and tried my best to hide a giggle. "The coffee maker is evil…" Gaara mumbled as he is now cleaning water off the tables and floors.

"I told you." I said as i started making coffee again. As we waited we stood there in comfy silence. The last four or more months have been hell. When the hot coco was done i gave it to Tobi and Amaya(With marshmallows. Or as i like to call them, creamy clouds.)

Walked in to find Gaara getting all the cups.

"So how we ganna do this?" He asked as there was now 16 cups of made coffee.

_"When the hell did i get this many coffee cups?"_

**"We like coffee, hate the dishes." **Inner said as i agreed

"I can use some of my sand." Gaara said as we grabbed two cups each and he picked the rest up with his sand. I gave two to Deidara and grabbed another two from Gaara. I gave it to Hidan and looked up at Sasori.

"I am going to do this!" I yelled as i jumped in the air and was glade Sasori got me with his chakra strings before me and his coffee fell. "I did it!"

"With my help." Sasori said as i gave him the coffee "Thanks."

"Welcome!" I said as i now noticed how i was being help in the air. I was like a doll with a string wrapped around my waist.

"I think we need some intertainment!" Kisame said as Sasori smirked and evil smirk

"NO!" I yelled trying to get away "I will not become a chicken!"

"Sorry." Sasori said as i was now dancing in front of everyone

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled as everyone was laughing "LET ME GO!"

"This is fucking funny!" Hidan yelled "NO!" He was now dancing with me

"LET US THE FUCK GO!" me and him both yelled

**"Have him bring Sasuke and Itachi!" **Inner said as i smirked and looked at the two

"Sasori?" I asked as me and Hidan where doing something like the tango

"Huh?" He asked

"If you do something for me…" I began "I will not rip you apart and feed you to Hogosha."

"What?" He asked

"Can i fucking kill him?" Hidan asked as we where now doing the funky chicken

"This is going to make up for it." I said with an evil smirk

"I will fucking like this!" Hidan said

"What do i have to do?" Sasori asked as he made me and Hidan grid on each other. Deidara got alittle mad.

"Have Itachi and Sasuke dance with each other!" I said as the two stopped laughing(or have smirks because they are to cool) and stared at me.

"Deal!" Sasori said as he got Itachi and Sasuke to now dance. While me and Hidan where still grinding Itachi and Sasuke where doing the robot.

"I will kill you…" Itachi and Sasuke said

"I love you to." I said with a smile as me and Hidan where doing the tango again

"You know i let the strings go on you two…" Sasori said as me and Hidan still danced

"Me and Pinky like to fucking dance." Hidan said as i agreed

"Everyone join in!" I said as i ran, with dragging Hidan and turned on the music.

"Hell ya!" Ino yelled as she grabbed some random dude, Kiba.

Dancing pairs. Its ganja be kinda odd. Me and Hidan. Ino and Kiba. Hinata and Deidara. Kisame and Mika. Tobi and Amaya. Sai and Tenten. Temari and Shika. Konan and Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke. The others just sat on the couch.

"We should go to the club!" Ino yelled to me as we girls all ran up stairs, turning the music off. The boys soon followed as we ran into my room and got ready.

Soon we where all ready and ran to nearest rave or club type thing. It was called RCC. No one new what it meant but it was the hottest club around.

Me, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori danced till i couldn't move. Then i hit it off with the girls and ended up in a grinding line for five whole songs. I didn't know how to get out or something, i was in the middle of it. I ended up getting in a fight with this one chick for trying to get in Deidaras pants and got in my face when i told her to stop. So, she wont be able to awake up until a week or so.

Then me and Deidara dirty danced while everyone got into their pairs and did the same.

"We should do this more often, yeah." Deidara said as we walked back to the table. Only Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori where there.

"You still got the moves." Sasori said as i laughed

"I thought that having the twins would have done something." I said as i took a shot "But i guess not."

"Damn girl!" Kisame said "Drinking contest! Here and now!"

"With what drink?" I asked almost scared

"All shots of the hard shit." He said with a smirk as i thought it over

"Name the prize." I said as Deidara grabbed my hand from under the table.

"If i win…" He began "Then…"

"If i win then you let me dress you up in anything i want with makeup and all. And you have to walk around town like that for three days. Along with being my slave." I said as he looked at me with horror.

"Fine." He said "If i win, then you have to… Dress like a slut, be Hidans personal slave along with all of the Akatsukis. For three days." I gulped.

"Deal." I said as we ordered about 20-30 shoots each. By this time, everyone we came with was at the table me and Kisame glare at each other.

"The rules are:" Naruto began "Who ever drinks the most shots and holds them down the longest wins. No cheating and no help. You each have about 35 shots in front of you. If you start to run low and go on, then we will order more. It will go with Kisame then Sakura. So you each have the same number of shots."

"Kisame go!" Ino yelled as he took one. "Sakura." I did.

15 shots later.

"Kisame?" Naruto asked "Can you go on?"

"Hell ya!" He said, not even effected by the hard, strong, shots.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked "Can you go on?"

"Hell ya!" I said "No way am i ganna be a slutty slave!"

"Come on Sakura!" All the girls yelled and the non akatsuki members.

"Come on Kisame(yeah)!" All the akatsuki members yelled. I glared at Deidara and he smiled at me.

We are not at 25 shots.

"Kisame?" Neji asked

"Shell ays!" He said as he was now drunk.

"Sakura?" Shika asked

"Donts sound me out." I said

35 shots.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked

"Suck ya!" He said as the drinks kicked in.

"Sakura?" Ino asked

"So goings down shissy!" I said… I meant fishy…

45 shots.

"Hows the shell san you heep up?" Kisame asked

"Sunno." I said as i looked at the now gathered crowd. Some people at the club came to watch and got bets going on.

_"Shit! I sont thinks i san go ons." _I said to Inner

**"I will take over with the drinking. I am a pro!"**

51 shots later.

"So mess sog! I's sone!" Me and Kisame yelled… That meant 'oh my god. I done.'

"It is a tie!" Naruto yelled to the crowds.

"So who won?" People asked

"If you guys can hold down one or two more shots." Gaara said as we ordered two more.

"Soing downs!" I said to Kisame as we took the shots.

52.

"Sure!" He said as we took the other one.

53.

Everyone stopped and waited.

_"I cant… Keep it in…" _I said to Inner as my tummy was getting sick

**"Wait a second…" **She said

"Sell!" I said as i ran to the bathroom.

The people who put bets for me wined. But i lost…

Soon Hinata, Ino, Temari, Konan, and Tenten where in the bathroom with my. Hinata and Temari where keeping the hair out of face. Ino was trying to calm/heal my tummy. Konan and Tenten where wiping my face and keeping the toilet clean… Kinda.

After awhile i walked out with the girls… After washing my mouth and all. We walked out back to the guys. Kisame was gone with Itachi, Sasori, Leader, Tobi, Deidara. So i sat with Hidan the other boys and the girls.

"Where?" I asked

"Bathroom." Hidan said "He fucking ran like hell after you got into the bathroom."

"I feel so much better now." I said as i thanked the girls

"I think we should leave." Hinata said "Its past midnight."

"We will wait until the other guys get here." Konan said

"Damn Sakura." Gaara said "I never knew you could handle all that."

"I figured it out when i was with my dad." I said with a smile "He sure can drink."

"I find it crazy." Neji said as everyone agreed.

We soon all walked into the house and all crashed. Each went into their own rooms or crashed with there boyfriends or on the couch or chairs. Some tables. Somehow the roof and floors.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

The kids are now 6 months. I am still not allowed to leave the village. But i am dyeing to now. We are at Choji and Shinos funeral. Killed by Kabuto. They where the same age. Now i am 23. Everyone wore all black as we each cried as it rained(All but the Akatsuki, but they where… sad. And Sasuke, Deidaras family.) But everyone was sad. I walked up to Shino and placed the flower in its place. I prayed.

_"Don't worry Shino. I will kill Kabuto and end this war. Don't worry about it. I will miss you… Rest is peace." _I thought as i walked to Choji and prayed the same thing.

Everyone went home to there own place and i cried and stayed in my room for a few days. But i soon came out knowing they would have killed me or something to letting this get to me. I would still remember them. Like Money Man and Mr. Green.

Kankurou made it back alive. But he is on bed rest for a week or two.

But Kabuto left a small note for me.

_Sakura,_

_I am waiting for us to meet again. The longer i have to wait. The more people die. Give the kids a kiss for me. And tell everyone i said hi! Remember what you said! You will come find me and we will meet. I hope you haven't forgotten me. Oh and the red clay things Deidara keeps making you. Its so sweet. Have fun in the Leaf! Hope to see you soon!_

_Kabuto_

THREE MONTHS LATER:

The kids are now 9 months. More and more people are dying by the hand of Kabuto Each coming in with a small note for me.

Each death that came by his hand left me a note.

Here is some parts of it.

_We will soon meet._

_I am kind of sick of waiting._

_We need to meet soon._

_You are just letting people die more and more!_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I need to see my Cherry soon._

The notes didn't bother me. But then i found my self smashing a tree by this one.

_Sakura,_

_You have fine kids. They have your eyes. So cute. I cant wait till i get my hands on them! Along with Deidara and everyone else. Lets keep in touch shall we? Oh and by the way… the longer you keep me waiting… the more danger the kids are in._

_Kabuto_

"Sakura?" Everyone asked running up to me. I only had to walk away because an AMBU came and took me to the side so i can get the letter. He still stood in front of me.

"Thanks." I said as he nodded and disappeared

"What happened?" Sasori asked

_"He is going to die!" _I yelled at Inner

**"He touched our kids!"**

"The fucker!" I yelled as i ran to the tower to yell at Tsunade. I left the note behind.

DEIDARAS POV:

"Whats this, yeah?" I asked picking up the note she drooped. I read it and then… i blew something up.

"That…" Everyone stopped thinking of a word

"No word can fit there." Konan said

"I am going to meet Sakura, yeah." I said as i ran to the tower leaving everyone behind. Gaara and Neji followed

SAKURAS POV:

"Damn it!" I yelled "Why?"

"I will not have you go!" Tsunade yelled "You have a family!"

"That… thing, got to my fucking kids!" I yelled glaring, nothing sweet in my voice "I will not have him live!"

"Think about your family!"

"I am! He got to them! I wont have him do it again!"

"What happens if you die!" She yelled standing up breaking the desk from hitting it with her fist.

"I will bring that fucker down with me!" I yelled as i turned around and walked out. I pushed Deidara, Neji, and Gaara out of the way and ran home.

As soon as i got home i put on my ninja gear. It was a black tight top with the Akatsuki cloud on it with my black under shorts and medic skirt. I put my pouch on with my weapons and scrolls. I then grabbed my old leaf head band, one with the mark through it and tied it around my neck. I put on my knee high boots and my leather elbow high gloves. Packed my stuff and looked one last time at my dresser. It had pictures and all of Deidaras clay work on them.

The Red Cherry Clay, as Hinata likes to call them, where in order. The first on he gave me is where i am holding the baby with the unknown face. Then the one of a cherry tree. Another of the kids. Just me and him sitting down. Me in a dress. Our small family. The Akatsuki members. Me and Gaara. Me and Neji. Me and Hinata. Me with everyone. It was a lot. All smelled the same. I smiled and grabbed my small necklace from him. It was this Red Cherry Clay necklace. Carved in it was my name. Sakura Aka Kurei. I put it on and smiled. I started to walk out the door and ran to the gates. I didn't look back as i ran and ran.

_"Inner. This fight, you get to come out." _I thought as she smiled evilly.

**"This fucker is going to DIE!" **She said as i kept on running.

This is the end on this one. REVIEW! :D


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto!

This one kinda confused me... I dunno why. Maybe because i am tired when i wrote it. But anyways. I suck at fighting. So i am going to skip around to avoid them. Thanks!

LAST TIME:

I didn't look back as i ran and ran.

_"Inner. This fight, you get to come out." _I thought as she smiled evilly.

**"This fucker is going to DIE!" **She said as i kept on running.

LATER THAT DAY:

It was not turning dark and i am still running. I made a one day run into a half a day. Sure i lost chakra but Inner is going to fight this battle. So like half of my chakra isn't needed. I ran into a clearing and looked around. I was now at the first place me and Kabuto met. The first battle and the last. At the border of the Fire Country and the Sound. I leaked my charka slowly to see if Kabuto could pick it up anywhere. So soon came.

"Sakura!" He said with his arms wide apart "Nice to see you came! I was about to send another note!"

"Stop with the shit!" I hissed "How the hell did you know what my kids look like?"

"I wanted to check up on them while everyone was out and don't worry. Nothing happened to them." He smiled

"I will kill you for that!"

"Lets wait until tomorrow." He said backing into the forrest "I mean it will be the day of our first battle."

"Tomorrow will be the last." I said as he was almost in the forrest "Right at dawn."

"Deal." He said as he disappeared and i turned to go back to the river not to far off.

_"Its now dark…" _I said as i looked at the stars

**"Nice night for rest…" **Inner said as i agreed **"Rest. We will need it…"**

I closed my eyes and started to get back chakra.

DEIDARAS POV:

"Damn it!" Hidan yelled as we ran to the forrest "She said she wasn't going to go after him!"

"The thing he sent about the kids is what got her, yeah." I said.

We are running blindly after Sakura. It is me, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara(He had to do everything to come with us), Naruto, Sasori, and Mika. A lot of people, but knowing Sakura, we will need all of us to at least get her to calm down.

Gaara says he has an idea of where to go. The first place she fought with Kabuto. It was a bloody one then.

"We need to be careful." Gaara said "Knowing them, the fight isn't going to be pretty."

"What would be so bad about it?" Kisame asked

"When me and Gaara got there… it was night, a full moon. They fought from dawn the day before and till the next day. At night…" Naruto stopped "Only half the place with covered in blood. It was crazy. Sakura kept pushing us back. Then when it was around noon the next day. They where each covered in blood. From head to toe. Like a blood bath."

"They took blood pills and all that." Gaara began "Then by noon, almost every inch of the clearing, was there blood."

"Never seen so much blood loss… ever in my life." Naruto said

"When Kabuto got to the base, i wondered why he was so bloody…" Sasuke said "He didn't tell any one. Oro was dying to know. But Kabuto wouldn't tell him."

"Once the battle was over, Sakura walked back to the Leaf. No help or nothing!" Naruto said "She was still covered in blood and walked in town like that!"

"She then got the blood cleaned off, got some food, then she went into a coma for about a month for her body going into shock from blood and charka loss." Neji said

"Everyone was so worried… She was so cut up and everything…" Naruto said sadly

"There was times when we thought she wouldn't make it." Gaara said

"I knew the bitch is crazy, but damn!" Hidan yelled

"I just want her to come back home, yeah." I said as everyone agreed

"How did she keep knocking you back?" Itachi asked

"She used traps, punching the ground or stomping on it. And a lot of other stuff." Naruto said

"But we where frozen by the look she gave us and they way her chakra changed and everything else…" Gaara said

"What would that mean?" Mika asked

"I promised i wouldn't say anything…" Gaara sighed

"Well we need to know, yeah." I said as everyone agreed

"Sakura, he clan used her for a forbidden seal toy. She thinks its some mental problem or something. But it isn't. She has something like a demon inside her. She calls it Inner. It has never ending chakra and…" He stopped "Its pure evil or something."

"Why the hell didn't she say anything?" Hidan asked looking at me "Say any of this to you?"

"None…" I said looking at the sky "Its night time, yeah."

"We should slow down a little." Mika said "We can keep on running, but we need to save chakra."

"She has a good idea." Neji said

"Knowing the time, they wouldn't fight until tomorrow." Gaara said "Its the day of the first fight."

"First?" Kisame asked

"They had so many fights." Neji said "I think she came home bloody like that about… three times. And in a coma once. And then with major about five. And minor… once."

"This one is going to be death." Sasuke said as i glared at him

"It wont." I whispered "I will make sure of it, yeah. The only one who will die will be Kabuto…"

"What happens if she does die?" He asked back

"Then she will sure as hell take him with her, yeah." I said "But she wont die."

"For once i agree with him." Sasori said "We can just hope."

THE NEXT DAY: Sakuras POV

I walked into the clearing. Not even five mintues ago the sun rose, well it started to rise. Soon Kabuto walked into the clearing.

"Lets wait until the sun is more in the sky." He said with a smile as i just stood there.

_"I will start to attack. Then once i am almost out of chakra, you will be let go." _I said to Inner

**"I cant wait to see his blood."**

_"Don't forget death by our hands."_

**"Even better!" **She said. We waited at least 20 minutes.

"Ready?" He asked as the clearing was now covered in sun light.

"As i ever been." I said "You get the first move."

"Thank you." He said as be pulled out a kunai. I did the same "Fight to the death? Or should we stop when we go into comas or something?"

"Death." I said as he smirked as disappeared.

I looked around and sighed.

"You know hiding in the ground wont do you any good…" I mumbled as i jumped to the side as he came out of the ground

"Cant we play games?" He asked coming at me with the kunai

"Why?" I asked as i did as out kunais met and me just looked at each other "So I can stay in your presiesnts longer?"

"Sure why not." He said

"Hate to tell you, but the more i am with you, the more i want to kill you." i said as i pushed him back as he disappeared again "I told you no games…"

"Sorry but i like to have some fun." He said from… somewhere.

"Damn it!" I yelled as a kunai flew into my lower back "Get out here!"

"Fine." He said as he landed infront of me.

**"This is getting no where!"**

"So lets talk about your kids!" He said as i started throwing punches at him. I miss… each… time. "They are so cute! I mean, i would love to have them meet our friends."

"You will not lay a hand on them!" I yelled as i stabbed a kunai into his upper right arm.

"To late!" He smiled

I am NOT good at fighting scenes… Sooo… I am going to skip parts. Then go back. Then skip. Go back. And so on. (:

DEIDARAS POV:

"See anything?" Naruto asked from the top of the tree. I am right now in the air, on my clay bird, checking around the area.

"So far nothing, yeah!" I yelled back down to him "Neji wanna come up here, yeah?"

"Sure." He said as i flew down and he hopped on the bird. He turned on his bloodline and checked around. I had to use my scope.

"I don't see anything." He said to me as we still looked around "We have been at this for about 30 minutes."

"Im not going to give up, yeah." I said as i saw some… dust? And trees moving. "I think i found something, yeah."

"Where?" He asked as i pointed to where it last was "Its very faint, and i mean VERY but i think i see someone over there."

"Naruto, yeah!" I called down to him "We think we got something, yeah! Everyone follow if you can!" I started to take off into the spot where we last saw the thing

"Shouldn't we run down there to?" Neji asked

"I wanted to piss off Hidan and the others, yeah." I said as he smirked and we jumped down to meet the others

"The more we run, the easier it is to see." Neji said

"I feel the ground shake." Gaara said "It has to be Sakura."

"Then lets hurry the hell up!" Hidan yelled as we all agreed

"We cant just run right into the fight." Sasori said

"We will, and you all HAVE to stop at the tree line." Itachi said

"So the ground shaking is from Sakura?" Mika asked

"Yes." I said

"Damn! She is strong!" She yelled as we came closer and closer

SAKURAS POV:

"We only been fighting half a day and look how much blood we lost." Kabuto said as we are almost soaked in blood.

_"Inner… Get ready." _I thought to her

**"This is going to be fun." **She said with an evil smile

"You wanted to see my Inner?" I asked Kabuto

"Very much." He smiled

**"Very well." **She said as I started my many hand signs

_"Here you go!" _I said to her as i was almost done

"Inner! Release!" I yelled as i did the last hand sign.

"Lovely." He said as my hands fell to my side and my head. "Now what?"

This is a side note! This is still Sakuras POV just its Inners POV… If you understand that… It was better in my head. But _"THIS" _Is Sakura. **"THIS" **Is Inner talking/thinking to Sakura. And the normal talking is only going to be Inner talking… I think i jus confused you all. SORRY if i did.

"Now what?" He asked as i stayed the same way

"Complete…" Inner said as I/she looked up at him evilly.

"Well well." He began "What an evil one."

"You wanted me… Here you go." She/I said.

I am going to say I for Inner and She for Sakura. (:

"This is so fun. I remember this chakra." He said as he finally put his finger on it "Right before we got into comas on our first battle! You used this power to keep yourself alive and keep your friends away!"

"And i will use this to kill you." I growled as i appeared behind him and kicked him in the air "This is for all the people you killed!" I kicked him higher in the air "And this is for touching my kids!" I turned in the air and kicked him in the tummy as hard as i could. He hit the ground and i then flew back down and landed on him.

"My my my…" He said as the one i was stepping on turned into a log… or dust and watched me "This is going to be fun."

"For me." I said pulling out my sword "See this blade. It will have all of you blood on it. But i should save it for later."

"You should." He said as i put it back and charged at him.

"Like you said. Lets have fun." I began as i attacked him "But it will be in blood shed."

"I like this you." He smirked as I missed my punch to the face but then got him with an upper cut. "That hurt…"

"Who said this was going to be nice?" I growled attacking him again.

_"Call Hogosha!" _Sakura said

**"I will later. I rather call about the Bloody Nightmare." **I said as he jumped back away from me

_"I like that better!" _She smiled

"Now what?" He asked as i started my hand signs.

"Welcome." I began as i did the last hand sign "To the Bloody Nightmare."

"This is… scary." He said as the sky turned a deep blood red color with a black moon. The blood on the grass shined. "But… Is this it?"

"Lets just say i wouldn't want to lose any blood." I said as i pulled out a kunai.

"Why?" He asked

"Lets find out." I said as i tossed the kunai at him and it scratched his arm. Blood started to drip down.

"Nothing happened." He said

"Every blood that comes out is given to me and it will end up killing yourself. So that one drop, it is now eating away at you slowly."

"I don't feel anything." He said looking at himself

"After a while. You will." I said as i started attacking him again.

DEIDARAS POV:

"What the hell?" Hidan yelled as we stopped to look at the sky

"Whats this?" Kisame asked

"Bloody sky and black moon." Neji began

"Its the Bloody Nightmare!" Mika said snapping her fingers

"You know of this how, yeah?" I asked

"Someone used it on me." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"So what does it do?" Itachi asked

"Lets say you don't want to lose any blood." She said

"Why?" Sasori asked

"It eats away at you slowly." She began "The one who used it attacks the other. The first drop of blood connects the people together."

"Like my damn attacks!" Hidan yelled

"I guess." Mika said "But you don't die. I guess its like a…"

"Like the Mangekyou." Sasuke said

"But much worse. Once it is done, the smallest cut on the arm, is like… having half of your arm cut off. The smallest drop of blood leaves you with no blood." Mika said

"So one attack could leave you done for." Gaara said

"I am confused." Naruto said

"You can die…" Mika said as he then under stood.

"We better hurry." Itachi said "They must have started when the sun was up. And its noon… I think."

"Lets go, yeah." I said as we started running again and Mika came to my side "I think i feel Aiko here."

"She has something with Sakura, yeah." I began "So she might have to fight her to."

"So Aiko or Sakura could die here today…" She looked down

"The only one going to die is Kabuto, yeah." I said as she smiled a little.

"I hope so." She said as we stopped talking.

SAKURAS POV:

"Almost done." I said as i smirked

"Shouldn't you do something other then just cuts?" Kabuto asked

"Wait until this is done." I growled as he caused another cut on my leg

_"What are we going to do after this?" _Sakura asked

**"I don't know… But i just want his blood…" **I said to her as i smiled

"The Bloody Nightmare is now an end." I said as everything went back to normal and we stood there.

"What is th-" Kabuto began but stopped himself when he screamed. All of our cuts turned into deep wounds. I smiled as I saw his blood fly out of his body and him stand there in shock. but i just let my blood and wounds go without even a flinch.

"Now this is fun!" I said as i ran at him

"What the hell?" He screamed at me as i punched him in the face

"Now now." I said as i knocked him down

"You and me both are covered in blood." He said as he stood up and looked at us "Like the first time in the fight."

"Next thing is our body going into shock from blood loss." I said

"Then its the worst." He said as me and him once again started attacking "So lets do this before we get into that!"

_"Let me take over!" _

**"Why?"**

_"I wanna have some fun to!"_

**"Fine!" **I said as i jumped away and started to do hand signs again

"Inner Sealed!" I yelled as Sakura then got back her body.

"So who is this now?" Kabuto asked

"The normal Sakura." Inner is now she as Sakura is I. I said

"I missed you." He smiled as he attacked

GAARAS POV:

"The smell of blood just got worse…" I said as we heard a scream

"I agree…" Kisame said

"Someone found out what happens after the Blody Nightmare." Mika said

"We are almost there!" Naruto yelled

SAKURAS POV:

"What the hell?" I asked as the battle turned from me kicking Kabutos ass to him kicking mine.

"Looks like i have the cards." Kabuto said as he stabbed me in the side with a sword.

"Damn!" I whispered. But i did the unthinkable

"This is why i like you." He said as i grabbed his hand on the hilt and pushed the sword in more.

_"Now i have you." _I thought as i then stabbed a sword into his side

"If you think this is going to do anything, its wrong." He said as both swords where inside our sides.

"Thats wrong." I said as Inner started doing hand signs "Blood Binding."

"No!" He yelled

"Blood Binding Bomb." I finished as the hand signs where done.

"Sakura, yeah!" I heard Deidara yell from the side lines

"Complete!" I yelled as the two swords blew up and we went flying.

"SAKURA!" They yelled

DEIDARAS POV:

"Sakura!" We all yelled as something blew up. Trying running all day and find your girl up to another guy with swords in there sides. Then… they blow up.

"Deidara!" Kisame yelled grabbing my shoulder stopping me from running after her

"Let me go damn it!" I yelled as i saw Sakura rolling on the ground. Her back was to us while Kabuto was on the other side of the clearing.

SAKURAS POV:

Pain…

Endless pain.

I open my eyes and the bright sun turns everything white.

The pain is so… painy… Hard to explain. But i cant even scream from the pain everything doesn't come out.

But i finally see Kabuto at the other side of the clearing… On the way there, the ground is broken apart and covered in blood. He is looking at me.

'So this is it' he mouthed with a small smile

'I told you i will take your ass with me.' I said back as he did a small smile and closed his eyes.

**"So this is a goodbye?" **Inner asked as i mentally nodded **"We had a fun life…"**

_"So we did." _I thought when a small sad smile came on my face.

"Sakura!" Came a voice… it sounded like a whisper… Then my body was being moved and a face was over mine.

"Is she ok?" I heard people ask

"She is loseing a lot of blood!" Another said

"Keep your eyes open!" One said as i drifted into darkness.

DEIDARAS POV:

Its now been more then three months. The kids are 7th months? Yeah i think 7. Sakura is still in her coma. No one has been in a good mood…

Me and Hidan sit at the side chairs just hoping she will wake up soon.

ANOTHER MONTH:

Its been four months. Kids are 8 months. Sakura has been in a coma for four months. Me and Hidan still sit in the chairs every day by her bed. We just sit there and… wish for her to wake up. Hidan even lets a few tears fall down. I never knew Hidan can cry. But looks like i was wrong.

ANOTHER MONTH:

"Its been five months!" Tsunade yelling at us.

"I don't give a damn!" I yelled back at her "I am NOT going to kill her!"

"She is living by a damn machine!" She yelled back

"She is going to live on her own!" Hidan yelled

"How?" Gaara asked as he looked down "I don't want to end it for her either… But she should have woken up by now."

"I don't care! She isn't going to just give up and die!" I yelled

"Well you don't have a choice…" Tsunade said

"What the hell do you mean?" Hidan asked

"Her mother is the one that said to cut her off." Gaara said

"Her mother is the one that says when to do it."

"Thats not right" I yelled "Her mother never gave a damn about her! Why should she be the one to pick? Damn it she is the mother of my fucking kids!"

"She is the one that chose this…" Tsunade said frowning "Her having your kids means nothing right now."

"This isn't right!" I yelled "She should live!"

"Talk to her mother…" Tsunade said. I just walked out of the room with Hidan behind me.

Once again we are sitting next to her bed. Waiting for any Dr. or someone to come in saying we have to leave so they can kill her.

"Time to leave." Leiko, Sakuras mom, said walking in with the Dr.

"No." Me and Hidan said

"I have to put my child in peace." She said walking to us "Now leave."

"Like hell we will!" Hidan yelled "You just want to cut her line so you can get rid of her!"

"That isn't true!" She said

SAKURAS POV:

"Dude!" I yelled walking around

"This is hell!" Inner said walking next to me.

We are walking in a white room, its all white… for ever. Never coming to an end or seeing anything other then white.

"I am NEVER wearing white again!" I yelled as we stopped and sat down

"I know." She said "How do we get back?"

"Don't ask me…" I said clueless "I want to see Deidara again. The kids…"

"Hidan." She said as i agreed "Lets focus our chakra and see if that does anything."

"Mkay." I said as we did.

DEIDARAS POV:

"No!" I yelled as we where being dragged out of the room "Damn it!"

"Let her fucking live!" Hidan yelled

"Sorry." Leiko said smirking as we where thrown out of the room. We ran back trying to break it down.

"Damn it!" I yelled as i got a small clay spider and blew up the door "If you really fucking care about her then let her live a little longer!"

"If i do will you let me… end this… for her?" She asked glaring at us.

"Yes." I said

"NO!" Hidan yelled

"Deal." Leiko said walking out of the room

"What the hell?" Hidan yelled at me

"I don't want to do it either, yeah." I said looking at her with a sad smile "But she cant stay like that forever. No matter how strong she is, she has to do it soon or she will die, yeah."

"Are you listening to yourself?" He shook me

"No." I said and walked to sit in the chair once again.

"Damn…" He said sitting next to me

"Wake up Sakura, yeah." I said

This is the end of this one! (:


	29. Chapter 29

Well, this is sadly coming to an end. But here is this part. This is just like countless stuff. BUT its long. And yeah.

I do not own Naruto.

If i did… Deidara would be mine. Sakura would be kick ass. And Sasuke would be the bad ass lame one. :D

LAST TIME: Deidaras POV

"I don't want to do it either, yeah." I said looking at her with a sad smile "But she cant stay like that forever. No matter how strong she is, she has to do it soon or she will die, yeah."

"Are you listening to yourself?" He shook me

"No." I said and walked to sit in the chair once again.

"Damn…" He said sitting next to me

"Wake up Sakura, yeah." I said

SAKURAS POV:

"We have been at this for god knows how long." I said to Inner as i finally gave up. I been trying to hold in my tears.

"Let it all out…" Inner said as i cried into my hands

"All i want to do is go home damn it!" I yelled to no one really "I want to see my kids. Deidara. Hidan. Hinata. Naruto. God, even Sasuke and Itachi. I miss them all!"

"I think I know a way out of here…" Inner began i looked up at her

"What is it?" I asked

"We have to once again combine ourselves." She said "The old family forbidden jutsu."

"We cant do that!" I yelled crawling to her and shaking her "You are free! I mean, your normal self is coming back!"

"It might be the only way!" She yelled.

When we first came here, she looked like a mirror image of me. But now, we have been in here, for Hidans God how long. She is looking like her normal self. Her once pink hair is now turning black. Her once green eyes are turning red. Her peach skin color is turning white. Nails are like claws. Teeth, some what sharp. But none of it scares me.

"No!" I said

"I don't want to be free." She said with a sigh when i kind of looked shocked "I know all i wanted was to be free. To rain terror and blood on all of those who did this. But i like it better trapped inside you." She smiled "So how bout you shut your mouth and help me with this or i will force you to."

"Such a pain." I said as i agreed and we started to do the almost endless of hand signs

DEIDARAS POV:

It is now been another freaking month… the kids are… 10 months? Not sure really… This is why i need Sakura! I mean i kinda… forgot… how old the kids are… so… SHHH! DONT TELL HER OR SHE WILL BEAT ME TO NEXT YEAR!

Anyways… Right now me, Hidan, Neji, Kisame, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Sasori, Konan, Mika, Amaya, and Gaara are fighting the people, in Sakuras hospital room, to not kill her. The other people, Sai, Ino, Shika, Tenten, Lee, Kankurou, Tobi, Itachi, Leader, and many more people, are trying to talk Tsunade into letting us keep her alive.

Also, there is like… 11 counted AMBU in the room trying to keep us all in line. After Temari hit us all on the head, even the AMBU, we stood facing each other.

"I order you all to stand down until me and Tsunade, with Leiko and Deidara, talk this out." Gaara said

He sure knows how to use his power.

"Sorry to say this, but it is my doing on what to do with her." Leiko said from the other side of the room

"Like hell it is!" Hidan yelled

"Kakashi and Tsunade are like her parents." Sasuke said

"Well Saskue, i don't think with you and her not seeing each other for some years on end will kind of change some facts." Leiko said very matter-of-factly

"Listen," I began when everyone turned to look at me "Leiko… Sakura… doesn't really… like you… as a parent…" I am trying to be nice so i am saying everything slowly

"Don't try to be nice." He hissed "You knocked her up and had kids without marriage! I wouldn't be surprised if she is brain washed or anything!" That… crossed the line.

"Ok listen damn it." I said "Me and her don't really want to get married. The kids where kind of unplanned. She is not brain washed. So you shut your mouth and fucking listen to what we have to say! So pull that damned stick out of your ass!" Everyone was shocked "Sorry to say this to you Sasuke, but you act like him and his damned brother!"

"Now you listen here!" She begin

"No you listen." I cut her off, not saying my 'yeah' at the end because i am really annoyed "You did this crazy ass thing when she was a fucking kid. You never known or even cared about how strong she was getting and is. You don't care about our kids and YOUR grandkids. So god (OR Jashin) help me open your damn eyes and think of what you are doing!"

"If DEIDARA is saying this, then you have to think about it." Neji said

"I will take that as a complament…" I commented

"I don't care." Leiko said "If you find her father, then he can take over all this."

"Done and done." Naruto said with a huge grin we all looked at him confused "I sent him a letter saying everything thats going on! He sent one back saying he will be here later this week!"

"Damn you." Leiko said "He father never cared so why does he now?"

"Because he doesn't have a stick up his ass like you." Kiba said

"I got it!" Sai said running in "Sakuras father is here! They want to see, Deidara and Gaara in Tsunades office now with… Uglys… mom." He pointed at Leiko

SAKURAS POV:

"Holy hell!" I yelled as we finished the last hand sign "Why does this fucking hurt!"

"It hurts because i am being forced in your damn mind!" Inner yelled at me "Its hurts worse for me!"

"How?" I asked back as i fell to my knees in pain "You look fine!"

"My body is turning into something like a damn ghost! And it doesn't feel right." She began "Then it will take a little longer because i will be forced into your mind!"

"Why don't i remember this from my childhood?"

"You where just born… So there is no way you would remember." She said as she started to look like a mirror image of me again

"Why would my family do this?" I asked

"It was your moms idea." She began as i started to see through her "Ask her."

"Damn this!" I yelled as more pain started in my head

"I am so sorry." She said as she went back into my body.

DEIDARAS POV:

We are now in the office. It is me, Leiko, Tsunade, Gaara, and Sakuras dad. He likes to be known as White Tiger… He has white hair and green eyes. He is very tall… and lets just say he looks like he can kick Tsunades ass when she is using her super punches.

"Leiko," He began "Why would you kill our daughter?"

"She has been in a coma for the last… 6 or so months. It would best to end it." She said

"Look, I don't care what you all say," I started "But Sakura can fight this!"

"I agree with Deidara." Gaara said "Sakura would never give up."

"Sakuras body and mind are fine." Tsunade started looking at paper work "She just needs to wake up. But there are times where he body shuts down and thats why we have her on the life thing."

"Well i don't really know her well… But i think that Deidara and Gaara here know what they are talking about. I mean they know her like the back of their hands." White Tiger said

"I am her mother!" Leiko said "I know her better then them!"

"You never cared about her!" I yelled "She told me all the stories! I seen the way you act to her!"

"Leiko, you know you don't know her any better then I do." White Tiger said then looked at Tsunade "I say you keep her alive until she wakes up."

"Easier said then done." Tsunade said "Deidara, mind explaining?" They all looked at me

"If she is kept the way she is any longer, then her body will forget how to work on its own." I said looking at the ground putting my hands into fists at my side

"So not matter what she will die anyways…" Gaara said shocked "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to believe it…" I said turning around and walked to the window

"You love Sakura don't you?" White Tiger asked

"Very, yeah." I said

"Love has nothing to do with this!" Leiko said

"Leiko!" Tsunade snapped "Shut your mouth now!" She didn't say anything "I don't want to be the one to say this… but Deidara is right… You where never a good mother to her. Me and Kakashi where like her replacement parents…"

"I talked with her for about a week… maybe less." Her father said "And in that time i couldn't get her down. All i know is that she can kick my ass. Has a temper."

"Don't get her mad, yeah." I said as i laughed a little.

"And she is not one to give up." He said as i turned around he was looking at Leiko "She is something like you."

"You ran away." Leiko looked away

"I did." He turned to me "But she is still strong, caring and… has a temper..."

"You have Tsunade to thank for that." Gaara said as she was rubbing the back of her neck

"She got that after me." She said as me and Gaara agreed I looked out the window again

"But i still think we should end this for Sakura." Leiko said

"You said you would leave it up to her father if he came, yeah." I said

"Your point is?" She asked getting pissed

"So you don't have a say, yeah." I saw a red cherry blossom come by and land on a clay statue not to far away.

"Red Cherry Clay." I mumbled

"Huh?" Everyone asked I smiled wide

"Sakura!" I said running out the door. I knew they all followed. Good thing the tower wasn't far from the hospital. I ran into her room as everyone stared at me.

"Whats the fire?" Naruto asked. I looked at Sakura and smiled

"See for yourself, yeah." I said as everyone looked at her as she opened her eyes.

SAKURAS POV:

**"It is now done." **Inner said as the white world started to fade away

_"Why is everything black?" _I asked as i think i heard someone talk. It was a whisper but i opened my eyes to find a blinding lit

"Sakura!" I heard people yell as faces came into view.

"What the hell?" I asked as i sat up

"You where in a coma for like ever!" Ino yelled hugging me

"I was?" I asked

"Welcome back ugly." Sai said with his sig. smile. I glared at him.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down on my bed then tackled me. I then felt tears "Don't you ever scare us like that again…"

"Welcome back Pinkie…" Kisame said as all the Akatsuki members smiled at me. I then felt someone rub my head

"Damn it girl!" Hidan yelled "We fucking missed you so damn much! It was living hell without your ass!"

"Nice to see you to." I said with a smile "Where is the kids?"

"Being watched, yeah." I heard Deidara said as i looked him standing by the door with my dad, Tsunade, Gaara, and my… mom.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile as Deidara came up and kissed me

"AW!" All the girls yelled. We then broke apart with my blushing and him smirking as the guys patted him on the back. Dad then came and gave me a death hug, with Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Welcome back." I heard my mom say as she then walked out the door. I sighed. Then everyone then came and asked me many questions.

**"I kind of liked it better when it was just the two of us…" **Inner said

_"You had to have missed everyone though." _She sighed and agreed.

I have been out of the hospital for now three weeks. The Akatsuki guys are spoiling me, Deidara has been the sweetest man alive! The girls wont stop taking me out to parties. And the kids are now spoiled. I got Tomo to like me more then Ino and Hinata. So suck it! Suki… Still a daddies girl and belongs to Sasuke… Damn you Sasuke.

But the Leaf boys have also spoiled me and kinda… kiddnapped me when i wasn't with the girls or the Akatsuki. My dad been here for a week then took off to travel the world. But during the week, it was dad and daughter time. I got spoiled by him and he did so with the kids.

Right now i am the only one awake in the house and is making food. Kisame was the first one down when he smelt it.

"I missed your cooking!" He said as he like… tower overed me drooling.

"What did you guys do without my cooking?" I asked as Deidara walked in the room, gave me a kiss, then sat on a chair and passed out a the table again… he drooled. If you think thats cute… then wow… I wonder how i fell for him

"We didn't eat, got take out, or forced Hinata over here to cook." Kisame said as Tobi and Sasori come in and passed out on the table drooling with Deidara.

"And people say they are hot…" I mumbled as Kisame laughed and sat down. "Wake them up please?"

"Where is the pan?" He asked as i gave him one with a questioning look "You will see. Want me to wake up the others?"

"Please." I said as the food was almost done. We walked over to Tobi. BANG! Then Sasori. BANG! Deidara. BANG!

"What the hell (yeah)?" They asked as they fell on the floor grabbing there heads. Kisame laughed and ran out of the room and i tried to cover my laugh. But failed. I tossed them rags as they cleaned up the drool.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN?" I heard Hidan yell along with another bang. Then after a few more bangs, Kisame came in handed me the pan and sat at the table grabbing his head.

Everyone one of the boys who walked in glared at me with death in there eyes.

"I was cooking…" I said as i put the pan away and gave them each a plate. I walked over to Kisame and whispered in his ear "Pay back will be a bitch." He gulped as i handed everyone food and we ate.

"Dude i went to RCC last night. It was fucking crazy!" Hidan said as he started tell us stories with his many laid girls.

"Baby daddy." Amaya said

"Hell no!" Hidan yelled "I made sure i wouldn't be a baby daddy."

"Amaya? Konan?" I asked as they looked at me

"Did you hear about Naruto and Hinata?" I asked as they shook their head "He is dropping the knee soon."

"When?" They asked as all the guys moaned with our gossip

"He didn't say when. But i will find out later tonight on Team night." I said

"So the foxy finally is going to drop the knee?" Konan asked "So cute!" she eyed Deidara. I pretended not to notcie

"Shika is doing to tonight while they go out to eat." I said

"AW!" They said. Konan still eyed Deidara as Amaya eyed Tobi and Deidara. I still pretended not to notice

"So do NOT say one word." I said as they nodded. I heard Tomo cry "I will be right back." I walked out of the room.

DEIDARAS POV:

I was wondering why the girls where eyeing me while Sakura said something about dropping the knee. I wanted to find out why… but i wish i didn't.

"When will you drop the knee?" Konan asked as everyone tuned in

"Come on kid!" Kisame said

"You already fucked her!" Hidan said. I said nothing.

"You should ask her." Sasori said

"Why are you all attacking me now, yeah?" I asked as i put more food in my mouth

"When we took her out to eat the other night, just us girls. We started talking bout marriage." Amaya said

FLASHBACK: Sakuras POV

"I want to get married…" Ino said as the waitress walked away after taking our food

"When did this come up?" Mika asked

"She had the biggest ring ever!" Ino said

"Her husband or soon to be wants it to be known with that on her finger." Temari said as she walked back with our drinks

"Love the ring." Ino said

"Thank you so much!" She said as she handed our drinks

"When is the big day?" Tenten asked "Or did it already happen?"

"It is next week." She said with a slight blush

"So cute." We all said as she thanked us and walked away

"So Sakura?" Temari asked me "When is Deidara ganna ask?"

"I dunno." I said as i took a sip "I'm not sure if he even wants to."

"He has to!" Konan said

"I knew my brother was lucky to have you." Mika said "But he is a retard if he doesn't take up that finger."

"He is so lucky to have someone like you." Amaya said "You are to good for him."

"I think we are done bashing on Deidara." I said "But he is lucky." We all laughed

"Do you want him to?" Hinata asked. I thought there for a moment.

"Yeah." I said with a blush "I guess i would."

"What about you Hinata?" Ino asked as she turned red

"Y-yeah." She looked down with a small smile

"Temari?" Tenten asked

"Yes." She said with a grin "What about you a Neji?" Everyone stopped and stared at Tenten.

"How did you find out?" She asked

"I saw you two making out at the training grounds." Temari said as everyone grinned

"Yes i would." Tenten said "Amaya?"

"Tobi is sweet." She began "But i think it would be too soon. But yes i would love to marry him."

"I think Tobi is the cutest man alive." I said "He is like a little kid."

"Thats why i like him." Amaya said with a smile "I mean, he is like a teddy bear."

"Don't forget a good boy." I said as everyone laughed "Mika? You and Sasuke seem to be hitting it off." She blushed

"Yes i would like to." She said as she looked at Ino "Don't act all single. You and Kiba."

"I would LOVE to marry him." She smiled "Konan?"

"Me and Leader already tied the knot." She said as she showed us her ring. It wasn't to big or small.

"I thought you didn't have one." I said

"He bought me a knew one." She smiled. Then we went on talking about how we all want our weddings and ate.

FLASHBACK END:

SAKURAS POV:

I heard there convo with Deidara. Amaya and Konan didn't say anything about the others wanting to get married. Just kept it on me. But they stopped when i walked in the room. I acted dump and gave them a confused look.

"Nothing." The girls said as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." I said as i handed Deidara Tomo and walked to the door.

"Sakura…" Naruto said as he grabbed my hand and ran me to me room and shut the door "I want to ask Hinata later today… But i don't have a ring… And i need your help! HELP ME!"

"Calm down!" I said as i opened my door and shoved him out. I closed it, changed into a black top with the Akatsuki cloud and black shorts with my knee high boots. Got on my headband, the one with the mark, and walked out after i put on some makeup. He followed me into the kitchen.

"Naruto is asking tonight." I said as the girls faced lit up "I am going to help him find the perfect ring. Be back later." I looked at Deidara and he looked sad and scared "Deidara? You ok?" Everyone glared at him.

"Just fine, yeah!" He said as everyone then smiled

"Ok…" I said as me and Naruto walked out of the door.

"What was that about?" He asked

"They are bugging Deidara about him dropping the knee." I said as he felt sorry for Deidara to.

After an hour or two we finally found a ring for Hinata. It wasn't to fancy and wasn't to plan. It had a normal band with a princess cut diamond. Around it, it had light purple small diamonds.

"Think she will say yes?" He asked me as we started walking out of the store and back to my house

"I know she will." I said with a smile "She might faint though."

"Thanks!" He said "But can out help me out with the outfit?"

"Where are you going?" I asked as we then started walking to his house

"The fancy new place that opened not to far from RCC." He said

"The club or its restraint?" I asked. Yes… RCC had a major club and fancy restraint. They had a store and much more.

"Restraint." He said

"Its so nice there!" I said "I got to look around while Tsunade was in a meeting with Gaara and the council."

"She forgot a major file and you had to take it to her?" He asked. I nodded as we got to his house and walked in.

"They all dress up nice there." I said as i started looking in his closet. I pulled out black dress pants and a nice, orange shirt. "I am shocked you have something nice." I said as i tossed them to him. Then a black undershirt "But it has to be orange."

"Orange is bomb!" He yelled as he started changing. It didn't bother me because he don't it before. I tossed him new, CLEAN boxers, and shoes. I turned around as he changed. Once he was done, i brushed his hair then fixed it. "Thanks for leaving it spiky." He said as he hugged me. "But i don't think i can do this…"

I dragged him to the door and looked him in the eye "You have to pick Hinata up in FIVE mintues! Now be the crazy, tuff ass ninja you always are!"

"I can do this!" He said as he walked over to the phone and answered "Hey Hinata!" After she was done talking "Yeah its fine! If its for that then its all good! Good thing we don't have to go to the place until like an hour or so." She talked "Tell him good job! Oh and i will be there to pick you up in 30." He hung up

"What was that about?" I asked

"She had to… help…" He trailed off "Neji! Yeah Neji with something. Its important and… she asked if i can pick her up in like 30 minutes or something."

"You lost all the motive i gave you huh?" I asked with a raised eye brow

"Yes…" He said looking at the ground.

"Come on Naruto!" I said as i started to cheer him up again

30 Minutes later:

"Can you do this?" I asked him as he dropped me off outside of my house

"No…" He said i hit him on the side of the head

"We been at this for 30! So go and take her there! And ask! Don't be scared! That never stopped you!"

"You're right!" He said with fire in his eyes

"Be the number one crazy unpredictable ninja ever!" I said as we pumped pumped our fist in the air

"Thanks Sakura!" He said with a final hug and ran off

"Good job kid." I said with a smile and walked inside. Everyone was channel surfing.

"Where the hell you been?" Hidan asked "What was all that damn screaming outside?"

"Me and Naruto picked out a ring. Then i helped him with an outfit. THEN i gave him the courage to finally ask Hinata." I smiled "Naruto looks HOT! And Hinata will LOVE the ring."

"They are so cute." Amaya said

"I know right!" I said as i sat down on Deidaras lap "It took forever to get him the courage…"

"How is that even possible?" Sasori asked

"I don't know." I said looking at the clock "Me and the team meet up in… 5 hours… Naruto might be late." I smiled "Imma go take a much needed bath." I got up and walked out of the room.

NARUTOS POV:

"This place is so nice." Hinata said as we went into one of the back private rooms. We sat down and looked over the menu "How did you get in?"

"I begged Granny to help." I said with a huge smile.

"She would do anything for you and Sakura." She shook her head and looked at the food. I was getting ramen.

"You say it like a bad thing!" I said as we laughed.

We ordered food and chatted.

_"ASK HER NOW!" _I kept on yelling to myself.

"So Hinata?" I asked slowly She looked up "Ummm…"

"What is it?" She asked sounding a little worried.

"Damn it…" I said as i grabbed the small black box from my pocket. I checked to see if the ring was in there… It was… Thank GOD!

"Naruto?" She asked as i got out of my seat

"Hinata?" I asked as i got down on one knee next to her seat

HINATAS POV:

"Hinata?" Naruto asked me as he got down on one knee next to me.

_"No way… No way. DONT FAINT!" _I kept telling myself

"Y-yeah?" I said

"You know i love you right?" He said slowly. I nodded "And… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This sounds cheesy…"

_"AHHH! OH MY RACCOON! HE IS GANNA ASK! DONT PANIC! DONT FAINT!" _I thought over and over in my head.

"Will you… Marry me?" He asked slowly

"Y-yes…" I said as he gave the biggest grin ever and hugged me.

"I gatta thank Sakura for this." He said as he sat down and i looked at the ring on my finger

"Why?" I asked

"She helped me pick out a ring and outfit. She then helped me get the courage and ask you." He said with the biggest grin alive.

"All because of Sakura." I said.

"So what kind of ring did you help him pick out?" Naruto asked

"Well-" I began

SAKURAS POV:

"I will be back later." I said walking into the living room gave Deidara a kiss. Tomo and Suki a kiss on the cheeks and walked to the door "Kisame, don't cook. Hidan, don't give to your god or bring a hooker. Deidara no bombs. No puppet making or using anything as puppets Sasori. Itachi, put the book down and talk. Tobi no candy after 8:30 or 9. Leader… don't do anything bad. Konan and Amaya, keep the boys in check."

"Ruin all the fun!" Half the boys yelled

"My house." I gave a wink and walked out. "Hey Mika! Go right inside."

"Thanks Sakura." She said with a smile and walked into the house.

I walked all the way to the ramen shop to only be tackled by Naruto screaming "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!"

"What for?" I asked as he let go and i sat down. It was, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, me, Naruto.

"Giving me the courage to ask Hinata." He said with the biggest grin alive.

"Good job." I said with a smile. I ordered my food.

"So how is everything going in the life of love?" I asked everyone

"BEST EVER!" Naruto said

"I know." I said as i looked at Sasuke

"Me and Mika are fine." He said then whispered in my ear "Need help picking out a ring."

"I will tomorrow or after this." I said as he nodded "Sai?"

"Don't have time." He said

"I will find you a girl!" I said "Kakashi?"

"Me and my girl are fine." He said from his book

"Good." I said with a smile "Yamato?"

"I am fine." He said

"I never met your two girls." Naruto said "Who are they Sakura?"

"No one you need to know i said with a smile.

"You and Deidara?" Kakashi asked

"Doing just fine." I said "He has been so sweet."

"Thats good." Yamato "If he wasn't… Then…"

"I don't want to find out." I said stopping him

"You never will." Kakashi said

"Lay off him." I said "He is a great father to."

"Oh," Yamato said handing me a small bag "For the kids."

"They do not need anything else." I said as i looked in it. It was two small bears "I think i might keep these."

"Like you did and the baby blankets?" Kakashi asked

"They are the softest things in the world!" I said "But i only took… one. They have their baby blankets."

"Thats good." Sai said "I mean you wouldn't want them to freeze to death."

"I wouldn't do that to my kids." I said then mumbled "You need to get that stick out of your ass… get laid or something." Naruto fell on the floor laughing while Sasuke, Yamato, and Kakashi smirked.

"I always lay down." Sai said "And i do not have a stick up my ass. It would be really uncomfy and not right."

That made Naruto laugh even harder. Kakashi and Yamato only shook there heads. I giggled.

"What ever you say." I said as we changed the subject.

An hour later:

Me and Sasuke walked into the ring shop once more. The laid from before, Emerald, walked up to me.

"Hello Sakura." She said. I nodded to her "Helping another guy?"

"Yes." I said

"What kind of ring?" She asked

"How much will you pay?" I asked Sasuke

"Something that wont empty my out completely." He said

"Sakura." The lady turned to me

"She likes something that looks really nice! Something fancy and kind of showy. She also likes blueish greenish." I said as she walked us over to the rings

"Something completely different from the other girl?" She asked me

"Yes." I said as Sasuke and me looked at the rings.

"So i am just wondering." She said "When are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow or something." Sasuke said as he pointed to a ring "Think she will like this one?"

It was kind of a big cushion cut diamond. It had small green and blue diamonds around it.

"She will love it." I said with a bright smile. Then i looked around. One cought my eye "This one is so nice!"

It was a round cut diamond, it was kind of big, it had red and pink small diamonds around it. The small pink one kind of looked like cherries.

"Want to try it on?" Emerald asked

"No." I said "Im not getting married anytime soon."

"You sure?" She asked

"No." I said a little sad then turned to Sasuke "Ganna buy it?"

"Already checked out." He said holding up the small box. "Lets go."

"Bye Em!" I said as we walked out

"Bye Sakura!" She said as she helped another person

"She will love it!" I said to Sasuke as we started walking back to my house

"I hope so." He said as he put it in his pocket "Think im moving to fast?"

"No." I said with a smile thinking about the other night "She is going to say yes."

"I hope so." He said as we passed the RCC club "What does RCC mean?"

"No one knows." I said "The owner keeps it a secret."

"Who is the owner?"

"No one knows." I said as he shook his head.

After a few minutes of chit chat and other things. We came up to my house. He and Mika soon left and i told him to ask her tonight or tomorrow.

I walked in to find only, Kisame, Sasori, and Hidan up.

"Hey guys." I said looking at the clock "Oh my raccoon! I been out forever!" Its 10:30 "Whats a ring shop doing open?"

"Just go to bed." Kisame said. They knew i was tired. I smiled gave them each a kiss on the cheek and walked to my room.

"Deidara?" I asked as i saw him in the bed with the kids sleeping in theirs.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at me

"Kids wear you out?" I asked

"I just wanted to get away from everyone, yeah." He said as i changed into shorts and a top.

"What they do?" I asked getting into bed

"Nothing really, yeah." He said.

"Tell the truth." I said as he pulled me close

"They would have my head, yeah." He kissed me "No sleep, yeah."

"So demanding…" I said as he laughed a little "Sasuke is going to ask Mika for her hand. And is Tori getting any better?"

"I will kill Sasuke for getting my sister, yeah." He said "She isn't…"

"I am so sorry." I said.

When we came back to the Leaf with Tori, Deidaras mom. She went into shock from not getting her pills in time. She has been in and out of the hospital. Sorry if i didn't say it before. But i kind of… forgot about her. And no one can find out her sickness. So it is hard. Tsunade told Deidara and his sisters that she is going to die soon. Tori had there heads when they worried and didn't have much fun. So now they act normal. But i know it kills them. They visit them all the time. I think we are going in for a visit tomorrow.

"Its fine, yeah." He said sleepy "Me, you and my sisters will see her tomorrow, yeah."

"No kids?" I asked as i felt him shake his head

"Love you, yeah."

"Love you to." I said as we let sleep take over us.

NEXT DAY AROUND NOON: Sakuras POV

RING

RING

RING

"Some one wanna get that?" I asked as Itachi answered it

"For you!" He said as i walked up with Suki and got the phone

"This is Sakura speaking." I said

"Nice to know you have a nice side." Neji said on the phone

"Hey! Whats that mean?" I asked

"Nothing." He said "I am going to be there in five minutes. I need help picking out a ring for Tenten."

"Why so soon?" I asked

"I am asking her later today." He said

"Got it." I said as i hung up and got ready

"Where you going, yeah?" Deidara asked as i walked back down stairs wearing a red shirt with the Akatsuki cloud, it was black and my black skinny jeans

"Neji needs a ring." I said "I never knew i had this many Akatsuki shirts… And whats with everyone needing my help to get rings?"

RING

RING

RING

"I got it." I said as i answered "This is Sakura speaking."

"Need help with a ring." I heard Kiba say on the other line "When will you be free?"

"Neji is coming over in like… now so i can help him pick on. Want to meet up in like an hour?"

"Thanks so much Sakura!" He said as he hung up

"Why do they ask me?" I said as Tobi can up and whispered in my ear

"Two hours. Need help with a ring." I nodded and he ran off screaming like a mad name making the kids laugh.

RING

RING

RING

"This is Sakura speaking." I said as i answered it. No one said anything i heard a small snore "SMARITES!"

"I swear Temari i didn't take your pony tale!" He screamed in the phone "Oh hey Sakura…"

"You called?" I asked as the door rang "Someone get that?"

"When you free?" He asked

"Need a ring to?" I asked

"You know how?" He asked as Neji came into view

"One second Neji." I said to him "I am making like… three trips to the ring shop. I am free in like… three hours, sooner or later."

"Three hours." He said with a thanks and bye.

"Make that four trips." I said "If any one calls tell them to get me on my cell." I walked out with Neji

"Thanks for coming." He said

"No problem." I smiled "When you going to ask her?"

"Later today." He said

"Aw." I smiled "Everyone is asking me to help with the rings."

"They are having a sale." Neji said

"I knew it!" I said as we walked into town

"You think Deidara will ask?" He said as the ring shop came into view

"Probably not." I said kind of sad

"Want him to?"

"Yes." I said as we walked in "Em?"

"Hey Sakura!" Emerald said behind the counter "Giving the guys more help?"

"You know it." I smiled

"What do you need?" She asked

"Have any idea on what Tenten would like?" I asked Neji as he shook his head "She is a tomboy. But she would kill for kind of a girly ring. Something not to fancy. Tradisanol."

"A Pear or a Marquise?" She asked as she showed us them

"She would love it." I said as Neji pointed to one. It was a Pear shaped on a normal band. It had the tradisinol set to it.

"When is the next time you will be here?" Em asked me as Neji got the ring

"I will be in here… three more times i think." I said as we said our good byes.

"Thanks for the help." Neji said "Outfit?"

"Lead me to your house!" I said almost shouting… People stared. I waved and ran ahead leaving Neji behind.

I stood infront of his house gasping for breath. As i got my breath he walked up and walked my inside.

"You ran why?" He asked as we got in his room

"People were staring…" I mumbled "And when i said 'lead me to your house' people could ask questions."

"Running away makes it seem so much better." He said as he looked at his door "You can come in Hinata."

"Hey." She said as i ran up to her and grabbed her hand "Thanks for helping Naruto pick it out and everything."

"Thats why i am here!" I said as i walked to Nejis closet "Where are you going?"

"We are going to the nice park near the cherry trees." He said as i tossed him a normal nice, cream shirt and nice pants. "Thanks." He hugged me and then pushed me out of the room

"Call me when you get back home or something." I said as he nodded and closed the door "I need to hear the story."

"He asked me. We ate. Then went to his house… and…" She trailed off as she walked me to the front door

"I get it." I smiled

"Need you to help with the wedding and you are the maid of honor." She said as i tackled her and walked away.

I met up with Kiba out side my door and walked to the flower shop. On the way i called him and told him to meet me now. So he did.

"Sakura." Em said as me and Kiba walked in.

"Hola!" I smiled "Any idea on what she would want?"

"None." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"She is one of the biggest girly girls. She would want to be a trophy wife. Like a princess." I said as we looked at the rings.

"Princess cut or a heart?" Em asked showing the two to Kiba

"I would say… Heart." Kiba said as i agreed. "Would she like… this one?" He pointed to a big heart diamond with smaller ones around it. It had kinda of dark purple and blue small diamonds.

"Love it." I said as he got it. "See ya in a few!"

"I will be here." Em said as we walked out

"Need an outfit to?" I asked him as he nodded "Lead me to the dog house!" I yelled. Got more stares and ran off ahead.

Kiba soon came when i got my breath back.

"People where staring." I smiled as we walked in. "AKAMARU!" I yelled as the HUGE dog came and pushed me to the ground and licked my face "How is my boy doing?" RUFF! "Is Kiba a good boy to?" He shook his head

"Hey!" Kiba yelled

"You are so cute!" I said as he licked me once more and got off me. I put my hand in the air and waited.

"You can get up." Kiba said

"You can help me." I said as he did. Then Akamaru somehow got under my legs and i was sitting on him "TO THE ROOM!" I said as he run to Kibas room

"You are so weird…" Kiba said as i was looking in his closet

"Where ya heading?" I asked

"To a fancy place." He said "Like… it is the new place with RCC combined."

"Magic Garden?" I asked as he nodded "Ino LOVES that place. It has all her favorite foods and flowers."

"I know." He said as i tossed him a nice gray shirt and black pants. "Thank you so much!" He hugged me

"Call me when its over!" I said as i got on Akamaru "TO THE DOOR!" I said as Kiba laughed when Akamaru took off. I was at the door "IF AKAMARU ISNT HERE WHEN YOU GET BACK! IT WAS NOT ME!" I said as i got off him and hugged the huge dog

"Sure!" Kiba said as we said bye and i walked out.

RING

RING

RING

"This is Sakura." I said grabbing my cell out of my back pocket and walked home

"You told me to call." Neji said on the other line

"How did it go?" I asked

"She is fainted after saying yes." Neji said with a small laugh

"And Hinata didn't faint." I said

"Yes." Neji said "She is awake."

"Who's that?" I heard her say. Neji said it was me "LEMME TALK TO HER!"

"Hola!" I said as she got the phone

"OH MY RACCOON!" Tenten yelled "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING HIM PICK OUT A RING!"

"Its nothing." I said with a smile

"YOU HAVE TO HELP WITH THE WEDDING AND YOU ARE A BRIDES MAID!"

"Got it." I said "Now go and do what ever." I said as we said bye and hung up.

RING

RING

RING

"This is Sakura." I said

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Mika yelled from the other line

"He asked?" I asked

"YES! AH! DUDE THANK YOU FOR HELPING WITH THE RING! THIS IS SO NICE!"

"It was nothing. Tell him good job." I said

"She said good job Sasuke." She said

"Thanks." I heard him say

"ANYWAYS! YOU my friend are a brides maid." She said

"Love it." I smiled "Now go and do something. Bye!" I said as she hung up.

I got to the house and walked in. Tobi came in front of me, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ring shop.

"Sakura." Em said with a smile

"Em." I said back "Have any idea on what she would like?"

"She is like a kid…" Tobi said not sure.

"I think she would like the oval." I said "Also something nice. She is a little kid at heart. So something…"

"Young and showy?" Em asked showing us the ovals "You know the rings as well."

"I been here a lot." I said with a smile

"Sakura-chan…" Tobi said "You think Amaya-chan will say yes to Tobi?"

"Amaya will say yes to Tobi." I said patting his head

"Tobi is a good boy!" He said as he pointed to a ring. It had a not to big, yet not to small ring. The smaller diamonds around it was a soft, pretty, yellow and pink. "Its shiny…"

"She will love it Tobi." I said shaking my head as he did a victory dance. He bought it and walked out. "I will be back!" I said in my terminator voice. Em laughed. I walked to the house, told Shika he can come now if he wants. And helped Tobi pick out something to wear. They where going to the park, hanging out at the little kid park. He was going to ask her near the fountain. I also had to give him the courage to do it. It was hard because Amaya was in the house to…

"Sakura!" Kisame yelled "Someone is at the door for you!"

Coming!" I yelled as Tobi was pumped up with motivation and courage "Be a good boy and ask her."

"THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!" He hugged me tight. I got loose and ran down stairs.

"Bubble gum." Shika said

"SMARTIES!" I yelled "BE BACK! SAME RULES AS ALWAYS!" we walked to the ring shop.

"What do ya need?" Em asked as we walked in

"I say we need a ring that is for a girl with a temper. She is strong and a tomboy. She loves fans to. And when she can, dresses nice. Has a little bit of a girly side to her." I said as she showed us the Asscher rings.

He picked one that was a little big and the smaller diamonds and three purple ones on each side.

"Outfit?" Shika asked as we walked out when i said by to Em and looked at the ring i really want.

"To the lazy smarties house!" I yelled… yes i got stares and ran ahead. I had to wait about 30 minutes outside of his door waiting for him "Took ya long enough!"

"Sorry." He said letting us in.

"Da nananananananananana!" I yelled running to his room… "STUPID DOOR!"

"Forget to open it again?" He asked as he walked in

"It was open i swear!" I said "Its out to get me…"

"We are going to a small play." He said as i tossed him a nice green shirt and dressy black pants "The candy is in the candy bowl by the bed."

"CANDY!" I yelled jumping on his bed and attacked the candy bowl. He had to get it specially made for me. It was clear with a cherry tree on it. It had pink blossoms all over it. And it said 'Sakuras Candy Bowl'

"Is that where you got my nick name?" He asked as he came out of the bath room to find me eating candy

"Got it!" I said as i put the candy bowl down "And why i love coming over to your house."

"You stop by when ever you can." Shika said walking me to the door

"Sorry if you are napping." I said walking out.

"Its fine." He said

"Good luck asking her! Call me when its done!" I said as i skipped off into the sun set… I knew, just knew that he was shaking his head thinking i am a moron.

I was half way home.

RING

RING

RING

"This is Sakura." I said

HE ASKED!" Ino screamed from the other line "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE MAID OF HONOR! HELP WITH THE WEDDING! LOVE YOU AGAIN!"

"Tell Kiba i said good job." I said

"Thanks Sakura." I heard him say

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"I know." I smiled "Now go and do something."

"I WILL BYE!" Ino yelled hanging up the phone. I kept it out and

RING

"This is Sakura." I said

"ZOMG!" Amaya, said… She REALLY said ZOMG

"He asked?" I asked…

"HE DID! I LOVE HIM! AH! YOU ARE THE BRIDES MAID! LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR HELPING HIM WITH THE RING! SEE YA!"

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled

"Hey." I said as we said good bye and hung up. I walked inside and jumped on the couch. I landed on someone and laid down on two other people. I looked up at Hidan. Then Sasori. Then Itachi. "Sola!"

"Have fun?" Sasori asked

"Helping countless guys pick out a wedding ring along with outfits." I said "It was fun."

RING

RING

RING

I picked up my cell "This is Sakura."

"Help me…" I heard Shika say "She is like hugging the crap out of me."

"Tell her Sakura said let go or imma take her fan." I said

"Leave my fanny out of this!" Temari said grabbing the phone "I said yes!"

"Thats great!" I said

"You are the maid of honor." She said "Now we gatta go. The play is about to start again from the break."

"Bye!" I said as we hung up "All this is ONE day. Weird…"

"Wish that was you?" Kisame asked walking in with a chicken. A FULL chicken.

"I sure hope you didn't make that." He shook his head "But i guess. I dunno." I mumbled

"You gatta fucking know." Hidan said

"Itachi, hand me the pillow please." I said as he did. I put the pillow on Hidans lap and got comfy on the three boys.

"Taking a nap?" Sasori asked

"Yep." I said "So if you have to move, move now."

"Good." The three said as i slept. "Long… ass… day."

"Shut up and fucking sleep." Hidan said as i gave him the bird and slept.

This is the end of this one! It was long. But anyways. Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Here is this story! It is showing time skips.

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"Taking a nap?" Sasori asked

"Yep." I said "So if you have to move, move now."

"Good." The three said as i slept. "Long… ass… day."

"Shut up and fucking sleep." Hidan said as i gave him the bird and slept.

A not even a month has past. We are now at Hinatas wedding. I was the maid of honor while Sasuke was the… grooms men? Something like that. Tsunade was the priest.

"So do you Hinata, take the number one stupid ninja, to be your hyper active husband?" She asked as everyone laughed.

"I do." She said with a small laughed when Naruto glared at Tsunade

"Do you Naruto, take the girl way out of you league, to be your lovely, sweet, and shy wife?" Tsunade asked as we laughed

"I do." He said

"You may now kiss the bride!" Tsunade said putting down the bible, i think it was really a cook book or something, down.

"Aw!" All the girls said as they kissed.

Everyone got drunk and passed out at my place… OH JOY!

Half a month.

It is Sasuke and Mikas wedding. Amaya was the maid of honor as Naruto was the grooms men… I don't know what to call it! I was the brides maid and the guy i was with at the moment is Kiba. Tsunade once again, the priest.

"Do you Mika, take the chicken or duck butt head, to be your stick up his arse husband?" She asked as everyone laughed.

"I do." She said.

"Now do you, Sasuke, take the way to pretty girl, to be your loving girl to kick all the fan girls arses wife?" She asked. We laughed

"I do." He said.

"You may now kiss the bride!" She said putting the cook book down. I found out last time.

"Aw!" All the girls said

"Get her Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as we all laughed.

Once again we all got drunk, Sasuke and Mika went home to play video games. And everyone was at my house!

Another month: The kids birthday.

"I am so sorry." Sasuke said to Mika "But, i have to leave you for the day… I love Suki."

"Oh raccoon…" I said "Its not like your leaving her."

"It was a good soap opera moment!" Sasuke yelled at me while holding Suki

"Sorry!" I said as i took out the cake. "Come on Tori."

She was out of the hospital at the moment. And came here for the kids birthday. She was deathly white but she was hyper as hell.

"Gots it women!" Tori said skipping over to me "Time to sing!" every came. Deidara was holding Tomo while i held Suki. I had to pry her away from Sasuke.

"ONE TO THREE!" Tori and Naruto yelled at the same time

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Suki and Tomo! Happy birthday to you!" We all yelled as Tomo and Suki 'blew' out the candles.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Tori asked they then skipped into the living room… I swear… a rainbow came.

Like a week or so later.

Amaya and Tobis wedding!

Mika was the maid of honor and Deidara was the grooms man. I still don't know what to call it… I was the maid of honor and i was with Leader at the moment. Tsunade, the priest.

"Do you Amaya, take the Good boy Tobi, to be your silly, kid husband?" She asked we laughed

"I do." She said

"And do you Tobi, take the way to pretty for you, to be your loll pop giving wife?" We laughed

"TOBI DO!" He said

"You may kiss the bride." Tsunade said putting down the book. She got rid of the cook book!

"Aw!" the girls said they kissed.

We all got 'candy' high and passed out at my house… WHATS WITH PEOPLE AND MY HOUSE?

A month:

Temari and Shikas. Me the maid of honor. And Naruto being the the best man. HHA I GOT IT! SUCK ON THAT! anyways… Tsunade the same as always.

"So you, Temari, take the lazy arse, to be your smart pony tail husband?" We laughed

"I do." Temari said

"Do you Shika, take the fanny lover, to be your kick arse pom pom wife?" We laughed

"I do." He said with a small yawn.

"You may kiss the bride!" she said putting the book down. I need to find out what it is now!

The same thing as last time. But the new married couple went… somewhere. I think to play Bingo.

Hidan needs to take me and everyone away from the bowl and sake. Along with Kisame.

But everyone likes me house still.

Like a week or so later:

Tenten and Neji. Me the maid of honor, and the best man is Lee… WEIRD I KNOW! But anyways. You know what Tsunade is.

"Do you Tenten, take the stick up the butt, as your destiny to be husband." We laughed. She said the last part to make fun of him.

"I do." She said

"Do you, Neji, take bun bun, to be your weapon loving kick butt girl as a wife?" We laughed

"I do." He said

"You may now kiss the bride!" She said putting the book down.

I FOUND OUT WHAT IT IS! Its Kakashis book. I am so smart!

"Aw!" The girls said once again.

Now i have to tell you this. I was dancing with Lee for a song or two. And he had ONE drink of sake. So i ended up being dragged other then dancing. But it was fun.

MY HOUSE ONCE AGAIN! But Neji took Tenten to her place. Yes they played Uno.

Month later:

Ino and Kiba.

I the maid of honor and Naruto the best man. Not even ganna say what Tsunade is.

"Do you Ino, take the dog, to be your mutty husband?" We laughed

"I do." She said crying

"Do you Kiba, take the flower, to be you drama queen of a wife?" We laughed. Ino glared

"I do." Kiba said

"You may now kiss the bride!" She put down the cook book. She changed it back because Kakashi wanted it.

"Aw!" We all said as Kiba kissed the now crying Ino.

I also gotta say this. Sure i danced with Naruto, Kiba, and Ino. But half the time i was riding Akamaru. It was so much freaking fun! I kept screaming random things. I am not god drunk and near Akamaru. I think one time i acted like a pirate and ninja. I WAS A PINJA!

We passed out at my house. I wanted to stay but they said there where going to pick flowers and garden. So i let them go.

The weddings are over! I am out to lunch with the girls.

"So how was all the games you guys played?" I asked. They looked at me weird "You said you where playing Uno and stuff."

"That!" They all said. "It was… fun…"

"You lost didn't you?" I asked as they laughed nervously.

I mean i DO have kids. I DID the dirty deed with Deidara. But they wouldn't do it. I mean come on! You will end up with kids. AND my daddy said if i did it again, i would die. Along with my friends. So i made them promise me that they wouldn't do it. He said i was lucky i didn't die yet!

"Did Deidara ask you yet?" Ino said out of no where.

"No." I said

"Why not?" Tenten asked

"You are the ONLY one that didn't tie the knot." Temari said "Out of our friends."

"I don't think he wants to." I mumbled taking a drink of my water

"He has to!" Mika said

"He is stupid if he doesn't…" Amaya said

"He is a stupid moron." Ino said

"I am sure he will soon!" Hinata said. Everyone looked at her weirdly "I mean… he should. So lets hope."

**"She knows something…" **Inner said

"I don't think he would." I said

"Is he taking you anywhere soon?" Temari asked

"He is taking me to the RCC place for dinner." I said

"THAT PLACE IS SO FANCY!" They all yelled. We got stares.

"Sorry about them." I said as everyone went back to what they where doing. "Ino i need a black dress or something."

"Come with me after." She said "Kiba and they guys will be out."

"Where did they all go?" Mika asked

"Training or something." Temari said "All the guys are meeting up."

"Ino can we all come over?" Hinata asked "Either that or we go home to nothing."

"Sure." Ino said "You can help with Sakura and Akamaru…"

"I love that freaking dog!" I said "Don't be hating…"

"Im not." Ino said as we all paid and walked to her house. BANG!

"WHAT THE HELL?" All the girls but me and Konan asked

"It was Deidara." I said "DONT WORRY EVERYONE!" I yelled to the people "IT IS PEOPLE TRAINING!" They all went back to doing their things.

"So think he is going to ask you?" Konan said as we walked into Ino and Kibas home.

"Don't know." I said as i looked around

"Oh raccoon…" Ino said

"AKAMARU!" I yelled running to the middle of the room. Nothing came.

_"So its like that huh?" _I said to Inner getting into a fighting stance. GROWL!

"Should we worry?" Mika asked

"No." Ino said

"Akamaru…" I said "We meet again." GROWL! His teeth where shown and he was low to the ground. He jumped in the air at me and i went to the side. He then came at me again and knocked me to the ground. He was over me growling.

"Now should we worry?" Amaya and Konan asked

"No." Ino said as all the girls started to worry. Then they fell to the ground anime style.

Akamaru was licking my face.

"They do that all the time." Ino said as she closed the door when everyone walked in.

"Weird…" Hinata said as i was then sitting on Akamaru

"In the room." Ino said "Wait for it."

"TO THE ROOM ALMIGHTY AKAMARU!" I yelled as we took off into the room. "FEAR US!"

"Oh we so fear you." Temari said as they walked into the room.

"I will get the dress." Ino said

"I think a red dress would be fine." Konan said

"Black and red." Hinata said

"Better." Konan agreed as Ino went into the closet. Me and Akamaru where wrestling at the moment.

"Take a damn shower before you get ready." Temari said as i wined. "Now!"

"SO MEAN!" I said as a towel was in my face "TO THE BATH ROOM ALMIGHTY AKAMARU!" We took off.

Five minutes, i came out smelling like cherry. I thought Ino only had stuff that smelt like flowers or something.

But i was attacked. I was forced into a sleeveless black dress, with red on it. It was a REALLY weird YET cute pattern. I wore dark red gloves that went past my elbow. I fought with them attacking me. So putting on the dress was like an hour.

"AKAMARU YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled as he was sitting on top of me while they got my in the dress

"Good boy!" Ino said as he got off. "Make…"

"Do NOT fight this…" Temari said

"Tenten?" I asked hoping for help. She had the lip stick. "Konan?" She had the eye liner "Amaya?" Eye shadow "Mika?" Cover up "Akamaru?" He was blocking the door "YOU ALL HATE ME!"

I ran for my phone.

DEIDARAS POV:

RING

RING

RING

"Lemme get this, yeah." I said as i answered "Deidara, yeah." Put it on speaker. Me and the guys where chillin at the training field. We where all in a circle sitting under the tree

"OH MY RACCOON!" Sakura yelled on the other line

"Whats wrong, yeah?" I asked

"THEY GIRLS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" She yelled as i rolled my eyes "SOMEONE FREAKING HELP ME!"

"Why are they trying to 'kill' you, yeah?"

"I TOLD THEM YOU WHERE TAKING ME TO RCC AND THEY ARE LIKE DRESSING ME UP! NO NOT THE COVER UP! MIKA GET AWAY!"

"Why are you freaking out?" Sasuke asked

"I AM IN A FREAKING DRESS AND THEY ARE PUTTING ON MY MAKE UP!" She yelled "BACK AWAY! I GOT THE FREAKING PAN!"

"Put the pan down!" We heard Temari yelled

"NO!" She yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"No can do." Neji said

"YOU ALL HATE ME!"

"Have Akamaru help." Kiba said

"HE IS BLOCKING THE ONLY WAY OUT!"

"Then just go along with it." Kisame said

"NO!" she yelled "CONTROL YOUR WIFES!"

"Sorry." They guys said.

A bark, scream, cheers, and a bang were heard on the other line.

"Sorry about that!" Ino said "Sakura is being difficult."

"Use to it, yeah." I said

"I hate you all!" Sakura scream. Another bang

"Keep her down!" Konan yelled

"She is going to look HOT when you pick her up Deidara." Ino said

"Ino come help!" Hinata yelled

"Well i have to go." Ino said as we all said bye "See ya!"

"That… was fucking… scary." Hidan said as we all agreed

SAKURAS POV:

At the moment i am tied to a chair. I finally gave up and let them do my make up. I was wining and throwing a fit.

"Aw." Hinata said "You are so cute right now."

"Thats how she gets the guys to do anything for her." Konan said

"You have them wiped." Ino said

"Almost done." Temari said "Konan, your up after Amaya."

"Got it." Konan said as Amaya was putting on my eye shadow. Then Konan did my eye liner.

AFTER ABOUT THREE HOURS:

"It took an hour to get you in the dress." Ino said

"An hour of fighting." Hinata said

"And hour to get you in the chair." Temari said

"And three hours to do hair and makeup." Konan said

"I think we did good." Mika said

"You look hot!" Amaya said

"I look like a clown!" I yelled as we all waited down stairs in Inos house still.

"You do not!" Ino yelled "Shika is being the candy bowl."

"REALLY?" I asked as there was a knock on the door. Shika, Kiba, Sasuke, Akatsuki, Neji, and Naruto walked in. I attacked Shika and got my candy bowl. I sat on the couch happily and ate.

"You are going out to eat!" Tenten said picking me up and pushing me into Deidara

"Candy bowl." Temari said holding it out. I looked sad.

"Now!" Kisame said as i gave it to Temari "You can have this after you go out." He held up a coloring book and crayons. NOT just a box. It had 64!

"I LOVE YOU!" I said as i grabbed Deidaras hand "Lets go! I want my crayons!"

"Wait!" Tenten said as i stopped and turned around

"Damn girl!" Hidan said as everyone then looked at me "You are fucking fine!"

"Deidara." Kisame said "You are one lucky man!"

"They grow up so fast." Leader said as Konan agreed

"Are you going to cry?" I asked him

"No." He glared

"Scary…" I mumbled

"Now go off girl!" Ino yelled and as i turned around she smacked my ass

"What the hell?" Sasori asked as me and the girls laughed

"Insider." We all said.

Me and Deidara walked out hand in hand to RCC.

"You look fine, yeah." He said "I don't know why you called screaming like you where going to die."

"I don't like it when they do there 'Dress up Sakura' time." I said "I end up looking like a clown."

"You don't look like a clown, yeah." He said as we walked in RCC.

"This place is so cool." I said as we got seated in the back rooms "I love it here."

"It is nice, yeah." He said as we looked out the window. I finally looked at him. His hair was the same and he was wearing a nice gray shirt with black pants. He looked HOT! I then saw something on his shirt and took it off

"Hey guys." I said into the small mic "I found it."

"I knew they would do something like that, yeah." Deidara said as i dropped it in the water. I then checked my outfit. I found one on my glove

"And found this one." I said into the mic and dropped it in the water. "None left on me."

"Same, yeah." He said. Then the waiter came and looked at the glass with the two mics

"Friends trying to listen into our night." I said as he nodded and took the glass. We ordered our food and ate.

"So all that screaming, me and the guys couldn't stop laughing after, yeah." He said shaking his head "No you do not look like a clown, yeah."

"Blah." I said sticking my tongue out cutely. "Ever wonder what RCC means?"

"No." He said "No one knows, yeah."

"It always comes to my mind when i pass by it." I said thinking "Hinata said something. She said it was Red Cherry Clay. Like the cute statues you made for me."

"It could mean that, yeah." He said

"But i don't think it is." I said with a smile then i noticed he was a little uneasy "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" He asked "No nothing is wrong, yeah."

"You seem uneasy."

"A lot on my mind, yeah." He said "Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." I said pushing it to the side.

With us eating our food and now eating cake. Chocolate of course.

"You are so weird, yeah." He said as i was looking at the chocolate on my nose… well trying to.

"You love me for it." I smiled as i wiped it off.

"Yeah." He said. Then did the unthinkable and walked over to me. Got on one knee and showed me a small box.

_"AHHHHH! NO WAY! OH MY RACCOON! THIS CANT BE! AH!" _I yelled to Inner

**"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" **she yelled back

"Sakura." He said "I am not good with speeches, you know that."

"You suck at them." I said trying not to cry tears of joy

"So i am just ganna ask, yeah." He said "Will you… marry me?"

"I cant scream and attack you at the moment." I said calmly "But yes." with a huge grin and a few tears came out.

"Good, yeah." He said as he kissed me. We then paid for our dinner an walked home. Everyone was out of the house.

"They knew…" I mumbled "No wonder why everyone kept asking me questions."

"I knew they would, yeah." He said as he picked me and and walked to our room.

"No dirty deed." I said as he stopped kissing me and questioned "My daddy said i could die."

"You didn't die last time, yeah." He smirked his sexy to-die-for smirk

"But i could!" I said as he started kissing me again "But i think it can wait. Told him we played Sorry."

"I will, yeah." He said then it hit me

"No WONDER why everyone said they where running off to play games…" I said

"They did what we are about to do, yeah."

"I get them later." I said as we played Sorry. (:

NEXT DAY:

I am with the girls in my house. The guys are hiding in the corner scared for their lives.

"Sakura!" Konan yelled "I didn't do it!"

"You're right." I said "You can go." She ran to be with the guys

"SO SORRY WE LIED TO YOU!" Ino yelled

"WE DIDNT WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT US GOING TO DIE!" Mika said

"SO MEAN!" I yelled as i attacked them. But then, i got my ass kicked to because me and Deidara played Sorry last night. So yeah.

He got the ring i wanted! So its all good!

This is this one. So yeah. Review!


	31. Chapter 31

HERE IS THIS PART!

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME WITH DEIDARA AND SAKURA:

"No WONDER why everyone said they where running off to play games…" I said

"They did what we are about to do, yeah."

"I get them later." I said as we played Sorry. (:

LAST TIME THE NEXT DAY:

"WE DIDNT WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT US GOING TO DIE!" Mika said

"SO MEAN!" I yelled as i attacked them. But then, i got my ass kicked to because me and Deidara played Sorry last night. So yeah.

He got the ring i wanted! So its all good!

WEEK LATER: Sakuras POV

"Hurry up!" I yelled to the other nurses "We cant let her die!"

"Whats happening?" Mika asked

"I need you all out now!" I yelled to them "NOW!"

"Why?" Amaya asked

"GO!" I said "Deidara get them out now!"

"Come on, yeah." Deidara said slowly getting them out of the room.

"I need everything!" I yelled as some nurses ran in.

I was woking at the hospital at the moment. Tori is one of my many patients. Deidara, Mika, and Amaya where visiting her. As soon as i did the check up, or a little bit in the middle of it, i started to notice that something was wrong. So i put her on watch. As soon as i was about to leave the room, she went into major shock.

"Calm her down." One nurse said

"Here is one of the things you need." Another said handing me the tools.

"Don't you die on us just yet Tori!" I said

About an hour later, we had to take her to the ER. Mika and Amaya where crying their eyes out. Deidara just let them cry on his shoulder, saying soothing words.

Another hour later… I had to give the bad news to them.

_"I never let someone die like this…" _I said to Inner as me, the other Drs. and some nurses stood around Tori on the table

**"We tried everything." **Inner said

"Who will tell them?" One Dr. asked

"I will." I said "I think it would be best if i did."

"You sure?" He asked

"I am. You all can go now. But can you guys clean all this up?" I asked the nurses as everyone left. They started cleaning and covered Tori. I walked out of the ER and found Deidara, Mika, and Amaya sitting on the bench. The two stopped crying.

"Well?" Mika asked me as they finally noticed me

"We…" I began "We did everything we could. But nothing worked."

"You lie…" Amaya said

"I wish i was." I said as they started crying again "I am so sorry."

"Its ok, yeah." Deidara said to everyone "She is in peace, yeah."

"You guys should get home." I said as i helped Mika up "Want me to call Sasuke?"

"Please." She said as i took them to the main lobby. I walked up to the desk, and grabbed my phone. I dialed Sasukes numbed

RING

RING

RING

"This is Sasuke." He said as he answered

"Hey, its Sakura." I said softly.

"Hey whats up?"

"Well…" I began "Tori, she is… um… dead."

"Mika and Amaya where there…" He kinda asked unsure

"Yes." I said "Can you come and help Deidara take them home?"

"I will be there in five." He said "Bye."

"Bye." I said as we hung up. I put my phone down and walked over to them.

"Don't worry Sakura…" Amaya said "You did all you could."

"I know… But i am sorry and sad." I whispered putting some hair behind her ear

"You should go back to work, yeah." Deidara said "I got it from here."

"You sure?" I asked he nodded "Sasuke is going to be here soon. I will see you all later."

"Bye…" They said as i walked away.

A WEEK LATER:

We are now at Toris funeral. It was kind of raining. Jus sprinkling. Everyone she knew was here. All but Aiko. I swear i saw her, i think she died her hair red or something. But i wasn't sure. I let it pass. No one talked. Amaya and Mika where crying on Tobi and Sasukes chests. Naruto let a few tears fall. She was like a mother to him. They got along so well.

When we put flowers on the coffin, Tobi put a loll pop. He said he was going to give it to her for getting better. Because he is a good boy.

Deidara said nothing during the whole thing. After i went up to him when he was leaning against the tree. We just stood there staring at each other.

"Come here, yeah." He said as i walked up to him and he trapped me in a hug

"You ok?" I asked

"I don't know, yeah." He whispered in my ear "I don't know how to feel right now, yeah."

"If you let a few tears fall, i wont tell any one."

"I did while it was raining, yeah."

"If you keep moping and acting all bad, Tori will have your ass. Even if she is… gone." I said as he laughed a small laugh

"Yeah i know she will. That crazy ass bitch maybe small and looks weak, but never give her a broom or a pan when she is pissed, yeah."

"Like me?" I asked as he nodded "Lets go, everyone is waiting at the house."

"Whats with people and our house, yeah?" He asked as we walked home hand and hand

"I don't know… But i hope Akamaru and the candy bowl are there." I smiled

"No wonder while everyone keeps you around, yeah." he smiled a little

"You mean?" I raised an eyebrow

"You always put people in a better mood, no matter what happens, yeah."

"You say it like its a bad thing." I said as we walked inside of the house

"Its not, yeah." He said as we met everyone in the living room. RUFF!

"AKAMARU!" I yelled as he came running at me and tackled me "THERES THE ALMIGHTY BEAST!"

"I wonder about you…" Kiba said as everyone tried to sit on the couch and two chairs. People where on laps and floors, beanbags.

"So?" I asked as i was sitting on Akamaru

"Here is the candy bowl." Shika said holding it up

"TO THE CANDY BOWL ALMIGHTY BEAST!" I yelled as me and Akamaru attacked Shika, got the bowl and i got him bacon. (:

"How can you be so happy?" Mika asked

"I don't like it when people is in a bad mood." I said after i gave Akamaru bacon "I always try to put bad moods into good ones. No matter how much i hate doing it, its just me."

"Thats why we love you." Kisame said

"You say it like a bad thing." I mumbled as Ino stood up

"Where you going?" Kiba asked

"I am going to rob Sakura and her food." Ino said as she walked in the kitchen

"NO!" I yelled "I don't want you in there!"

"Why?" She asked

"YOU PIG! YOU WILL EAT ALL MY FOOD!" She glared at me "TO THE KITCHEN ALMIGHTY SEXY DOG!"

"What happened to 'almighty beast'?" Kiba asked

"I always change his name." I said simply then "LETS GO! MORE BACON AWAITS!" I was in the kitchen the noticed… no more bacon. Akamaru wined

"What now?" Neji asked from the living room

"Ino-pig?" I called for her

"What?" She asked annoyed

"I need more bacon."

"You called me why?"

"You're a pig…" I said

"THATS IT!" She screamed running at me

"AKAMARU! GO! SHE IS GANNA EAT US!" I yelled as me and Akamaru ran in with an evil Ino behind us. I soon got water that i thought was Holy when she trapped us in a corner "THE RACCOON SENDS YOU HOME DEMON!"

"Thats not even what you say!" Ino yelled

"SO!" I threw the water on her "MELT WITCH!"

"You are so dead…" She mumbled

"SHE DIDNT MELT!" I yelled "I think i didn't follow the yellow brick road then…"

"What a fucking moron…" Hidan said as everyone agreed. They all got something thrown in there face

"We are not wanted here Akamaru." I cried anime tears with him "Lets go! Ride into the sunset!"

"Not a Lee and Gai moment…" Sasuke said shaking his head

"No…" Tenten and Neji said

"Lets go!" I said as me an Akamaru walked out of the room, very dramatically and there was a sunset with a rainbow.

"Forgot the candy bowl." Shika mumbled.

I ran back in and grabbed it. Ran out with an evil, scary laugh.

Yes they where scared. (:

A MONTH LATER:

"I don't wanna plan a wedding!" I wined

"You have to." Ino said as we where going over the wedding plans "So who is your maid of honor?"

"Can i pick all of you?" I asked her as the girls shook there heads for no. "Damn… I pick my pillow pet…"

"There is no way Sasori, the best man, would walk down with a pillow pet…" Hinata said

"But its a panda!" I said

Right now, me and the girls where in the house going over wedding plans.

Deidara already picked his grooms men. But i picked sooner or later.

Sasori, the best man. And the rest where Leader, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi. Naruto some how got in…

Hinata, the brides maid. And the rest are Konan, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Amaya, and Mika.

But i didn't want my wedding to be a fancy and Hinatas and Mika. Princessy as Inos. Formal as Tentens and Temaris. And kinda kidish as Amayas.

So Konan helped me out!

Kakashi was giving me up to Deidara. And Tsunade was with her cook book.

But i put in a little extra on the wedding with Akamaru. Everyone will love me so much after. (:

SH! Its me and Akamarus secret.

THE WEDDING DAY:

"You look so pretty." Em said. Yes she came to the wedding. She helped with the foods and everything. She makes a bomb cake!

"Thanks." I said. This time i did my own make up. Konan and the others helped a little. A LITTLE!

So now Kakashi is ready to give me up. I swear, he is about to cry.

"Its ok Kakashi. You know your still my dad." I said

"I know." He said sadly "You grow up so fast."

"Don't start crying…" I mumbled "Because then i would cry…"

"I wont." He said as he offered me his arm "Now lets go."

"Ok." I said as i took it. WEDDING MUSIC!

Here is the funny part. When he was about to give me to Deidara he gave Deidara the most EVIL look ever! I almost fell on the floor laughing. But lets skip some time with Tsunade and her cook book.

"Do you Sakura, take my hair is to long for a boy, to be your dumb arse moron?" She asked as everyone laughed. Deidara gave the most evil glare ever

"I do." I said trying to control my giggle

"Do you Deidara, take this temper, moody girl to be your kick arse of a wife?" I glared at the moody part. People laughed

"I do, yeah." He said shaking his head

"You may now kiss my daughter!" We looked at her weird "Or bride." She put down her cook book dramatically.

"Aw!" All the girls said as we kissed. They Akatsuki guys, and Naruto screamed "Get her boy!"

Once we broke apart i gave my evil, childish smirk.

"Oh raccoon…" everyone said

"AKAMARU!" I yelled as he slammed the doors open and did a pose with a bark. I swear, like lights and fireworks came. But it was an entrance.

"You and my dog…" Kiba said as everyone started laughing

"Lets go to the party house almighty beast!" I yelled "See everyone there!" We took off.

"Thats some girl you have there." Kisame said as they all walked out

"We gotta fucking love her though." Hidan said as they walked to the party house… or my house.

We all got drunk. I kicked everyone out of the house, with the help of Konan. But and Deidara had played the wedding game. It was fun.

HHA! I DIDNT DIE! WHAT NOW DAD!

MAJOR TIME SKIP!

IT HAS BEEN FIVE YEARS:

The war has been going on for about six years. It finally came to an end. Once the death ok Kabuto got to the sound, they started to pull out of the war. With that, Aiko came back. Turns out Kabuto did something to her head. So she is now free of that ass. She is part of the family. I got her and Sai together! :D

Everyone is living happily. Everyone had kids!

Ino and Kiba have a three year old girl named Blossom. She had brown hair with blue eyes.

Hinata and Naruto have a two year old girl named Roxy. Blonde hair with Hinatas eyes.

Sasuke and Mika have a three year old girl named Anne, another on the way. but Anne has black eyes and blonde hair.

Amaya and Tobi have a one year old name Tori. Blonde hair and black eyes.

Neji and Tenten have a two year old named Fate. Brown hair and Nejis eyes.

Me and Deidara had two more kids… I swear i will kill him.

A one year old named Tsumi. And a two year old named Horoku. Suki and Tomo are 7 years old… Like Deidara said. Its living hell! Little Asuma is 8 years old. JUST like his lazy father. Temari hates it. Rose is just like Konan. Crazy, loving, kick ass. But has her good side like her father. She is 8 also.

Sure you could count this as a happy ending… But really, this story of my so called life sucks!

Oh yeah. After the war the Akatsuki and Leaf stayed together. But i had to pick what side i wanted to be on. I ran off with Akamaru then. Don't worry. I had the candy bowl. I hid under Shika and Temaris bed. They fed me. (:

Then Hidan gave and dragged me out. He really DRAGGED me!

But other then that everything thing was fine. (:

I mean, my life so far is fine!

I beat everyone with a pan in the morning with the help of Konan, Suki and Rose. Tomo and the guys always complain.

I run work at times. I beat the boys for doing something wrong.

Suki and Rose hang all over Sasuke. He freaking spoils the crap out of them!

Anne hangs over Tobi.

Blossem hangs over Neji and Gaara, when he is here.

Roxy hangs over Hidan. HIDAN! Weird i know! But he settled down. Doesn't always go out and party. He started dating. He still names everything under the sun.

Fate loves Leader.

Tsumi and Horoku love Kisame.

Naruto is now Hokage.

And he still tries to eat Kisame...

THIS IS NOT THE END! I will put ONE more up. (:


	32. Chapter 32

THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE! I AM SAD TO!

SORRY IF THIS STORY SUCKED!

IT WAS MY FIRST ONE SO DONT BE HATIN.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND ALSO DEALING WITH ME AND MY STUPID THING I CALL A MIND.

I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER ONE OF THE TWO. NOT SURE. BUT I WILL MAKE OTHERS. SO YOU GATTA CHECK EM OUT!

NOW SO NO ONE GETS BORED OF READING THIS. IF YOU ARE READING IT...

HERE IS THE STORY!

Oh wait… i had CAPS on… Sorry. (:

I do not own Naruto.

All the people are now like… 30. So yeah. THEY GOT OLD!

SAKURAS POV:

"Hey guys!" I said as me and Deidara walked up to them. The kids are all hanging out at the park not to far from us. We are all meeting up for lunch!

"Sakura!" Ino yelled tackling me with the other girls. But Konan, Mika and Amaya.

"Its been a while." Tenten said

"We haven't met up like this for years." Hinata said

"Whats up?" The guys asked the Akatsuki.

"So how is everything going at home for you guys?" Kiba asked

"Good." We all said

"Hidan, find a girl?" Naruto asked

"Just ended with this one girl. So no." He said. He calmed down on the cussing. ALOT.

"Good." I said looking around "Akamaru? Candy bowl?"

"Here." Shika said as he gave it to me. I smiled a crazy smiled and jumped in the air

"AKAMARU!" I yelled as he came out of no where and tackled me to the ground "I MISSED YOU BOY!"

"Still crazy." Gaara said as he walked up to us.

"GAARA!" Everyone yelled as a hello. I tackled him.

"I miss you!" I said as i let go. "When was the last time you where down in the Leaf?"

"Five years ago." He said "Nice necklace."

"This?" I said looking down at it

"Lemme see." The girls said "AW!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Its nothing." Hinata said.

It was a red clay necklace. It had RCC put into it. Under is said the meaning.

Red Cherry Clay.

"Things never change." I said as Hinata nodded

"This is just your small story." Ino said

"So, tell me everything i missed with you guys." I said as we all sat down in a circle and talked.

**"This is our Red Cherry Clay of a story." **Inner said

_"But the Red Cherry Clay never came up until later." _I said back

**"Well, then… RUIN THE MOMENT!"**

_"SORRY!"_

**"IT WAS A NICE MOMENT TO END THIS STORY! AND YOU HAD TO MESS IT UP!"**

_"START OVER THEN!"_

**"I WILL!" **She calmed down** "As i was saying before SOMEONE ruined the moment. This is our Red Cherry Clay story."**

_"Better?" _I asked

**"Much." **She said. Then me and the people started talking about old times like old people.

THE END!

Also… i had Deidara blow Naruto sky high for trying to eat Kisame. Good times.

Yes this one was short. But it had to end. Thanks for reading! Love you guys! I am going to cry! Not really... But anyways! They all went crazy and died happily ever after... Maybe! (:

BYE!


End file.
